Isabelle: Alcaeus
by island girl 1986
Summary: After surviving being hunted, overcoming lost & changes, and growing into the woman she was meant to become, will that help ease the pain of giving up something that is equal parts of her? Or will that provoke the shadows that lie deep within her pain?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the sequel to my first story "Isabelle: The Beginning". So if you haven't read it yet, you should check it out. **

**As always, thanks a bunch in advance! Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

It took awhile for me to get comfortable with being away from home. Being away from those I once knew and loved. But I had to psyche myself into believing that Alcaeus was just like camp. It helped, a _little_.

With Anita visiting me every so often and Milly almost constantly at my side, I learned about things that I have never known. They had filled me in on what they knew and what is to be expected. Anita had also explained to me why she decided to abandon her life on earth.

One word…_Council._

I didn't know much about the council, just that Amy's father worked for them and that they were basically the authority to the Supes who had came together to keep balance between the realms and species. But other than that, I was oblivious to any further knowledge of the council.

But Anita had a different feeling about them. She believed that some, if not all, were corrupted. And those who were corrupted had many of the rebellious Supes doing their dirty work, turning the Supes against each other and killing off the strongest. With the strongest turned to dust, that would leave the Supernatural world unmistakably vulnerable.

She had Melanie do a little research awhile back and found out that there was also rebelling in the Fae realm as well, but they were dissenting against their prince, Niall Brigant. There was a war all its own between the sky and water fairies just waiting to happen. But Anita and Melanie wasn't sure if the rebellion Fae's were forming alliance with the ones she deem corrupted.

That got Anita thinking that they might also have a seer which dictated their decisions. A seer would be able to predict the future and if they play their cards right, they could mold the future as they see fit. But there's one thing they hadn't predicted…me surviving.

With all of our knowledge gathered together, we came to the conclusion that they were planning something big and it was just a matter of time before we found out. All this rebelling was by all means, no coincidence. They were on the brink of destruction to the Supernatural race and thirsting for dominance over the entire universe.

_My daughter is the last hope._


	2. Blue Haven

**A/N: Friendly reminder, she isn't in Bon Temps yet so for the first few chapters to come, there won't be any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Not yet, anyways. **

**Again, since its a new story, there will be a few characters I created all my own so it will require time to build them. Oh and I'm sure if you look back at "Isabelle: The Beginning" you will notice _someone _mentioned in the very first chapter that was never mentioned throughout the story until now.  
**

**Without further adieu. Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Being pregnant was simply a magical thing. Knowing I had someone growing inside of me, nurturing from me, was something words couldn't possibly describe.

She was apart of me, literally, a part of me, and I, of her. I didn't know her name or what she looked like but what I did know was that I loved her. What I did know was that she was mine.

But how can someone love another, whom they haven't officially met? That, I could never explain even if I tried. I didn't know her, I haven't touched her, and yet I loved her with all my heart. I would lay my life on the line before her. And _that's_ how much love I have for her.

I remember hearing her heartbeat for the first time. (_Just so we're clear, living in Alcaeus is not like living in some Quaker town. In fact, they are quite modern, of course to a certain point_.) I was in a dimly lit room with an ultrasound machine. The woman asked if I wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat. I nodded and within a minute, she flipped the switch which allowed me to hear my baby.

'_Ba da dum…ba da dum…ba da dum' _her heart beat in a rhythm all her own.

I didn't realize that I was crying until the woman handed me a tissue. Seeing her, hearing her, had brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't help but feel torn in two.

_I want to keep her._

Right there, on the screen was living proof of what women were capable of, what _I _was capable of. My unborn child was the result of a mistake that had happen months before. But I didn't see her as a mistake, no, she was no mistake at all. In fact, she was a gift, she was _my _gift.

That day I took home the very first picture of my unborn child was the day that I would treasure, the day that I will always remember. This would also be the day that I realize how much I would have to give up in order to keep her safe. I held her close to my heart and promised I wouldn't ever let go. I made a promise to her as well as to myself that I would keep her safe even if it took my last breath.

* * *

I was about twenty weeks along when I first felt her move within me. I cherished the first time I saw her kick up against my skin. It was surreal and at that moment, I knew her father would have loved to be here.

Sure, she was made out of pure lust, but that didn't make her any different than any other pregnancy. If I was this fortunate to experience all the joys a child could bring, then I know Nick would be just as delighted to feel what I was experiencing, seeing our daughter grow, day by day.

_A life, equal parts of both of us, growing within me._

But that wasn't a choice by made by me. I would want him here with me, it was his parental right. But I had to deal with the fact that he had his debt to pay. He made his bed and now he has to lay in it. If being a gladiator will settle his debt, then I can't argue with that.

I learned that money don't always get you out of tight places in the supernatural world. What's that old saying?

_Eye for an eye._

Well lucky for me, I won't be that single mother struggling to raise a child on her own. But then again, I would be more than just a single mother, I would be a single _witch_ with more power than what I know what to do with. And being that I naturally have enemies, I wouldn't dare try to raise her on my own. Not with so much at stake.

_When I'm stronger, I will know better. _I made a vow to myself and to her.

Of course that didn't ease the pain of having that knowledge that when the time came, she would no longer be mine. I knew at some point in my near future that I would have to give her up. I went over this in my head so many times, over and over, and yet, I couldn't help but cry. After all I was human, humans do cry. And she was a child of destiny, so I had no choice but to give her to them.

What I did have was now. And the 'now' allowed me nine months of her all to myself. I didn't have to share her with anyone else. She was mine, and mine alone. I treasured every moment with her even if I never got to hold her in my arms…_yet_.

* * *

The day that I went into labor, I wanted to go _natural_ but when the pain had gotten too severe, I had changed my mind. I didn't want to feel any of it if I didn't have to. So, after giving me an epidural, six hours of labor, and a shit load of sweat and energy spent, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

She had a full head of black hair like mine and blue eyes with rosy lips. She looked almost exactly like me, well with a few features of her father, but unmistakably, she was my daughter. She had long limbs, so I knew she would be tall one day and she weighed in at eight pounds, ten ounces.

The moment I heard her cry, I cried right along with her. I knew she made it into this world safely and now my job was done. I also knew that not long after, she would be leaving me to be raised by Milly, Sam, and Lisa.

The whole hour I held her, I cried. I stroked her hair back and gazed into her eyes as I whispered a story about her parents into her tiny ears. She stared up at me and smiled, _gumby._

I turned to Milly, "You will let her keep the name I've given her right?"

She watched me silently, "I don't think that would be such a bad idea."

"No, I want you to promise me this. Promise me that she will get to keep the final gift I gave her." I sniffled and held her close to my face. "Promise me." I whispered.

"I promise you that she will remain Elena Marie." Melanie told me as she watched from the doorway.

I always thought that Elena was a beautiful name. And I couldn't live with myself I didn't keep my promise to Amy when I said that I would name my first child after her. So I gave her Amethyst's middle name as well.

* * *

I stayed in Alcaeus, even after Milly had left with Elena. I can tell you right now, it wasn't as easy as it may sound. Not only did I need time to heal mentally, I also had to heal physically. I was told that my body wouldn't fully heal for about a year. _Naturally, _of course.

The whole time I was pregnant with Elena, I was kept on a ranch in the valley, private and secluded and only a handful of people from Alcaeus knew I was pregnant. When I say a handful, I meant, a doctor, nurse, and my lady in waiting (Anita's mother/'aunt' who also owned the ranch).

My own relatives (distant) wasn't allowed to know the truth. Elena's existence can never be linked with mine. Everything about her had to be kept under wraps. That also included the sonogram pictures of her. I had to keep that locked away and hidden from the world.

For another two months, I had to remain on the ranch, unseen. During that time, Anita's 'aunt' Rose helped me with my magic. She was a witch, a well known witch around town.

The towns people came to her often. And that's when I figured out that not everyone here was gifted. I would say about one fifth of their population, and most were just kids, were gifted, the rest were regular people. (From what I was told anyways.)

When I asked Rose how that happened. She told me because there has been many creatures hunting, in this realm and in the next. Killing off the offspring, one after the other. Their goal was to send the gifted into extinction. So to protect the gifted, they were now sectioned off and kept in a secret sanctuary and away from the rest. She also added that when I was fully healed, that is where I would be heading next.

"Lucky for you, I figured out an antidote to quickly heal the wounded."

I laughed, "I wasn't wounded in battle. I had a baby."

"Having a child is far more of a battle than that of the first world war in America." she said as she rubbed the cream over my belly.

Rose had invented a cream that helps erase scars and heal wounds on the outside of the body. Then she worked her magic into her _special_ tea to heal me from the inside out.

"Did you remember to drink the tea as well?" she asked. I nodded with agreement.

In just a matter of days, any evidence of giving birth was erased, thanks to her special cream. I also used the cream on my breasts, erasing the stretch marks that developed when my breasts went from a C cup to a full D cup in less than a month.

Unfortunately, my hips will remain this size. Not like it's a bad thing, though. I really didn't mind having slightly bigger hips. In fact, it gave me an hour glass shape now.

Then in just two weeks, I was fully healed _down there_ and my stomach had gone back down dramatically. I looked at myself in disbelief.

_This was magical!_

"I had seven months to figure out how I was going to get my pre-baby body back. I wasn't like you, everyone knew me." she smiled. "That's how I created these concoctions."

I had to give her credit for working well under pressure. Then you also have to give her kudos for making something that women all around the world would definitely kill for.

_I got a lot to learn. _

I like to think that she grew on me, given the circumstances. I helped around the ranch, cooking, cleaning, tending the animals, in return for witchery lessons and room and board.

* * *

"Why do you live by yourself on this huge ranch?" I asked one day while we were cleaning out the basement.

"I wasn't always alone." she said softly. "I had a family."

I bit my lip so hard, I could taste the salty taste of blood on my tongue.

_Damn why can't you mind your business?_

"You don't have to talk about it." I quickly said.

She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I'm getting old. I guess it doesn't matter much now. Besides, you have skeletons in the closet just like I did."

I frowned. I didn't like to think of Elena as a skeleton in the closet. She was my secret daughter, yes, that no one suppose to know I had. But she was no skeleton.

I looked down at my hips and smiled to myself.

_Like Amy won't notice my hips got wider?_

Then I glanced at my breasts.

_And these bad girls? You're kidding! I have bigger breasts and bigger hips. You have to be blind not to notice._

Rose's voice broke my train of thought, sending me back to the basement.

"My husband wasn't from here. He was from Sarpedon, just like-." she trailed off, willing to never speak of Elena's existence out loud. "Well, you know what I mean." she smiled. "You have heard of that place, right?" I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "We had a hard time trying to conceive. So when we were finally pregnant with my son, I took things to the extreme. I was afraid of losing him, afraid to lose the one thing we worked so hard to get.

"I knew Stephan was gifted long before he was born. I could feel him, inside me. It was like magic. No it _was_ magic." she told me, taking a seat on the old bench. She sighed, "And when he grew to be a young boy, his talents were unbelievable. He was definitely a fighter, much like his father, but he also possessed power far too great for such a little boy. So I did what most parents did at the time and binded his powers until he was eighteen.

"By that time, the attacks on our people had already begun. They were slowly making their way through the realms, targeting the gifted, and killing them off slowly, one by one. So my husband and a few others used the local church to keep only the gifted hidden below. Locking themselves up and away from the chaos." For a moment, sorrow washed over her face. "I refused to go because I was pregnant with our second child. I wasn't showing just yet but I knew…no I dreamt that I had to stay back. For her."

"So you had a vision? A premonition?" I asked.

Rose just nodded before continuing. "The ritual in which we hold for the children who Ascends on their eighteenth birthday is always held at the top of the highest mountain, before the sun rises. But this time it was different. Because of all the murders that has been going around, only three adults stayed behind, protecting the sanctuary and the children in it.

"That morning, however, I felt the atmosphere shift. It was unbalanced somehow. But I wouldn't be able to fully understand until I woke up that very morning.

"I woke up from a vision and ran to the window to see the mountain ablaze. But it was too late, too late to do anything. I could feel it deep within my heart, it was empty, and I was alone. They had took my husband and my son. But I couldn't let them do the same to the rest of my people.

"Worry struck hard, so I quickly took my horse out to town and found the church where the gifted were kept hidden also ablaze." She choked back her tears, trying to keep it together. "I could've helped them, I could've saved them if I had gone with them. But I didn't."

I didn't want to hear it because I knew there would be no happy ending. "Rose, its okay. You don't have to-"

She rubbed her face with her hands, "I think its time that I tell someone. With our story now being told, you will understand why we must protect the next generation." she told me with tear filled eyes. "Its happening again and we can't stop it, not yet."

"And Elena-"

She stood up, "Shh! You must never speak of her again." she looked around, "Walls have ears."

I wanted to tell her that what she said was ridiculous because this was where I had given birth. If the walls had ears, then surely, the walls has eyes too. But given the state she was in, I let it slide and let her continue.

"I thought everyone had died that night. So before anyone would ambush my home, I got there as fast as I could and hid everything I had that would trace me back to witchery and buried them behind those walls." she told me pointing to the old brick wall to my right. "A few weeks later, a group of men went around town, breaking into the homes, searching for any clues that might lead them to any of the gifted that might've survived. They even came here but found nothing.

"I knew they weren't from here or from any other realm that I know of.. They looked _different._ The men had pointy ears and were quite mesmerizing, almost intoxicating." she shivered. "But I could see beyond their beauty. They scared me more than anything."

I gasped. I knew exactly who she was talking about. I seen one, and despite his exterior, he was evil.

"Fairies."

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"Those were fairies…_hunters._"

"But why? Why would they come after us?"

I grunted, "That damn council has been corrupted for centuries that's why. They think that they can control the universe with the twitch of those puppet strings. But the Fae has begun to…ugh…rebel. Well the Fae that rebelled against their prince I mean." she cocked her head to the side. I waved my hand, "It's a long story. But I doubt we'll be seeing those fairies for awhile, I hope." I smiled. "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue."

She nodded, "Well, these fairies didn't know about the portals that we have for those who come or go by foot. Like you."

The portals she speak of were opened twice a day, for just a few minutes at a time. You could crossover from Earth to Alcaeus (or vice versa) when the 'blue hour' hits or better known as twilight. Think of it as a rip between realms.

But earth wasn't the only realm linked to Alcaeus. There were portals hidden across the planes of Alcaeus which lead to other realms and dimensions. Its just that she was referring to this particular portal that leads directly to earth.

"A small number had escaped to Earth during the blue hour."

"Did that include my grandmother?" I asked, now curious.

"Princess Evelynn." she nodded. "She was amongst the gifted, yes. The king and his queen was assassinated the night she fled."

"Why?"

"Because they helped her escape. They also murdered three of her younger sisters because of the powers they already possessed. The Prince however, wasn't gifted the way Princess Evelynn and his sisters were, so they spared him…_barely_." she sighed, "You should know that Evelynn had left behind her lover. A regular."

_That would explain how I had relatives here. _

"But she took with her the greatest gift of all." she paused. "Your mother."

_And low and behold, I was born._

"What happened to your daughter?" I asked.

I knew she had steered off course a bit. But since she was in the mood to tell tales, she might as well finish her initial story.

"Aww, yes, my daughter." she smiled. "I kept hidden from town. I was literally the last remaining witch in Alcaeus. I trusted my life with only a handful of people who knew who I really was. They were the ones who helped me keep my pregnancy hidden.

"Then a week before I gave birth, Princess Evelynn returned. She was there to help keep my daughter from harm…from _them._ She told me that she received a vision and that if she helped me, when the time came, I would return the favor."

_And this would be that favor. _I thought to myself as I slowly pieced together the puzzle.

"So this is why you're helping me? Because my grandmother helped you?"

She nodded. "And because my daughter had a vision of your future just like Princess Evelynn."

"So Anita is the daughter from the pregnancy you had to keep secret?"

I couldn't believe it because Rose looked to be old enough to be her grandmother, maybe even her great grandmother. And Anita seem to be in her late thirties.

_The earth's clock is slower than Alcaeus. _I reminded myself.

"Yes, that's her. She was raised by a family who originated from here but had moved to Sarpedon decades before the hunt." she dust off her skirt, "But this information must never leave this room."

"Of course."

I promised that day that I would take her secret to the grave knowing she would do the same for me.

* * *

When Rose was confident that I was fully healed, she took me to the secret sanctuary they called The Blue Haven . We rode in a cloaked horse carriage that was being moved by magic, her magic. Rose told me that real horses would make too much noise and that they would only attract attention.

After an hour, we finally arrived. When I stepped out of the carriage, I noticed how the entrance to the sanctuary was in a mausoleum that was hidden in a neglected cemetery.

When I say neglected, I do mean neglected. The overgrowth of vines and bushes covered most, if not all, of the headstones. The ground below was uneven as well. The mausoleum itself was covered in vine overgrowth and dead leaves.

"Isabelle, this way." Rose called to me as she pushed open the door to the mausoleum.

I reached in the carriage, gripping my bags, and ran to catch up with her.

This place was creepy and extremely quiet. I didn't want to be left alone in that cemetery, neglected or not. It looks like the perfect movie set for zombies to crawl out from the ground.

Rose laughed softly as she pulled the door close.

"The graves are empty. The only ones that isn't are the ones in the mausoleums." she said, pulling down the third sconce.

From behind, I heard the stone grave cover move, causing me drop my bags. I could feel my heart beating so fast, I thought it might explode.

"What the fudge?" I exclaimed.

That reaction got another giggle from her.

"I forgot to tell you that we have to take the stairs that's located beneath the body."

I pressed my hands to my chest, mentally pushing my heart back down into my chest. "Right, because a stairs behind a door is so much more complicating." I said, picking up my bags with shaky hands.

Rose took the stony steps up the stone coffin and began descending further down the open coffin. I bit my lip before following right behind her, turning my head the other way so that I didn't have to look at the decaying body that laid to my left.

"Just leave your things at the second door there." Rose told me when we got to the bottom of the stairs as she pointed down the hall to my right.

I was amazed at how modern this sanctuary was since I was actually expecting a castle like interior. The halls were white and clean, like a doctor's office. No windows though. Not that it would make sense to put windows in a hidden, underground sanctuary.

I dropped my bags against the wall by the second door like Rose had said and walked back to her.

"Follow me. I'll introduce you to the crew." she said walking down the left hall. "The rooms down this hall leads to the training rooms. We also have a fully equipped gym if you feel like you need a run." she said without turning back to look at me. "The rooms down the opposite hall leads to the kitchen and such. There's also a lounge for adults only."

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"The living quarters are two floors below. You could take the elevator there." she said pointing to the glass elevator to my right. "Or the one down the other hall. Then there are the stairs toward the end of each hall." she smiled. "But never mind that. Right now, you need to meet everyone." she said, opening the double doors at the end of the hall. "This here is the Arena."

I gulped. "Am I going to fight anyone?" I asked, hesitant.

She laughed. "This is where you train basic one on one combat, mostly."

I watched her walk in.

_You can do this Bella. You were born a fighter._

I had to tell myself, trying to build up the courage to cross that threshold.

"_If she think she will run this place just because she is royalty, then she is fucking crazy."_

"_How powerful is she, really? I bet I could take her down in a minute."_

"_She don't even belong here. She was raised on Earth."_

"_Hope she's hot."_

I bit my lip again.

_They don't even know me and yet they hate me already. Well, three out of four, anyways._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can do this." I whispered to myself as I walked in.

I could feel all eyes on me, watching me, probably burning me through and through. I glanced around and found Rose talking to a much older male. He just nodded.

Then she turned around and waved me over. "Isabelle, I want you to meet the director, or the dean of the sanctuary."

I practically ran over to them and shook his hand, and gave him a smile, creepy wide.

"Hi, my names Isabelle."

He paused, looking me over. "Rose wasn't kidding when she said you looked just like Evelynn." he chuckled. "Forgive me Isabelle, my names Amadeus." he bowed before me. "Welcome."

I shrugged, "Ugh, thanks."

Rose grabbed his arm, "Come now, we have some things we need to go over."

"But-" he began.

"Oh let them get to know one another. I'm sure they won't kill each other." she said pulling him toward the doors we just walked through moments earlier. "We'll be right back." she said, pulling the doors close behind them.

I slowly turned around to find a small group of individuals standing there, watching me.

_Oh sugar._

I waved, "Hi."

Out of the group, I noticed the tall, skinny guy first. He looked to be about forty years old, with salt and pepper hair, thick eyebrows, and roughly seven feet tall. He was awfully skinny, and his long limbs didn't do him any justice.

"Bobby's the name." he introduced himself with a smile.

The one next was a young guy, maybe twenty one. He looked like a member of a boy band, brown hair, brown eyes, clean cut. He didn't look that tall, well compared to Bobby. I would say he's about five eleven, max.

"Ch-" he began, putting his hand out.

Well, until the woman next to him pushed him aside. "Fuck introductions. Lets get going. Its not like we have all day."

From behind me was a deep voice. "Jo, take your testosterone down a notch will ya?" His voice was very demanding.

I was afraid of turning around to see who belonged to that voice.

"I'm Chad, that rude bitch is Joey. This princess here is Tammy." the pretty boy said, nodding to the skinny blond in pink. "Ronnie is the one in the baseball cap, Lorraine is the one in the suit and that's Billy over there on the mat." then he pointed behind me, "That's Cristiano."

_Now or never._

I turned around to see…_a fucking brute! _Okay, I'm exaggerating. Sort of. He was about six five, six six, give or take. He had long dark brown hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a pony tail and green eyes. Everything about his body was bulky and well defined, even under his tee shirt and jeans, you could see the definition.

"Alright, now that we all know one another, lets get started." he said, keeping his eyes on me. "Who wants to go first?" he asked, glancing at Joey.

She grinned. "How about the new girl go first?" she said, crossing her arms over her small breasts.

If you didn't hear her speak, she could almost pass as a guy. Maybe _she_ really was a _he._

"I heard she is quite powerful. She might even over take you Cristiano." Joey continued.

I spun around, "Excuse me?"

_Is she fucking joking? Am I the only one who finds Cristiano intimidating?_

She laughed. "Scared, are we?"

_Bitch was challenging me._

I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm my nerve.

_Its just practice. Nothing serious._ I reminded myself.

"Alright. I'll bite. What are we doing?" I asked, turning around to face the brute.

"One on one combat." _Not bad. _"With me." he added as he dropped his duffle bag, gripping what appeared to be a whip with a silver tip. "You're not scared are you?" he asked as he took his place on the mat.

"Of you?"

At that moment, I was glad that I wore jeans, a tank top, and a thin sweater. I may not be dressed for combat, but then again, no one is when being attacked by surprise.

I walked onto the mat and positioned myself in a defensive position.

"Have you fought anyone before?" he asked.

"Not really."

I heard giggling behind me.

"This should be quick." I heard someone else snicker.

I half turned to look at who had said that when I heard the whip snap in the air. A second following that sound was the sound of the whip wrapping around my right arm, pulling me to the mat with a thud. As it pulled away, whatever it was that had dug its way into my skin, tore away at my flesh.

I screamed at the agonizing pain.

_That fucking silver shit has small spikes at the end!_ I thought as I quickly scrambled back to my feet.

"I thought this was practice." I asked, voice shaky.

He grinned, "This is." he paused. "Now fight me!" he demanded.

His whip wrapped around my wrist this time but I managed to catch the tip before it latched onto my skin. Then, using his whip, he pulled me closer to him, as I tumbled to the ground. This time, I didn't scream even if it hurt just as bad as the first time. I wrapped my hand around the whip and pulled back. He didn't move of course.

_Go figure._

That got another roll of laughter from behind.

"I thought he said she had powers?" more laughter.

"She's pathetic." another shouted.

_Fuck them all._

I felt the fire burning through the whip as it grew bigger and bigger in my hands. I threw the first one toward his stomach, causing him to fall back. The second one, I used to light up the ground, separating the crowd from Cristiano and I. Then I ran up to him and kicked him in the face. I was going for another one to his ribs, when he grabbed my leg out from under me, causing me to fall flat on my back. He stood up with his arms burning with wild flames.

_Oh fuck me!_

I quickly scrambled to my feet and spotted a pile of punching bags at the bottom of the stage. I used my telekinetic powers to knock him down with them one by one. But he got up as if I was throwing bean bags at him instead of two hundred pounds of sand.

I only had one option left. I knew I wasn't any good at spells, yet (not under pressure either), so I manipulated the air around us, turning it into a whirl wind tunnel and isolated it around Cristiano. The flames that surrounded us blew out, sucking up the oxygen around the tunnel. A second later, the wild flames that was blazed along his arms died out as he collapsed to the ground, digging at his throat desperately trying to get a breath.

The moment he hit the ground, I calmed the wind tunnel until the air stood still once again. Cristiano was gasping for air as he glanced up at me. My eyes pierced his. I was furious at him for taking out his anger on me. Fuck that shit, this was something much more than just practice. He wanted to hurt me and he did just that. Blood trickling down my arm is evidence enough about his intentions.

Then I took a look around the room. Everyone backed up as they gathered together near the stage.

_Fuck them too. _I thought as I covered my wound with my hand and walked out of there. _I don't need this shit. I won't stay where I'm not wanted. _

_

* * *

_

I made it maybe half way down the hall when Rose and Amadeus ran into me.

"Oh my, what happened to you?"

I smiled. "Practice." I growled. "I've learned a few things already. I think I'm good."

Amadeus didn't say one word. He left her side and ran back into the room that I had just came out from.

"Please tell me you didn't kill them."

I scoffed, "Kill _them_? They're the ones that got it out for me!" I yelled. "I was attacked by that fucking brute in there!" I told her, pealing my arm away to reveal my torn flesh. "He's lucky I let him live to see another day. Fuck that shit if I'm staying here. I was safer back home with demons and hunters."

"Isabelle, I'm truly sorry. This isn't how we normally behave." she said taking a closer look at my arm. "Let me see that. I can heal-"

I shook my head, "No, I want this scar to remind me why I can't trust everyone."

She sighed. "At least let me help you get cleaned up." she said, taking my other arm.

* * *

"Here, drink this." Rose said, handing me a shot glass of something clear.

"I told you I don't want you to heal me. I'll be fine."

She smiled. "This is Moon. It should help with the pain." she thought a moment, then pushed the bottle next to me. "Or a few."

I grabbed the glass and looked at it.

"What's Moon?" I asked.

"Moonshine."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I would much rather go to sleep cradling this bottle than dealing with a room full of judgmental assholes.

_Fuck this shit._

I nodded before taking the shot. It was wicked as it went down my throat, coating every inch of me. Slowly numbing the pain.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him."

I looked up from the empty shot glass.

"You're kidding right?"

"Will you at least give this _place_ a chance?" she told me, pausing only to take a shot of Moon herself. "You don't have to like the people here. They are here for the same reason as you, to learn. And I think you could really use the help we offer here."

I laughed. "Help? If I wanted to die, I could do that on my own without the help of any of them, thank you very much."

She nodded, "They're just intimidated by you. That's all."

"Intimidated my ass." I shook my head before taking another shot. "They got a shitty way of showing it."

Rose walked around the table and took the seat beside me.

"Give it another shot, please? And if you decide to leave, then I won't stop you."

I poured me another shot then took it. I winced as I slammed the glass down.

"One shot, that's all?" I asked.

She nodded. "What we teach you here, you won't be able to learn anywhere else. Our people were created for this."

After a minute, I closed my eyes. I can't believe I'm even reconsidering this shit. Especially after what happened.

_Fuck it!_

I looked up at Rose. "Fine."

* * *

Everyone avoided me the remaining evening, well everyone except Amadeus. He went over the rules with me and the type of schedule that is kept here.

_What the fuck is this, boot camp? _

Breakfast is between seven and eight. Then there are lessons, which varies from day to day, from eight thirty to eleven. Then lunch is served between eleven thirty and one. More lessons, again, between two and five. Then dinner is between seven and eight.

If you have a job, that is done on the weekends. He gave me a list of options to choose from.

"And why do we need a job?" I asked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"We all have to help out anyway we can." was all he said.

Then he showed me the children's ward. There were children of all ages, from infants to teens. I was told that they weren't only the elder's children, they were sent here from several dimensions to learn the supernatural ways.

_Wish I had that growing up._

The children were educated just like a normal school but with the added benefits of knowing how to use their gifts.

I made a mental note to take a look around the children's ward. I wouldn't mind helping out with the kids on the weekend. Better than dealing with the immature adults.

But as I passed by, I noticed they didn't have an art class. Or at least Amadeus didn't mention it.

_Art teacher? _I toyed with the thought. _Maybe._

_

* * *

_

Finally, I was shown to my room on the third floor. I couldn't be anymore happier than to end this night and hopefully wake up to a better tomorrow.

"I'm glad that you didn't let them scare you off." he said, debating whether or not he should mention the confrontation I had earlier with the other students. "That was their intention, to run you out of here. But I'm glad that you're a lot tougher than you look." he saw the look on my face when I winced at his statement and he immediately regretted it. "I would like to apologize for that." he said, nodding to my arm.

I laughed and glanced at my arm that was now bandaged.

"Oh this old thing?" I snorted, "Nothing makeup and clothes can't cover."

He frowned. "Rose could've taken care of that scar you know."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

_How do you think I was able to fool others into thinking I never had a baby? _

"Oh, believe me, she offered. I had to deny her generosity."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" he asked slowly as he turned around at the door. I brushed against my bandage, "Because this will teach me that you can't always trust everyone." I told him. "This scar will remind me everyday about what happened when I let my guard down for just one moment."

I saw his face crumble with hurt.

"I apologize for their-"

I put my hand up. "Its not your fault. Its mine." I smiled. "And I'm no princess, blood or not, I'm just me. So don't you dare treat me any different."

He closed his eyes and inhaled. "Yes, Miss Isabelle." he said as he closed the door.


	3. Inner Demons

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter. **

**Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning to an alarm I didn't realize I had. Without opening my eyes, my hand searched for that damn clock before slamming down hard on the snooze button.

"Glad to see you're finally up." a woman's voice echoed through my room.

I quickly sat up, pulling the covers over my chest.

"What are you doing in here? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

She smiled. "Oh I did knock, several times actually."

The woman in the suit from yesterday stood up from the chair at the far corner of my room and walked toward the bed.

She wasn't dressed in a suit anymore. In fact, she was now dressed for jogging.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep? You cry as well." she paused. "Actually, you cry out for _her_. Its quite heartbreaking if you ask me."

I bit my lip. "Well I didn't ask you."

Ignoring me, she continued. "Who's Elena? Is she your ex or something? You mentioned her a few times."

I stared at her, shocked. I wasn't sure if she was serious.

_What the hell gave her that idea? Did I give off a gay vibe or something?_

"She's none of your business." I told her instead, scowling. "How dare you even begin to ask me something like that! Is this your thing? Do you get off of this shit? Going into people's rooms to watch them sleep?"

"Whoa, don't bite my head off. I was just curious." she placed her hands on her hips. "And I don't fucking sneak into rooms just to watch people sleep, least of all you! Your dreams are more like nightmares and I have enough of my own." she immediately bit the insides of her cheeks.

I knew she was holding her tongue and with a peak into her head, I figured out why. She had the entire scene from yesterday playing out in her mind.

She let out a soft sigh, clearly wanting to get this over with.

"Well, after breakfast we'll be meeting in room two. So get ready and get something to eat. You're going to need it if you want to make it through the day."

"Where's room two?" I asked, stopping her from leaving my room.

"Its several doors down from the room we were all in yesterday. The Arena." she said trembling as she closed the door behind her.

_This is all I need, everyone to fear me. Fudge brownies! _

I threw off the covers and began searching through my things, grabbing my black terry cloth pants, dark gray tank top, and undies. I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

I blew dry my hair and tied it up in a pony tail before leaving for the cafeteria.

* * *

I walked in, surprised to be in a room full of children. The scene reminded me of a regular school. The popular kids were sectioned off in the middle of the cafeteria. The athletes weren't too far off from the popular kids. The outcasts were toward the furthest of the room. The nerds were on the tables nearest to the exit doors. And everyone else in between were basically like wallpaper or furniture, scattered around to fill in the empty spaces.

_That's just great._

"You don't want to have breakfast with the kids."

I turned around to see Ronnie smiling from ear to ear.

"Why not? Are they going to ambush me the way the adults did yesterday?" I asked him.

I spotted the trays and grabbed one, making my way down the line.

"The kids here is nothing like the adults."

Ignoring him, I continued down the line, grabbing some pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Well, I figured that since they didn't attack me the moment I walked in." I pressed one hand to my chest. "Thank my sweet heaven!" I said sarcastically as I grabbed me three cartons of chocolate milk.

Then I took a seat at an empty table and began eating. Ronnie sat across of me, looking from my tray of food to me.

"You're going to eat all that?"

I nodded, smothering my pancakes with butter and syrup.

"Why, am I suppose to be on some strict diet as well?" I asked, taking a big bite of my pancake. "Me and diets don't work."

He shook his head, "No, I guess not. Its just the women here don't really eat."

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yup."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not them." I picked up a strip of bacon and dipped it in my syrup and took a bite. "I didn't realize in this realm, the women watched their figures like Hollywood." I told him, opening up my chocolate milk.

"No, not like Hollywood. Its just that they watch what they eat to better equip themselves for battle."

_He's actually serious._

I didn't realize I was gaping at him until I saw his eyes wonder down to my mouth. I quickly straightened up and cleared my throat.

"Listen, if you don't mind, I'm starving. So…"

He stood up, "I can catch a hint. But hey, don't forget, room two."

I looked up. "What the hell, like I'm not retarded. I get it, room two. The suit told me this morning."

"Suit?"

"The female in the suit from yesterday."

He laughed, "Oh you mean Lorraine?" I continued eating. "Yeah, she was in a suit only because she just came back from work."

I laughed. "From where, the firm?"

"She's a reporter for the Chicago Sun." he corrected.

"Oh. So this is her idea of a vacation?"

He walked around the table and took a seat next to me.

"Not everyone works here. She works outside of…you know, here. She just spends her days off here."

"I hope there's excellent reception here just in case they call her for a breaking story." I said, jokingly.

Ignoring me, he continued. "Cristiano won't be here today, if you're wondering."

I paused, looking up at him. "And he's my concern because…?"

"He's not as bad as it seems." he told me, pausing. "Just so you know, he's working. But he lives here though."

"Okay…"

_Not like I give a flying rats behind. But okay. Clearly noted. Stay clear of the resident brute._

"You really did a number on him yesterday."

_I knew it! _

I stood up, grabbing my tray. "Listen, lets not talk about yesterday okay?" I told him, walking to empty my tray. I pocketed the chocolate milk. "Lets not speak of that day…_ever_." I told him, tossing my tray on the side.

"What day?" he asked.

"Catch on fast don't we?" I shook my head as I walked out of the cafeteria. "Listen, I don't baby-sit. So if you don't mind, I'd like to spend whatever time I have left by myself."

"See you in twenty minutes then." he said, standing in the hallway.

I went back to my room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to join us this morning after what happened yesterday." Amadeus told me the moment I walked in. "Please, have a seat."

The only one who dared to look up at me was Ronnie. He nodded my way as I walked to the back of the class to the empty seat.

"You always late to class?" he whispered.

"Ronnie, this isn't social hour. If you're going to waste my time, then you are free to leave." Amadeus shouted.

"Sorry."

"Alright, before we head above for some horse back riding, I want you to pair up." _Just great. _"Isabelle, I will work with you since you're just a beginner."

I was about to refuse his offer when the _brute_ walked in. My eyes darted to Ronnie.

_Little liar!_

But the look he had on his face was the exact same as mine. He really didn't know the _brute_ was going to be here.

He mouthed to me. _"I didn't know. I swear."_

I nodded as my attention turned back to Amadeus who was having a whisper conversation with the _brute_. Then, seconds later, Amadeus called me up causing all the eyes except the _brute_ to turn on me.

_Awkward much?_

I slowly slipped off the chair and walked up to the front of the class.

"Cristiano has offered to personally train you for the day." Amadeus told me low enough to where I could barely hear.

But I did. How could I not?

_Not again._

"Are you punishing me?" I asked.

The _brute's_ head shot up, his eyes piercing mines. For a moment, he almost looked hurt.

"_I didn't mean to hurt her. Fuck, I screwed up. Fuck! I screw everything up!"_

Before I could register what the _brute_ was thinking, Amadeus interrupted me.

"No. Why would you think that?" he asked. "We're not punishing you Isabelle. Cristiano only wants to help you."

"_Yeah right, he wants to fuck her." _someone from behind me thought.

I wanted to turn around and set fire to the asshole who thought that I would ever be remotely attracted to someone like that brute.

_Ugh!_

"And you can't?" I whispered back to him instead.

"One day. Give me one day." the _brute_ finally said out loud for everyone to hear. "That's all I ask. Then, after that, its up to you."

I turned to him, arms crossed. "One hour, that's all I'll give you." I told him as I glanced up to the clock. "And your time starts now."

He grinned. "Follow me."

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying my best to catch up as we headed right back into the room where we first met.

"You don't need to know how to ride a horse. That's not important." he told me, glancing back. "You gave me an hour so I have less than that to teach you some techniques that will actually become useful in your future."

He bent down, retrieving something from the duffle bag that laid in the middle of the room. Then he stood up and turned around holding two things, a silver blade and a sword.

I gulped. I wanted to learn this, how to fight, how to defend myself, but I wasn't ready, not yet. Maybe I would never be ready. But what I did know was that this man that stood a few feet in front of me, scared me half to death.

"I only said that because I'm still mad at you for ambushing me yesterday the way that you did."

"That was yesterday. Today is a new day and we're wasting time." he said, tossing the sword on the mat.

I ignored him. "Do you feel sorry at all for what you done?"

Before my brain caught up with my eyes, the _brute_ was now standing right behind me with the blade to my neck. "Of course I do. That is why I'm here today." he told me with too much emotion in his voice. Then he bent his head toward my ear and whispered. "And this is one of the reasons why you need me." he said, pausing, chest rumbling against the back of my head. "If I was someone that was to cause you harm, you would've already been dead ."

I stood there frozen. Its not that what he said was true or that I was scared of having the sharp blade threaten my throat, no. I was afraid of knowing that behind me was a man. But he wasn't just any man. He was Cristiano. Peel away the asshole exterior and you would actually find a very attractive guy. Large, yes, but undeniably attractive.

The problem was _I _was attracted to him. I could feel the warmth of his skin, the mist on his breath, the bass in his voice, oh hell, it was so real, I could almost taste him, all of him.

"So you're going to hurt me again?" I asked, my own voice trembling.

I could feel him smiling. Maybe he knew exactly what being this close to me did. Or maybe he could hear the fear in my voice. Either way, I knew I was setting myself up for heartbreak if I dared to put myself out there again.

"No. I'm going to teach you a few techniques that will prevent you from being in the position you are in now." he said, dropping his arms to the side and stepping back.

I quickly turned around to face him.

"Why?"

"If I'm going to teach you anything, the first thing you need to learn is to ask only necessary questions."

I arched my eyebrows. "And second?"

"Second, you need to know that majority of your enemies will in fact be much larger than you."

_Tell me something I don't know._

"Like you?"

"Yes, like me." he growled. "You seen how easy it was for me to pin my knife to your neck." he told me as he did it again.

_Fuck!_

"Alright, I get it. You're faster than me. You're much stronger than me. But-"

"But that's where you're wrong. I may look stronger than you but if I taught you how to control your powers and your emotions, you would be extremely powerful." he paused, taking a step back. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so that I was now facing him. "I wouldn't be a match against you."

"You're not doing this because I'm suppose to save the world right? Because I am no super hero."

He dropped his arms to his sides and laughed, bass rumbling deep in his throat.

"No. Not the world, just the universe."

I choked on my own breath. "What?"

"See, I'm not so bad right?" he said, walking back to the middle of the mat to pick up the sword while tossing the blade aside.

I cocked my head to the side, "Was that suppose to be a joke?"

He glanced back to me. "I guess not, you weren't laughing." he told me as he removed the sword from its sheath. "Are you ready?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with this simply because I remembered what happened the day before. Things between us didn't end so well.

_He's not here to harm you, just train you. _I had to remind myself as I nodded.

* * *

What was only suppose to be an hour, turned into three. We would've kept going if it wasn't for Amadeus interrupting us.

"Just wanted to make sure you two weren't killing each other."

"Gee thanks for having so much faith in me." I told him sarcastically.

I wasn't sure if he had heard me but I knew Cristiano did. He sure as hell wasn't trying to hide his smile either.

_He's your teacher Bella. _I told myself when I felt my insides flutter at the sight of his beautiful smile.

"Cristiano, may I have a word with you?" Amadeus called out to him.

I straightened up immediately, "I was kidding."

"This has nothing to do with you. Just stay there. I'll be right back." Cristiano told me, placing the sword down, before following Amadeus out to the hall.

_Stay out of it Bella. _I mentally swatted my conscience away.

I was curious what was so important that he had to interrupt my training. I mean, the way Amadeus called after Cristiano didn't sound like all he wanted to do was chat. It sounded, _serious._

A few minutes later, Cristiano returned, clearly peeved.

"We have to end this session earlier than I expected."

I watched him carefully. "Is something wrong? Was it something I said?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, "I can't tell you-"

Those were the words that I needed to invade his private thoughts. I knew something was wrong but they were trying to keep me out the loop. I had a right to know.

"_Keep your thoughts clear he says. She reads your thoughts he says. But what if she can help? What if she could find out who is terrorizing New York City?"_

I gasped as I stumbled back.

"_Its true."_

"Oh fuck me."

_Amethyst. _Was all I could think of.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded, taking a step closer.

"You weren't suppose to know this."

"Oh drop the act. You were told what I'm capable of. Now tell me."

"You're not going, if that's what you're thinking."

I pushed his chest. "Oh yes I am buster!"

He looked down at his chest and then back up at me. "If I have to lock you up and throw away the key, I will."

"But you wouldn't." I told him, taking a step closer.

I placed my hands on both sides of his face, determined to find out the whole truth. And the moment I searched his thoughts, I was hit with an oncoming vehicle. I pulled away, managing to muffle a scream, taking two steps back just in case.

"What did you see?" he asked.

I grinded my teeth. "Something I shouldn't have."

He nodded as he bent down to gather the weapons we used.

"Did you see them?" he asked without glancing up to me.

"Them? No." I watched him, confused. "Listen, you can learn to lock that part of your life away, especially from me. I just want to know what you know about New York City."

"Amadeus doesn't want me telling you. He doesn't think you're ready."

"So don't. Just think it."

He shrugged, "Isn't it the same as me telling you?"

He was right. It was the same difference. But I had to find out. I had to do this for Amethyst, I owed her that much.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I began as I knelt down beside him. "But do me a favor. When you get to New York City, can you make sure that a friend of mine is alright? Please."

He glanced to the side. "What makes you think I'm going back there?"

"But I thought-"

"I can't go back there."

I stood up with my hands on my hips. "Are you wanted for murder or something?"

The laugh he released was not of humor but along the lines of the haunted.

"I might as well be."

"Then why would Amadeus come here to tell you?"

Cristiano slowly stood up, towering me in seconds.

"Because I have family there. He thought that I should know about what's going on so that if and when I decide to return, I could help." he shrugged, "But its too soon for me."

I couldn't believe this man before me was the same man who attacked me just hours before. I realized at that moment that deep down, he was battling a war within himself. The reason? I wasn't sure. But if I chose to dig deep into his thoughts, I would be able to find out. The question was, did I really want to know? Was I ready for what was to come?

_I guess we all have our own inner demons to battle._


	4. Kissed By Death

**A/N: Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**_Cristiano's POV:_**

I didn't want to leave the Arena the way that I did, but if I didn't, I don't think that I would be able to hold myself together for much longer. I could feel the sharp pain digging its way out with every breath that I took.

_Just leave._ I told myself. _Before its too late._

And with the final warning, I bolted from that room, taking the flight of stairs down to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and began taking out my anger and frustration on the punching bag before me.

"_Cristiano, why do you let him get to you like that? You do this every time."_

"_Because he's my father, that's why! He knows what buttons to push! He knows exactly what makes me tick!" I bellowed as I punched the steering wheel._

_I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself before I glanced over to my beautiful wife._

"_We could always leave New York, you know." she said as she brushed her knuckles against my cheek. "And we don't have to look back." she told me, checking on our child in the backseat. "You have everything that you could ever need. A loving wife and a beautiful daughter is more than what your father could possibly have."_

_I nodded with agreement. "You're right. We could leave and never look back."_

_She smiled. "We will always be here. And that is something your father can never take away."_

By the time I stopped beating the bag, minutes had turned into hours. I was exhausted both physically and emotionally. I collapsed to the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Cristiano, are you awake?"

I stretched as I stood up. Feeling a kink in my neck, I knew it was because I fell asleep where I collapsed, so I cracked my neck as I opened the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, irritated.

Amadeus stood just outside my door.

"You look like shit."

"I'm fine."

I could tell that he was hesitant about delivering the news to me but he had no other choice but to tell me. I was the only one who was obligated to New York. And if he didn't think anyone else was ready to take on this task, then I guess I really was the only qualified person.

"Another body was found this morning, drained, and left in the alley of Gold Street."

"Male, female?"

"Another male."

"Any other leads?"

"Without one of you out there, we are blind."

I grunted. "And no one else can go?"

"The others think…" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "…they think that we should just leave it up to the council."

"Right because they've done so well already."

"I know that you're battling your demons but your family is still your family. They are in just as much danger as the rest of the civilians."

"What are they targeting in general?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

If I wanted his opinion, I would have asked for it. But I don't and I didn't. I know who _they _are but the thing is I'm not ready to face the real world. I'm not ready to be in the city where my world came tumbling down.

"_We will always be here. And that is something your father can never take away." _

Being in Alcaeus keeps me more sane than anywhere else. Well, about as sane as one in my position could possibly remain.

I waited for Amadeus to answer that question which took him a moment more before he continued.

"Men. Humans, shifters, it doesn't matter the race, just the sex."

"I'm guessing we're probably dealing with a woman off her meds."

He laughed. "I think this is much more complicating than just some psycho bitch gone on a killing spree."

"You think this particular woman is a Supe?"

He shrugged. "I can smell it."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing.

I wasn't sure if I would be able to contain myself if I laid one foot in New York City. Its been almost two years now, four years if you're going by the Earth's clock.

"Isabelle has-"

"She isn't going anywhere near that city. End of discussion."

"Why do you treat her as if she's some porcelain doll? She won't crack. I've seen exactly what she's capable of. And if I'm there with her-"

"Because of y-." he paused. "She can't go with you." Amadeus said instead.

I frowned, confused. "Rose told you something didn't she?" When he didn't answer, I pressed forward. "Its something that involves me isn't it?"

He shrugged. "You have enough to deal with. Babysitting her is the least of your problems and you know it."

"She's almost twenty two years old, she doesn't need babysitting." this was pissing me off. "What the fuck aren't you telling me?"

"Lets just leave it at that okay Cristiano?" he sighed. "I know that you can keep your relationship with her professional since you've done so with the many women who came to Blue Haven. But this time its different."

_Bullshit._

"Is this what its about? Me getting into her pants?" I asked in disbelief.

_Jumping from one bed to another was nowhere near the top of my bucket list._

"Getting into her pants is one thing Cristiano. But getting into her mind with all your demons, that's just asking for trouble." he sighed.

"You're afraid that I'm going to taint your precious porcelain doll, is that it?" I scoffed. "I only want to help her. That's all. Why is everyone treating me like I'm the fucking plague?" Amadeus stood there speechless. "And you're right about one thing, I have enough on my plate as it is." I growled. "I am trying to deal with my _new_ life. I don't need this shit!"

"Cristiano-"

"No, send someone else because as far as I'm concerned, I don't give a shit what the hell happens to my _family_ in New York City!" I roared as I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I quickly backed into the stairwell the moment Cristiano slammed the door on Amadeus.

_Please take the elevator. Please take the elevator. _I silently prayed. _Please take that effing elevator!_

I glanced out the window and saw Amadeus pass.

I sighed with relief. _Oh thank goodness. _I thought to myself as I waited a full minute before opening the door.

After taking a look down both halls, I quickly ran to my room, closing the door behind me.

_He has family in New York City? _I asked myself as I played out the conversation Cristiano had with Amadeus. _And why the hell does everyone think that Cristiano is trying to get in my pants? What the fuck gave them that idea?_

I began pacing back and forth in my room.

_And what the hell are they talking about? Cristiano, demons? _I paused. _Wait, is he a demon?_

I knew I needed answers, but the only way to get them was to go directly to Cristiano. The problem is, I would have to admit that I was eavesdropping on his conversation. But honestly, that wasn't my intention.

I was going to him to talk to him. I mean the way he left last night was in such a hurry, he didn't even bother taking his duffle bag with him. Plus I needed him to check on Amethyst for me.

It took me two minutes before deciding. I gathered my courage and headed directly to Cristiano's room. I knocked and waited.

Apart of me hoped that he wouldn't answer the door. But the other part of me hoped he did because I needed his help.

_Amethyst needs to know that there is danger in New York City._

What seemed like a whole minute was actually only two seconds. I don't want to admit it but I could feel him on the other side of the door, like as if we were in tuned with each other's aura. And the moment he opened the door, our eyes met. I could tell he was going through hell, you can see it in his eyes. He immediately dropped his gaze as he stepped aside.

I hesitated before walking through the doorway, pausing at the foot of the bed.

As I took a quick look around, I noticed how dark his room really was. The only light he had on was the red lava lamp at his bed side that painted his white walls blood red. The vibe that I got from here was so much like a haunted nightmare.

For someone who spent the last twelve hours in his room, his bed was still made. Actually, that was the only neat thing in his room. Broken glass and shelves littered the floor. There were oily marks on the walls where, I'm guessing pictures use to be.

_Whoa._

I turned around and saw exactly what Amadeus was referring to when he mentioned demons. Maybe he was a demon, maybe not. But this man that stood right before me had demons alright. _Inner demons._ He was a hot mess as it is and if they forced him back into that city, that would most likely set him off.

"I heard everything." I told him, wasting no time. "I don't care what Amadeus says, I'm going with or without his approval."

"It isn't safe for you there."

"It isn't safe for you either and yet he seem to be pushing the issue." I sighed. "I don't know what you're going through but what I do know is this, you're not ready. But I can help."

He half smiled. "There is no cure for me. Its too late."

"No it isn't. I know someone who will be able to help you. She is a more experienced witch than me."

He laughed. "Don't you think I already tried that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, be a stubborn ass. Just help me find my way out of here then."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I will save you the trip back into the city."

"No. Go back to your room." he said, holding open the door.

"If you don't help me then I will find someone who will." I told him as I stormed out of his room.

_Fucker!_

Then it hit me.

_Wait, Ronnie._

I walked further down the white hall, passing my room. I wasn't too sure where Ronnie's room was, but seeing the door that had a Boston Red Sox poster on it gave me a clue.

_He was wearing a baseball cap the first day I met him._

I was about to knock on the door when someone grabbed me from behind, pinning my body to theirs. And when I was about to scream, a big hand covered my mouth.

"I'll show you the way. Meet me up there at six." Cristiano said before disappearing back down the hall.

* * *

What I failed to ask him was how to open the coffin from below. Of course they wouldn't make it simple enough to have the switch at the top of the staircase, oh no, that isn't James Bond enough for them.

"Awesome." I whispered to myself. "How the hell am I suppose to get out?"

I heard low laughter from behind. "You could always just give the bottom of the coffin a push. That might activate the trap door."

I did as Cristiano had told me. But that did nothing. All that got was a roll of laughter from the damn monkey behind me.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Alright, sweetheart, play times over. Take a step down and watch daddy open the door for you."

I rolled my eyes as I stepped aside for him.

_Jerk._

I watched as Cristiano pressed down on the third step from the top of the stairs. Then in a matter of seconds, the stone door slid over to the side, making an opening for us to crawl out from the coffin.

Cristiano offered me to go first. And I did. I practically ran out of there, making sure I didn't take not even a glance at the body laying off to the side. I didn't even bother taking the steps down the coffin. Instead, I jumped out, backing into the wall.

"Who is that?" I asked the moment Cristiano closed the cover.

"Don't know. Don't care. That's not important." he said, clearing his throat. "What is important is getting out of here unnoticed."

I gulped. "How are we suppose to do that? Did you bring the cloak?"

He shrugged. "Many youngsters come here for some privacy."

I gagged. "Oh that is so gross."

Just the thought of having sex in here gave me the heebie jeebies. Hello, dead bodies, spiders, creepy effing crawlers. That doesn't turn me on one bit.

Cristiano grabbed me by the hand and lead me out of the mausoleum.

He turned around and whispered. "You may not see them, but they're around. Watching." he smiled. "Guarding."

I closed my eyes and tried to mentally search for those he spoke of.

"_What are they doing out here?"_

I felt Cristiano step closer. He bent his head next to mine, "Kiss me." he whispered.

"Why?" I asked, eyes fluttering open.

He grinned, "Just kiss me." he demanded as softly as he could without dropping his grin.

Mentally I hesitated before ignoring my instincts. I reached up, gripping his hair as I tip toed to give him a short kiss. Well, that's what I meant to do but that's not exactly what happened. Instead, he gripped my hips, pulling me closer to him so that our bodies molded perfectly together.

The moment we let our shields down was the moment he let me into him as I let him into me. His memories crowded mine. There, buried deep inside was a beautiful, blonde haired woman and a young child, maybe two years old. But then the photographic memories are set on fire, leaving a trail of broken glass, sharp metal, and…_alcohol._ I immediately pulled away, avoiding eye contact.

I wasn't sure what everything meant but what I did know was it all lead up to some sort of tragedy. Why he chose to share that with me, I was stumped. I wasn't even sure if he knew what had just happened.

"Lets go before it gets late." I told him wanting to get this over with.

"This way." he said, grabbing a hold of my hand again.

* * *

If I tried to figure out how to get out of here by myself, I would've got lost. Every turn looked exactly like the last. Every tree had the same scent and the same amount of age. Oh hell, I couldn't differ one thing from another. It was a forest maze.

"We're almost to Boneyard Creek." he said without glancing back.

"I meant to ask earlier. But why is it called Boneyard Creek?"

That got his attention. He slowed down and glanced behind to me.

"That was where the old church use to be. You heard of it right? The one that was burned down with all those people in it?"

I shivered.

_Creepy._

"But why would someone name it that?"

He smiled. "It was the kids who named it. I remember playing along the creek when I was a kid. That was before the creek dried up."

"You been here since you were a kid?"

"Summer vacations and holidays, yeah. I pretty much grew up here."

I nodded. "So the nickname sort of stuck?"

"Something like that." he paused. "Its almost sunset."

"Impossible. You told me to meet you at the top at six and that's when the sun sets, right?"

"The sanctuary's clock runs an hour ahead of the actual time. It confuses those teenagers who wants to sneak off into the portals." he smiled. "I'm one of the five who is to be blamed for that."

"One of the five?"

"Friends, I mean. I think we were about maybe sixteen when we sneaked into the portal, unsupervised. Amadeus wasn't happy about that. And when he found out, we were in detention for a whole year." he said, trailing off. "The portal to New York City is about ten minutes from Boneyard Creek, so we better hurry."

"Wait, we're not going into the portal to Arizona?"

"The crossover passed for that portal hours ago."

I guess that would make sense. I mean if all the portals were opened at the same time, then it would be easy to get in and out of Alcaeus.

_Remind me to make a mental map of the two portals. _I thought to myself as I followed Cristiano through the dark woods.

* * *

"Going through the portals by foot might make you somewhat nauseous."

"More nauseous than going by car?" I asked, remembering the last time.

"Ten times worse. Especially if its your first time."

"Great."

I wasn't ready to go through that again. Have you ever drank so much to the point where your body saw the liquor in your system as poison and the only way to get rid of that poison was to throw it right back up again? Oh but it gets better. Just when you think you're done throwing up, your body disagrees with you and continues to convulse. _Not_ a pretty sight.

_At least I'm not pregnant this time around._

"You're ready?" Cristiano asked as he slowly slipped through the invisible portal, pulling me along.

Before I could change my mind, he yanked me in. But much to my surprise, by the time I gotten through, we were already on the other side of the portal in an alley.

It was fully dark already.

"What was that?" I asked a bit suspicious.

I wasn't sure if we were on Earth. I mean, yes we were in an alley, but this could also be an alley in some other realm. Maybe even a parallel realm, if that existed, of course.

"The portal."

"But-"

"Its different when you go by foot."

"What about-"

"I lied about the nausea, the most you'll feel is dizzy." he said, holding back a laugh. "You only get nauseated if you enter the portal with a vehicle. Something about rearranging your DNA molecules is complicating when its trying to differ you from the vehicle's DNA."

_Damn it Milly!_

"Good to know." I said, making a mental note.

"Where's your friend?"

I shrugged. "Well I don't exactly know where she lives."

"Are you serious? How can you tell me to warn your friend when you don't even know where she is?"

He sounded annoyed. But I really couldn't blame him. I would be annoyed with me if the tables were turned.

_Fudgesicle!_

"I can call her mother. She should know where to find her."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Here." he said, handing it to me.

I grabbed it and dialed the Stone's house number. Of course no one answered probably because it was too late or early there in LA (depends on how you looked at it). So I decided to leave a message with the phone number attached.

"Well until her mother calls back, there really isn't anymore that we can do."

"So that's it? We just head back?"

He shook his head. "No. Besides, there's nothing we can do until the next crossover."

I felt as if someone was watching us from the shadows. But I couldn't pin point the creepy feeling that ran up my spine. Instinctively I glanced around while using my telepathy to _hear_ anyone.

_Nothing._

"What will we do then?" I asked when I was semi positive no one else was there.

"We will go back to my flat and wait."

* * *

It wasn't as awkward as it seemed being alone with him. In fact, when I woke up a few hours later, I realized that I had the whole flat to myself. So naturally, I shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

But this time when I awoke again, I felt as if something had changed. As I rubbed my eyes, I realized what this feeling was.

Have you ever felt like something bad was about to happen? Like this icky feeling creeping up your spine, nagging at your soul, trying to make you see something that isn't really there. When you finally put some thought into it, your heartbeat quickens faster and faster for no reason, as if the faster the heart beats, the closer you get to the clue that will lead you directly to that 'something'.

That's exactly how I feel right now at this very moment.

I bolted from the bed and ran down the spiral staircase.

"Cristiano? Are you here?" I waited for a response.

_No answer. _

I closed my eyes, tapping into my gift, listening for any brainwaves.

_Nothing._

I grabbed my sweater and slipped on my shoes before walking out into the night. I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was looking for. But I felt as if I was heading in the right direction.

The streets were empty and wet with only the sounds of traffic from the nearby roads. Dim street lights lit up the streets making it seem much darker than the other streets. And as I turned the dark corner, steam rose up from ground, creating a large cloudy mist.

I took a look around my environment and took what I knew about this Supe on the prowl.

_Alleys._

I wasn't stupid, I knew better than to walk down a dark alley _alone. _So I used my gift to try to pin point any brainwaves. And just like a radar, I picked up on a faint brainwave and something along the lines of a void.

I ran across the street and saw the opening to the dark alley. I wouldn't have noticed the entrance because of how thick the steam was, rising right in front of the mouth of the alley.

The closer I got, the stronger the faint brainwaves grew. I knew something or someone was down there. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to face them on my own.

_Would be nice if Cristiano was here with me. _I thought to myself.

Then the moment I turned the corner, I felt an icy cold breeze pass right by me. But I chose to place that in the back of my mind the moment I saw something lying on the floor of the alley. I knew it was a body.

_Oh sugar._

"Hello?" I called out to the body.

I guess I was hoping it would just sit up and laugh like it was a prank being played on me. But when I thought about how that would look, it gave me the creeps. A scene from a zombie movie replaced that thought instead.

_Great Bella, scare yourself why don't you?_ I thought to myself as I shook my head.

"Are you…_alive?_" I asked as I got closer to the body.

When I was about ten feet from the body, I heard the ringer of a cell phone and saw the cell phone light up near the piles of trash bags.

Okay, I know I should've checked on the body first but if this was someone that knew who this person lying in the alley was, I could at least give them my location. Then I could call for help and let them take it from there.

So I ran toward the cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, nervously.

"Isabelle? Is that you?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Juliette?"

She laughed, "Well who do you think it is? You left a message for me earlier. Where are y-"

Then it hit me like a car going a hundred miles an hour.

_Oh fuck me!_

I dropped the phone and ran to the body.

_No, no, no!_

"Cristiano, hey, stay with me." I called out to him as I lift his head and placed it on my lap.

I checked for a pulse. He barely had a pulse, faint, if you ask me. I bent my head toward his mouth and listened for breathing. Slow but shallow breaths.

_I think these are good signs._

I lift his shirt, trying to find an open wound. But I found nothing, no gun shot, no stab wound, nothing. I could hear Juliette yelling from the cell phone.

"Juliette! Listen to me! Call an ambulance!" I screamed, praying she would hear me as I yelled at her the directions.

Then I turned back to Cristiano, sweeping back his hair from his face.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer.

Suddenly, I felt something warming my pants.

_What the fu-_

I turned his head to the side and realized blood was leaking from a wound on his neck.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I pressed my hand over his wound, applying pressure. "This is just great."

I knew a vampire _was_ feeding from him. But the problem was this vampire wanted to drain him dry. If I didn't interrupt, that vampire most likely would've finished him off.

As fast as I could, I slipped off my sweater and pressed it to his wound.

"Cristiano, you stay with me. Don't you dare leave me here alone!" I yelled down at him.

From the corner of my eye I thought that I saw someone standing at the end of the alley. But when I turned to make sure I wasn't seeing things, whoever it was was gone.

_Fuck!_

I've been around maybe three vampires in my life. Okay, maybe more, but that's only because I was in a vampire club. But in general, I've only been around Eric, Pamela, and Bill. And being around Eric more often than the others, I figured out that they don't have normal brainwaves like regular humans, their brains are simply blank or a void.

I don't know much yet but I'm guessing this handy work belongs to a vampire. I'm not sure how they operate either but if this particular vampire failed to finished the job then most likely they'll be back. And maybe I'm scared shitless, but I could've swore the person standing at the end of the alley was a vampire. I could hear him (or her) or maybe the correct term was 'couldn't'. But I've been around enough to distinguish a vampire brain from the others.

_We have to get out of here and fast._

"Listen, whoever you are, you better not come any closer. Help is on the way. So I suggest you just leave." I yelled out into the night. "And I'm pretty sure you're a vampire, so if you know any better then you would know that sunrise is in about an hour, maybe less." I warned the blood sucking hunter.

"Cristiano, just hold on for me, okay?"

A moment later, faint laughter could be heard echoing the streets.

At that moment, I sort of figured out what we were up against, a female vampire on the prowl. Stalking the alleys, waiting for her next victim.

_If it wasn't for me, Cristiano would've been her latest victim._


	5. Love For A Lifetime

**A/N: Another slow start to the story, lol. But hey, gotta love foreplay right? J-kidding!  
**

** This might seem all over the place, back and forth between the past and present, I know. (Hopefully, you won't get confused.) But I believed that the reader needs Cristiano's background, which explains his distance from the world. Tragic, yes.**

**Anyways, I tried to stick to the basics, cutting out as much as possible so that you won't get bored with this chapter. So, here it is! I hope its dramatic enough for you! *winx* Kidding! (not!)**

**Oh and... *drum roll* ...her long overdue appearance is finally here! I'm reintroducing you know who! Haha! The 'new' her to be specific. **

**Now, without further adeiu...  
**

**Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**_Cristiano's POV:_**

I always hated waiting. Sitting here in my living room watching the hours pass made me that much more anxious. I knew that if I didn't find something to do soon, I will drive myself crazy.

_No, I'm already crazy._

Being here in New York was already beginning to take its toll on me. This very city was where it all started, the heart of my past life. Every corner and every building had a simple memory behind it. But now its all tainted, every inch of this city.

This was the flat that I had bought at the beginning of the end, the same flat that I used to drown my sorrows in. Drugs and alcohol became my new best friends. It was easier to wash away the guilt than to actually deal with my problems day by day. Women, then became my own personal brand of prescription pain killers only meant to numb the piercing pain for only hours at a time. I had different women every night, warming the other half of my bed. And then in the morning, they were long gone and never seen again.

_Still trying to set my soul free. _I thought to myself as I overlooked the city from behind the window pane. _After all these years, I'm still bound._

"Elena!" Isabelle screamed from the master room upstairs.

Last time I checked, she was in a deep sleep. In fact, she was sound asleep, looking so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her.

_Nightmares. _I knew those screams like I knew the back of my hand.

I took the spiral staircase to the room, peeking my head in.

"Isabelle?" I called out to her. No answer. "Are you awake?" I called out again, switching on the light.

There she laid, hands clutching the covers as she tossed and turned. Then she reached out in front of her and screamed as she grasped the air.

"Elena!" she screamed again.

But her screams wasn't just any scream. I recognized it, it was similar to my own. I was there once upon a time, in her shoes. She was having nightmares just as I had lived mines. The nightmares made me live that fateful night over and over again.

But these weren't your normal nightmares of the boogie man. No, her nightmares are a haunted incubus of Elena, her _daughter_.

I only knew this because that was something her subconscious had shared with me.

_And now that I know, I wish I didn't._

Back in the cemetery, the moment we shared that kiss was the moment she opened herself up to me mentally. Whatever guard she had up was easily broken down. I knew her inner most secrets, and one of those secrets were of a daughter no one knows that she had. _Elena_.

_How am I suppose to help her when I haven't even found help for myself? _I thought as I walked over to the side of the bed and watched her lying there.

Suddenly, she began crying, reaching out for something that wasn't there. She called out again to her daughter as she clutched the sheets to her chest, soft whimpers escaping her soft lips.

_Oh Isabelle._

The sight of her in so much pain was almost too much to bare. I wanted to hold her, calm her, tell her that everything was going to be alright. But I knew that this was something that she had to deal with on her own. No one could tell her otherwise because this was all in her head. And knowing the circumstances that brought her to Alcaeus, that down right hinted that everything was never going to be okay.

I hated to leave like this but I really didn't have much of a choice. How am I suppose to explain to her that I knew the root of her pain? She didn't knowingly share that part of herself with me. If I tried, she would most likely close up like a clam.

_Leave._ I told myself. _This is none of your business. She's none of your business. _

I took a deep breath, glancing over to her.

_Fuck. _I cursed to myself as I left the room.

* * *

**Past:**

The summer that I turned fifteen was the summer that I met the love of my life.

_Naomi._

She was the most mesmerizing creature that I have ever met. Her beautiful golden blonde hair and blue eyes were so intense, I almost believed that I was spellbound. And as an added bonus, she had an hour glass figure with long legs to keep her posture.

I was afraid to talk to her, so for the first week, I could only watch her from afar as she grazed the halls in school. I often wondered to myself what realm was she originally from because she carried herself as if she weighed no more than a feather.

"What the hell are you doing?" my oldest friend Brad asked as he slapped my back.

I immediately ducked back around the corner, hoping Naomi didn't see me.

_Die, let me just die._

"Nothing." I answered.

Brad narrowed his eyes, "You're lying."

I shrugged, "Why'd you sneak on me anyway?"

He took a step back, glancing down the hall, crossing his arms over his chest.

I knew he would find out why I was hiding behind the wall. For him, it would take only a few seconds. Well, compared to most kids our age.

He was a brilliant kid, almost as tall as me, six three, well built for a fifteen year old. His parents, being that they are hybrids, his father being a half human, half Demon, and his mother a human descendent of the Fae's, that only made him stronger in his ability. His brilliant mind came from the Fae lineage while his strength came from his Demon side. It also helped the fact that because he was part Fae, he had the gift of telepathy.

He rolled with laughter, "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Shut up, she might hear you!"

"Oh come on! Cristiano, you could have any girl in Blue Haven and yet you're standing here like some shy little girl!" he shook his head. "This is killing me." he said before he began jogging down the hall after her.

_Fuck! _I knew it was too late to stop him.

When he has his mind set on something, nothing and no one will stop him. I'm guessing his determination comes from his inner demon.

"Brad!" I yelled after him.

Of course, he ignored me, catching up with her. As soon as she turned around, I ran as fast as I could. I knew I couldn't face her. I didn't even know what to say to someone like her.

_What could I say?_

I hid in the stairwell, hoping the bell would ring so that I could get this day over with and retreat to my room. Anything but show my face again.

_This day was beginning to turn into a damn nightmare. _I thought to myself as I looked out the window.

Then, from behind me, there was a 'POP' sound.

_What in the world was that?_

"So this is what you do? You prey on others?" a female giggled. "Or you just prey on me?"

I whirled around, "Holy sh-" I stammered. "How did you get in here?"

She giggled again, "Nothing close to Jesus himself. Sorry." she said, pausing. "I seen you watching me. Why didn't you just come up and talk to me?"

I couldn't help but gape at her. This was unbelievable. Here she was, right in front of me, and…I looked like an idiot.

"I'm a fairy, if you're wondering." she said smiling. "I can hear you among other things."

I gulped.

_Fairy?_

We didn't get too many full blooded creatures in this realm. It was actually very rare. Being that I've been coming to Blue Haven since I was four, I've been around many creatures, but never a fairy. A hybrid, yes, but never a full blooded fairy. Or at least a hybrid with her powers anyway.

"I know that we're going to get along very well. So why don't we skip this whole awkward firsts and just start dating already?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I never met a girl like her.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked.

"I do, talk, that is. Its just you're…_different._" I smiled. "In a _good _way."

"_Good_ is good." she said, laughing. "Well, since I already know your name and I know you know my name, why don't you have lunch with me?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She nodded. "But you wouldn't."

I shook my head, "Guess you don't know me as well as you think you do." I sighed. "Naomi, will you sit with me at lunch?"

She flashed me her memorable smile, "Yes, I would like that." she told me, linking her arm with mines. "And its Omi. I like to be called Omi."

"Omi." I repeated. "I like that."

* * *

**Present:**

As soon as my feet touched the last stair, my eyes darted toward the liquor cabinet in the living room.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

I ripped open the doors and searched for my last bottle of Moon. I kept a bottle in this realm for times like these. And I'm to the point where I could use a few more.

_Too soon. _I thought to myself as I chugged. _Everything's too fresh for me._

Seeing Isabelle experience her haunted dreams like that only brought back disturbing memories. Memories I tried so hard to bury.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_

* * *

_

**Past:**

Naomi and I fell in love fast. I felt as if she was meant for me and I, for her. She completed me the way ying completed yang. She was my opposite and yet my equal. Her calm, peaceful aura tamed my violent, aggressive nature.

"We're not suppose to leave Blue Haven." she whispered.

Brad laughed. "Take a chance Naomi. Its our senior year here. Please?" he pleaded with her. "Just once?"

"Naomi, its nice to have some adventure in your life while we're still young. Its our birth right." Brad's girlfriend (at the time), Abby told her.

"Its just to the creek." I whispered, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Just a dip. No harm in that right?"

She hesitated. "But-"

"Omi, this is our last year here as students. Don't you want to go out with a bang?" Char, (Naomi's best friend) asked. "I mean, who knows when we'll be able to act like kids again."

Naomi grunted, a sign that she was giving in. "Fine! But you're walking all the way there and back."

The others didn't bother waiting for her to finish her sentence before running up the stairs.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Omi."

"How much do you love me?" she asked, glancing up at me.

"More than words could say." I told her.

"How deep is your love for me? Can you answer me that?" she asked, placing her head to my chest.

"Deeper than the deepest ocean." I sighed. "I love you with all my heart until the day I die."

"You better." she said, laughing softly. "Well, I guess we could POP there."

I chuckled, my chest vibrating against her cheek. "I thought you said we have to walk there and back."

"I said 'you're' not 'we'." she corrected me.

Naomi wrapped her arms around me and 'POP' us to Boneyard Creek.

"Catch me if you can." she yelled back to me as she ran toward the water, stripping off her clothes.

I smiled after her, knowing I'll keep this memory with me forever.

* * *

**Present:**

I haven't had a drink in three years simply because I managed to keep myself busy with work. If I wasn't working here on earth, then I was working in Alcaeus, teaching or constructing, keeping my hands busy which, in turn kept my mind busy. I would do anything to keep my mind off of things and it helped, well, until recently, that is.

I wasn't sure if it was because Isabelle had entered my life or because it was my mind's way of forcing me to deal with the situation. But if its because of Isabelle's presence then I was surely in trouble. And…this was only the beginning.

She was nothing like Omi though, in fact, she is the total opposite of my wife. Isabelle reminded me of…_me_, the destructive me anyway. Of course, that's if you subtract the self indulgence in drugs, alcohol, and women. Beneath all that, she reminds me of the person I use to be, right before I hit rock bottom.

_That's the cookie cutter version of it._ I thought to myself as I poured me another shot and tanked it in seconds, slamming the glass down hard on the coffee table.

_I'm so sorry._ I mentally apologized to Naomi. _I'm sorry for failing you._

I glanced at the bottle of Moon that sat right before me and realized it was half empty compared to when I first started.

_Fuck! I couldn't let Isabelle see me like this. _

Its not that I cared what she thought of me, its just that she depended on me to help her. She asked me to help her warn her friend, not drink myself under the table. And if she saw me drunk out of my fucking mind, she wouldn't trust me again.

_No one should trust me with their life, ever. _I thought as I stood up. _I'm no use to her drunk._

I was beginning to feel the effects. My world was slowly starting to spin. I knew that if I didn't get something in my system soon, I would regret it in the morning.

Immediately, I grabbed my keys and reached for the door. And just as I closed the door behind me, I heard Isabelle call out to me.

"Cristiano? Are you here?"

I hesitated for a second before deciding that if I hurry, I could be back before she began to worry. There was a Jubilee Marketplace just down the street from my apartment.

_Down Gold Street._ I mentally reminded myself as I took the elevator down to the lobby. _The same alley where the civilian was found, drained. _

It made me wonder if it was a coincidence that the body was found right outside my apartment building. Maybe I should've did some research as far as the psycho's MO goes. Maybe this Supe had a type, like a blonde hair, blue eyed male, five ten, for example. Or maybe this Supe stalked those guys who just so happen to take the dark alleys home. Didn't matter which alley, just as long as it was a long and dark alley, making the male vulnerable to those who prey in the shadows.

I smiled to myself. _This Supe screams vampire. _I thought to myself as I exited the building. _Not that a 'drained' body gave it away._

Then just as I turned into the alley, I thought I saw Naomi emerge from the shadows. Or maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me _again_. This was one of the reasons why I stopped drinking.

Instinctively, I called out to her. "Omi?"

* * *

**Past:**

Naomi and I got married at the age of twenty two, unfortunately, without the blessings of her family. Although it was a sad time for her because her family wasn't there to share one of the biggest moments in her life, she managed to remain untouched. She didn't let them take the one day that is rightfully hers, or so she let me think.

Her parents never approved of our marriage because of who I was. Naomi was promised to one of the royal families since birth. But because she fell in love with me, a demon hybrid, her entire family disowned her. She had a choice to return to the Fae realm and all will be forgiven or stay here on earth, marry me, and be stripped of her powers.

You can pretty much guessed what her choice was. We were in love. No, this was something much more than love. It was magic.

_Naomi chose me._ I told myself over and over as I sat there in disbelief. _Because I was the one her heart searched for all her life._

That's what she told me on our first date. Omi said to me that the moment she saw me was the moment her soul was at peace. She knew that her heart had finally found the missing piece and that she would love me forever.

_But things don't always happen the way we want it to. _

_

* * *

_

After we were married, we bought a three bedroom house right outside of the city. Omi loved that house because it reminded her of home. Waking up to the sounds of birds chirping was very soothing to her. It was her own little paradise.

But I think the real reason why she wanted to move out from the city was because with all the buildings, they blocked majority of the sun. And Omi was a sky fairy. She loved the sun. It gave her the energy she needed each waking moment.

I commuted my time between Earth and Alcaeus. On weekends, I worked for Amadeus back in Alcaeus. I taught several classes, self defense, one on one combat, and the art of Samurai. But only to the kids worthy enough to share my time. On my off days, I was here on Earth, being a husband to Omi and an heir to my father's fortune.

My father was never satisfied in my accomplishments. He resented me for being different from him, for choosing our lineage rather than the mortal life. And that made me wonder if he was really just ashamed for being what he was, a demon.

My mother was a mortal, well, a Wiccan. I guess she didn't know the true nature of my father until it was too late. By then, she was already pregnant with me. To make matters worse, she didn't believe in abortions.

I vaguely remember her because she left when I was only four years old. I was told by my nanny at the time that my mother tried to see the good in me because I was a part of her but she knew I was also partly my father, a demon. She was scared to death of him and what he was capable of.

So after a few years, she just left and never came back. She didn't even bother packing up her things.

* * *

"Your father is ashamed of who he is because he really did love her." Omi told me one day in the garden. "And because she knew that he's a demon, she left."

"Don't make excuses for him. He was never there for me. Never have and probably never will."

She sighed, "Well be happy for him. At least now he found love again and you're going to be a big brother."

I scoffed. "That won't change him. He will always be the stubborn old man he is today."

She stood up and watched me with her hands on her hips.

"You know, Cris, you're not that much different from him."

Before she could POP, I gently tackled her to the ground, making sure she landed on top of me.

That was the only power she had left after she married me.

"Take that back." I demanded, rolling onto her.

She laughed, "No because its true."

"Omi, I mean it. If you don't take that back, then I'm going to tickle you until you do."

She rolled her eyes, "That's if you could catch me."

Before I could pin her to the ground, she POP.

_I love that woman. _I thought to myself as I stood up to go look for her.

I went in the house from the sliding door and found her standing in the hall way with her back to me.

"You know, if you're trying to hide, you're not doing a very good job." I told her, laughing softly to myself.

She slowly turned around with one hand on her belly and the other in front of her. There was blood on her hands and her dress. She looked up to me with a look of horror.

"I think I just lost the baby."

I froze, "What baby?" I asked slowly.

"Its my fault. I shouldn't have-"

_Fuck!_

"No, I shouldn't have tackled you to the ground." I told her as I ran to her. "I'm taking you to the doctors."

* * *

After that day, Omi had two more miscarriages before finally carrying our daughter to full term. We named her Angel because she was our miracle baby. She was born eight pounds, nine ounces with blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mother.

Since the birth of our daughter, I rarely went to Alcaeus. I know I didn't need to work because I had my inheritance but it felt like the manly thing to do. I wanted to provide for my family and be there for them. So I ended up running one of my father's companies.

Things were going well until just after Angel's second birthday.

My father finally invited us to his house so that he could meet Angel. Of course I was skeptical about his true intentions because he never asked to see his granddaughter or even acknowledge her birth.

"Maybe your father really wants to meet her."

I laughed. "You don't know him. The only reason why he came to our wedding was because he wanted the publicity. He was there to perfect his image so that society will see him, my father, at his son's wedding, a 'family' man. But when the cameras were gone, so was he. He didn't even bother congratulating us or even saying goodbye. That's the kind of man my father really is." I scoffed. "Tonight, this isn't him. I'm guessing its his wife pressuring him."

"He can't possibly be that cold hearted." she whispered.

"Well, he is."

She licked her lips and placed her hand over mine.

"I'll be right beside you."

I smiled at her because at that moment, I knew she was my everything. I would fight for her, lie for her, even die for her. Everything I'd do from here on out, I'd do it for her.

"I love you Naomi de Rossi."

"I love you to Cristiano de Rossi." she whispered as she kissed me on my nose. "Now get ready because we are going."

* * *

The moment I pulled up the driveway, I knew we shouldn't have been there. The air around his home was so thick, I was literally coughing.

"Its not too late to turn back around." I told Naomi just as she was about to open her door.

"Cris, don't tell me that you're beginning to get cold feet on me." she smiled, opening her door. "An hour, just give him that much of our time, then we'll leave. I promise."

I squeezed the steering wheel, taking a long moment before stepping out to join my wife and child at the bottom of the stairs.

"Last chance."

"We're staying." she said firmly.

* * *

Surprisingly, dinner went better than I thought. Actually, this was the first time that we actually sat at the same table in peace. No arguing, just eating with a light conversation.

My father's wife, Viviana was not that much older than me. She was a fairly tiny woman. I couldn't believe that she gave birth to my brother who was now five. I knew that he was going to be a tall kid because he already seemed too big for a normal five year old.

_Thank God he pulled more on his mother's side with his brown hair and green eyes._

"Why don't we have dessert in the sitting room?"

My father nodded, "Yes. Why don't we?" he glanced at his wife. "I think its time for a drink, don't you?" he asked, turning to me.

I shrugged, "One glass won't hurt."

I rarely drank. That was something I didn't particularly enjoy doing. I would rather be vigilant than plastered.

_One glass._ I told myself. _And that's all._

As we all walked to the sitting room, Naomi went upstairs to check on Angel.

"Whipped I see." my father cackled just as I entered the room. "I'm telling you, he truly isn't my son at all. He acts more like his mother."

"Dante, that is no way to speak to your son."

"Its alright Viviana, I'm use to his verbal outbursts."

She frowned, "Well, at least show the women that you have pertained some etiquettes. Just because you had a few too many drinks, that doesn't give you the right to act like a commoner."

"Oh will you shut your trap Viviana? Why don't you go upstairs and check on your son the way a normal mother should?" he roared. "And stay out of the men's conversations. This is no place for a woman."

The look she had on her face was indescribable. I'm guessing she has never seen this side of him before.

She turned to me, obviously biting the insides of her cheek. "I'll be retiring for the remaining evening. It was nice to see you and your family again." she told me just before she left the room.

"Well, you know how to keep a woman happy."

"Like you would know? Don't forget you are my son. I'm sure the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

I had to laugh at that. "I'm nothing like you." I told him, taking a seat across of him.

He poured me a drink and leaned forward, "Oh but you are. You think that what you share with your wife is bliss?"

I grabbed my drink and took a sip. "I know it is."

"I thought so too at one point in my life. Before your very existence." he spat as he chugged his liquor. "But where is my bliss now?"

"You blame me for what happened between you and my mother?"

"Of course I blame you!" he yelled, slamming his cup on the table before us. "Because of you she left! You really are a demon child!"

"She left because of what you are! What I am is not my choice. I didn't have a choice in picking and choosing who I wanted my fucking parents to be." I bellowed right back. "Don't blame me for the mistakes you made."

He smiled. "Is that what that nanny told you?"

I was beginning to feel as if what he was about to say, I wouldn't like it.

"Yes."

He laughed. "Oh my, she really did a number on you."

I took a long gulp, trying to prepare myself for what's to come.

"Your mother left because of you. She couldn't handle you and no matter what she did with her ridiculous spells, she couldn't help you. She was only a mortal after all."

"You're lying."

"Really? Why do you think we fought almost everyday? It wasn't because she didn't love me, she did. Its you who she was afraid of, not me."

"She did love me."

I tried my best to think back as far as I could but it was impossible. My memories of her had began to fade over time. Eventually, I forgot what she looked like, what her voice sounded like, even what her hair smelled like.

"She regretted you. The only reason why she stayed was because of me. But the older you got, the stronger you became, which in return frightened your mother terribly." he flashed me a wicked grin. "I must admit that you were much more advanced at your age than I."

"Shut the fuck up."

"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?"

"No, because what you're saying is lies. All of it."

He laughed. "So what if it is? You were too young to remember her. The only ones who knows the truth is your mother and I. But tell me something son…" he said, pausing. "…is she here to defend herself? Or even you?"

"Fuck you."

"Thank you for joining me and my family for dinner. We really had enjoyed your company." he said standing up. "It was a real treat to finally meet my granddaughter. She really is a splitting image of your mother, you know?"

I froze at his last statement as I watched him leave the room.

_My mother was blonde? _I asked myself. _Why can't I remember something as simple as her hair color?_

Thinking was beginning to strain my brain. I tanked my drink and poured me another glass.

_My mother wasn't afraid of me. It was because of him that she left._ I thought to myself as I took a swig. _He was always an asshole._

"Where did everyone go?"

I turned around to see Naomi standing in the archway.

"You just missed his dramatic outburst."

She sighed, taking a seat next to me. "Well Angel is sound asleep-."

_That sick son of a bitch!_

"He didn't invite us here to meet Angel. He wanted me here just so that he could throw everything in my face." I yelled.

"Cris, calm down."

"No! Do you know that he blames me for my mother leaving?" I told her.

She stood up. "Okay, I think its time to go. I'll grab Angel while you get the car." she said, quickly leaving the room.

* * *

About five minutes down the road, Naomi turned to me.

"Cristiano, why do you let him get to you like that? You do this every time."

She was right. This would be the third time she has met him and each and every fucking time ends like this.

"Because he's my father that's why! He knows what buttons to push! He knows exactly what makes me tick!" I bellowed as I punched the steering wheel.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself before I glanced over to my beautiful wife.

"We could always leave New York, you know." she said as she brushed her knuckles against my cheek. "And we don't have to look back." she told me, checking on Angel in the backseat. "You have everything that you could ever need. A loving wife and a beautiful daughter is more than what your father could possibly have."

I knew she was right. Seeing the life he lived tonight just proved to me that its him and not me. He has a wife and son and yet he treats her no better than me. He even referred to his own son as _hers._

_What an ass._

I nodded with agreement. "You're right. We could leave and never look back."

_That step will change our lives for the better._

She smiled. "We will always be here. And that is something your father can never take away."

_He will never take my family away from me. Never. _I thought to myself as I glanced in the rear view mirror at Angel. _Never._

"Cristiano! Look out!" was all I heard before seeing bright lights ahead of me.

* * *

**Present:**

"Omi? Is that you?" I called out again.

The woman ahead stopped and slowly turned around. I could barely make out her face because of the dim lights.

"Are you calling me?" she asked.

_She almost sounds like Naomi too._ I thought about it. _Could it be? Is it even possible?_

"What are you doing here? I thought you died?"

She froze, "How do I know you?"

I jogged toward her. The closer I got, the better I could make out her face. That was when I realized she wasn't Naomi at all. She was just an ordinary woman.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I once knew."

She smiled as she took a step closer. "Do you normally go up to women in dark alleys claiming they were someone you knew?" she asked, her voice changing to a bitter tone.

"No." I said, taking a step back.

_Be careful._ My conscious warned me.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked, closing the gap in seconds.

_Oh shit._

"Listen, I'm drunk, I was just going to-"

"Was going to what? Rape me? Is that it?" she shook her head. "It's a shame actually, you're kind of cute too." she said as she gripped my arms.

_Cold as ice. _I thought. _Fucking vamp._

I knew I was in no shape to take on a vampire given my drunken state. But I will put up a fight before I let her drain me even if it took all my strength.

"Before you drain me, could you at least give me something?"

"Depends."

"I want to at least know the name of my killer."

She laughed. "Lily."

I didn't actually want to know her name because if I survived this, I knew what she looked like. That was all I needed. No. What I really wanted was time to think of a plan.

She bit into the right side of my neck faster than I could anticipate her first move. Instinctively, I gripped her hair and yanked her off of me. With her mouth snapping at me, I quickly tossed her aside against the brick wall.

Bad move on my part because she then disappeared into the shadows.

_Fuck!_

I quickly patted my pockets wishing I at least carried a weapon with me. All I had was keys which wouldn't do me any good. I reached in my back pocket for my cell phone. I wasn't sure who to call.

_I'm fucked._

I could feel my shirt soaking with my own blood.

_Aw, shit, I'm really fucked now._

"You're a tricky little punk aren't you?" she whispered from the shadows. "What are you?"

I turned around, "What's your damage woman?"

I could hear her laughter echoing the alley, "Damage? What makes you think I'm a damaged woman?"

"You prey on the men who just so happen to be walking down the same alley as you."

_I think._

"No, I prey on the men who prey on vulnerable women like me." she said, leaping for me from behind.

But I pinpointed her voice and turned around in time to grab her by the throat and squeezed. I could feel her throat collapsing in my iron grip. Within my palms, fire ignited, burning her icy skin.

She began to scream as she kicked at my stomach. Then before I could pocket it, she kicked my phone out from my other hand as I watched it disappear into the shadows.

_Shit!_

Under normal circumstances I would've withheld against her kicking and screaming. But as the fire in my palms burned at her throat, her skin sort of melted off, leaving a thick goop of skin in my hands. Within seconds, she squirmed out of my grip and disappeared into the shadows again.

_Disgusting. _I thought as I changed into my defensive stance.

I knew that because I hurt her, she will be back, faster than ever. I could smell her revenge in the air. She wanted me dead. And honestly, I would welcome that if I didn't have someone depending on me.

"You're going to pay for that." she hissed.

I was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy. I closed my eyes for maybe two seconds before being tackled by the vampire.

Greedily, she fed from me, tearing at my flesh as she sank her fangs deep within my neck. The more she drank, the more closer I could feel myself come to death, or similar to it.

_Returning to a place that I had once visited for a short moment in my miserable life._

_

* * *

_

**Past:**

"Stay with me." a male's voice had said to me.

I tried to open my eyes but it was too bright with a tint of bright pink.

_Why the fuck am I in so much pain? Is this pain?_

After a moment, I realized I couldn't hear Omi, I knew she was no longer beside me.

"Hurry the fuck up! We're losing him!" the male yelled.

I could hear a loud ringing in my ears. Then, my eyes shot open just as I felt a jolt flow through me.

"No!" I groaned, tearing at the tubes they had placed in me. "Where's my wife! Omi!" I screamed out for her.

"I need some help back here!" the male above me screamed as he tried his best to hold me down. "Listen to me, stay calm. I'm here to help you."

"No, where's my wife? Where's my daughter?" I asked as I struggled to push him off. "What did you do to them?" I yelled when I realized I was in a moving vehicle.

"Alex! Get back here now!" he bellowed once more before I pushed him off of me.

I rolled off of the gurney and onto the man. The moment I landed was the moment I felt a sharp pain in my back and my leg. I cried out in pain just as the male beneath me managed to push me off. He reached for something behind him and within seconds pierced me with it.

"For fucks sake, calm the fuck down!"

I tried to get up but my limbs began to feel like Jell-O. I had no other choice but to lay my head back as I stared up at the ceiling.

_Naomi…_

_

* * *

_

"You're up." the old woman said, smiling from ear to ear. "I'll let the doctor know."

Instinctively I grabbed her arm, which raised an eyebrow…no, _both_.

"What…happened?" I managed to ask.

For some reason, I was having a hard time speaking. I could feel the resistance. Knowing this only heightened my fear of what might have happened.

_The last thing I remember was driving._

"I think the doctor should be the one to tell you. I'm just your day nurse so I don't know what's going on. Just give me a moment."

I grunted. "I know you nurses talk. So spare me the wait and just tell me what you know." I told her, my throat just as raw as a steak, before releasing her arm.

She bit her lip as she frowned down at me. I knew she was struggling within herself. Then after a moment she gave in.

"You came here a few weeks ago in an ambulance. From what I heard, you were in a terrible car accident."

I struggled to sit up. Immediately, she went into nurse mode and helped me.

"Where's my wife and daughter? Are they okay?" I asked.

She hesitated a moment. "I think the doctor should explain to that part to you."

"Are they okay?" I asked again, ignoring her previous suggestion.

After, she took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't think so." she told me softly. "If your wife was in the car, they haven't found her. And your daughter…" she paused. "I can't. I'm sorry." she said, taking a step back. "I'll be right back with the doctor." she said as she ducked out of the room.

_My room._

I took one look around and I knew I was alone. I've known this the moment I woke up. Something in me felt different, changed. But knowing this didn't make things any easier with dealing with their deaths.

I shouldn't blame anyone but myself. But for some reason, I felt as if this was my father's fault. I felt that since he was so fucking miserable, he wanted me to be just like him, miserable, alone, and old. I felt as if he finally took the last of life I had left in me. I was now dead.

_Fuck._

_

* * *

_

The door opened.

"Cristiano, I tried to transfer you out of here but it seemed damn near impossible."

It was Amadeus. I should've been happy to see him but I wasn't. I felt drained and weakened.

"What are you doing here?"

He took a step forward and closed his eyes. "You need to know something, something that you might not have known all this time."

"Will you just get to the point?"

"Naomi was a fairy."

I scoffed. "I'm not a fucking idiot. I knew that much about my wife."

"Then you know that when she died, her body turned to fairy dust and returned to the Fae realm as well?"

I didn't know that part. I thought that I would have forever with my wife. Therefore, I wasn't expecting death would be knocking on our front door.

_But things don't always happen the way you want them to._

I also didn't understand why the hell did he feel he had to tell me this.

"Amadeus-"

"If you continue to rant on and on about a wife that no longer exists in this realm then they will lock you up and throw away the key." he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for your lost." he quickly added the moment he saw the expression on my face change.

_Naomi no longer exists. _I thought to myself as I was trying to come to terms with the meaning of those few words. _She doesn't fucking exist?_

I never imagined a life without her. Ever since I was fifteen, she was all I knew. She was my life, my love, my everything. And now?

I wanted to scream at the world. I wanted to run through the streets, breaking every window I passed, setting off every alarm in the entire city, just so that everyone will know how I'm feeling at this very moment.

A few weeks ago, I had a family, I had a life, I was happy. But today, I had woken up to nothing.

"Where's my Angel?" I asked, already knowing the unspoken answer.

The same look I saw on the nurse's face was now on Amadeus' face. I wasn't familiar with this emotion since I have never experienced death in my life. Well, up until now. Again.

"She's gone." was all he could say.

My fist crashed down on the side table causing everything that was once there in peace to fly to the opposite side of the room.

"Tell me what happened!" I demanded.

I was tired of not knowing. No, fuck that, I knew. Any father would know the lost of a child. You can feel the emptiness deep within.

"You're not ready."

"If you won't tell me…" I began as I pulled out the needles and tubes in my arm. "…then I will find someone who will." I shouted as I ripped off the electrodes from my chest.

"She died the moment the oncoming truck collided with your vehicle." he blurted.

"I want to see her."

"No, you don't. I've already seen her. Its best-"

"Fuck what's best for me! She's my daughter damn it!"

I could feel the anger rise in me. But something else was there, lurking. A moment later, I began to cry like no man has ever cried before.

I knew that I was tearing at the seams. It was just a matter of time. I knew that my world had came crashing down and I was stuck here in the aftermath, _alone._

"We took her back to Alcaeus for you." he told me softly. "She deserves a proper burial, both of them."

All I could do was bury my head in my hands. I was helpless. I was useless. I was…so fucking alone.

In just one moment, I had everything I could have ever wanted. And in a fucking split second, everything that was once mine was now gone. Turned to dust. A split second was all it took for everything to be taken from me, that's all, just one split second, my wife, my daughter, my…_life_.

_This was now the beginning of the end and now…I surrender._

_

* * *

_

**Present:**

As she continued to drink from me, I could feel myself fall closer and closer to death herself. I welcomed it, even surrendering to the beat of my own heart as it was coming to a slow.

I closed my eyes, locking myself up in my past memories of happier times. A time in my life when everything had made sense. A freeze frame right before the fall.

_It was a beautiful spring day, flowers in bloom, birds singing. Naomi holding Angel in her arms as I pushed them gently on the swing under the tree in our backyard. Laughter and smiles filled my heart as I looked on to the picture perfect setting._

_Naomi turns to me and asks, "Do you know what laughter really is?"_

_I couldn't help but feel as if I was the luckiest man on earth. Here I had the most beautiful woman to share my life with and a blessing we called Angel._

"_What is laughter?" I asked._

_She flashed me her beautiful smile. "Laughter is when a smile has an orgasm."_

That was the moment in time that I will treasure forever. I knew that somehow, somewhere, that was where Omi and Angel were, waiting for me on the swing under a tree, _our tree_. They were swinging, waiting patiently for the day that we'll meet again, maybe in another lifetime.

"Naomi." I whispered to myself. "I'm coming home."

_Now, we'll be together again. _I smiled to myself as I embraced my final death. _My love for a lifetime._

* * *

**A/N: Was that really a big surprise? Did you think his family died in some tragic accident or they just grew apart? Probably not huh? Lol! ****Heartbreaking at times, but still... ****Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Take cares & much aloha!  
**


	6. Spellbound

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter but for some reason, my laptop is acting up. So I been spending more time trying to play computer doctor, lol. **

**Anyways, I hope my handful of fans enjoy this chapter. Soon, I'll be working on the next chapter to Bittersweet Memories now that the 'new' Lily is reintroduced. Baby vamp in the making. Haha!**

**Without further adieu...  
**

**Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

When I arrived at the hospital, I was told immediately that I was lucky to find him in time. If the vampire that attacked him had continued to feed off of him for a few seconds longer, he would literally be dead right now.

'_She was lucky enough not to be lying right next to him.' _is what the doctor actually wanted to say.

Cristiano fell into a coma like state for two whole days. And during that time, I was literally freaking out because I have never in my life seen anyone react to a vampire attack the way that he has. Okay, scratch that, I have never known anyone attacked by a vampire and then survive period. But still, to be in a coma because of a large amount of blood loss? I have never heard of it before, until now, that is.

_Ugh. _I thought to myself as I began pacing the halls.

I didn't know what else to do, so I waited. Maybe I was hoping that he would wake up sooner or later, I don't know. But what I did know was that I wanted to at least be here when he wakes.

_That is the lease that you could since you're the reason he's here in the first place._

Alright, I'll take the blame for this whole situation. But honestly, he didn't have to be out there knowing there's a killer on the prowl. And of all places, an alley?

_What the hell were you thinking? _I silently as I glanced into his room.

I hated being here in hospitals. Sure, there were births everyday, but there were also deaths here as well as the sick just waiting to die. I always felt that hospitals are where people go to live out their last days. And this would be one of the last places on Earth I would prefer to be.

Cristiano, however is neither here nor there. He is most likely stuck in bum fucking limbo.

_That's just perfect._

"Isabelle?" I heard a faint voice from behind call out for me.

I turned around to see Amy running down the hall toward me. The sight of her alone comforted me. Every worry and every fear I had was replaced with hope and serenity. I ran straight into her arms and embraced her in the tightest hug I have ever gave anyone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

She looked different, healthier, definitely. And when I say healthier, I really mean ten pounds or so. But something about her has changed, I mean, other than her physical appearance.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing in the city?" she laughed nervously. "I got a call from my mom two nights ago while I was on vacation in Mexico saying that you were in the fucking hospital. And of all places, New York City." she grunted, looking up. "You scared me half to death!"

I held her at arms length as I took in her facial expression.

"You thought _I_ was the one hurt?"

"Well, who else would I care about? I don't fly across the map for just anyone and you know it."

I wasn't too sure how she would take the news about me being here with a guy aka a really attractive guy. Although, technically nothing was going on between the two of us, none the less, I'm still here with a guy that is not my blood relative. But if I know Amy, she will most definitely think otherwise given the circumstances.

I shrugged. "A friend of mine was attacked."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

I nodded. "By a vampire."

She gasped as she pressed her hand to her chest. For a moment she was quiet. She quickly turned and took a seat in the waiting room with me following right behind her.

"Did you run into Lily by any chance?" she asked as she looked up at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean I haven't even thought of her since the last time that I saw her. She was nowhere in my thoughts, well, until now. Why the hell would I want to see her? And what the hell did Lily have to do with Cristiano?

_I wonder if she knows something but isn't quite ready to tell me about._

"What made you think of her?"

It took a few seconds before she spoke again. "I really don't know how to say it."

I took a seat next to her, "Say what?" I asked, grabbing her hand. "You're starting to scare me. Just spill it already."

Although Lily and I had left off on bad grounds, that didn't mean that I was a total heartless bitch. _Much. _But she is one of my oldest friends. Sure, in the end, she wasn't someone I would actually call a friend, but I've known her almost all my life. And because of that, I would never wish the worse on anyone, especially Lily.

"This will be awhile." she said looking down at our hands.

"Is she dead?"

Amy looked up and sort of shrugged. "She's still walking around the streets of LA if that's what you're asking."

I blew out a sigh of relief.

_Oh thank heaven!_

Then, when I regained my composure, I slapped Amy's leg.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked, rubbing her leg.

"That was for making me think otherwise."

"Alright, fine, we're even."

I smiled at this short moment. For a minute it felt like the way things use to be, long before the whole drama started. Way before wolves and vampires entered our lives. But then reality set in, and we were right back in this eerie hospital.

_This will be a long night. A Piña colada would be-_

Then it hit me with one of those light bulb moments.

"What were you doing in Mexico?"

"Oh that's apart of the long story. I'll explain everything so lets just save that for later." she said calmly before taking a deep breath. "Your turn, what the hell happened? And why the fuck are you here?"

I hesitated at first because I really wanted to know what in the world was she doing half way across the state map in Mexico. But I knew it was best that I go first simply because she is the only reason why I came to New York in the first place. Without knowing she wasn't here, of course.

_She said that she'll explain everything. Later._

It took only twenty minutes to tell her what happened with Cristiano. Of course, I couldn't explain to her the entire truth so I sort of half lied. I had to leave out the part about how we got to New York otherwise I would have to reveal Elena.

_And that is a story I mustn't ever tell._

"Wait, so this 'friend' of yours is really just a friend?"

I nodded. "Alright, maybe not _just_ a friend. But nothing happened. Really. I was up in his apartment asleep when he left. Honest."

"And you're in town only to warn me?" she asked, clearly not believing what I was saying. "For real, what the hell were you really doing here in New York? And don't give me that 'he's just a friend' bullshit because I'm not buying it."

_Fuck, she's going to sniff out the holes in my story!_

I bit my lip. "I met him a few weeks ago, like I told you earlier." _Liar_. "And I just so happen to over hear him talking with this guy who was telling him about the deaths here in New York. So immediately I thought of you."

_That's the truth._

She punched my arm, "So you traveled all the way here with some guy you just met so that you could warn me?" she snorted, "What a load of horse shit!"

"What?"

"You were on some kind of romantic getaway with him weren't you?" she shook her head. "Things got a bit too kinky between the two of you and something went wrong." she gasped, "Oh god, please tell me Eric didn't turn you."

I laughed. "No, I am still me, human. No vampire thing going on with me." _Things she think of at times like these. _"And Amy, honey, I promise you, we weren't on no romantic getaway."

_This, right here, is not my idea of a fantasy when it comes to a romantic evening away from Alcaeus. Give me a hot tub, strawberries, and champagne along with an unforgettable love interest and I am good to go. _I thought to myself as I snickered.

She watched me carefully. "So, lets say that I do believe what you're saying, which, just to let you know, I don't. Explain to me this then. I went to Bon Temps looking for your MIA ass and guess what sweetheart? Your ass was nowhere near that honky town." She crossed her arms over her breasts. "So, where'd you go?"

"Back home for a bit."

"And then? Because I went there too and your father told me that you were somewhere training."

_Fudge! I forgot about that!_

I grunted, "Well, I was, is, I'm going back. I think." I quickly stood up.

I knew I was caught in my lie and I knew that she knew that I was lying through my teeth.

'_I wonder who she's trying to protect. Lying to me was the biggest mistake. I could always scent a lie a mile away.'_

"Can you just hear me out? I mean this may sound like a ton of bullshit but it's the truth." _Or just half of it anyway. _"You're right, I sort of lied."

"Thank you!"

"But its nothing serious. I mean, I can't exactly tell you, you know…" I lean closer to her, "…everything." I whispered. "I went to Alcaeus."

She gasped, "Okay, shut the front door! I'm closing my ears." she said covering both ears with her hands. "When we have time, you're going to tell me everything." she said smiling.

_I wish I could._

"In the meantime, trust me, there is nothing going on between Cristiano and I. He really is just, well, sort of a friend. He's one of the teachers there."

She winced, "Eew, gross. Is he that old?"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, like I said, he was attacked by a vampire. But what I didn't finish telling you is that he is now in a coma."

"How'd that happen?"

"I really don't know. Its now going on the third day and he's still in the same state he's been in since he arrived. He hasn't gotten better or worse." I told her as plainly as I could.

But deep down, I was sickly worried. I mean if anything happens to him, it would be my fault. I was the one who wanted him to come here. So if it wasn't for me, he would still be alive half way across the realm in Alcaeus.

_Fudge!_

"Give me an hour. I'll be right back." she told me as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get a few things from my flat. But make sure that the room is clear when I return. Its important."

With all the magic lessons I learned from Rose, you would think that I just might know what to do. Nope. I was stumped when it came to this particular situation.

_At least, I'm assuming Amy is going to be using magic. _I thought to myself as I went back to Cristiano's room. _I think-no, I know Rose would be so disappointed in me._

_

* * *

_

"No change in your brother's condition." the nurse told me as she checked his vitals.

I know what you're thinking, lies are just piling up behind my ass. But what else was I suppose to tell them? If I told them anything else, they wouldn't give me any information, let alone be in the same room as him. I had to think of something and fast and being his sister was all I could think of.

Plus, it didn't help that I didn't even know his last name. So I gave him mines. Besides, at the moment, he could be a Knight if he wanted to, in fact that name matches him pretty good.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to check on him again. But if he wakes up before I return, remember to press that button." she told me nodding to the small box on Cristiano's bed. "A nurse will be right in."

"Thank you." I told her as I watched her leave the room.

_I just hope that whatever Amy has up her sleeve works._

_

* * *

_

Amy returned wearing a white sun dress, tanned and refreshed, while pulling a small suitcase behind her. Her hair was down and wet. Why she decided to go home and shower was beside me.

"So you decided to play the sister huh?"

I stood up, "What did you tell them?"

_Please don't screw up my story, please, please, please!_

She grinned, "I just told them that I took the next flight out of Mexico the moment I had heard that my _fiancé _was here in the hospital. And now, here I am."

_Wow, she's good. Why didn't I think of that? _I sighed softly. _Because it would seem strange if he had two fiancés._

"What do you have in there?" I asked, curious as to what she was up to.

She stopped and positioned the suitcase upright and reached into her oversized handbag. In seconds, she pulled out something white.

"Don't get pissed okay? I couldn't find anything else white." she told me as she handed me the white fabric. "And it would be awkward if I walked in here wearing that."

I unraveled it to reveal a very short, white lace, off the shoulder mini dress that resembled a tunic nighty rather than a whole dress, or even something you could possibly pass as a dress.

"You want me to wear this?" I looked up from the _dress _to her with raised eyebrows.

"The ritual I'm about to perform has to be done in white. And…" she said, pausing only to settle the suitcase on the table near the window. "…lucky for your friend here, tonight has a waning moon." she said, glaring up at the evening sky.

"So should I change now?"

"That would be nice. I'll be preparing the ritual while you cleanse."

"What? You want me to take a shower too?"

I didn't have a problem with bathing. Its just now wasn't the time to pamper myself. Not when a spell has to be cast.

She turned around with an irritated look on her face. "At least wash up a bit. Its best to perform the ritual clean. Why do you think white is the color?" she said, adding a grunt when she noticed I didn't move. "Bella, will you please? We don't have much time. Now hurry."

I rolled my eyes as I gripped the lingerie she called 'dress' and went to the private bathroom.

_This is just great. _I thought to myself as I turned on the water and let it run. _This 'ritual' better work._

After I was done 'cleansing', I slipped on the 'dress' and took a look at myself in the mirror. At that moment, I was thankful that the 'dress' wasn't just lace but also lined with satin.

* * *

I walked back into the room to find Amy wiping Cristiano's body down with a white wash cloth. All the while the sheet barely covering his private areas, however revealing his toned bronzed body.

"What are you doing?"

She glanced back and then returned to what she was doing.

"I'm wiping him down with rose water and mint. Cleansing." she laughed softly, "But I must admit this is quite a treat. Did you see what this man has to work with?" she glanced back to me, grinning from ear to ear. "Goddamn!"

I shook my head as I took a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"No, I haven't actually. And I don't plan to either since he is _just_ my teacher."

Just then the night nurse walked in but stopped immediately in the doorway, clutching the doorknob.

"What do think you're doing?" she asked, skeptical about the scene before her.

By the looks of things, she could've damn well walked onto the set of a porno in the making considering what I was wearing and what Cristiano wasn't. Did I already mention what Amy was doing with the wash cloth?

Amy whipped her head around, "I am giving my fiancé a sponge bath. Do you mind or do you have a problem with that?"

"I do apologize. Please, take all the time you need." she said, closing the door behind her much more faster than she had opened it.

But I managed to catch her last thought right before she left.

'_What the fuck kind of family is this?'_

"While I'm wiping him down, can you pull out the two candles from the suitcase and light it? The lighter is in the side pocket. Place the candles, one on each side of him please?" she said, referring to the side tables.

I stood up and did as she asked. When I returned to my seat, that was when I realized there was a circle of salt around us on the floor.

_What is it with witches and salt?_

"Are you going to dress him in white as well?" I asked after awhile.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she asked, arching her brow. "But no. These sheets are white. Hopefully that should be enough."

Amy placed the glass bowl that held the rose water and mint on the nightstand. Then she stood up and went over to the suitcase pulling out a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a container that had something that looked kind of like a piece of pie. Or maybe it was cake.

"Are we going to have a drink before we do this ritual?" I asked more along the lines of curiosity rather than sarcasm.

"This is for later. A thank you to our earth mother and father time. But right now, I want you to just listen to me carefully, okay?" she told me as she poured the wine. "And when I tell you to, I want you to reach a meditative state. Remember to keep your eyes closed as you inhale and exhale."

"Amy, I know how to meditate."

"Okay, but this is important that you know this though. When you feel that you've entered that meditative state, reach for the candle. Which in this case, is the element for the ritual since we have to deal with his mind." she continued as she took her seat. "I want you to focus and feel the energy of the element flowing through you." she said, pausing. "I can't guide you when we begin, so please, try to remember."

"Okay. Meditate, feel the energy, got it."

She arched her eyebrow before continuing. "When you feel the energy from the fire increase, hold it over his head and envision the energy now flowing into him, giving him the light that he needs. Believe it in your mind that he will see the fire as a guide back to our reality and awake." she smiled. "You'll know it when it comes. Near the ending of the ritual, you'll feel peace come over you. And when you do, you say these words exactly as I say it. 'Awake from your slumber, arise from your sleep. A new day is dawning for those who weep.' But as we end the ritual, you mustn't blow out the candle. Never, no matter what you do, blow out the flame. Pinch the wick instead."

I wanted to ask her what did it matter how I put out the flame but I was more concerned about Cristiano.

I glanced over at his body, "But will this work? Will it bring him out from his coma?"

"You won't know until the morning."

I took a deep breath and prayed silently. "Okay I guess. Its worth a shot."

"So you're ready?"

I nodded. "About as ready as I would ever be."

* * *

We performed the ritual just as Amy had instructed. We even drank a glass of wine as we shared the slice of New York Cheesecake. But when it was finally over, Cristiano remained in his current state.

I guess apart of me had hoped that with both of our powers combined, he would come out from his coma. Of course that was just wishful thinking on my part. Amy, however didn't seem disappointed. In fact, she seemed extremely confident in her work.

"I'll order something for us to eat before I return home." she said laughing. "I know you hate hospitals, but honey, you haven't tasted their food. So don't. Trust me, its no five star resort." she said, flipping open her cell phone.

"Amy…"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Oh honey, you know I love you and I would do anything for you."

"Yeah, I know that. But I wanted to thank you for being here for me. For doing all of this."

"Bella, you're just like a sister to me. And this is pretty much a bonus." she winked at me as she nodded toward Cristiano's almost naked body. "Don't let him get away. If you don't tame that bad boy, I will."

I laughed. "Oh I'm sure you will."

After she placed an order for Chinese food, she turned to me.

"Hey, did you know that someone tall, blonde, and dead is waiting back in that honky town for you?"

_Oh god._

"Who Eric?"

Just the thought of seeing him again made my heart flutter. I would drink that tall glass of hunk all day, every damn day.

She nodded. "Its like he could smell me or something." she laughed. "Or you on me because I just so happen to be wearing one of your tops from high school that day, I don't know. But anyways, he asked for you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing much. But what shocked me was what he decided to tell me."

"Which was?" I asked, curious now, more than ever.

"He told me that you were returning to Bon Temps." she said pausing. "Is that true?"

I shrugged, "That town grew on me."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Oh please. I think you need to rephrase that because its more like that vampire had gotten into you."

"Not yet anyway." I said, blushing.

"Oh Isabelle, you better watch yourself. You might get more than what you bargain for."

Amy didn't have to tell me twice.

* * *

After a late dinner, Amy left promising to return in the morning. She had a feeling that the ritual worked. So we said our goodbyes.

I settled on the chair next to Cristiano's bed and watched some late night talk shows. I told myself that I would change when a commercial came on. But instead, I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

_**Cristiano's POV:**_

"You can't stay here." Omi said.

"I won't leave you again." I told her as I pushed her gently.

Angel giggled as the swing went higher as I pushed again.

"This isn't your time. This isn't where you're suppose to be." she told me as she put her foot down to stop the swing. "I love you and I know that you love us but you have so much ahead of you. This isn't right, for either of us."

I walked around the swing so that we were now facing each other face to face. I captured both Omi's face as well as Angel's. They were so beautiful.

"But see, that's where you're wrong. This is exactly where I'm suppose to be. I'm suppose to be here with you, with Angel. We're a family." I grunted. "You left me once, I won't let you leave me again."

She sighed. "Cris, babe, listen to me. We will be right here waiting for you." she told me as she stood up, clutching Angel to her side. "We have to go. He is calling. He told me that when the light comes, we can't be here. The light isn't for us."

"He?" I asked. "Is someone keeping you here?"

The birds began to fly away causing nature's music to turn to silence. From afar, I could hear thunder clapping, getting closer and closer.

She smiled. "This is where we want to be. This is our home now. But this isn't yours, not yet. Go."

From behind, I could hear whispers. Instinctively I glanced behind me.

_Who is that?_

"They're coming for you. We don't have much time." she said, walking toward the mouth of the forest. "Go home Cris. Go home."

"Omi, wait!" I yelled as I tried to run after her.

But the faster I ran, the further she seemed to be. After a moment, she disappeared into the woods just as I caught a glimpse of her hair flowing in the wind.

"Omi! Don't leave me here alone!" I bellowed as I collapsed in the grass, knees digging into the dirt. "Come back to me. Baby, just come back."

Instantly the sunny skies turned to gray. Clouds began to roll in, one after another like waves crashing onto the shores, wild and wicked. Lightening lighted the skies above as thunder rumbled causing the ground below to tremble. Within seconds, rain began to pour down so hard, it took only seconds to soak my clothes, causing the fabric to cling to me like a second skin.

But what actually fascinated me wasn't the violent storm errupting in minutes. No, it was fascinating to find that the rain didn't smell like rain at all. In fact, it smelled like minted roses.

I stood up, drenched, and sat on the empty swing where moments earlier Omi and Angel had sat.

'_They're coming for you. We don't have much time.' _I played over the short conversation we had just before my wife and daughter disappeared.

Suddenly, I couldn't remember a thing. I couldn't remember where I was before I ended up here.

_How the fuck did I get here to begin with? _I asked myself as I glanced around.

I didn't recognize what surrounded this place. I mean this tree that I'm under is identical to the tree that we had in our back yard, but it couldn't be the exact same one.

_Could it? _

I stood up and walked around to the back where Omi's name should be engraved. And just like that, there it was. Her name, engraved on the tree's trunk.

I spun around. _Where the fuck is my home? _I stood there with my hands on my hip. _Where am I? How long have I been here?_

From the corner of my eye, I could see a light shining down, peaking out from the clouds.

_What the fuck?_

"Awake from your slumber." I heard a faint voice say. "Arise from your sleep."

"Who's there?" I called out.

But I got no response.

I looked out over the meadow to see just where the light was shining. I glanced back and forth between the spot light on the meadow and the clouds it was shining from.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked the voice. "Are you God?"

"Awake from your slumber, arise from your sleep." the faint voices said again simultaneously one after the other.

I shook my head. "I'm not sleeping. I'm standing right here!" I yelled.

But the thunder continued to roar. In fact, it seem to get louder, to where the bass was now hurting my eardrums.

_Go to the light. _My conscious told me. _Maybe they will hear you._

"You have got to be kidding." I spoke out loud as I began walking toward the open meadow.

"Awake from your slumber, arise from your sleep." the voices said once more.

But this time, the closer I got to the light, the louder the voice became. I glanced back to the empty swing and noticed how the lightening was only hovering over the tree. I looked out at the rest of the sky to see how the closer I got toward the light, the softer the thunder got, the bluer the clouds became.

_What the fuck?_

"Awake from your slumber, arise from your sleep. A new day is dawning for those who weep." the voices now said.

Only now, it sounded as if the voice was right in my ear. Sort of like a surround sound type of feel.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as I stepped into the spot light and looked up.

The moment I glared up into the light, I could feel a pull. And just like a vacuum, I was sucked into the light. Or I absorbed it, however you want to look at it.

_What a trip…_

I opened my eyes and just like emerging from water, I took a deep breath.


	7. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Alright, this chapter might be a bit boring to some, others might disagree. But I figured this would be the perfect time to set some things straight while setting up other things. Plus it gives a little insight on what Cristiano really is and what possibly holds for the future. **

**Oh and believe me, I tried my best to cut out as much as I could, only leaving what I thought would be helpful to understand later.  
**

**Anyways, as always...**

**Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^  
**

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

"Isabelle." I heard a deep voice call out to me as the tree's trunk began to shift into a face. I stared into the trunks now misshapen face and watched as it began to twist and snap right before it take its final shape.

_Fudge. _

The face called out to me again. "Isabelle."

I only saw this sort of thing on TV. And believe me, being here, in the dark and alone is somewhere I prefer never to be. This scene that is playing out right before my eyes is just hinting that there will be something that I don't want to look forward to in the next minute or so.

Instinctively I hugged myself as I began to walk away from the creepy tree and noticed I was still wearing this damn dress.

_Ugh! This is just freaking awesome!_

This is so typical. In scary movies, why is it that the hottest chick always die? I mean, I'm not saying that I'm smoking effing hot, but you understand I'm sure. If the chick isn't just hot, then most likely she's wearing the most ridiculous outfit, lingerie preferably, and what do you know? Her head gets cut off or she gets eaten by a suped up zombie with some alien looking tentacles coming out from their mouths.

Then there's me. In the dark woods. Alone. Wearing Amy's damn nighty.

_Hell to the effing no!_

I took in my surroundings and realized I seen this place before. I wasn't sure where, but I think I might have been here. Once, maybe. But I just couldn't pinpoint where exactly.

Do you know the feeling when the name or whatever is just at the tip of your tongue and yet, you can't remember? That is exactly how I feel right about now.

_Forget it._

I began walking further down the paved road, glancing behind me every so often. Just making sure no killer or zombie is coming after me.

_Can never be too careful. _

But then when I looked over to the left, I noticed there were gravestones.

_Fudge, why do I have to be in a damn cemetery?_ I thought to myself. _An alley, a haunted house, anywhere. But a cemetery? Ugh._

I would've continued walking except, I saw a woman looking down at a grave. She had her back to me so I wasn't sure if I knew her. It was just that it would be a bit more comforting to be here with someone familiar.

But the one thing that began to alarm me about this woman was the fact that all she had on was a pair of undies and a spaghetti strap.

"Excuse me?" I called out as I began walking towards her.

Okay, I know I shouldn't have done that being that because I couldn't see her face, she could be anything. Oh hell, she could be Ju-On herself for all I knew. (Ju-On is the original Japanese version of The Grudge.)

"Hello. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked her, now standing just a few feet away from her.

_Can she even hear me?_

I waited, giving her a moment before reaching for her shoulder.

"Hey." I whispered as I turned her toward me.

And as she turned around to face me, she began screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I jumped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Help me!" she cried as she tried to reach out for me.

Impulsively, I jumped back, far enough to where she couldn't grab me. Under normal circumstances, I would've helped her without a doubt. But something creepy about her didn't sit too well with me.

For one, her body was literally decaying to the point where she was barely recognizable. Her flesh itself had a tinted grayish blue to it. Her hair had already begun to fall out. Her eyes were sunk in. And she smelled like rotting flesh.

_What the hell?_

"Isabelle…" she called out to me this time.

I backed up, trying my best not to run. If I knew scary, zombie movies, the faster you ran, the faster the zombies would catch up to you. And then eventually, you're pretty much fucked.

This chick however looked like a zombie, smelt like one too (just guessing), but she seem to hang onto some of her humanity. At least, that's what I hoped because she wasn't focused (yet) on eating my flesh that's for damn sure.

"How do you know me?" I asked, adding a few more steps away from the walking, rotting corpse.

I didn't care whether or not she actually knew me, I was just trying to buy myself some time to think. But she didn't bother answering anyway, instead, she dug at her neck as if she was struggling to breathe.

"Isabelle…" she managed to gurgle out.

_Fuck this shit. I'm out of here. _I thought to myself as I turned around and began running.

To hell with those scary movies because I wasn't about to stay here and be killed. No, scratch that, I wasn't about to stay here only to be eaten alive. Hell to the effing no on that one thank you very much.

"Its him, he's after me…" was all I heard when I glanced back toward her, making sure she wasn't coming after me.

Well, maybe I should've been paying attention to where I was going because in the next moment, I ended up running straight into that damn tree with a face. How'd I ended up back here, I don't know.

"Hey, Isabelle." the tree croaked, my face smashed against his.

Then I screamed, jolting from one reality to the next.

* * *

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

Ignoring the question, I jumped out from the chair, throwing the blanket off of me. I could still (faintly) smell her rotting flesh as I shivered, totally grossed out.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I shook myself, trying to rid myself of the rotting corpse.

"Isabelle!"

"Holy mother of Jesus!" I yelped as I literally jumped, backing into the table near the window.

I had to press my hand to my chest to stop my heart from jumping out. I felt so many emotions at that moment, I wasn't able to distinguish one from the other.

"Am I still dreaming?" I asked softly in pure disbelief at what I was seeing before me.

_It worked! It really worked!_

"I hope not." he said. "You need to get me out of here."

I just stood there in disbelief. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. But what I did know was that I wanted to hug him, squeeze him like a teddy I haven't seen since I was a little girl. And I did just that.

I jumped on the bed and embraced him in a big hug. I was so happy to have Cristiano awake, alive, and obviously well. All the built up guilt that I had was now gone. It was replaced with joy and hope.

"We did it, we really did it!"

For a moment, he sat there still. "_We_ did it?" he asked, confused.

I pulled away and nodded. "You've been in a coma for three days now. Or _were_ is more like the word." I flashed him the biggest smile. "I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

"Okay…" he said. "Isabelle, can we talk about this later? You can tell me everything, but right now, we have to go. We need to get out of here and fast."

I frowned, "Why? The nurse said to call her if-"

"Fuck what the nurse said. Just trust me on this one okay? We need to go. Now." he said as he jumped off the bed. He unplugged the monitors and stripped off the wires.

I slipped off the bed and grabbed my bag on the floor.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked him confused at his sudden change of attitude.

_I think I liked him better when he was sleeping._

"I know that if we don't get moving now, in about five minutes, this room will be swarming with Supes." he said as he slipped on his jeans.

"Are you wanted for something? Like from the supernatural police or something?"

_If they even exist._

"Can you quit with all these questions and help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, clearly peeved.

He thought a moment, ignoring my change in tone, "Distract the nurses for a minute. Then go to the nearest stairs and I'll be waiting for you there."

"Wait, not like this." I told him as I looked down the length of my body.

_This is so effing embarrassing!_

He grunted as his eyes swept over my body.

"You don't have time. Besides…" he smiled. "…you look fine."

"This will definitely attract attention."

"Isabelle, I know these people. He's a ruthless man."

I didn't understand what it was that he was talking about. He didn't want to explain to me why he was acting a little paranoid and he sure as hell wasn't about to give me a good enough reason to go along with his plan.

"What about Amy?"

For a moment, I wasn't sure if Cristiano even heard me. His mind was obviously somewhere else. And as he was pulling his shirt over his head he stopped with his head cocked to the side and listened toward the door.

"Fuck." he cursed.

"What?"

Immediately he pushed the table aside and opened the window. He looked down below and then peered from the left to the right.

_Oh sugar._

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was planning on doing.

Cristiano jumped onto the window seal and turned around.

"Come on."

I stepped back, "No way. I am not getting up on that. We are on the sixth floor!" I shrieked.

He held onto the window frame and reached out toward me.

"Please Isabelle. Trust me for ten fucking minutes."

I hesitated. "I don't kn-"

He grunted, "We don't have much time, now come on!" he told me as softly as he could without sounding like he was shouting. "I promise, I will explain everything to you."

'_He knows I'm coming. Fuck! I know he'll be gone by the time we get there.'_

I'm not sure how far my telepathic radar goes, but I'm guessing whoever is after Cristiano is very close.

I closed my eyes, held my bag tight, and took a deep breath before running toward the window. I grabbed Cristiano's hand just as he pulled me up. Then he swung me against the wall as gently but as swiftly as he could and closed the window behind us.

I couldn't look down. I knew the ledge was not much bigger than my feet. I felt as if I was about to slip and fall onto the moving cars below.

_Oh sweet mother…_

I could feel Cristiano right next to me.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

I scoffed, "Easy for you to say." I told him as I scooted closer to the rain pipe.

When I felt confident enough, I wrapped my right arm around it, praying this will keep me from falling flat on my face.

Everything that happened next happened so fast, I wasn't sure if it really took place.

Cristiano jumped in front of me, gripping the rain pipe as his legs straddled mine and pinned his body against mine. With his free hand he covered my mouth and smiled as he tried to form his body to mines.

_Amy wasn't kidding when she said that he had a lot to work with._

Then just as the window we had came out of opened, I felt a tingling feeling all over me. When I looked out onto the world, it was as if I was hidden behind a plastic wrap. And then a fat, bald man poked his head out and glanced toward us and then back toward the other way.

_Why can't he see us? We're standing right in front of his damn face. _I thought to myself. _Not that I wanted him to see us._

He mumbled to himself before yelling. "We just missed him! I can still smell him!" he ducked back in.

"Well go get him! Why the hell are you still standing here for?" I heard another man shout.

I was confused at first, not quite understanding what was happening. But then I recognized the view from this side of the world.

When Rose and I had gone to Blue Haven, we were cloaked. And when I looked out at the surroundings around me, it was as if I was looking out behind a plastic wrap much like this one.

_But I don't remember Cristiano bringing a cloak with him._

Cristiano looked down at me and closed his eyes as he shook his head slowly. A sign, I'm guessing he means to _wait, not yet_. I wanted to move, if I could, but I wouldn't not only because I couldn't but because I was too afraid to. So I waited until Cristiano felt it was safe.

We stood there for another five minutes before making a move. I wasn't even sure I was still breathing.

"When I tell you to, I want you to follow right behind me to the next window. But don't let go of me." he whispered as he held onto me. I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod. "Follow me." he said as he made his way around the rain pipe.

* * *

Cristiano climbed through the window first and then turned around to help me down.

"What happened back there? What was that?" I whispered, glancing around me.

We were in the same room as someone who was literally covered in a cast from head to toe.

_Great._

"Not yet." he said, grabbing a hold of my hand. "Follow me."

As we walked out into the hallway, Cristiano made sure that we walked along the wall and away from the human traffic.

I noticed how everyone around us seem to be oblivious to our very existence. Of course that gave me a hint that Cristiano is more supernatural than I thought. But as for what he was, I still wasn't sure of just yet. I knew I would get my answers soon enough.

_Lucky bastard…_ I thought to myself as I sort of envied his invisibility.

When it was clear for us, we crossed the intersecting hallway and darted straight for the stairwell. But I knew we weren't out of the woods just yet. Cristiano tossed me onto his back and ran down the flight of stairs faster than any human I have ever seen run.

But he didn't stop running when we made it out of the hospital. He just kept on running.

* * *

_What if he forgot about me?_ I thought to myself as I tightened my grip around his neck.

Finally, after about ten minutes of sprinting, he stopped to let me down.

_I think he did forget about me._

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, but first I need your help."

I glanced up, "What kind of help?"

"Rose taught you some spells right?"

_Oh sugar._

"Yeah…" I answered, timidly.

"Those men back there were after me."

"I kind of already figured out that much."

He ignored me and continued. "I can only explain a little to you because we don't have much time. But you have to trust me, please."

"You keep saying that. But okay…"

"I'm a Demidemon."

I stepped back. "A what?"

"A half demon. My father…" he paused glancing down the road toward the hospital, "…the man back there, he's my father."

"The fat bald guy?"

_He looks nothing like his father, thank goodness._

He shook his head, "No, that's his sidekick. No, my father was the man in the room. You heard him right? The second voice?" I nodded. "He's after me."

"Why?"

"For a reunion Isabelle…" he grunted, "…why do you think? He wants something from me. I told you I'll explain it later but right now, he can track me. I need a shield spell, something that will block me from him."

"And you had on a shield spell all this time?"

He shrugged, "Sort of. Well, I had it around my neck up until recently. I'm guessing it must've dropped that night in the alley."

"And why couldn't he find you all this time?" I asked, inquiring.

"Because my mind was in another state. In another reality, maybe. I don't know."

I watched him suspiciously. He didn't seem to be lying. In fact, I wouldn't know why he would be lying to me or what the hell I had just gotten myself into but I wasn't ready to find out. Not yet anyway.

And demons? I didn't even know demons existed. Maybe I read it once during my studies but didn't find it fascinating enough. Fairies, Werewolves, shifters, vampires, what next? Ghosts and spirits too?

_That's all I need, a damn demon on my ass! Ugh!_

"Fine, just don't laugh okay? It looks kind of stupid, at least to me it does. But I haven't done this on anyone yet. And the spell that I've known for awhile is one that helps me specifically." I paused. "But if this one doesn't work and your stalker father is still after you or us, then I will use that one on you…somehow."

_This is too damn early in the day for this shit. _I grunted to myself.

Lucky for Cristiano, the moon was still in the morning sky. I turned in a full circle and found the four corners of the earth.

I turned to the East and said, "By the power of the rising Sun, all the evil in Cristiano's life is done." I faced the South, saluted and continued, "By the power of the noonday blast, all control is his at last." I faced the West, "By the power of the darkening night, his shield is strong, his senses are elevated, and his armor is tight." Then finally, I turned to face the North, bowed and said, "By the Waning Crescent Moon in the brightened sky, we are not alone. Help is nigh. Mother earth and father time's hands are around him to keep him safe by night and day. Be gone foul sprits, unbidden here. I force you back for I do not fear, for we have won, and he is set free. You have no further power over him."

I turned to Cristiano and tiptoed to kiss his forehead, then his heart, solar plexus, and finally his wrists. Then I got down on my knees and pressed my hands onto his foot as I lowered my head to the ground and kissed the earth.

I stood up and smiled, "You owe me one big time."

He grinned back at me, "That was sexy. Can you do that again?"

I shoved him, "Shut up. Now that you're covered, lets go."

* * *

I called Amy from a pay phone and got her address. Then we took a cab to her suite.

"Oh my, why the hell are you still wearing that?" she shrieked as she opened her door. "Now the manager thinks I hired a Julia Roberts hooker to my suite."

I walked in and slapped her arm, "You were the one who gave this crap for me to wear remember?"

She burst into laughter as Cristiano walked in after me.

"Well I didn't think that you were going to wear it in public!"

I turned around, "I wasn't planning on it either but something came up."

"Oh really?" she said, making her googooli eyes after Cristiano.

I rolled my eyes. "Please tell me you swept over your floor plan with spells."

"Oh Bella honey, you know me a little too well."

Cristiano stopped in the foyer and slowly turned, "Nice pad you got here."

"Thanks, it's a loaner from a friend of ours."

I glanced back at Amy as she closed the door, "Ours?"

She smiled, "You do remember Mr. Northman don't you? From Bon Temps?"

I was shocked to know he actually got out of that small town once in awhile. But to also own something this fabulous in New York City with-I looked out at the living room-a great view of the city itself, now that is amazing.

"But sadly I won't be staying here long."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Isabelle, we have lots to talk about." she said walking toward the living room and glanced back, "Nice to see you're awake this morning." she told Cristiano.

I followed right behind them.

"So you must be the friend Isabelle was so eager to warn."

"Is that right?" she laughed softly. "Maybe she just wanted an excuse to spend some QT with you."

I could feel my face turning red. Maybe I was turning red from blushing at her damn statement or red from anger that she would possibly think so low of me.

Cristiano glanced back, "I was starting to think that as well." he told her while keeping his eyes on me. Then he turned back to her, "So, you're quite a talented witch right here in New York, from what I heard."

"Oh don't give me all the credit. I just feed off of Bella's unused powers while she's in the same room." she told him as she took a seat. "So…you could thank her later."

"Hey, I'm still in the room you know." I groaned, taking a seat across of Amy.

I did a once over of the room and was taken aback by the fine decorating.

_This place is magnificent._

The suite were in shades of sapphire blue, gold, and cream. The walls were of a cream color with gold borders, accenting the art of the night sky hanging on the walls. The windows were draped with a soft satin cream with a gold trim beneath sapphire blue chiffon. The seating were cream with a mixture of gold and sapphire blue throw pillows, simple and elegant and yet very comfortable. The rug that lined the room was also a lighter shade of cream with gold trimmings.

Oh but the Crème de la Crème of the entire room was the sapphire blue chandelier which centered the room perfectly. It looked as if it weighed more than me with real crystal or possibly even diamonds and most likely fourteen karat gold.

"So, now that we have time…" she said placing her hands in her lap, "…I have so much to tell you, I don't even know where to begin."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Cristiano asked as he overlooked the city.

"No, you can stay. I think you should since this might have something to do with you."

"What-" I began.

Amy lift her finger up, "About six weeks ago Lily stopped by to visit me. She got my address from my mother, which, I can kill her right now if I wasn't so caught up in my own mess." she sighed. "Anyways, at first I barely recognized her. There was something really dark and unnatural about her that set up all the alarms in my head."

"Was that really Lily?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that. So anyways, I didn't invite her in, instead I just talked to her with the door opened. She was here in search of you. I didn't bother asking why, I just told her I didn't know where you were and blah, blah, blah." she smiled. "So finally, she blurts out that Ryan's getting married." she said, pausing. If you weren't paying close attention, you would've missed her shudder. But I didn't. I caught every second of it. "And as she told me about Ryan marrying some woman he barely knew, I could hear the resentment and anger in her voice. But that's not what freaked me out." she lowered her head. "Lily had fangs. Like a vampire. It just popped out or whatever you call it and-"

I gasped. "No…"

She nodded, "So she left, pissed off."

"Why was she pissed?"

"I don't really know. But I was glad at that moment that I no clue where you were. I honestly thought she was here to kill you and maybe even Ryan too."

"Me? Wait, what the hell did I ever do to her?"

"I don't know. But she wasn't too happy about everything." she leaned back, "And I do mean everything."

I looked down at my hands, "Great, Lily's a fricking vamp."

"Oh but wait, there's more. Remember how I told you that Ryan was getting married?" I just nodded. "Well, that's why I was in Mexico."

"He got married already?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. But the wedding is next week. He wants you to be there."

"What? Why?" my head shot up.

I couldn't help but feel hurt that he was marrying someone he barely knew. But maybe I was actually hurt because I knew how good of a man he could be. I knew that he could be a great husband and eventually a loving father one day, just not with me. And when I contemplated on it further, I remembered how badly it ended between us.

_I don't think I could ever trust him again._

And why would he want me there? So that I am forced to sit through the ceremony and watch the one man that I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with say those vows to another? The one man that I was saving forever for? The same man I gave my heart and soul to? I don't think I could do it. I know that I'm strong but I don't know if I'm strong enough to bare it.

"I don't know. For two straight weeks they're having like this couples getaway or something, all paid for by her family, of course." she paused. "I guess by inviting me, he had hoped that you would be there as well."

"How did he know where you were?"

I'm sure he wouldn't have found out from Lily. It sounds to me as if she was ready to kill him. But why was she hurt by him? He didn't love her, not the way that he loved me…_once._

_Or maybe he did. Maybe she loved him. Then again, what do I know?_

"My nosy mother, that's how. He stopped by here about three, maybe four weeks ago with the invitations to the retreat and to his wedding. The next night he invited me to have dinner with him and his fiancé-"

"That was when the murders began, about four weeks ago." Cristiano interrupted.

I almost forgot he was even in the same room as us.

"Excuse me?" Amy and I said simultaneously.

"The murders, the vampire." he said.

"So you're going to the wedding?" I asked.

"Well I already got my dress and I promised them I would go." she said trailing off. "I tried to warn you last week when I went all over searching for you-"

"And Lily?"

"I haven't heard from her since." she smiled. "And…I'm getting married too." she said flashing me her huge rock on her finger.

That was something I wasn't expecting at all. I wasn't expecting Ryan to marry so soon either but look at how things turned out. And now Amy.

I stood up and gave her a big hug. "I hope I'm not the last to know. But congratulations!"

"Really? You don't think that its too soon? I mean we only been seeing each other for four months before he proposed. But look at Ryan and Bev. They were dating about three months, no, almost three months before deciding to get hitched."

"Do you love him?" She nodded. "Then that's all that matters."

"So you can't go disappearing on me again. You have to be there at my wedding."

"When is it?"

She bit her lip, "In a few weeks."

"Is Lily going to be there?"

She shivered, "I'm not having my wedding in the evening just to fit her vamp schedule. No one tells her get bitten."

"How do you know it was by choice?"

Cristiano walked over to the mantel and paused. For a second, he was frozen. But then he grabbed the picture frame and walked over toward us.

"Who is this?" he asked, pointing at the picture.

Amy smiled, "Oh that's just Isabelle, me, and Lily on our graduation day."

I grabbed the picture from him. He knew who we were, that's not who he was pointing to. He had his finger on Lily's face.

At that moment, I pieced together the puzzle.

_Lily._

Its been her all this time. She's the one that has been terrorizing New York City, draining those men dry. I could slap myself silly for not figuring it out sooner.

_But why did she do it? And why did she go after Cristiano?_

I looked up at him and knew that he knew what we were both thinking.

I turned to Amy, "Who turned her?"

"I don't know."

"Did you talk to her parents? What about her dad?"

Amy frowned, "Her mom is dead. She's been gone for several months now."

"That was the vampire who attacked me that night."

Amy whirled around so fast, "Lily? But why?"

He paced back and forth by the window. "I thought she was someone I knew."

"That's why she attacked you?"

"No, she thought I was there to attack her. She thought that I was using that as an excuse to stop her but it wasn't like that. I had too much to drink and I swore…" he paused, trailing off. "…she was my late wife, Omi."

"Late wife? As in dead?" Amy asked.

He just nodded.

"Why would you think that she was your dead wife? Did a vampire make her one of them?" I asked, now curious.

"No."

"Then why would you think that a woman walking in a dark alley was your wife? Do you see the dead or something?" I pushed forward.

"Because I didn't see her die, that's why!" he shouted. "We were in a car accident, okay? I was driving but for a split second, just one second, I glanced at my daughter in the backseat and…" Amy stood up. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her back down. She wasn't about to leave me here alone. "…that's all it took, one second. If I kept my eyes on the road, then they will still be here with me today."

"I'm so sorry." I told him softly.

"Was your wife in the car with you?" Amy asked softly.

"Yeah, she was sitting right next to me."

When Amy is confused, her eyebrows sort of twitch.

"Then what makes you think that she survived?"

"Because I didn't see her die. She was a fairy. She could've POP."

I bit my lip.

_The only fairies I seen was the crazy one that went on a killing spree._

"Did she love you?" he just nodded as he leaned against the window seal. "Then if she was still here then she would've came back to you." Amy told him. "And your daughter? Did she make it?" he hung his head low and shook his head.

* * *

_**Cristiano's POV:**_

Maybe a year after I buried my daughter and memories of my wife, my father showed up at my doorstep.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

He couldn't have came at a better time. I was just seeing my 'bed warmer' out the door. She kissed me before walking down the hallway.

My father glanced behind and turned to me, whistling as he raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. You really out done yourself. Every night a new broad?"

I ignored him, bringing the bottle of whiskey to my lips as I gulped it down.

"May I come in?"

I wiped my mouth, "Nah, I'm busy. Come back another time." I said, closing the door on him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he told me with his foot in the door. "I didn't know-"

"Yeah well, now you know, are you going to feel sorry for yourself?"

"Cristiano, guys like us were never meant to be happy."

I pointed to him, "Shut your mouth old man! Don't you-" I backed up with a hand on my hip. "Why are you here?"

"You're my son."

"Bullshit. Wrong answer, try again."

"What do you want to hear then? Huh? That this was my fault?"

"Fuck you. Why do you have to make this shit about you?" I shouted. "This isn't about you! This world we live in does not revolve around you!" I bellowed as I slammed the door on his foot.

"I'll be back." he promised.

* * *

Another year passed. Same scenario, just as my 'bed warmer' left he showed up at my door step.

I grunted, "What do you want now old man?"

"May I come in?"

"Like I told you the last time, I'm busy. Come back another time." I told him, closing the door on him again.

But this time, I expected his foot to be there, so I kicked it out of the way and slammed the door shut.

"You have to talk to me some time." I heard him say from the other side of the door, "You can't avoid me for the rest of your life."

"Go fuck yourself." I said as I walked back to the living room.

Brad walked out from the bathroom, wearing his boxers.

"Who was that at the door?" he asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Some Jehovah Witnesses."

He laughed, "They really are pests aren't they?"

I don't have a problem with religions, its just that was the only thing that came to mind.

I reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the coffee table and drunk it as if it was water.

"Cris, man, you gotta slow down."

I wiped my mouth, "Why? No matter what I do, no matter what I say, things won't change. With all the fucking power we have in this fucking world, I can never bring them back. And you know what I figured out?"

"What?" Brad asked as he glared at me.

"No matter how many times I try, I just won't die."

Before I could bring the bottle up to my mouth again, Brad POP in front of me, hitting the bottle out of my hand.

"Is this what you want? You're looking for a fucking death wish?" he shouted, shoving me.

I stood up so fast and shoved him right back.

"They were my life! What the fuck do you know? You don't have shit!"

He watched me painstakingly. "I may not have the family you had once, but I know better than to waste the rest of my life away drinking, fucking, and drugging myself until I'm numb! Maybe you should join the land of the living and get over it!"

With all the strength I had left in me, I picked him up and flew him across the room.

"Get the fuck out! Leave!" I could feel my anger rising, "I can never _just_ get over it! What the fuck do you know? You don't know what its like! I loved her!" I shouted. I could feel myself breaking down. "I loved her…" I said softly just as I could feel myself reenter the depression state I been in since the moment I awoke to this fucking nightmare.

There was a firm knock at the door.

"You want me to get it?" Brad asked as he got back to his feet like nothing happened.

I ignored him and sunk back onto the sofa.

A minute later, Amadeus stood in front of me.

"Get your things together."

I laughed. "Who called you here? Brad?"

"Don't give me that much credit. Maybe I should've thought of that before shit hit the ceiling."

"Never mind, who called me here, that isn't important. I should've came here years ago." he said as he sat on the coffee table before me. "I didn't know things were this bad."

"This shit isn't even half of it." I heard Brad tell him from behind.

_Traitor._

"Fuck that Cris, I'm no traitor. Your ass needs help and you know it." he groaned. "This has gone on long enough."

_Stay out of my head. _I warned.

"I called Rose, she agreed to help you. Just give us a chance and if things don't change, and you're still feeling like shit, then…" he sighed, "…then you can return to the life you're living now."

"That's it? You won't hold me prisoner?"

"Cristiano, I've known you since you were a little boy. I know better than to make you do anything against your will."

"Think of Haven like rehab." Brad said.

I frowned, "I don't need rehab."

"Does that mean you're going?" Amadeus asked.

"He is." I heard a familiar voice say from behind. "Brad, can you help Chad get his things together?"

"Yes Miss Rose." Brad said before leading the kid down the hall.

I didn't want to look at her. I knew she would be disappointed in the way I've handled things. I could feel the way everyone pitied me. And I was never one to want pity.

"Well Cris, don't be rude. Get your butt off that couch and give me a hug." she demanded.

Reluctantly, I stood up and walked over to her. But to my surprise, she seemed happy to see me. In fact, as I approached her, she extended her arms with love.

As she embraced me, she whispered, "I'm glad we got to you in time."

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

After dinner, we sat around the living room not really doing anything.

I cleared my throat, "Okay, what we need to do is figure out a way to stop Lily."

Knowing she was out there right now, probably searching for me or her next victim, scared me.

"And how do we do that? She's a vampire." she turned to Cristiano who seemed to be in his own world at the moment. "No offense or anything…" she said, turning back to me, "…but if big tough guy couldn't handle her, then what makes you think we can?"

"We aren't vampires." I said.

She scoffed, "Yeah, no kidding."

"So maybe we should seek help from a vampire."

Like Mr. Northman for example. Of course seeing him again after all this time would be a visual bonus as well. Did I mention I wasn't pregnant this time?

_Not that I'm planning on getting pregnant again any time soon either._

She grinned at me. "Now you're reading my mind." but then she frowned, "But what if he ends up killing her?"

"She's already dead. Better her than another innocent victim, Amy."

"But Lily…we've known her since for like ever. I can't kill her. If it was any old vamper, then, sure, I would do it in a heartbeat. But not Lily."

_Fudge._

She was right. I don't think that I could do it either. I don't think I could even send someone out there to do it for me. I've known her almost all my life, killing her would be like killing my own sister. And I know that I would never do that.

I sank back into the chair. "So what do we do now? Just let her go?"

"The council will handle her." Cristiano finally spoke.

"Its been weeks and they haven't even done a thing. What makes you think they even give a flying rats trap?" Amy asked, clearly furious with the council.

"Because now we have a picture of the murderer." he said, nodding at the picture of the three of us on the mantel.

I stood up, "And what will they do to her? I know that council is corrupted. What if they were the ones that turned her in the first place?"

"What other choice do we have? Its not like we have a lot of options Isabelle." he said softly. "I was only lucky because of you. I can't say that for the next guy."

I hated being torn in two, but he was right, they both were.

After a moment, I stood up. "We'll call Eric first. Then…" I paused, feeling flustered at the mention of his name. "…we'll take it from there."


	8. Let The Right One In

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay, I know I promised that I would at least finish this chapter and post it at least by this week but honestly, I guess I wasn't expecting to be this busy. I mean with everything that's going on, I know its been like hella long since I last updated and I am truly sorry but honestly, I wasn't expecting life to take a detour (aka a death in the family). But I really feel awful not putting in time to finish this chapter. **

**So...just to keep you all semi happy, I figured that I at least owed you this..._at least. _Now this chapter isn't finished _yet_. But I swear, when I return from my short trip, I will finish this chapter. Again, I really am sorry for posting this sort of a teaser but I will finish this! I swear!**

**Now without further adieu...I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. **

**Read, review, & enjoy! ^-^*  
**

* * *

Some might say I'm a little feminine when it comes to this kind of thing but seriously? I didn't feel comfortable taking my problem to yet, another man. Sure, I needed Cristiano's help, but that was only to help me find my way out of Alcaeus. I wanted to warn Amy and I did just that. Mission accomplished. And well, at the end of that story, we ended up saving Cristiano anyway.

Now, I had already asked Eric for help once before. Of course that plan didn't go through but still, I asked for his help and now I owe him. If I went to him again with this vampire problem, aka Lily, I would be tied to him for who knows how long.

_The question is, do I really want that. _I thought to myself. _Kind of, sort of, but not really. _I bit my lip. _Oh fudge!_

"Bella, will you just call the man already?" Amy grunted as she folded herself on the sofa. "There's really no harm in asking him for help. If he says no, then oh well, moving on…new plan." she straightened up and watched me carefully. "Whatever happened to Nick by the way?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…much. But right now he can't help us."

Cristiano laced his fingers before him, "So let me get this straight, Eric is a vampire, right?" we just nodded. "And we're going to him for help with killing off one of his own kind?" another nod from Amy and I. "Why would anyone turn against their own kind?"

Okay, we couldn't exactly form a plan without filling Cristiano in about _the_ Eric Northman.

_Oh em gee!_

"Oh puh-lease, humans do it all the time. Haven't you heard of Crips and Bloods? Al Capone?" I scoffed. "Even Jesus himself."

"Don't forget Tony Montana." Amy blurted, which just so happen to bring a smile to Cristiano's face.

_I take it he saw Scarface._

"Amy, sweetie heart, that was just a movie." I shook my head, "Anyways, stuff like this has been going on since the dawning of time. Humans murdered, even tortured other humans. Many moons later won't make much difference."

Cristiano nodded to himself. "What's your attachment to this guy anyway? He your ex or something?"

I laughed. "We never dated."

Amy cleared her throat as she raised one finger.

_Amy you traitor! You're suppose to be on my side!_

He smiled. "So this vamp is willing to kill another vamp for you, is that right?" he shook his head, "I didn't know vampires could love."

I rolled my eyes, "Its not like that."

Amy grinned, "Oh trust me honey, it wasn't love, that's for sure."

Immediately I slapped Amy's thigh, "We went on one date, nothing more…ish." and then I turned to Amy, "And if you didn't get yourself kidnapped, maybe then we might've had hot vampire sex…but thanks to you _honey_, nothing happened." I told her, sounding a bit more bitter than I intended.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her in a way a stubborn child would do when they don't get their way.

"Well, excuse you. Next time I'll make an appointment with you before getting abducted again." she spat back.

For awhile, the room itself was silent with tension thick enough, you could cut it with a knife.

I stood up, "Fine, I'll call him."

And as I left the room, I could feel Amy grinning. I didn't want to take a peak into her little head because I knew something nasty just might pop out.

* * *

"Fangtasia, where we create bumps in the night, Chow speaking." he said, bored as ever.

I could just imagine him shining his fangs or something.

_How could he possibly be bored there? _

"Um, can I speak to Eric Northman?"

"Is he expecting your call?"

I hesitated. "No…"

"Well, you called at the wrong time. He is busy…_recovering._"

"Okay well-"

Punk ass didn't even give me time to finish my sentence before hanging up on me.

_Driving there would be just a waste of time. Its not a guarantee that he'll actually help us. _I mentally told myself. _Oh fudge…_

_

* * *

_

The next day, just before dawn, Cristiano decided to head back to Alcaeus to fill Amadeus in with what happened. I'm sure he had other reasons, but I'm guessing he didn't want Amadeus coming here causing a scene. And by a scene, I mean caveman style, dragging us out of this realm by our hair…or more like mine. Not that he would do that of course, I'm just saying.

So with nothing but time, Amy and I spent the day doing some shopping around the big city.

_What? You didn't honestly think that we would sit around waiting for something to happen did you?_

We're from California for crying out loud. Shopping and luncheons is something we did often enough. Well, the _three _of us did, once upon a time.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Amy asked. "I mean, if we ask her to stop whatever she's doing, she just might listen."

"Why would she listen to us? To me, especially?" I licked my lips, "Did you forget that we are at the bottom of her food chain? She could eat us or worse…turn us into one of _them_." I shivered at the thought of becoming a vampire.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against vampires. But the thought of living for all eternity, cold, living off of blood…eew.

_So not for me._

"Well, its worth a try. I mean its not like Mr. Northman is taking any of your calls." she sighed. "Really, what do you got to lose?"

_Rub it in, why don't you?_

"I doubt she would want to talk with me. You weren't there, you didn't hear what I had told her the last time I saw her."

"If I know Lily, she wouldn't hold a grudge against anyone, least of all you." she sighed. "Besides, she messed up _your_ life, not the other way around."

_Try telling that to a vampire._

_

* * *

_

Amy was acting a bit strange ever since we returned from our luncheon. She's been on her cell phone texting or making calls for the past hour now.

_I doubt she would even notice if I left the suite._

"Okay, don't get all weird on me but my fiancé just entered New York City."

I had to laugh at her statement. "You sound like you're announcing a package that you've been waiting for."

"Anyways, he wants me to meet him at his place so…you'll have the whole suite to yourself tonight."

"Wait…" I turned around, "…I thought he was going to stay for the entire couples retreat."

She arched her eyebrow, "That _was_ the plan. But what is a couples retreat if he's there all alone?"

_She had a point._

"He won't be in the way?"

"He's not that useless you know. True, he may not know what I do or where I come from but he does know a little about vampires. At least I think he does." she paused, obviously taking a moment to herself to think that over. "Well, he knows there's vampires in this world and that's all that matters. And besides, he felt uncomfortable being there all by himself. He felt so out of place he drove all the way here."

"Fine, fine. Just make sure you keep him alive long enough to walk you down the isle."

She shook her head as she grabbed her overnight bag, "Ooh Bella, that is a low blow, even for you darling."

"I was just kidding." I flashed her a freakishly big smile, "Really. I can't wait to meet him."

She shooed me away as she grabbed her keys from the bowl in the hallway. She opened the front door and took a look back at me.

"You'll get to meet him tomorrow." she said taking a step forward. "Don't do anything I would do." she added a wink before closing the door behind her.

* * *

About 2 hours later, I was just about to fall asleep on the sofa while reading the latest book from V.C. Andrews when there was a knock on the door. I didn't give myself time to think. Instead, I sat up so fast, I could've sworn my racing heart was left on the couch's cushion.

_What if that's her? What the hell am I going to do then? _I had to slap myself silly for thinking like that. _You're pretty powerful yourself. So stop hiding like a little bitch and answer that damn door._

I placed the book on the coffee table before me and pushed myself, unwillingly off of the sofa, walking slowly to the door.

With each step that I gained, my heart beat faster with anticipation. I think I was actually holding my breath until the moment I yanked the door open.

I took, what seemed like a special effect's slow motion gasp, and slowly took a step back as I watched the person before me slowly turn with his hands in his pockets. I bit my lip, trapping my breath as he looked down on me and grinned.

_After all this time, he still takes my breath away._

I swear, at that moment, I melted inside. I anticipated this moment for what seemed like years, but what I wasn't expecting was to be entirely speechless.

"_Isabelle_…I wasn't expecting _you_ to be here." he said to me with his sultry voice (a slight hint of an accent of course).

_Fudge me!_

It took a moment more before I could gather myself.

"Touché. You were the last person I expected to see behind this very door." I told him as cool as I could possibly pull off.

I took in every inch of his beautifully tailored dark charcoal suit against his unbuttoned black silk dress shirt.

_Damn…_

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked, voice rumbling at his throat.

"Do you really need an invitation? If I'm correct, isn't this your suite?"

He nodded, "No, I don't need an invitation but it would be polite for you to offer."

_Oh sugar._

"Well Mr. Northman, would you please come in." I told him, taking a step to the side.

"Oh Isabelle, you don't have to tell me twice." he told me, brushing his breath against the tip of my nose as he walk pass me.

_I'll remember that._


	9. Bittersweet

**A/N: Okay, I know its been far too long since I last updated but honestly it went from one thing to another. I am truly sorry! : ( **

**Within a few months, my life changed quite drastically, a death in the family, arrangements, holidays, && then moving && settling down, ugh. But now that everything is done && soo over with, I've had time to continue. **

**I apologize for another short chapter but I need to get back into the rhythm of things. I feel a tad bit rusty, lol! But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Anyways, here it is!**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^  
**

* * *

Being here, with him, felt a bit awkward. I knew he wanted to get in my pants and I'm pretty sure he knew I felt the same about him. But there seem to be a void between the two of us. Call it intuition or just paranoia but I know when something's not right.

_Looks like hot vampire sex is off of the night's agenda. _I pouted as I mentally crossed that off my check list.

"I received a phone call from here just the other night." he began. "Would that had been from you?" he asked.

I nodded. "I called. I was told that you were busy recovering so I didn't bother calling back."

I guess I could leave out how rude Chow had been. Maybe he wasn't having it that night so he just decided to take it out on the idiot who just so happen to call next. Either way, that wasn't as important as to what I was urging to tell him.

"So when will you be returning to Bon Temps? I hope you didn't forget our deal."

_Way to jump to the point…_

I shrugged. "I didn't forget our deal."

_How could I?_

"But…?"

I knew that he knew that at the end of that sentence was a _but_. A silent one, yes, but still a _but._

"But since we didn't go through with the plan, I thought that maybe I could-"

"Are you backing out on our deal Isabelle?" his tone slowly turning to ice.

I shook my head, "No! I'm just thinking that instead of helping us the way we planned, maybe you could help me in another way."

He thought deeply for a moment before he decided to continue. "What's in it for me?"

"You could use me the way we discussed." I paused. "Well, sort of."

He shook his head, "No, I already have me a telepath."

_Ouch._

I already knew who it was that he was referring to.

_Sookie._

Here I go again with my weird possessiveness over him. But seriously? Isn't dating one vampire enough for Sookie? I mean not only is it selfish of her but its also unnecessary.

"Well if you already have you a telepath then why do you need me?" I asked with a splash of bitterness.

"I could think of something."

I rolled my eyes at him as I snorted, "Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad with you?"

"Are you referring to Sookie?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow, "What other telepath besides me and Sookie do you know?"

"Lets leave it at that, shall we?" he said, glancing over his shoulder before taking a look out at the city lights. "So what new problem do we have now?"

"Just forget it. I'll take care of this one by myself."

He chuckled to himself. "Sookie is still with Bill, last time I checked."

"And they're my concern how?"

He turned around and watched me. "You know, we have nothing going on between us. There is no attachments on either side so I don't understand what all this third degree vibe I'm feeling from you is about." he paused, "Why is it that I'm explaining myself to you for?"

"You're absolutely right. There is _nothing_ going on between us." I made sure I let that word 'nothing' linger a little too long simply for effect. "_Almost_, perhaps, but _nothing_ official." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "The deal you have is now between Amy and yourself." I said, grabbing my bag on the sofa. "I'll see myself out." and before I could stop myself, I headed straight for the nearest bar.

* * *

Why was I pissed off for? He was right, we didn't have anything going on. When we tried, we were always interrupted. Something always stopped us, it was always one reason or another. Either way, it was never meant to be.

If anything, at the time, I was sort of in a relationship with Nick, the father of my child. And because of my semi infidelity with Eric, Nick is the one who has all the rights in the world to be pissed off with me. Not the other way around and definitely not with Eric.

_I fucked up big time._

"Why are you here?"

I turned around to see Cristiano standing behind me. So, to show him exactly what I was doing here, I tipped my triple shot of Jose to him before gulping it down as the smooth flavor coat my throat.

"How'd you know I was here anyway? Did the big bad vampire tell you where I was?"

He took a seat next to me. "No."

I cocked my head to the side, "No? That's all you have to say?"

He cleared his throat, "I've been there once in my life. We may not have had the same issue but I've been there. I've done all of this."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh my god, you're going to lecture me? Here? Now?"

He leaned in close to me and whispered, "I know about her."

I felt my face freeze over.

_Oh fudge…_

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him, laughing nervously.

_Fudge! When the hell did I let that one slip? _I glanced around with hope that no one else heard him. _Does Amy know too…?_

"Okay…I'll play this game with you." he paused. "Only because here isn't the right time or place for this conversation." he placed two twenties on the bar and gently grabbed my arm. "I'm doing what I wish someone had done for me long before things got way out of hand."

Strangely enough, I wasn't fighting him. In fact, I let him lead me all the way back to his place because I wasn't about to air out my dirty laundry in a room full of drunks.

* * *

The next day, I was glad Cristiano had gotten to me in time otherwise I would be waking up with a splitting headache. I been there a few times already and hated every moment of it.

_Graduation night, spring break, and my twenty first birthday. _I bit my lip as I remembered the morning after my twenty first birthday. _Dominic aka Mr. Mystery._

I think that was the night or morning that we conceived Elena.

_The night that changed our lives…or mine._

I walked down the stairs to find him sprawled out on the sofa…asleep. He looked so peaceful and content that I couldn't find it in myself to wake him.

As I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath, I wondered how he had once hit rock bottom. I mean, I only saw glimpses of his life here and there but it was never enough to put the puzzle together.

Curiosity got the better of me…again.

_Be careful._ I warned myself. _You aren't the only one who could get hurt._

I knelt down in front of him and took a deep breath. Before I could stop myself, I brushed my fingers over his face.

* * *

_The music that echoed the background was Michael Bolton's "I Said I Loved You But I Lied."_

"_I love you." I told the woman in my arms._

_She glanced up at me and smiled. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

_We stopped dancing for a moment as everyone around us became distant. She ran her fingers up my arm before taking a moment's rest on my shoulder. _

"_For loving me."_

"_I should be the one thanking you." I told her immediately._

_She giggled softly. "Why?"_

_I bent my head to hers and whispered, "Because you gave me life. You awoken the side of me that I never knew I had. You brought out feelings I never knew I could possess and because of that, I am grateful that you chose to be wife on this day."_

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing?" was all I heard before I was pushed away.

I stumbled backwards onto the floor. "I'm sorry."

Cristiano sat up as he threw his legs over the side of the couch, "What were you trying to do?" he asked again, this time with more force.

I bit my lip. "You know things about me that no one close to me knows."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "So you figured you could steal a few of my memories and call it even?"

I stood up. "Not the way you put it but kind of, I guess."

He grunted, "Listen Isabelle, if you want to know something, you can simply ask me."

"But-"

"I owe you that much."

I frowned, "Excuse me?"

I was expecting anger, fury, even rage. But something along the lines of sympathy? Now that was something I would never have expected. And definitely not from him.

"I was told once that the reason why you shouldn't be alone with me was because of my past, of what I carry along with me. Even to this day I carry that burden."

"We all have a past that we aren't too proud of."

He shook his head, "Mine is much more deeper than any ocean, its more complicated than most, and its terrifying to the untouched mind."

I tried to register what it was that he was saying to me. "Are you trying to warn me or something?"

He bent his head down as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just telling you in a nicer way that if you knew what's best, you stay out of this head." he said, pounding a fist to his right temple.

_Ouch. _I know that must've hurt because it hurt me just watching.

I stood up and took a seat next to him, "Who's the woman in your dreams? The blonde woman."

He glanced up at me, "My dreams?"

"The night that we were in the cemetery, you shared something with me. A blonde woman, a child, shattered glass…" I paused. "I'm guessing she's-"

He nodded. "My wife, Omi."

For a short moment we just sat there deep in our own thoughts.

I knew quite a bit about him already, more than I realized. I mean, he did tell us a little of himself just the other day. Its just at the time, I wasn't really listening to what he had to say. Technically, there were more important matters at hand and piecing together his puzzle was temporarily at the bottom of that list.

"How much do you know about…_her_?" I whispered.

I couldn't bring myself to call her by her given name simply because I was told that walls had ears. Yes, that sounds a bit too paranoid. But if the walls truly did have ears, not calling her by her name was the logical choice in keeping her safe.

Cristiano sighed, "Not much. I just know what she looks like, what her soft cries sound like." he said, taking a moment to think it through. "I also know what she smells like."

"How do you know all this?"

"Same as you…in the cemetery." he said in a low tone.

I gulped. _One kiss._

That's all it took was just a kiss for our minds to intertwine. With just one kiss, shared between the two of us, broke down the walls that we had build up to protect our minds from the world.

_Imagine what could happen if…_ I bit my lip. _Don't even think it Bella. _

Before I was given a chance to voice my thoughts, there was banging on the door.

Instinctively Cristiano jumped up, pulling me behind him.

"Who is it?" he growled.

I glanced up at him from behind and noticed something that I never seen before. He had this dark tint hovering above him.

_I heard of something like this. Could that be his aura?_

"Is Isabelle in there?" a shaky voice cried out. "Please tell me she's there."

_Amy…_

I closed my eyes and used my gift to see if anyone else was with her.

_All clear._

I opened my eyes and saw Cristiano watching me. I flashed him a smile and nodded, giving him the cue that everything is normal.

Within seconds, he yanked the door open, pulled Amy in, and slammed the door shut.

"Why the hell you pounding on my door like you're the damn authority?"

"I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking."

I did a once over and realized something was wrong with her. Amy is usually a chipper bird in the morning but this morning, she seemed a bit distracted and clearly disoriented.

"What happened to you?"

"I went back to the suite only to find the place turned upside down and you…missy, nowhere to be found!" she shouted. "Scare me half to death why don't you!"

I looked at Cristiano, he immediately put his hands up. "Hey, when I left, the place looked just as you had left it. He was still moving if you must know."

"He?" she glanced between the two of us. "Oh please tell me you two didn't go on a killing spree, leaving a body at my place." she collapsed on the couch. "I have enough psycho friends, I don't need anymore, thank you very much…"

I muffled my laughter, "Amy, did you run into Mr. Northman by any chance?"

Her head shot up, "Eric's in town?" she jumped up, "He will kill me for trashing his place!"

I grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her back down onto the couch, "I'm guessing that mess you found this morning is the work of Mr. Northman himself. Don't ask me why he did it, I really don't know and quite honestly, I don't care. But I will tell you this, I didn't leave him on level grounds."

At that moment she eased enough to reach up and pinch me so hard I wanted to slam her against the wall.

Immediately, I jumped back. "What the hell you do that for?"

"Why would you go and pick a fight with him? He is our way out!"

I shook my head as I rolled my eyes, "He's not the only way out Amy! We managed the last time just fine without him in case you forgotten, thank you very much!"

She scoffed, "Put your damn ego aside for once Bella."

I took one look at her and frowned. "Oh tell me he didn't get to you already."

I wasn't that surprised if she was giving him some on the side. I mean, this is _Amy_ we're talking about. A ring on her finger would be just another ring. And ever since I met her, she never struck me as the faithful type.

Cristiano groaned as he stepped in, removing me from her sight.

It took a moment longer than I expected for Amy to figure out what my statement meant to her exactly. Then she gagged dramatically as she squealed.

"Oh you are so fired Bella! I would never do that to my soon to be husband. If anything, I just want all of this to be over with already and if Eric is able to fix that, then damn it, I wont stand in his way and neither should you!"

"He insulted me and I know damn well that I don't have to stand there and take his bullshit." I hissed, shouting around Cristiano.

Amy shook her head, "I'm sorry to say this honey but Alcaeus has turned you soft."

Before I could defend myself, Cristiano turned around and shouted, "Enough!" then he turned back to her, "Both of you!"

I took a seat across of them. "Fine. What are we going to do about Lily? What did Amadeus tell you when you went back?" I asked, trying my best to pretend Amy wasn't there.

_Bitchy morning. Ugh!_

Cristiano stood there with his head down. After a moment he turned to me and licked his lips, "He told me to kill her."

_What the hell have we been trying to do? _

"I don't know if I can do it. I mean this is Lily." Amy told us softly.

"No, the Lily we once knew was alive, her heart was beating. This isn't Lily. She turned into something else."

Amy's eyes narrowed, "And what is Eric? He is the same as her and yet you was ready to jump his bones in a heartbeat."

Suddenly I could feel resentment and anger coming from Amy. Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and chose now to be the biggest bitch. But either way, I wasn't ready to deal with her bullshit, not after a night like last night.

"You know what? Go to hell!" I stood up, "If you were so damn concerned about the bitch formally known as my best friend then your ass would've stayed home with me rather than jumping in bed with Mr. Right Now. So don't you dare pull this shit with me. I've had just about enough of yours, Lily's, and Eric's shit that I'm just about ready to take the next portal out of this forsaken realm and fuck all of you!" I shouted as I flipped her off.

Without another word, I stomped my way to the bedroom upstairs. I was pissed and hurt and I just wanted all of this to just go away.

I don't want to kill my best friend, that isn't who I am. I'm tired of being Superwoman. I don't want to be anyone's hero, I just want to be _me_.

* * *

**Past:**

"I know that we said that we will be friends forever and that we'll graduate and go to the same college and blah…" Lily began, trailing off. "…but I was never the smart one."

Amy couldn't hold back her laugh, "No kidding! Please tell us something we don't already know."

Lily threw her shoe at Amy, of course she missed, but at least she tried. "Shut up!"

I shook my head, "Well I always knew you wasn't going to college. Call it intuition, but somehow, I always knew."

For a moment we sat there in my room staring at one another. I don't know about the others but I wanted to remember this moment just the way we were, fresh high school graduates, best of friends, and blissfully happy.

"Well just because I'm backing out of college doesn't mean I wont keep my other promises."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You better not because I know for a fact that I could never get married without you both there. And I don't even want to think about having a baby all by myself." she said, adding a dramatic shiver.

I grabbed Lily's hand and then reached for Amy's. "Tonight we will make a new promise to each other then. When and _if_…" I said, glancing to Amy because we doubt she will ever be the one to marry. "…we get married, we will be in each other's wedding. And our first born will be named after each other." I smiled, glancing at the both of them. "No matter what happens, we will be friends until the very end."

Lily linked her free hand with Amy's and smiled like a fool. "Friends until the end." she repeated.

Amy nodded, "Til' the end." then she looked at me, "Who do I name my first born after again?"

Lily tugged at Amy, "Me you idiot! And mine will be after Isabelle." she said adding an irritated grunt.

Amy nodded but then stopped suddenly as she let out a gasp, "Well what happens if we end up having boys?" she snorted, "I wont torture my son with the name like Lily. You're both crazy if you think that'll ever happen."

"We will improvise." I frowned. "Just imagine, tonight will be the last time that we'll all be together. At least not for a long time because next week we're leaving for college and you're heading off to do who knows what."

Lily looked at the both of us and sighed. "I'll be back, I promise." then she pulled us both in for a hug. "Friends until the very end."

* * *

**Present:**

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep. I immediately sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. It took a moment for me to actually wake up.

Then I noticed how dark it was outside.

_Damn it!_

I stepped off of the bed and looked down.

_What the hell?_

I was standing in a dark room with only the light from the moon, barefoot, and very much pregnant. Then at the moment I had came to terms with what was going on, I felt a sharp pain in my back.

I hissed, bending over, trying to ease the pain. And that was when I noticed the dark puddle at my feet, wet and warm.

_Fuck me._

"Honey, are you okay?" a deep voice called out to me just as a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around to see Cristiano's face.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Cristiano asked as he shook me gently. "Isabelle?"

I bit my lip as I closed my eyes. I could still feel the pain. If I'm not mistaken, I was having labor pains.

_Was I seeing visions through his wife's eyes?_

"Isabelle…"

I nodded as my eyes fluttered open. "I'm fine."

And just to be sure, I glanced out the window before running a hand over my flat belly.

_Daylight._

"Is Amy still here?"

He shrugged, "She left right after you headed up the stairs."

I pressed my eyebrows together, "I'm not trying to screw him. It wasn't like that."

I didn't have to be a psychic to know Cristiano wasn't comfortable with this conversation. The look was all over his face.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. Whatever you do is your provocative." he told me flatly as he took a step back.

"Its just he can be very…" I trailed off trying to find the word that best fit my desire. "…alluring. Almost addicting."

"That's because he's a vampire. They have that effect on people."

I cocked my head to the side, "So he was making me feel the way I was feeling? Can they do that?" he simply nodded. "That asshole."

The corner of his mouth turned up into a half smile as he gazed at me. "I think this was the first time I actually heard you swear."

_Eric Northman, if you think you're dead, when I'm finished with you, you'll be dead…again!_

"Ugh!" I grunted.

"I understand that Lily is your old friend so I'm going to hand over the reins to you." he told me. "What is it that you want to do?"

I thought about it, trying my best to block Eric out of my mind.

_I don't have too many options. _

"If I can't talk my way out of it then I guess I'll be forced to kill her. Its not something I want to do but its either her life or the lives of many others."

Cristiano stepped forward, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "Are you sure you are able to do this?"

I closed my eyes knowing my emotions was at the edge of betraying me.

_Damn it._

"I don't have much of a choice." I whispered. A moment later, I opened my eyes to see Cristiano staring at me. "I don't want you there with me."

He laughed at me. I knew he was laughing at me because he was thinking it as well. But I didn't see how this was funny because the last time he was there with Lily, she nearly killed _him_. So really, I should be the one standing here laughing at him.

"I wont let you go at it alone." he told me, lightly chuckling.

"This isn't funny. I'm serious." I shook my head, "If I have to tie you up, I will."

He winked at me, "Is that a promise?" he asked, jokingly. "Listen, Isabelle, I'm not a damsel in distress. I can handle myself just fine. And I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

_If he calls what happened a few nights ago 'handling himself' then I should most definitely be worried._

"And neither could I. That is why you're not going to be there."

_Not again._

We both stood there, stubborn and trying our best to hold our own ground. He knew I wasn't about to budge and I knew he wasn't either.

"I'll make the exception on one condition and one condition only."

I raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"If I cant be there right along with you then make sure Eric-"

I cut him off before he could finish saying his name, "Hell to the no on that one mister! I am not making another deal with the devil!"

"Then I'm coming with you." he said with a smug grin.

"Why are you making me do this? Why are you making me choose between you or Eric?" I asked. "This is pure torture…and I'm at the point where I would prefer to stake his ass instead."

"But you wouldn't."

_Arrogant much?_

"How do you know that? Don't be so sure of yourself. You don't know what I been through with him."

He sighed, "Lets just say that Rose told me that when the time came, this being that time, Eric has to be the one."

I frowned, "And that is her exact words?"

"Not exactly but pretty much."

_Bullshit._

* * *

I left that evening to Eric's suite, deep in thought. I been going through with this over and over in my head all day but I didn't see the logical reason Rose plainly saw.

_Why Eric?_

He clearly wants something more from me and I'm not sure I want to find out what that is.

_And why the hell would I dig myself in a deeper hole than the one that I'm in now? I'm already in way over my head with him. _

As I made my way to the elevators, I realized (extremely late) that when Cristiano mentioned Rose, he was referring to a vision she had.

Now I was curious more than ever as to what it was of. And of all people, why Eric? My future would be just peachy if Cristiano was in it or maybe even Dominic (preferably Dominic) but not Eric.

I pressed for the elevator and waited.

_Unless he is meant to save me, then that is fine. _I told myself. _Yes. He is my savior. _I thought about it. _He's no Jesus but he is close enough to it._

Then the bell to the elevator ringed, alerting me that the elevator was approaching. A few seconds later the doors opened to reveal the one person I been meaning to speak to. Just not at this exact moment.

Her lips curved upward into a toothy grin.

_Fudge._


	10. Elevator

**A/N: Now just so you fellow readers aren't confused as to where this story takes place, point and time, its actually picking up a few weeks after True Blood season 3 ended. Honestly, I was semi disappointed with how this season's story continued so some things I tried to stick to, like who Queen Sophie Anne marries. I was hoping sparks would fly between Sookie && Alcide. Ugh! **

**Moving on... I know its confusing but its a mix of the book and the show. And okay, I get it, some doesn't think this is a fanfiction. But I thought it was since I'm using someone else's characters and story lines in my own twist of the story. Of course, adding a story or so of my own. But I can't make everyone happy :p**

***sighs***

**And also, I know Eric has been missing from my story for like the longest but I couldn't find it in myself to jump from A to C. Believe me, I would much rather put a twist to book 4 of the Southern Vampire Mysteries asap because that is my favorite book of the entire series. But heller, my character has to grow you know.  
**

**Anyhoo, without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^  
**

**_

* * *

Isabelle's POV:_**

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Lily practically hissed through her new teeth.

And when I say new, I do mean new. She wasn't born with razor sharp ivory teeth you know. No human child anyway.

_I'm quite positive her chompers could easily chew off my arm, right down to the bone. _I shivered slightly. _Be cool, don't panic. _I mentally told myself.

As I absorbed the new Lily, I realized she wasn't the same person I grew up with. Oh no, she reminded me more of a hunter, an animal with no common sense. True, she looked like a human, walked like one, and even talked like one, but her basic instincts were to feed, to kill. You could just see it in her eyes and that is what scared me more than anything.

_Like I heard once before…eyes are the window to one's soul.__ And her soul is very much tainted._

Lily had caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting her being here at the exact moment that I showed up. And right now, I don't want her to know that I know exactly what she had become. Otherwise she might attack me.

_I'll be dead in two seconds. Maybe less.  
_

And right now, I'm too shocked to do anything, even think. Its strange because I wasn't expecting to react this way. I mean I knew what she was, I just wasn't expecting to feel so speechless, maybe even helpless.

_Just peachy._

But just because she's stronger and faster than me, don't think for one second I'm going to kiss her effin ass in the hopes of her sparing my life.

_Hell to the no. _I thought. _Act just as you would if you saw her again…human of course. _I tried to coach myself.

"Touché." I said as calm as the sea right before the storm. "What brings you here. Last I heard, you were in Las Vegas at your parents villa." I hissed right back, letting her know I can still hold my ground and this bitch can bite back as well.

_Not as deadly, but I still have that bite._

Just then, I saw something in her eyes change. For a nano second, she had hurt in her eyes which soon froze over.

_Oh fudge._

"I didn't realize we were on speaking grounds." she said, stepping out from the elevator, doors closing behind her as her eyes centered me.

"Just because we left things the way we did doesn't mean we cant be semi civilize." I sighed dramatically. "Is Amy up there?" I asked, nodding to the ceiling, trying my best to change the subject.

She grinned, "I was wondering that myself."

I frowned, "Um okay I take that as a no."

"Amy isn't home. But her vampire boyfriend is."

_I could thank my lucky stars!_

I felt relief, well sort of. "Eric?" I laughed. "Yeah right. I never met her fiancé yet but I can tell you right now from what she's told me, he's very much human." I shrugged, "I don't think marrying a vampire is even legal just yet."

"Amy is getting married?" she asked almost human like. "Why didn't she tell me?"

I wanted to punch myself in the face for not thinking before speaking.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"I just found out about it myself." I quickly tried my best to recover. "Maybe she is hoping to have lunch with you before sharing the wonderful news." I lied. "Well, I better get going." I mumbled to her as I turned around, pressing for the elevator.

_Hurry up!_

"Did you know Ryan is getting married as well?" she asked immediately after.

I didn't have to see her face to know she was wearing a smug grin. You could hear it in her voice.

_Bitch._

"I heard about it." I said, biting the insides of my mouth

_Hopefully she thought mentioning Ryan's name was making me uncomfortable._

And with precise timing, the bell ringed, alerting me that the elevator was approaching again.

"So that's _the_ Eric..._your_ Eric. The _vampire_." she said in a curiously low tone as if a light bulb lit up in her head.

_My Eric?_

I turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

She winked at me, "Until we meet again."

Before I could process what had just happened, she blinked out of my sight.

_Effin vampires._ I grunted. _They always have to have the last word._

Don't get me wrong, I was glad to see her leave. But I was stumped about what she had said before she left.

_My Eric. Why the hell would she assume that he's mine? _I laughed at the thought as the doors opened.

And just like that, if you blink, you already missed it. Eric reached for me, pulling me into the elevator, all before I could take a breath.

"What the-"

"Where is she?" he demanded, pressing the button to close the elevator doors.

"I don't know, she left." I told him, confused.

Eric began frisking me, lifting my clothes, moving my hair, turning me around so he could view the back of me.

"Okay, what are you doing? And what the hell are you on?" I asked as I turned around, eyebrows raised as I pushed his hands off of me. " Excuse me, but you're invading my personal space thank you very much."

"You're not hurt?"

I shrugged, "How did you know that I was down here with Lily?"

"The newborn?" I nodded, waiting for an answer. "I tasted your blood remember." he told me, trying to play it smooth.

I bit my lip. _How could I forget? _I thought to myself as I remembered that night.

_"I promise I'll keep it…high school." he said, carrying me to one of the booths in the back._

_"By high school, you mean…?" I knew exactly what it meant. I just wasn't sure if I could deny him access if it got too hot and heavy._

_He took a seat and pushed the table aside. He lift me so gracefully, as if I weighed as much as a feather, as he positioned me so that I was now straddling his lap._

_I quickly glanced down at my dress, knowing it was on the verge of tearing. But Eric read my mind (or he wanted to do it himself) and began unbuttoning my dress, far enough up to see the lace hip hugger undies I was wearing._

_He growled at the sight. "Isabelle…" he whispered against my chest before nibbling at the fabric that still covered my breasts._

_"Fuck it…" I told myself just as I lift his head and clashed my lips onto his._

_Our tongues rolling like thunder. Lips, hips, pressing against one another. Breath, no, my breath, choppy like the evening waves._

_I knew he knew I was lying about one thing, I didn't need to heal just so I could fuck. I did it before and I was sure I could do it again._

_His hands clawed at my thighs, wanting so badly to tear off the thin fabric that stood in the way. I wanted it too._

_Instead, I grabbed them, placing them on my breasts. My nipples were hard as rocks, I wanted them in his mouth. He began unbuttoning the rest of my dress, shoving it down my shoulders. But before the fabric was fully off of me, his mouth found my breasts._

_I shimmied the remaining fabric off my arms and cupped his face. I wanted to see him, feel him, be one with him._

_He laid a kiss on my nose. Then with one hand, he pulled my left breast out and began suckling on my nipple. I threw my head back, releasing a moan as I rocked against his bulge._

_The moment he bit into me, for a split second, he sent me into his mind.- _

Before I had fully gone over that memory in my head, Eric's mouth came crashing down hard onto mine as he pinned me against the elevator wall.

_Uh oh…_

_

* * *

_

_**Eric's POV:**_

I paced back and forth as I waited for the housekeeper to finish cleaning up the mess I had made the night before.

_Sookie has fucked me up._

I go out of my way to protect her, to show her the person Bill really is and what the fuck does she do? Rescind me and goes right back to Bill.

_Love._

I may sound cynical but I know what love is and what Sookie and Bill has, that isn't love. That is one fucked up relationship.

_But I guess I deserve that since I was only using Sookie to forget about Bella._

For about a week I tried to track her. I used every resource I had to find her. But just as the Bella before her, it was no use. It seemed as if she had disappeared from this world. And with precise timing too.

Now it was too late, I was addicted to her. I couldn't get her out of my system even if I tried. I wanted her, I had to have her. One taste of her was all it took for me. And now I'm torn between my Bella and Sookie (maybe).

_Well, not that torn. I just don't really want to choose. _I smiled. _I wouldn't mind having both. _

A minute before the knock on the door, I heard light footsteps approaching.

_Vampire. _I smelled the air. _Young female. _

"Thank you Bianca, you may leave." I told the housekeeper.

"But Mr. Northman, I haven't finished-"

"Come back tomorrow." I ordered.

She knew better than to argue with me, so she grabbed her things and opened the door to leave.

"Why hello there." the young vampire told Bianca as her fangs extracted.

Bianca shivered as she ducked out leaving the door ajar. "Goodnight sir."

I waited until she was out of human hearing range before I acknowledged the newborn.

"Why are you here?" I asked bored and somewhat irritated.

She grinned, "Is that any way to greet a friend of Amy's?"

I didn't realize Amy had many vampire friends. If she did, this vampire would be able to cross the threshold.

"Is that right?" I asked waiting knowing she would at least try.

Then the young vampire tried but failed to cross the threshold.

_No friend, possibly foe._

"You have thirty seconds to start talking." I warned her.

She laughed. "Or what? The big bad vamp will eat me?" she hissed. "Just tell Amy I was here okay?"

I closed the door on her, not wanting to hear anymore or at least see her face, and took a seat.

_Why did I come here? Why the fuck am I chasing this girl around? She isn't the same Bella. That is impossible!_

I closed my eyes as I tried my best to picture the woman from my human life. But no matter how hard I tried, all I could see was Isabelle. I could smell her, taste her, almost feel her in my thoughts and in my memories.

"Fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in frustration.

Seeing her again has made it that much more difficult. The moment she walked into my club was the moment she brought back all those memories of my human life that I had long since forgotten for centuries.

_You're over a thousand years old Eric, get a fucking grip on your balls and forget about her!_

Its easier said than done. You don't understand how magical she was to me. She was like a nymph, a goddess sent from the Heavens. And all I was was a man, a very naïve human man.

It was more than sex with this woman, I honestly believed that I loved her. I wanted to drown in her, bathe in her sight, just worship the very ground she walked on.

_But she gave you Helena._ I had to remind myself.

Man how I wish I knew where my descendents were. It would mean so much to know that I still have human family out there somewhere.

_Alive. _I thought to myself as I went entirely off the subject._  
_

But then I thought that over again and realized its best not knowing. With the enemies that I have, they could use that as leverage over me and that wont only risk my title but also the lives of my own blood. I cant have that.

I stood up and glared out at the city.

_This is the kind of view to enjoy since they don't have this in Shreveport. _I smiled to myself. _I've come a long way.__  
_

Suddenly I felt anxious, then shocked and scared. I knew these feelings were not my own.

_Isabelle._

I could feel what she was feeling. I knew she was close and something wasn't right.

_Fuck! The newborn!_

I ran out of the suite without bothering to close the door behind me and pressed for the elevator.

Sure I could just take the stairs but that's over seventy flights and it would take just as long as the elevator. Also, if I was in the newborn's position, I would expect me to take the stairs.

_Fucking idiots!_

* * *

As soon as the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened, I reached out grabbing a hold of Isabelle and pulled her in with me. I knew the newborn was no match for me so my main concern was having Isabelle in my sight.

"What the-"

"Where is she?" I demanded, pressing the button to close the doors.

"I don't know, she left."

Immediately I began checking her body for fresh wounds.

_None. _I sniffed her. _No fresh blood either.  
_

"Okay, what are you doing? And what the hell are you on?" she asked as she turned around with her eyebrows raised as she pushed my hands off of her. " Excuse me, but you're invading my personal space thank you very much."

"You're not hurt?" I asked, confused, surprised, and yet relieved.

She shrugged, "How did you know that I was down here with Lily?"

"The newborn?" I asked. She nodded in response. "I tasted your blood remember."

I knew she was going over the memory of us in her head because I could feel her become aroused with every breath she took. I remembered that night all too well myself.

The rise and fall of her breasts made me hard. I could feel her urge which only heightened mine.

_I'm going to have her. _I growled.

I felt my fangs extend and without warning I pinned her to the elevator wall as our lips collided. Immediately she wrapped her legs around my waist as I tore off the shirt she was wearing.

And just like an infant, I found her breast yet again and bit into it, suckling her sweet juice. She released a moan as my fingers found the button to her jeans. With just one hand, I unbuttoned her jeans, yanking the flap of her jeans to one side. I growled knowing I had to stop because that was the only thing stopping us from going forward.

_Fuck it._

I wasn't about to let that stop me.

_I am Eric Northman after all. _

I tore at her jeans, just enough so that my hand could easily slip right in. And at that moment, she grabbed my face, wet and swollen lips caressing mine as she rocked her hips to the rhythm of my fingers.

Just like a musician, I strummed the strings to Isabelle's guitar as she cried out in pleasure.

"Eric…" she breathed.

I grinned, "Come for me baby."

"Oh..kay…" she huffed as she gripped my shoulders, slamming harder and harder into her until she shuttered her release.

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

As I collapsed against Eric, I realized the elevator doors behind him was wide open.

_Oh fudge._

And the one person standing there watching was the same person I swore to earlier that I wasn't trying to screw Eric.

"Cristiano-" I began as I unfolded, pushing Eric off of me.

"I'm sorry I interrupted, please continue." he said, backing away with his hands up in defeat. "I thought you might've been in trouble but I guess I should've trusted my gut first."

"Actually, she already came." Eric arrogantly told him as he licked his fingers.

_Jerk!_

I pushed Eric aside and exited the elevator. "Listen, you were right. Lily was here but had she left..."

Cristiano laughed, "Isabelle, its okay. Stop explaining yourself to me. You're a grown woman."

I felt my guilt sort of fizz over the top as I watched Eric walk down the hall to his suite.

_Double fudge brownies!_

"I'll speak with you in the morning. Goodnight Isabelle." Cristiano's voice echoed the hall as he decided to take the stairway down.

I know there isn't anything going on between us but something just didn't sit right with me. I felt like a damn hypocrite saying one thing hours earlier and doing the opposite moments ago. I couldn't help but see a hint of hurt on his face and knowing it was because of me.

_I have to make things right._

I tried my best to fix my clothes as I ran after him. But by the time I got to the stairway, I realized he was already gone.

_Damn it Bella._

_

* * *

_

I didn't feel right sleeping in Eric's suite and nor did I have the guts to face Cristiano after what had just happened, so I grabbed my things and rented a room for the night at the nearest hotel.

_Why do I feel like shit? Is it because I just might actually like Cristiano?_ I asked myself.

I know that what I feel for Eric isn't love, that's for sure. Its lust. I mean that's all I ever think of when I'm with him. The other half of the time, he can be a punk ass.

But Cristiano…something about his mysterious tortured soul lures me to him. Its like, I want to know more about him but not only because he knows some things about me but because I think I might actually care. And at some point, I actually do feel sorry for him.

If you could only feel the love he felt for his wife then you would know that the man that I know today is the opposite of the man I felt through his eyes. The hurt he had endured was enough for one's lifetime. And I cant see myself hurting him more.

_Maybe I want to fix him._ I thought about it. _He isn't humpty dumpty. You cant piece him together to make things all better_. I lectured myself.

No, I think its more than that. I mean I haven't connected with anyone in a way that I connected with him.

Sure, the creepy bond that I have with Eric is like no other, but yet it isn't the same.

_Which reminds me, I need to ask him about that._

And with Nick, I don't believe there ever was a bond. I'm not sure it was even love that we shared either. Could've possibly developed into something much more, but it just wasn't.

_The only bond that we have now is through our child._

But then with Cristiano, its much more than a bond. He knows me in ways that I don't even know myself. Its as if our souls are entwined. Or even in tune with one another. Kind of like Ying and Yang, the total opposites and yet the same.

_Its as if he can see right through me._

I wouldn't have known that if it wasn't for that day in the cemetery. Hurting him feels like I'm only hurting myself.

_Could he be my doppelganger?_


	11. Trials & Tribulations

**A/N: Sorry Eric fans : ( unfortunately he isn't in this chapter. My imagination decided to take a slight detour...again. Lol. **

**Anyhoo, within this chapter, you will get a better sense of who Cristiano really is and what he is capable of if he lets himself go while closing a door or so, and yet opening a door I think should remained bolted. But like I've heard once before, the only way to go when you hit rock bottom is up. ^-^ **

**Lets let that simmer...**

**If you haven't noticed by now, I like to twist some tales that I've grown up with (from religion to bedtime stories, etc) and turn them into those 'what if' kind of things. Like what if the four horsemen were angels as well but was punished for being disobedient? Thus imprisoning them to end the world they loved so much.**

**Anyways, I talk way too much for my own good. Lol! I hope you enjoy reading my story because regardless of how others critique my work, I really do enjoy writing and will continue just because = ) **

**Without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^  
**

_**

* * *

Cristiano's POV:**_

There are things in life that should never been seen. And Isabelle having sex in an elevator with a vampire, I consider one of them.

It didn't hurt me though. For one, that is something I was expecting being that he's a vampire and that he has powers and well, she is a woman. They also have history, clearly some unfinished history.

So walking away was fairly easy for me. I didn't love her after all, hell I barely knew her, I just knew mainly of her. Will I admit that I was very attracted to her? Yes. You have to be blind and mentally challenged not to notice her.

Am I disappointed I wasn't the one in the elevator with her instead of him? Hell yes. Her scent alone drove me crazy, even the way her back arched, the way she moved, simply the look of satisfaction…

_Fuck…that shit was hot! _I thought to myself as I opened my front door, switching on the lights. _It was like walking onto the set of a porno in the making._

"You're a very hard man to find." my father told me, sitting in the arm chair facing the door. "I don't know why I didn't think to search here."

_Shit._

"Don't bother running. I have the grounds covered." he said as he motioned for me to come inside and close the door. "Please, do join us. We been here for about twenty minutes or so waiting on you."

I fist my hands as I closed the door shut behind me. "What do you want? I'm not up for company right now." I told him, still standing in the hallway.

"Oh you just might reconsider the company you keep." he said, grinning as he lift his nose in the air. "I smell a vampire." he shrugged, "Your new circle of friends is quite questionable nowadays, is it not?"

"Is that why you stayed away? Their stench revolted you?" I asked, feeling satisfied.

"Not really. It just masked yours." he sighed. "But I'm glad I chose this night of all nights otherwise I wouldn't have stumbled upon this gem." he said nodding across the room.

I knew there was more than one person in the room. I could feel it. But for some reason, I was unable to smell the other unwanted guest.

I stepped forward, curious about who it was that he was referring to.

He put his hand up, "That's good enough." he ordered, expecting me to stop in my tracks.

"Fuck you! This is my place!" I bellowed as I ran into the living room.

I had to blink a few times, hoping I wasn't dreaming.

_What the fuck…?_

There she was, tied to my dining room chair, gagged. Living, breathing… and _alive_.

_After all these years…_

Before I could take another step forward, my father stood up from his seat and walked to the back of her, holding a dagger inches from her throat.

I knew that was no ordinary dagger. It was an iron dagger, deadly to the Fae.

"Impossible." was all I could manage to say.

He laughed, "I thought you figured everything out the day you ran from the hospital." he paused thinking. "I guess I was wrong."

I was confused. No, I was too shocked to think straight.

After all this time, she was alive, just like I believed. The whole time that everyone around me tried to convince me otherwise, she was alive somewhere, living her life.

"Why?" I asked her.

I was hurt and frustrated. I was confused and pissed the fuck off. And right now, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

He grunted, "You do know why Omi is here right?" he asked as he bent his head toward hers. "She returned to deliver a message." he told me as he ripped the tape from her mouth.

She screamed, "Chris, run! Get out of here!"

"Let her go. Whatever you want, we can settle this between us. Just release her. She has nothing to do with this."

I didn't know what it is that he wanted. I just knew deep down inside that his intentions isn't what a father would want for his son. We were never close and he made sure of that.

But what made me more suspicious of him was how he returned once a year, every year, on the exact same day and time. But I refuse to give him the satisfaction right up until I left for Blue Haven.

He shook his head, "Your fate was decided long before you were born my son. As was your mother's."

"He's here to kill you, to collect a debt!" Naomi shouted. "You have to go! You have to run, now, before its too late!"

What she said made no sense at all. My father was here to kill me, I could comprehend that, but to collect a debt? I didn't owe him jack shit. And money? He had all of that as well as power and more.

_How am I in debt to him?_

She grunted, "He has a debt to settle! He took Angel and now he's coming for you!"

From behind me, two large men grabbed me by my arms, carrying me to the center of the living room. Instinctively, I managed to loosen my right arm, giving my father's minion a right hook and his other a jab with my elbow, possibly breaking his nose before being subdued with the one thing that could weaken any demon.

_Holy fucking water._

The men was wearing water proof gloves as they tied me to the arm chair directly across of my wife with rope soaked in Holy water.

I came to realize that these weren't my father's minions at all. In fact, I have never seen them before tonight.

_This is a dream. It has to be. _I told myself as I stared at my wife across of me. _She died that night, I remembered. This isn't real._

She closed her eyes as she wilted. "Why didn't you just leave?"

I shrugged as I watched her, "I couldn't do that to you." I told her, playing along. "I couldn't leave without you."

Defeated, she sat there. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time."

My father sliced her cheek with the dagger, burning her flesh as she silently winced.

"That's very touching, really. But I heard enough." he chuckled as he licked the blade of the dagger.

_Something tells me this is truly happening, right here… _I glanced around. _Right now._

Something about her seemed different, empty. She looked like the shell of the woman I once knew. I wondered to myself what happened to her all these years. Where has she been and why only now she chose to return?

"You monster, don't you touch her!" I growled as I tried to break free.

But I knew it was near impossible. My demon side kept me a prisoner in my own home.

"Hey, I'm a fucking demon, not a monster! Get that shit right for once in your life!" he screamed as he waved the iron dagger in front of him. "Cristiano, my boy, don't take this personal. This is just business."

From a distance, I could hear someone walking through the hall right outside my front door.

_Fuck! Isabelle, just go home. _I silently told her.

Well, if she was listening to me anyway. But as I glanced up at Omi, I realized that she could hear me.

_Shit._

The look she gave me was pure heartbreak. She didn't have to say anything because I already knew how she felt. Helpless and alone.

_Its not what you think. _I told her, knowing she heard me.

I didn't know why I was explaining myself to her. She left me just when I needed her most. Our daughter died and its as if she didn't even care. Not once did she prove to me she truly loved us.

And now, after all these years, she shows up, unannounced and expect what? A reunion? Things don't work like that. Not in this world.

I love her, I always will. But I don't think that we could ever go back to the way things use to be. I'm not the same man I was six years ago. I changed and obviously, so has she.

* * *

_**Naomi's POV:**_

**2 hours ago-**

"They're going to kill him! I cant just sit here and do nothing!" I cried. "Please, father, you cant force me to stay here any longer." I begged him.

My father grabbed my hands as he tried to capture my gaze. "I cant lose you too. I lost you once, I cant lose you again."

I pulled away from him, "I wasn't there for my daughter. I wont do the same to him. He has to know Dante's true intentions."

"Omi! Will you listen to yourself? This thing you have with that demon isn't love..." my mother hissed at me with disgust.

I turned to her, more hurt than ever. "If this isn't love, then please, tell me what this is because I've never felt like this before." I felt as if I was trying to convince a damn wall of my love for Cristiano. "I loved him the moment I laid eyes on him. And although our future together is now tarnished, I cant just let him die. Why cant you understand that?" I took one look around the room at my parents. "I died that night right along my child, my baby. I would rather be dead than be here, alone…" I wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks.

"Omi, honey-" I could sense my father breaking at the sight of my sorrow.

"You knew what was going to happen that night and yet you did nothing to prevent it. And then you hold me prisoner all this time." I closed my eyes as I clutched my chest. "She was my daughter, your granddaughter. I carried and protected her within me for nine months…"

"She was part demon. She could never enter our world." my father whispered softly as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

But I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The man who raised me, standing across from me, I no longer recognized. To turn against his own flesh and blood…

And my mother. The woman who carried me, gave me life by bringing me into this world, she just sat there as if what I spoke was gibberish.

"Who are you to judge? You tell me she was a demon, and yes she was…by blood. But you…" I pointed at him and then at my mother, "…you sit here dictating my life, my daughter's life, playing God…" I pressed my lips together as I fist my hands to my hips. "…both of you are the true demons. Your seer told you exactly what was going to happen, when it was going to happen and yet you did nothing." I whispered as I shook my head at them.

For a moment, I replayed that night, the last minutes with my husband and my daughter in my head. Seeing her, knowing she is gone, feeling so empty without her only brought me heartache.

"She was my baby!" I screamed suddenly, pounding a fist to my chest. "She was a part of me too. And that night I could've prevented it." I pointed to them, "No, you could've prevented it!"

"Omi, don't blame us-" my father began.

"Why not? You saved me didn't you daddy?" I stepped forward, "Why not her as well? She is part of me too!"

My mother stood up, "He wasn't after you for crying out loud."

My attention turned toward her. "What did you say?"

"The debt, it has nothing to do with you."

"Don't-"

My mother put her hand to my father's face, "Oh shut up!" she hissed. "The debt Dante has, it was never about you personally. Just Cristiano and Angel."

I scoffed, "Oh that's all?"

"In their world, a life is worth far more than money. A life, a soul…its priceless." she told me. "I wanted to prevent you from that sort of life with him, with demons."

"Lilith…she doesn't need to know this."

My mother pointed to the door, letting my father know that is where the door was if he wanted to leave. I've seen this look on her face before and when she sets her mind on something, she wont budge. You either go along with it or leave.

In this case, my father chose to leave.

"I wont pretend that I approve of who you chose to be your husband but I understand what its like to be a mother. And Omi, I cant begin to understand the loss of a child, but I feel your pain." she told me softly. "You are, after all, a part of me as well and I can feel everything that you feel. I know that you are in utter turmoil but please, don't be a fool."

"If he isn't after me, the way you claim, then just let me go before its too late."

She sighed, "But its already too late. Its already been decided." she began.

It took her less than ten minutes to tell me the whole truth, exactly what the seer had told them. She wasn't happy with me because she was scared for my safety. But she knew me better than my father to know that I will find a way out of here even if it killed me.

* * *

_**Amy's POV:**_

_I cant believe that I'm getting the damn run arounds. _

I came here less than an hour ago, knocking for a good twenty minutes but no one answered. So I go to my suite, only for Eric to tell me that I just missed them.

_What the fuck?_

Now I'm right back here, irritated now more than ever.

_Ugh, someone better be here! _I thought to myself as I pounded on the front door.

"Cristiano, please tell me you're home!" I shouted impatiently.

As I pressed my ear to the door, I heard shuffling around on the other side.

_Please, don't tell me they're fucking. _I quickly stepped away from the door feeling as if the door was somehow infected. _I would so hate to be the one to walk in on that shit._

"Isabelle isn't here." a muffled voice had said.

"Um, okay. Do you know where she is? I mean I checked the suite and Eric said that you both had just left…"

"Amy, just go home." he shouted from behind the door.

_Asshole much?_

"Well do you know where she is?" I asked irritated with the current events. "I'm not leaving until you tell me where I can find her." I shouted back, crossing my arms under my breasts.

_I'm not leaving until someone tell me where the hell she is. This is so fucking ridiculous. I do have a life you know with better things to do, ugh!_

From behind me, someone whispered. "Please, don't leave so soon. The party has just begun."

His voice (deep, dark, and icy) alone scared the bejeezus out of me. I was too frightened to turn around to see the man who stood only inches behind me.

_Sweet Jesus…_

I could feel chills run up my spine as goose pimples tickled my arms.

"Well come on. Don't be a stranger." he said as he stepped around me, opening up the front door.

_If you're going to run, now would be a good time. _I told my feet. Unfortunately, I was frozen with fear. _Fuck me._

He glanced behind at me and grinned. "Please, stay awhile."

The man that stood merely just inches from me reminded me somewhat of Cristiano. But he was much taller, slightly broader, and he got possibly five, maybe ten years on him. Did I mention his voice was a few notches deeper than Cristiano.

_Damn…_

I couldn't believe how a man that handsome could give off such an icky vibe. No, not icky, 'creepy as fuck' kind of vibe best describes him.

I shook my head (I think) "I'm sorry. Can I take a rain check?" I tried my best to smile as I slowly backed away.

Before I could take another step, he gently grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the apartment.

_Oh fuck, I'm so dead._

"Alastor, I was wondering when you were going to show up." the older man at the farthest of the living room said.

"I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind." the man I now know as Alastor told him as he sort of dragged me further in.

One look around and I knew this wasn't where I wanted to be. Cristiano was tied up to one chair on one side of the living room with a man on each side of him. On the opposite side of the room was the older man and a young woman who was also bound to a chair.

"I see you got all your players, don't look like you need me." I quickly said as I pulled away, trying to loosen his grip from my wrist.

He chuckled in an evil sort of way as he shook his head. "I like her a lot. Please, tell me where you pick up these type of women." he glanced back at me. "She is entertaining. I can see why you keep her around."

"She's a mutual friend." Cristiano told the man.

"Cupid will get a kick out of this when he finds out that is what the young ones are calling this now." he said grinning. "Mutual friends. I like that."

_Cupid? Really?_

"Please, have a seat." Alastor told me, nodding to the open couch.

I hesitated but then decided I would rather be sitting there than being restrained and gagged. As fast as my feet allowed, I quickly took a seat.

"So this is your son? Your first born?" Alastor asked the older man.

_Wow, this is one dysfunctional family Cristiano got here._

"Yes. Here he is and now our debt is settled." the old man told him as if he was offering up a glass of water or something.

I snickered softly to myself which unintentionally got their attention.

_Uh oh._

"Is something funny to you?" Alastor asked, semi amused.

I glanced at Cristiano who just shook his head. The look on his face told me that its best to keep my thoughts to myself.

"Well?" the older man demanded.

I sighed, "Sorry, its just that this right here sort of reminds me of that old fairy tale I heard when I was young." I told them. "You know, the one about that girl who is trapped in the tower or dungeon by the king." I thought a moment trying my best to remember the name of the girl but all I could think of was Rapunzel, the chick with the long ass hair. "Anyways, this little midget dude somehow comes to her and makes a deal with her."

"Is there an end to this story?" the older man asked, clearly peeved.

_Guess his mother never read this story to him. _

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, actually, I'm getting there. So anyways, the deal she makes with him, or whatever, is she promised him her first born just as long as he spins gold or something." I laughed and pointed to Alastor, "You're kind of like a Rumplestiltskin."

Okay I know right now is no laughing matter but you have to admit this is semi amusing. I mean all this time, I thought it was just a fairy tale but in reality it was most likely is based on actual facts.

_Remind me not to stop at the bar before being held hostage. _I told myself as I took in my environment. _Awesome. This is just fucking awesome._

For a few seconds, the room was still. So still, you could almost hear crickets.

Then Alastor burst into laughter as he stepped forward. "I want to keep her." he continued chuckling as he took a few steps closer to the older man.

_Um no…I would rather be eaten by Lily than be his pet. _I watched him sniffing the old man like a hound. _No matter how cute he is._

I raised my hand, "Excuse me?"

"Amy no." Cristiano whispered.

"For crying out loud will you just shut up already? Some people have other places to be!" the grouchy old man yelled.

"Whatever, like as if I don't have better places to be than here?" I scoffed.

"What is it?" Alastor asked me.

"Well, I'm just curious about what's going on here. I mean, I get it, you made a deal with the old maid there for his first born and blah…but why are _we_ here?" I asked, pointing between the other woman and I.

The old man growled with impatience. "Will someone please shut her up before-"

Alastor back handed him so fast I almost missed it if I blinked. "Or you'll what?" he demanded. "You forget who holds your fate in their hands sometimes."

_Shit, this is more serious than I anticipated. _I thought to myself as I took a long but slow gulp. _Oh shit, shit, shit!_

Alastor turned to me and smiled. "Since I gave this idiot nearly a decade, he can waste a few hours more."

I wasn't sure I wanted this type of attention. I knew the men in this room wasn't human or vampires. Oh hell, they weren't even werewolves. But not knowing who or what I was up against gave me a disadvantage. I was risking everything by simply sitting here.

"Dante came to me many decades ago, long before his son was born. He was a man shit out of luck. He had just lost his job and he was about to lose his home." he began as he ran his fingers over the mantel of the fireplace. "So he begged and begged me for power and riches." he grinned as he turned to face Cristiano. "But what can a man who has nothing offer someone like me?"

_I needed to think of a plan and fast. _

To keep the ball rolling, I answered hoping to stall time. "His first born." I said pausing. "Like the fairytale."

_But this is no fairytale. _I agreed with myself. _Remind me to never read and fairytales to my future children._

Alastor nodded, "He wanted power and he wanted riches. Those are two different things which require two separate sacrifices."

I turned to Cristiano confused at what he was saying. But the look he gave back to me mirrored my exact emotion. We were both stumped.

"So he offered his first born to me as well as the first born of his first born." Alastor continued.

I gasped as I clutched my chest. I didn't know Cristiano had a child, let alone a child being stolen right from under him. I couldn't imagine the loss of a child or the pain that he had to endure. It was simply unbearable.

And all his suffering was brought upon him because of his father's greed.

_Oh my god._

"No…" I whispered as I shook my head in disbelief.

_How could someone be so heartless? So cruel?_

"The man standing before us is a ruthless man and-" he stopped suddenly as he gripped the picture of a woman from the mantel.

"You took her from me?" Cristiano asked as his breathing picked up. _Oh no. _"You took my little girl from me?" he growled as his anger rose.

"Cristiano, don't." the woman whispered.

I scooted to the farthest of the couch when I realized Cristiano's face was morphing-no wait, revealing his true identity. The skin on his face was fading away to reveal a monster, none like I've ever seen before. It was hard to tear my eyes away.

As the human flesh tore away, it began to turn to a dark red, calloused type of skin. Horns began growing and curling in a ram's sort of build as his eyes took on a shade of well, pitch black. His eyebrow bone bulged out as his teeth turned to something that reminded me of shark teeth, sharp and jagged.

_This is a nightmare. Wake up Amy, please! I just want to wake the fuck up! _I cried to myself as I tried to cover my eyes, bringing my legs up.

"She was only two years old! She was just a baby!" he growled, voice growing deeper with malice.

But as scary as he began to morph into, I couldn't help but watch. I wasn't the only one fascinated with what I saw. The men beside him also backed up as far as they could as they watched with disbelief.

The chair he was bound to began to creak as his body morphed into something ten times bigger than his human size. Even the rope that held his arms to the chair began to unravel.

_Oh shit! _I screamed as I jumped from the couch, backing away to the nearest wall.

Dante backed behind the woman as he pressed the dagger extremely close to her throat.

"Don't you come any closer." he warned. "Or I'll do it. I'll take her life as well."

"Cristiano, please…" she begged. Its as if she knew her fate. She closed her eyes as she whispered. "…I love you."

Cristiano broke the arms off and watched the rope slide down his arms as he stood up straight. He had to slouch over because not even his vaulted ceilings could accommodate his overgrown size. Then from behind, he began to grow sharp, pointed wings.

_What the hell is he?_

He positioned himself in a offensive position with his father as his target.

But before anyone could stop him, Dante drove the dagger right through the woman's chest as she cried out in pain.

_Fuck!_

You would think that he would at least keep his hostage alive long enough to escape. But if you seen what Cristiano had turned into, you would've said "Fuck it" too and kill her just to be spiteful. Dante obviously knew he was going to die one way or another and I guess he wanted to take her down with him.

Within seconds Cristiano flew across the room, landing on Dante, barely missing the woman, and dug his hands right through his father's body as if he was searching for something. But his hands came out empty.

_If he's trying to find his heart, I doubt the man actually has one._ I thought to myself as I turned and watched the woman in the chair slowly turn to glittery dust. _She was a Fae?_

I turned to Alastor who was still mesmerized by the photo. Its as if for a moment in time, he was somewhere else.

_How can you block out all this?_

But then he turned around and roared so loud, I had to cover my ears as I bent down low. Not even that had shielded my ear drums from the intense ringing.

"Halt!" he shouted, causing Cristiano to back away from his father's limp body.

_That monster is still alive…_

"Who is this woman to you?" Alastor demanded, shoving the picture in front of Cristiano's face. "Who is she?"

Slowly his features began to turn human again. "My mother."

Alastor cocked his head to the side as he took a real good look at Cristiano. "Where is she?"

"She left when I was five."

Dante laughed, "She didn't leave, you fool. I didn't give her a chance to." he began coughing. "She thought she was going to leave me and take my son?" he spit out some goopy blood to the side. "I made sure she never left." he growled.

_Ugh, disgusting._

"He isn't your son." Alastor told him slowly as if he now saw an epiphany. "You tried to trick me into believing he was yours?" he roared again.

Dante sat up against the wall, "What? No! He's my son! I swear he is!"

Alastor grabbed Cristiano by his shoulders and turned him so that he was now facing Dante. "Take a good look at him. At his demon form." he snarled. "Now tell me again who's son he is."

A moment of silence fell upon the room.

_Am I missing something here? _I glanced between the men and realized the resemblance was quite obvious. _Well fuck me sideways._

"Impossible. You…you-" Dante stammered. "You're a demon! You cant-"

"Do you think for one second that you're more precious than me and my siblings?" he snarled. "We run shit on this plane you backwoods fuck!"

Alastor began morphing into his demon form, similar to Cristiano. His demon form took over his human one which was about five times bigger than Cristiano and far more petrifying to where I actually covered my eyes, shielding myself from the memory of him.

_If this isn't already a fucking nightmare, I know I'm going to have them for a long ass time._

The sounds alone was terrifying enough. Growling and snarls clearly coming from Alastor as high pitched screams and gurgling came from Dante.

I didn't have to watch to know that Alastor was tearing him apart, limb from limb. I could feel the blood splatter and even smell it. After a minute or so of trying to endure it , my stomach flipped and I regurgitated on the floor. The smell of burning flesh and blood was so revolting, I had to get out of there and fast.

I crawled my way to the hall right outside of the door and cried. I didn't know if I was going to live or die. And hearing what was going on a few feet away only heightened my anxiety.

I saw what happened to the woman just moments ago. That could've easily been me. Now its just a matter of time before Alastor finishes me off.

I began hyperventilating as my body started convulsing uncontrollably. Moments later all I saw was Cristiano's face before blacking out.

* * *

"Her vital signs are stable. She should be fine." I heard a woman say. "You may stay the night but if she wakes up, please remember to alert me or any of the other nurses."

"I will. Thank you." I heard Cristiano say.

Seconds later I heard the door close.

_Please let that be just a dream. _

I was too afraid to open my eyes. I didn't know what to expect. All I know was that I didn't want to open my eyes to a gruesome room similar to the one I left behind.

"Its okay. Everything's okay now." he said.

My eyes fluttered open. "Is it? Because you could've told me what you were." I whispered. "That could've saved me years worth of nightmares."

He held his head low in his hands. "I had always controlled that side of me. No one has ever seen it, not even I." he paused. "Nor my wife."

I gulped. My throat was dry but I didn't care. "That woman in the room, she was your wife?"

He nodded without lifting his head to face me. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her then and I couldn't save her now."

I suddenly felt guilty for not trying to help her either. "What happened back there was not your fault." I told him, trying to ease his pain.

That got him to lift his head as he stared me straight in the eye. "Don't you see. Everything that happened up until now is my fault. Because of me my wife is dead…again. And my daughter…my little girl…" he shook his head, holding back the tears that was banging to be released. "…I cant bring them back."

I sat up straight. "I'm sorry."

He simply nodded as he dropped his head back into his palms. "Do you know what my father offered me?" he asked me, not expecting an answer. "My real father, that demon, he offered me everything he gave Dante in exchange for the life he took from me."

I didn't know how to console someone who lost just about…everything. I never been in this situation and even if I was, I couldn't imagine what was going through his head.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"What can I do? I'm nothing. I'm right back where I left…but worse." he was silent for a minute. "Because of me, you could've been killed right along side Omi." he said punching his leg. "I'm suppose to be some offspring of this big shot demon and yet I feel like a mere human, useless!" he bellowed.

_Big shot demon? _I froze. _If that wasn't Satan himself, I don't even want to begin to imagine what he looks like._

"I'm no professional, nor am I a seer. But I honestly believe that we all have a purpose in life. We may not know what it is or when it will happen or who we will lose in the process but we are all destined for great things." I told him, trying my best to reassure him. "I like to believe that I'm not entirely useless and I know you're not either." I told him. "From the moment I met Isabelle, I always felt as if this is exactly where I'm suppose to be. I mean, I've been in tough situations…like tonight…but things always seem to have its way of working out."

I didn't think he was really listening to me. But it kept his mind off of things for a little while.

"Do you think I will see my daughter again?" he asked after a few minutes. "I mean, I'm part demon. I wont be allowed wherever she is." he said, glancing up to see my expression.

_Isabelle, where are you when I really need you?_

"I don't know. But I don't think you should be blamed for the mistakes of your parents." I told him as honestly as I could. "I like to think that there are is a place for us to meet up and be with our loved ones."

But the look in his eyes told me otherwise. He wasn't the same man I met only days earlier. That man had heart and was striving toward something.

No, the man that sat in the same room as me…the man sitting right next to my bed…he is now a changed man.

* * *

_The darkest night of one's soul comes just before its revelation. When everything is lost and all seems darkness, then will come the new life and all that is needed._

_-Joseph Campbell_


	12. Perfect Man?

**A/N: Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^

* * *

**

As I made my way through the lobby, the concierge stopped me.

"Excuse me. Miss?" he asked, flashing me the fakest smile I've ever seen as he stopped right in front of me. "I was told to hand deliver this to you in the morning."

I looked down at his hand and saw that he was holding a piece of paper.

"Who gave you that?" I asked as I took the note from him.

He shrugged, "A woman. She wanted to make sure that you got this before you left."

"Thank you…I guess." I told him as I walked around.

_Weird morning. _I thought as I opened up the note.

"_He isn't the perfect man that you think he is…Lily"_

Without giving another thought to it, I shoved it in my bag.

_Like I'm suppose to know what the hell that means?

* * *

_

As I waited for the train to arrive, I pulled out the note that Lily had left for me.

Something about what she wrote bothered me. I wasn't sure if this was another one of her games or what. I wasn't sure if this even meant anything. For all I know, she could be referring to Eric.

"He isn't the perfect man that you think he is." I read out loud.

_What the hell is she talking about? _I thought to myself. _Who the hell is she talking about?_

If anything, I never thought that any man that I been with was perfect. Each and every one of them had their flaws.

I chuckled lightly, "Dumb bitch."

_Everyone had their flaws. Even Ryan._ I shook my head as I watched the train approach the platform. _Oh double fudge!

* * *

_

I broke into Cristiano's apartment when I realized no one was home. Much to my surprise, the place was squeaky clean. Actually, it was cleaner than what I remembered.

I glanced around. _Missing a few dining chairs though._ I thought to myself as I made my way up to his room.

I began rummaging through his things trying to find some cash.

_If I was money, where would I hide?_ I mentally asked myself as I opened his dresser drawers. _Bingo._

I took only what I needed and made sure that I left a note advising that he ask Amy for the money.

_I can pay her back later.

* * *

_

I took the next flight out to San Francisco, California. Sitting there for several hours allowed me time to think. And that's just what I needed…_time._

_Thank you sun for being on my side at least._

I wasn't one hundred percent positive that Lily was going after anyone. I mean her note didn't say, 'Hey, I'm heading to Mexico to kill Ryan.' But it also didn't say anything that would make me think otherwise either.

And yet here I am, playing the hero once again. Assuming, of course, that she is heading there to kill Ryan.

_But why him? I'm not with him anymore, haven't been for awhile now._ I thought to myself, going through the events of time. _In fact, he's marrying someone else. Why would she want to hurt him?_

"He isn't the perfect man that you think he is." I repeated her note softly to myself once again.

Lets just say hypothetically she is after Ryan. The only reason that I can think of are just two things.

One, she is pissed off at him, blaming him for the outcome of her life. I mean, lets face it, she did run to Las Vegas to get out of California because of the affair she was having with him. If she hadn't tried so hard to get out of the city, then maybe she would still be human today.

And two, she is trying every possible way to hurt me. Starting with the love of my life…Ryan.

But honestly, so far, she hasn't given me a reason to assume she's out to get me.

That situation with Cristiano, now that could've been a coincidence. Its not like we're even seeing each other either.

_I'm sticking with option one. It makes more sense than the second option.

* * *

_

As soon as the plane landed, I headed straight for my father's home. I had only a few hours left of sunlight before the vampires are able to roam the streets.

_Aka, Lily…_

If Lily was trying to hurt me, she would go after my father as well, no doubt about it.

"Daddy?" I called out as I knocked on the front door impatiently. "Are you home?"

But no answer.

I walked around to the back praying she hadn't gotten to him before I did.

Honestly, if I had to choose between my father and Ryan, well, that right there is automatic. He is my father for crying out loud, he gave me life, he raised me.

_I would never choose anyone over him. _

I walked up the stairs to the back porch and peered in through the sliding door only to find a woman bent over the dining room table as my father penetrated her as he held her hips.

I screamed in horror as I stumbled backwards from the door, "Oh my god!" I screamed again, covering my eyes.

_Gross, gross, gross!_

Not thinking as clearly as I should've, I miscalculated the length of the porch and took a mean tumble down the porch stairs and landed flat on my ass.

_At least he's alive. _I thought to myself, sitting up. _What the hell can I do to get that picture out of my head?_

Alright, I get it, parents have sex too. But come on, this is my dad we're talking about! I never saw him without his clothes on least of all having sex on the damn dinner table.

_Eew, gross! That's where we eat!_

"Bella! Oh my god, are you alright?" he asked running down the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of jeans.

I put my hands up, "Eew, dad, please! I'm fine…just put some clothes on!" I told him, getting up as fast as I could. "See, I can still walk."

He stopped in his tracks as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you-anyone to see that."

I nodded, "Okay…and um, dad?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can we not talk about it…please?" I shook my head as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Like ever?"

"Got it. I'll go put on some clothes now."

"Thank you."

I opened a slit and took a peek at my dad jogging up the stairs.

_What the hell?

* * *

_

I gave them a good five minutes before attempting to walk toward the front door. Sure, I could've gone through the back but I didn't want to walk in on them changing clothes regardless if I already walked in on them having sex.

But technically, I didn't walk in on them, I just sort of peeked. And hey, that was not my fault. I understand that's his house but come on, the sliding door is one gigantic picture window with no curtains.

_What, does it come with age or something? Once you hit a certain age, you just stop caring who sees you in your birthday suit?_

I opened the front door slowly as I popped in my head. "Is everyone descent?" I asked loud enough the neighbors could hear.

"Yeah, come in." my dad told me, walking in from the kitchen. "Dina was embarrassed so she snuck out the back."

I walked in, closing the door behind me. "Okay, moving on remember dad?"

He took a deep breath before sitting down. "So you're back."

"Yeah, I've been in New York with Amy for awhile now."

He nodded, "Oh yeah? She didn't tell me anything when she was here a few weeks ago." he quickly stood up as he went to his desk. "She dropped this off for you. it's a wedding invitation." he told me as he handed me the ivory envelope, then he sat back in his recliner.

"I dropped by unexpectedly." I simply told him. _It was the truth after all. _"But um dad, did Lily stop by here by any chance?"

He frowned, "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

_Please tell me she fell off the face of the earth. _I prayed silently to myself.

"She's been missing for months. Her father went to Las Vegas when he hadn't heard from her and found the place…" he couldn't finish his sentence. "…it was pretty bad. Gruesome, bad."

I didn't have to take a peek into his head to know what he was thinking. It was written all over his face. He couldn't imagine what Mr. Montgomery was going through. That could've easily been me.

"Dad, I have to tell you something okay?"

"Okay…"

"Promise you wont freak out."

His face hardened. "Don't tell me you're pregnant."

My mouth dropped. I wasn't expecting that.

"No dad, I'm not pregnant. This isn't really about me…sort of."

He grunted. "Honey, its okay. I want you to give me grandchildren eventually. But right now, you are much too young. You have so much ahead of you. You're-"

"Dad, come on. I already told you I wasn't pregnant and besides you weren't that much older than me when you and mom had me."

He nodded. "You're right. But-"

It was my turn to grunt. "Ugh, Lily isn't missing okay? She's a damn vampire."

He stood up, "She's a what?"

"But she's not a nice vampire. In fact I think she might be after Ryan. I don't know why, but I think she wants to kill him." I paused. "I think."

He cocked his head to the side, "Ryan? Your ex boyfriend Ryan?"

"Yeah but daddy, promise you wont open the door for her. Don't talk to her. I was told the vampires can cast spells on you or something."

"Bella, why would she want to hurt Ryan?"

"Dad, are you even listening to me?" I asked, irritated.

"Yes I am. But you still haven't answered my question."

I rolled my eyes, "Long story short…ish. The reason why Ryan and I broke up was because he was fooling around on me with Lily. So I left. Then when I went to New York, I found out Ryan was getting married in a few weeks and that Lily was now a vampire. She attacked a friend of mine and nearly killed him. But then she left me a note saying something like 'He isn't the perfect man you think he is' which sounds like she meant Ryan. So that's why I'm here."

His mouth was agape. "And she's going after Ryan because…?"

"Weren't you listening to anything that I just said?" he nodded. "Either she's trying to get back at me for reasons unknown or she wants to kill him. Either way, he is the reason why she's a vampire, I think...maybe. But if she's trying to get even with me. I think she's starting with Ryan…_I think_."

"Are you and Ryan getting back together?"

I grunted, "No! He's getting married. To another woman." I shook my head. "God. I don't want him back okay?"

Confused he shook his head, "Alright. But I still don't understand."

"Oh my god, just stay here. Don't open the door for her if she stops by. And whatever you do, make sure you carry something made of wood that's like extra sharp." I stood up and kissed his forehead. "My theory made sense in my head so that's all that matters."

He chuckled lightly as he looked up at me. "Honey, I _think_ you might be over _thinking _things just a bit."

"Well if you seen her today, you would know that she's not the same girl I grew up with. There's something dark and very unnatural about her." I told him, glancing out the window. "I have to get going. I don't have much time."

"You be careful." he told me as my hand gripped the door knob.

"Thanks daddy. But I can handle myself." I told him without turning around.

"I know you can. You are your mother's daughter."

_Mother, where are you when I need you?

* * *

_

I took a cab to Amy's parent's home hoping that since Juliette was _the_ socialite, then she knew the ins and outs of Ryan's wedding.

"Isabelle, I am so glad you're here!" she squealed as she air kissed me. "Its been far too long since we spoke last. Please, come inside."

"Juliette, I'm kind of running on time here."

She frowned, "I take it this isn't much of a social call."

I shrugged, "Not really…actually I wondered if you heard about Lily."

"Oh that the poor girl is missing?" she shook her head as she fanned the air. "I believe she's dead. And by the way her father found the place? Its quite a tragedy."

"She's a vampire. She's not missing." I blurted.

I didn't come here to catch up. And by standing here listening to her rant, that's just wasting valuable time.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, gasping as she pressed her hand to her chest. _That's just like her. Dramatic. _"Does her father know?"

"I'm guessing not. Does the council know?"

She shook her head, "We didn't catch wind of it, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay…do you know where Ryan is?"

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Ryan? Oh honey, he's in Mexico getting married. Tonight is the rehearsal dinner I believe."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know he's in Mexico but do you know where exactly?"

She thought a moment. "Oh, they're staying at the Riu Vallarta." she told me as her eyes swept over my body. "I hope you're not going to crash his wedding wearing that."

"What?" I looked down at what I was wearing. Jeans and a tank top. "And who said anything about crashing anyone's wedding?"

Before I could object, she dragged me in by my wrist as she ordered her servants.

"Juliette-"

"I wont allow you going there looking the way you do." she said shaking her head in disgust. "By the way, how are you going there?"

"Drive?"

She sighed, "Isabelle, darling, I will let you do no such thing. And besides, I have a friend who has her own private jet. She flies to and from Mexico quite often…" she winked at me. "…her own personnel access to _medicine_. All I have to do is make a few calls and you're all set." she said, leaving me in one of their many rooms.

_Please don't be a drug dealer. _I prayed silently as I took a seat. _But a private jet will be much faster than going by car. And that's if I knew my way to wherever this hotel is.

* * *

_

"Now you look good enough to win him back. Earlier, you didn't stand a chance." Juliette said winking. "You know, red is actually your color. A deep, blood, red."

I stood up and went to the full length mirror to see what she was referring to.

_Wow._

I looked smashingly hot! The halter dress with a plunging neckline accented my figure. It was beautiful. I loved the fact that the dress was made of rich satin and it had a mermaid effect to it and also a short train.

"Did your hips grow?"

_Oh crap. I was hoping no one noticed._

"I'm not going to win him back Juliette. Its over between us."

She rolled her eyes, "If you set your mind to it, you can achieve whatever…and in this case, whoever you want."

"I'm going there only to warn him."

"Warn him about what?"

I grabbed my bag and found the note Lily had left for me. I handed it to her.

"This morning she had someone hand deliver this to me. But I'm guessing since she's a vampire, she came the night before with specific instructions to wait until morning."

Juliette opened it up and read it to herself. "What is this suppose to mean?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out myself. I mean she could be talking about anyone."

"But?"

"But I remember that night that I caught her…them, she told Amy those words. And she was talking about Ryan."

"So because of this note, you think that she's going after Ryan?"

I shrugged, "I don't know what to think."

"Should I call the police?" I could sense Juliette starting to panic. "Should I call his parents? What do you want me to do?"

"If I go down there, I could protect him."

"And then what? You're going to run to his rescue every time she sends you a note?"

"I'm going to kill her…" I paused. "…or at least try to."

"This is ridiculous. I cant let you go there alone."

"I have to do something. Sitting around, waiting for something to happen, I cant." I sighed. "I love him, I wont deny that. This is why I have to do this. I'm sorry."

She paced back and forth, "Maybe if you go there first, you could stall her. But you're not going alone."

* * *

_"Why did you do it?" Amy asked._

_Lily paused, grabbing her bag, "Do what?"_

_Amy grunted, "Ryan."_

_"That just happened. Besides, if he loved her so much, he wouldn't have hit on me." she crossed her arms over her chest, "He isn't the perfect man Bella thinks he is."_


	13. As The Sun Sets

**A/N: ****I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or don't, haha!) && enjoy! ^-^  
**

_**

* * *

Amy's POV:**_

I was released some time after noon the next day. The doctor told me that I was fine and to simply take it easy for awhile.

_Easier said than done. Try living my life. _I mentally told him as I remembered exactly what I had gone through the night before. _Walk a mile in my shoes before advising me to simply 'take it easy'._

As I made my way down to the lobby, I wasn't surprised to know that upon my release, Cristiano was nowhere in sight. Apart of me was actually glad because I really didn't know what to say to him.

Ever had that awkward morning after feeling? Well, that's pretty much how I'm feeling at this moment. Minus the sex of course.

_Just go home and sleep._ But then I remembered Eric was still at the suite. _For fucks sake! Now what am I going to do?_

I had three options. One, go home anyway.

_Screw Eric, I pay the bills, that's my place. _

Who the hell does he think he is, renting the suite out to me but show up unannounced and take over. I have rights too you know as a renter.

_Ugh!_

Or option two, use my spare key to get into Darrell's apartment.

_Maybe he's at work._

No wait, he took off another week knowing we would be in Mexico for the wedding.

_Crap!_

If he's there, then I would have some explaining to do. And right now, I'm in no mood.

Then there's my last resort, Cristiano.

_His damn couch would be perfect. At least until I got my suite back. _

But being there would only bring back awful memories that I would be more than happy to forget.

_Ugh, I hate making tough choices!_

_

* * *

_

Okay, I ended up settling for Cristiano's apartment because somehow, this option seemed a lot less complicating.

_Hopefully they had the decency to at least clean up the mess they made. _I thought to myself as I knocked on the door, glancing back at the elevator.

_I could make a clean exit if they tried anything...again. I think. _

A few seconds later, the door from the opposite side opened.

"Are you Isabelle?" the older woman asked.

I frowned at her. "No."

She looked about maybe fifty something, almost sixty, maybe, with graying shoulder length hair. Her face was long and thin, showing quite a few signs of aging. Her eyes was a shade of deep gray and somewhat sunk in. Her lips were wrinkled and awfully thin but pale.

"Then you must be Amy." she said, coming to a conclusion.

_Please tell me this bitch isn't some creepy killer demon or something. That's all I need, more demon nightmares.  
_

"I'm not, don't you worry. But Cristiano did leave the keys to his place with me. He told me to let you know that he wont be back for a long time and that if you ever need a place to stay, the apartment is already paid for."

_Oh fuck she can read minds._ I half panicked.

That brought a smile to her face. "Yes, I can. I wont bite either." she said tossing the keys on the floor when she realized I wasn't going to grab them from her. "He's a good guy, so keep the place clean."

I nodded as I walked over to pick the keys up off the floor. "I know he is."

"Oh and next time your friend decides to break in, I will call the cops." she sounded irritated.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm guessing that was Isabelle."

"Oh, okay. I'll make sure to tell her not to do that again." I tried my best to keep my thoughts clear as I reassured her. "Now that we got the keys." I flashed her a smile as I jiggled the keys in front of me.

She rolled her eyes, "Go fuck yourself." she hissed as she slammed her door shut.

"Bitch." I whispered before heading back to the apartment. "I wasn't trying to be sarcastic, what the fuck?"

* * *

The first thing I did was take a long ass shower. I wasn't worried about what I was going to wear, I just had to rid my skin of the memories of what took place downstairs the night before.

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get myself to forget. Everything was too fresh in my mind. I could still smell the blood and raw flesh. I could still hear the sound of Alastor tearing that man apart.

_Maybe a spell might work._ I told myself, giving me some hope. _No, it better fucking work._

Trust me, if what took place right below was seen through the eyes of just anyone, it would give them nightmares for years, decades even. If not, then well, it would definitely give them a one way ticket to the looney bin.

I shivered at the thought as I walked over to the dresser, pulling out a shirt and sweats.

_These will do…_I sighed, taking a step back toward the bed. _What the hell?_

And that's when I noticed the slip of paper on the floor, under my feet. I lift my feet, being that the paper was stuck to my damp feet, I easily retrieved it.

'_I couldn't wait. Sorry. I'm sort of in a bind and needed cash fast. If you can't wait until I return from Mexico, then ask Amy for the money. Tell her I promise to pay her back…Isabelle'_

Confused, I folded onto the bed with the towel still wrapped around me.

_Why would she go to Mexico?_ I thought a moment. _Oh my god, Ryan._

I understand the love she has for him, but to run away to Mexico and crash his wedding? That is just embarrassing!

_She cant crash his wedding. For one, she is not Julia Roberts and this isn't a scene from My Best Friend's Wedding. _I grunted as I slipped on the clothes. _She'll only make a fool of herself._

Can you just imagine what it would be like to have the ex aka Isabelle there, right along side his soon to be wife?

_Awkward much?_

And how the hell will Ryan explain himself without managing to screw up his own wedding?

_Something old…Isabelle. Something new…Beverly. Something borrowed…Ryan. Something blue…Isabelle's feelings when she realizes what a terrible mistake she has made in simply being there._

Why didn't she just wait for me? I may not agree with her reasons but she is my friend and I will stand by her no matter what idiotic plan she comes up with.

_Imagine the irony of it if Lily showed up as well. _I thought to myself as I gathered my things. _That would be one sour soup._

That single thought stopped me dead in my tracks, sending chills down my spine and goose pimples along my arms.

_Lily…_

It was as if time came to a slow pause, giving me enough time to absorb what could possibly be happening at this very moment.

"…_He stopped by here about three, maybe four weeks ago with the invitations to the retreat and to his wedding. The next night he invited me to have dinner with him and his fiancé-"_

_"That was when the murders began, about four weeks ago." Cristiano interrupted._

_"Excuse me?" _

_"The murders, the vampire." he said._

Now it makes sense why Bella would run off to Mexico. By the way Lily seem to target her anger towards Ryan as she spoke of his wedding plans, I wouldn't be surprised if she actually wanted him dead.

_Oh fuck! _I began to panic.

Maybe he should've keep his dick to himself. It would've saved him his own life.

_Ryan you fucking idiot!_

* * *

"Mr. Northman is never to be woken before the sun fully sets." said a man guarding the guest room. "And if you haven't noticed, it hasn't set yet!"

_Now I know why that room never had any windows. _I thought as I grunted with irritation. _That's Eric's room. The master room. Now that explains a lot._

"Listen here buddy, if you don't wake him up, then I will kill you myself."

He laughed at me. "Go right ahead because if I let you through then he will kill me anyways."

_Fucking dumb ass redneck ass wiping retarded mother fucker!_

I stomped my way through the suite, shutting the shades and drawing the drapes.

"Don't matter how dark it is in here, he wont-"

"Fuck you asshole. If this wasn't important, I wouldn't be here so fuck off!" I shouted as I continued around the suite looking like a mad woman.

_Why the hell would a vampire want so many windows if he can't stand the light?_

_**

* * *

Eric's POV:**_

"I already told you, you cant disturb his-"

(thud)

"Took him long enough." I heard Amy grunt as she began pounding irritatingly loud on my door. "Eric, its okay to come out. I covered all the windows."

I looked at the time, it was barely going to four.

_I only had a few hours of rest. Now my slumber is disturbed by that irritating woman? _I growled as I sat up slowly. _I will kill Bobby as soon as she leaves._

I walked over to the bedroom door and yanked it open.

"This better be important enough to wake a vampire before the waking hour." I growled as I glanced at Bobby's body at my feet. "What did you do to him?"

She smiled nervously, "Its just a spell. He'll wake up in an hour or so." she stammered.

"What do you want that couldn't wait a few more hours?"

"Isabelle is on her way to Mexico." she shrugged, "Or she could already be there, I don't know."

_What happened last night couldn't have possibly chased her away…could it?_

"And this couldn't wait a few hours longer?"

She grunted, "She's going there to warn a…_friend_."

I arched my brow at her as I yawned dramatically. "A friend?"

"He's in danger, I think. Lily might be after him."

"The newborn?" I asked as I straightened up. "Isabelle went after the newborn herself?"

"I don't know but why else would she go there?"

I watched her carefully, studying her every expression. "Stay here." I ordered her. "If she returns, make sure you keep her here."

"What are you going to do?"

I had to think and fast. "I'm going to have to send a day walker in the mean time."

* * *

Even if I waited until the sun fully sets here in New York, I would be going back in time, winding the sun right back up into the sky.

I could always fly with the risk of burning to ashes before I actually make it to Mexico.

_Fuck!_

There was only one person I trust, somewhat anyway. I had hired him once before and he proved to me that he's worthy.

_But now that his debt to me is paid, will he agree to do it?_

Without delay, I made that phone call. Thankfully he was doing business in Arizona so he agreed to find her. Of course not without a price.

"Han är en jävla idiot!" I shouted to myself.

After ten minutes of debating, I decided to make a call to Pam as well and left a message advising her of the situation and what I wanted her to do.

The last call I made was to Nan Flanagan.

"This better be important vampire." she hissed.

"There is a newborn terrorizing New York City and is now on her way to Mexico. What shall I do?"

She sighed with irritation. "So what you're telling me is that there was a problem but the problem moved to Mexico?"

"Yes."

"Mexico isn't our territory. We will have to alert the Mexican authorities, though, if you expect something to be done. Problem solved."

"Damn it! The problem started here!"

She growled, "Listen here Eric Northman, you are really trying my patience." she warned. "If you want something done, you either leave it up to the council or do it yourself. Either way, its out of our hands since the newborn fled to Mexico."

I wanted to crush the phone within my grasp. "If I choose to go after the newborn myself, will I be tried before the Magister?"

Thanks to Bill, I wasn't one of the Magister's favorite people. In fact, he may not have said it, but I know he thinks of me as incompetent since I wasn't able to control my underling, which cost us one of our very own.

_Regardless if Longshadow fucked up and got greedy._

There was a moment of silence on her end. "If you choose to do any such thing, that will be up to the International Vampire League." she paused, "However, if the newborn has already done such damage and returns to America, this phone call never existed. Understand?"

"Thank you." I told her as I closed my phone.

_He better get to her faster than I. _I thought to myself as I began arranging a flight to California by the only way possible. _I haven't slept in a coffin in decades._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Can you guess who I want to add to the story? Probably so huh? Lol! I mean it is quite obvious. **_^-^  
_


	14. Puerto Vallarta

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters of the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or don't), && enjoy! ^-^  
**

* * *

"Juliette said that you would be here."

I nodded, "Yeah, we have some things we need to catch up on." I told Ryan as I linked the arm of Alcide.

* * *

**4 hours earlier:**

"You're a very hard woman to find." said a very tall, butt naked man.

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean it is funny if you think about it. Here is this man, _naked._ If he was trying to abduct me, well, he couldn't possibly succeed being that he's simply that, naked.

_No wait, he could, but he would look hella funny doing it. _I thought to myself as I bit my bottom lip. _Did I mention it would be extremely awkward regardless of how good looking he is?_

"If you're suppose to kidnap me, well sugar, you aren't so intimidating wearing your birthday suit." I threw my head back and continued to laugh. "Oh, you are just too funny."

He growled, "I'm not here to kidnap you." he whispered, grabbing a hold of my arm.

I immediately pushed him off of me as I backed up into the car right behind me. "Hands off big guy. I don't know you well enough for close contact."

_When Juliette told me I wasn't going alone, I didn't think she would send a naked man._

"Eric sent me."

_What the…_

"How did he know I was here?" I asked.

"Next time he calls me for a job, I'll have to remember to ask him that." he said, stepping forward.

"Alright smartass what the hell did he want you to do?"

"Alcide Herveaux actually and he wants me to take you back to New York." he told me with another step.

_Oh sugar._

"He wants to what?" I snorted, "No way. I've come this far, I'm not going back there." I told him, stepping off to the side. "And you cant come here like a damn cave man and drag me somewhere I don't want to be."

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." he warned me, smug grin plastered on his damn face.

_Fuck, I don't want to ruin my damn dress! Ugh!_

"I don't want to hurt you." I warned him.

"And neither do I."

I kicked my heels to the side and slowly pulled up the hem of my dress.

"Please, you don't understand, I have somewhere to be." I told him as sweetly as I could. "I need to deliver a message."

_He's not buying it…_

"As do I. So can we get this over with and call it a day?" he asked as he glanced down at my heels, totally ignoring what I had just said.

I know that he knows I'm planning to run. But the look on his face, well...its as if he wants me to run. Like it's a damn cat and mouse kind of game.

_Fudge!_

As fast as my feet allowed, I took off without taking one look back at him.

_Why does Eric want to come to my rescue now? _

My heart was racing, feet pounding…or is it the other way around? Feet racing, heart pounding? Well either way you put it, I was in deep shit. The only way out of it was to run or at least try to in hopes that I could actually escape.

Seconds later, from the side of my eye I saw something huge and blurry run past me causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"What the fuck?" I said breathlessly as I came to terms with what was running in front of me. "You're…you're…you're a wolf?" I shouted as I gazed at him.

_I should've known! _I mentally kicked myself. _Why did I even believe for one second that I could outrun him? Oh my god!_

Before my eyes, he transformed from a wolf into a man, crouched over with his fists on the ground.

_Cool…sort of. _I was in aw right now. _Remember, he is the one abducting you. _I had to remind myself.

Alright, I seen Werewolves, and I seen men but I have never actually seen them transform from one or the other right in front of me. I heard it, but never had time to pay attention since the last time I ran into Weres was when I was being hunted by that damn Fae.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, grinning as wide as my damn hips.

I rolled my eyes, "Lets get this over with okay?" I told him softly and very much defeated. "But if I hear that my friend was murdered by _her_, I swear, I will hunt your ass down and stake Eric all in one day!" I warned him.

I actually meant it too. I mean I didn't come all this way for nothing. I definitely didn't come here for my health. Oh no, I could've stayed my ass in New York, or better yet, in Alcaeus.

But no, the only reason I came here was to warn Ryan. Doing that over the phone wont convince him. In fact, he would think I've gone coo coo bananas and he just might want to have me committed.

He frowned as he stood up, walking over to me. "What are you talking about?"

I scoffed, "Oh now you want to know?"

"Humor me, will you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why should I bother? You don't care, you're more focused on getting your job done and getting paid."

He growled, "Woman-"

I stepped forward and poked his shoulder, "Hey, I have a name and its not _woman_!" I shouted, irritated and just about ready to burst into flames…_literally_. He raised his hands in defense. "Please, enlighten me will you? How much did Eric have to pay for you to come all this way from New York?"

"Does it matter? And I didn't come from New York."

"Yes it does. And just where did you come from? Please don't tell me you cultivated out of thin air."

He smiled. _Damn._ "Shreveport." he shrugged. "And the amount isn't important right now."

_Shreveport? I didn't know there were Werewolves near Bon Temps._

Call me naïve, but I don't recall running into any. I would know if I have. And the only other supernatural's I actually ran into were vampires. I didn't run into witches either and believe me, they are more common now than they were decades ago.

"Fine."

"Fine? That's all you have to say?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

He watched me carefully. "What are you up to?"

I smiled back at him, "What makes you think I'm up to anything. You don't know me and I don't know you."

He nodded, "But I know when a woman is up to something." he shook his head. "Now this person, your friend, is he in danger right now?"

"We have a few hours left of sunlight, so no, I don't think so." I paused. "Not at the moment anyway."

"Sunlight? So you're dealing with a vampire?"

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, I prefer not to."

"I don't want to know how or why you got yourself mixed up with vamps, but you cant take one on by yourself. They are much stronger than you and faster."

I grunted, "And blah, blah, blah. Oh my god, please, tell me something I don't know."

He paused as he looked down at me with his hands on his hips. "Are you suicidal?"

I scoffed, "Excuse me?" I stepped back, "I'm here to possibly save my friend! I'm not trying to get killed!"

"Really? Because you sure as hell acting like it, coming here, unprotected." he shook his head with disappointment. "Why didn't you just ask Eric? He hired me before-"

"Don't you think I tried asking him? But its like I have to give him my arm and a leg. But even that isn't enough." I sighed. "It took a lot for me to even make that call. But still, he wouldn't help."

"How much did you offer him?"

I scoffed, "He don't want my money and believe me, I have money."

He thought about what I had said and after a moment, he figured out what Eric was asking for.

_I think._

Okay, I'll admit, not even I knew what Eric wanted from me. When I first met him, sure, he laid it out there. But this time...things weren't so clear._  
_

"Did you give him it?" he asked slowly. "Whatever he wanted?"

I shook my head, "No. I figured if I killed the Fae on my own, then shit, I can do this on my own too."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "You killed a Fae?" I simply nodded. "Wow, I'm sort of impressed."

I sighed, "Listen, I can pay you to just walk away. Whatever he's offering, I'll give you it plus interest."

He shook his head. "No, I cant. You dragged me into this. I cant just walk away."

I stomped the floor like a temper tantrum toddler, "Please! I'm running out of time!"

It took him five seconds before he spoke. "Fine. But we're doing this my way."

"What?"

"I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Just stop asking me questions before I change my mind." he grunted, taking a hold of my arm, gentler this time.

"Um, okay. But first we have to get you some clothes and fast." I told him. "I'm suppose to meet the driver on the first floor in forty minutes so we better make this fast."

* * *

Thirty minutes and a suit later we arrived back at the San Francisco International airport's parking garage. We waited less than four minutes before Juliette's friend arrived with her driver.

_So this is who Juliette thought could help? A rich woman?_

After a short ride to her private jet and brief introductions, we were finally on our way to Puerto Vallarta.

_A witch. Who'd thought._

I advised her that although I appreciate it, I won't be needing her assistance. That was what Alcide was for.

_Thank you Juliette for thinking ahead of me._

Now we had about three hours to get to know each other. Or more like for him to get to know me. Within that time, I had filled him in with what was going on and with what I was expecting to happen. He listened and provided some input on the plan.

It was strange telling all this to a stranger that I just met. Who by the way wanted to abduct me and take me back to New York just minutes before. But something about him made me feel warm and comfy. I even told him the whole drama with Lily before and after her vampire change.

Speaking of vampires, by the time we arrive in Mexico, it will be pretty dark.

_Please don't be there. Please, please, please!

* * *

_

"Juliette said that you would be here."

One look at him, even after all this time, I knew there was nothing more between us besides our past. I could actually stand here and be okay with him marrying someone else. It didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would.

Sure, I felt somewhat disappointed it wasn't me. But after what I've been through, I realized I loved him, I just wasn't in love with him. Not anymore.

I nodded, "Yeah, we have some things we need to catch up on." I told Ryan as I linked the arm of Alcide.

I was shocked at how warm he was. I mean he touched me before but I guess I hadn't noticed because the air around me then wasn't as chilly as the air now.

_Wow._

"Please, stay awhile." Ryan said after clearing his throat. "Join us for dinner."

A slim, tall, and dark haired woman came up behind him, "Yes, please do." she told us as she ran her hand down his arm. "Honey, who are your friends?"

"Oh, um Beverly, this is Isabelle and…" he began.

"Alcide." he said, stepping forward to shake their hands.

Beverly took one look at his hand and backed away as if it had a disease.

_Snob…_

I quickly stepped in front of Alcide and grabbed his hand, placing them on my hips.

"Oh sweetheart, we don't have to." I told him, glaring up into his eyes as I winked at him. "It might be too awkward for you being around my ex." I added with a grin.

_Bite on that bitch._

Alcide took the hint and let his hand wonder to the lower part of my back as he bent his head toward my neck.

"Rotten." he whispered as his lips softly brushed against my skin.

I giggled as if he had said something dirty then turned around to face Ryan and his fiancé.

"We would love to join you." I said, grinning from ear to ear as I glanced at Beverly. "Just lead the way."

If looks could kill, I would've been ashes by now by the way Beverly's eyes pierced through me with poisonous darts.

Maybe she should've asked who we were before deciding to offer an invitation to her rehearsal dinner. Now, that was just another problem off my shoulders.

_Moving on._

"Ryan will show you where to sit, won't you honey? I have to get back to the guests." she said, gritting her teeth. "Will you please excuse me?" she added as she left us.

"You didn't have to say it like that. I would've told her eventually." Ryan said softly.

Alcide cleared his throat, "What are we joining you for again?"

He nodded. "It's the rehearsal dinner. I hope you haven't ate."

I shrugged, "We're starving."

I felt Alcide tense up. I knew he didn't want to be in the middle of a war. Well, between the exes anyway.

_If only she knew how I truly felt about Ryan._

* * *

I was glad that Alcide was with me. He inspected the room we were in, noting that there was only two ways in. (something I wouldn't have thought of) The French doors we walked through and the doors to the kitchen.

"If she wanted to enter, she would have to get through those men at the door." he whispered softly to me.

"I doubt she wants to make a scene. If she's here, then she's watching and waiting."

He nodded with agreement. "As long as we remain in this room, he should be safe."

But of course, that was asking too much.

"Excuse me." an older man said over the PA system. "Sorry to interrupt everyone's dinner but can I have everyone's attention for just one moment please?" he asked, pausing as he gave the crowd time to settle. "In a few moments we will take the party out to the terrace. That is where we will have the reception tomorrow." he informed us. "Of course the reception will take place while the sun is still in the sky so you will be able to see the beautiful beach." that received a few cheers from the obviously semi intoxicated crowd. "Thank you for joining the lovely couple this evening and have a wonderful night."

_Great._

"What are we going to do then? We will be out in the open out there. How are we suppose to keep an eye on him." I asked, sort of panicking.

"You have to talk to him and soon. I will keep an eye on him." he told me. "I could smell a vampire a mile away. I promise I wont let him out of my sight." he reassured me.

I felt relief. "Thank you." I told him.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until this is all over."


	15. Waiting To Exhale

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or not!), && enjoy! ^-^

* * *

**As the guests began exiting to the terrace, I managed to pull Ryan on the side.

"We need to talk." I whispered.

"Does it have to be now?" he asked as he glanced and smiled at the guests around him.

I didn't have to _hear_ them to know Beverly, his fiancé, had told pretty much everyone who I was. The dirty looks alone was proof enough that this grapevine is yards long.

And honestly, I didn't blame anyone for their reaction to the unsettling news. It is rude of me to be here especially since we have no ties to each other. We are simply ex boyfriend and ex girlfriend, what we had was now dead and gone. If I was her, I would be just as pissed if not psycho furious.

But I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here because I have to be. I'm trying to save him from Lily or at least warn him so that he could remain on guard if she does show up here unexpectedly.

I bit my bottom lip and frowned. "Yes, it does."

"Your boyfriend wont be mad if he saw me talking to you?"

You could hear antipathy in his voice.

_But why? He's getting married tomorrow. Isn't that enough?_

I sighed, "He's not my boyfriend. But even if he was, Alcide wouldn't be half as mad as your fiancé."

Immediately, he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me through the door to the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as the doors behind us closed, I shoved him off of me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled as softly as I could, trying not to cause a scene.

The kitchen staffed stopped what they were doing and stared at the two of us.

The chef shook his head before returning to work. _'Its always the same with these people.' _he thought to himself.

Ryan turned around, "Can you all leave? Now!" he yelled.

And like roaches, they scattered.

_Asshole much?_

I stepped aside, backing towards the wall, not wanting to be crushed by the stampede of cooks.

* * *

"You've changed." I told him the moment the last person walked out.

Ryan began pacing back and forth with one hand on his hip and the other squeezing the back of his neck.

"Why did you come here? Why now?" he asked, furious. "After all this time, after being absent from my life and well, just about everyone we know, why bother coming back?"

I wasn't sure where all this anger was coming from. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting from him. But then again, under normal circumstances, I would have never came here. Thus never imagining his initial reaction.

_In fact, I would've been happier any place else but here._

"Lily-"

He interrupted me as his head whirled in my direction, "She's dead! When will you ever be satisfied?"

I scoffed at his statement as I stepped away from the wall. "You asshole! You think I would be happy knowing she's dead?" I bellowed right back. "You want to know what I think of it all? I think _you're_ the reason why she was in Vegas in the first place. So don't you dare for one second try to blame that shit on me!"

Watching his face crumble, I knew he felt the same as I did. Its just I had the balls to say it to him out loud. The look on his face was nothing but horror and guilt. He was tormenting himself for what became of her.

_It would be a real kick in the ass when he finds out that she's not really dead._

I bit my lip hard enough, I could taste the blood within my mouth.

_Fudge!_

At that moment, I regretted saying what I did. I may have felt exactly what was said but I had no right to say it to his face.

_Who was I to judge?_

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. This isn't why I'm here." I told him. "I didn't come here to talk you out of getting married or to throw some hot guy in your face. Although, Alcide is a long story."

"No, but what you said is _true_." he whispered as he broke down. "She ran away because of me. Because I blamed her for losing you even though it was both of our fault." he took a deep breath, "I wanted to say that for so long." he exhaled.

I really didn't know what to say to that. So I told him what people tell others in movies.

_What? I'm not a psychiatrist. _

"Ryan, what happened to Lily wasn't your fault." I told him as I stepped forward. "You didn't know-"

"But she wouldn't have left if it wasn't for me. She would've stayed in LA if I just kept my mouth shut." his lips quivered. "I hurt her Isabelle. I hurt her really bad…" he paused, looking me straight in the eye. "…but not as much as I had hurt you."

_Fudge, why did you have to go there?_

I closed my eyes, I couldn't see him like this. Sure, in the end, he was a lousy boyfriend. But before all of that, he was the man I fell in love with. He was my everything.

But now, watching him ball out like this, I couldn't handle it. All I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and try to make everything alright again.

_I shouldn't have come here._ I told myself.

And just like the rain, I was falling for him once again…I think, maybe.

_Oh sugar, I am a hot mess._

I'm at the point where I don't know how to react or even what to do. No matter how much he had hurt me, I felt as if I was back to square one. I felt as if he asked me to, I would forgive him in a heartbeat and run right back into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I cant do this." I told him as I turned to leave. "I'm sorry I came."

Before I could take a step forward, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

I could feel the heat radiating off of his body right behind my bare back.

_Damn it Bella!_

I bit my quivering lip and nodded. "You have to let me leave." I whispered.

After ten seconds, his hand lifted from my shoulder and I ran like the wind. Or more like a short breeze which lead me into the arms of Alcide.

* * *

Without a word, he wrapped his large arms around me as I closed my eyes.

_Take me home…_

We just stood there, with me in his arms, hoping that when I opened my eyes again, everyone will be gone and I will be back in my nice comfy bed in LA. Back to a time in my life when things made sense, to a time not too long ago when all I had to care about was school and work, a time before the day that I met Ryan in Lucy's stupid Diner.

* * *

_Not paying at all attention to what he was saying, I continued to pour coffee into his cup._

_"Isabelle!" I jumped, spilling the cup onto Ryan's lap._

_"Oh sugar, I am so sorry!"_

_That was definitely not the way I wanted to get his attention. I quickly grabbed the dish towel I had hanging on the side of my apron and dabbed between his legs._

_No I wasn't exactly thinking straight. I was mortified. _

_His hands grabbed mine, I glanced up to see him smiling._

_

* * *

_

"I know what you're going through." Alcide finally said to me after what seemed like a lifetime. "I've been there, or still am, however you want to put it."

I opened my eyes and glanced up at him. "Did you hear everything?" I asked slowly, somewhat ashamed of what he might've heard.

From what I've learned from the text books and simply being around them, Werewolves had excellent hearing to where they didn't have to be in the same room as you. In fact, their hearing was so precise, it sounded just as clear as it would if they were standing right in front of you, regardless at how crowded the room is.

"I didn't want to. But I had to be sure you weren't in immediate danger." he growled low, "It took everything for me to ignore my natural instincts when he put his hands on you."

"I'm sorry I got you involved with all this."

"I chose to be here the moment I accepted the job from Eric. I didn't know exactly what I was getting myself into, but I knew this wouldn't be easy since the price on your head was quite hefty."

_Hefty? I'm worth that much to Eric?_

"Okay, but your job was to deliver me. Not to be here helping me."

He nodded as he smiled in that sexy way he does.

_I wonder if he knows what that simple gesture does to a woman. _

"Isabelle, if you are ready to leave, we can leave right now. But that's up to you."

I looked around and that's when I noticed the room was completely empty.

_What the hell?_

"How long have we been standing here?" I asked.

"Long enough to clear the room."

I felt my heart flutter with panic. "I came here to warn him about Lily and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

He held me at arms length, "You didn't tell him yet?"

I shrugged as I frowned at him, "I thought you heard everything." I said, trying not to sound sarcastically.

He grunted, "Well I figured I could tune you both out when the conversation took another turn. I didn't have to hear it all to get the picture." he told me in a 'matter of fact' way. "Damn it! And I let him slip pass us a few minutes ago too!" he exclaimed, gently grabbing my hand. "Hurry, maybe we can catch up with him."

* * *

When we reached the terrace, I wasn't surprised to know Lily hadn't arrived yet or even made a move if she was lurking in the shadows.

Alcide lift his nose to the night's breeze and inhaled slow and deep as he closed his eyes.

"I cant smell her." he whispered.

"How do you know what she smells like if you've never met her?" I asked curiously.

"Trust me, they all smell the same." he said to me in a disgusted tone. "They smell like death. Rotting flesh."

I shivered at the thought. "That's a gross way to think of them."

He laughed as he glanced down at me. "Dance with me." he whispered as he offered his hand to me.

I slowly placed my hand in his and followed as he lead me to the dance floor while Mariah Carey's 'When I Saw You' played on the speakers.

Okay, I know what you're thinking, we are so going to hit it off tonight. When this night finally ends, we're going to get falling off of our asses drunk and have a one night stand.

_Nope. Not likely. Not this time.  
_

He placed my hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me, swaying to the rhythm.

"Don't look yet, but Ryan is across the room. At the moment he appears to be safe." he whispered in my ear as he bent his head toward mine. "Don't freak out but when I do, giggle softly and steal a glance his way okay?"

_And some guys act as though they don't know how to manipulate the situation? _I scoffed to myself. _In woman's terms, its called 'tease'._

The moment I nodded, he swung me around so that Ryan was now in my view, safe, just as he said. I giggled, which actually came naturally, like he asked before feeling his lips against my neck.

"Do you still think she's coming?" he asked, hot breath against my ear.

I shrugged slightly, "I don't know anymore."

He chuckled, "This wasn't a trick to lure me here for some romantic Mexico getaway was it?"

I looked up at him and couldn't help but blush, "No. I swear!"

"If it is, just so you know, I don't sleep with women on the first night."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled his head closer to my face. "Trust me, if I wasn't stuck between two…maybe three men, I would prove you wrong with that motto of yours." I whispered, letting my lips caress the side of his face as I ran my hand up and down his neck.

"Is that so?"

I nipped his ear, "Yep."

He chuckled lowly as his hands moved closer to the lower part of my back. "I can see why Eric wants to keep you around."

I grunted, "We aren't…like _that_."

_Sort of...yet. _I argued within myself._ Ugh, I don't know anymore! _

He looked down at me with raised eyebrows, "You're telling me that all this time that you've known Eric, you never had sex with him?"

I shrugged, "That's kind of personal, but technically, no. My life is just too complicating for a relationship right now."

"I know what that's like." he paused, continuing to sway with me to the music. "But I've never known Eric for the relationship type."

That got me curious. I didn't really know much about him, just the tidbits here and there.

"How long have you been friends with him?"

He laughed, "We were never friends. It's a long story, but the shorter version is, my father had a gambling habit. He owed Eric a large amount of money so in exchange to clear my father's debt, I did him a 'favor'…similar to this one."

"What kind of favor?" I asked, curiously.

"A few months ago, I was to accompany this woman, Sookie, to Jackson."

"Sookie Stackhouse?"

"You know her?" he asked, surprised.

"We worked together at Merlotte's."

He chuckled lightly, "You lived in Bon Temps?" he shook his head, "I would never figure a city girl like you would be found in a small town like Bon Temps."

"Like I said, it's a long story."

That was when the song changed to another slow but all too familiar one…Laura Branigan's 'Your Love'.

Hearing her voice brought back too many memories. Memories of a love that was now out of reach.

I glanced over at Ryan who was waiting for my reaction.

_Damn him…

* * *

_

**Past:**

I opened my door to a grinning Ryan in a pair of jeans and shirt.

I shook my head as I placed both hands on my hips. I knew that look anywhere.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

He licked his lips as he ducked his head low, "I want to surprise you with something."

"What kind of surprise?" I asked him with raised eyebrows, only half believing him.

"You'll see." he told me, letting his tongue linger on his teeth.

I sighed, "I cant. I have a class in two hours and Amy left me in charge of-"

He shook his head as he grabbed my hands, "So skip class for one day. It wont hurt."

I shrugged. I never liked cutting class, even in high school. It just wasn't my thing. "Amy's plants are very special." I told him.

_If only he knew how special._

"Amy went with Lily to Vegas knowing you have school and work. I'm sure her plants can live without you for a few hours more."

He was right. I was making up all the excuses in the world because I was always afraid of the unknown. I hated surprises.

_He got me there._

"Fine." I gave in stubbornly.

He smiled at me as he reached behind him and pulled out a blindfold. "I cant have you ruin the surprise."

I grunted, "Ryan!"

"Hey, we're doing this on my conditions." he told me grinning. "I promise this doesn't involve sex…unless of course you want to, that's entirely up to you." he added, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes as I turned around, closing my eyes. "This better be worth it."

* * *

Ryan guided me down to what I'm guessing is our parking garage.

_The echo of our voices is a dead give away._

"Stay here." he ordered. Moments later he cleared his throat. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off."

At first I hesitated. I wasn't sure I wanted to see what was before me.

_Just do it already. You may never know what's right in front of you until its too late._

I slowly lift the blindfold only to find Ryan straddling a red with black detail motorcycle. I'm not much of a car kind of girl, so I wouldn't know the make and model.

"Ryan, you better get off of that before someone sees you!" I gasped. "You're crazy! The owner could be down any second!"

He laughed at me and patted the seat behind of him. "I rented it for the weekend."

My jaw dropped. I never knew Ryan to be spontaneous. He was always a down to earth, laid back kind of guy. Doing something like this, dangerous, was so unlike him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly.

He turned to me, "I love you Isabelle. You know that right?" I just nodded. I did know that. We were in love, truly...madly...deeply. "I also know how much you love that Salsa movie where the guy on the motorcycle-"

"Ken." I corrected.

I felt sort of guilty forcing him to watch girly movies with me majority of the time that we were together. And the top three of my favorite girly movies are Dirty Dancing, Salsa, and of course Titanic. Quite a blow to the male ego if you asked me.

"Exactly. You know you love that part in the movie where Ken takes his best friend's sister-"

"Margarita." I corrected again.

_You would think that he would be just as familiar with the character's names just as I since he watched it almost every weekend since he been with me._

"-Margarita to the beach with his motorcycle. Running on the beach, watching the sunset…and that song." he nodded, "I wanted to give you that kind of movie romance that you long for."

Alright, you have to admit that he's at least trying. I mean, even I know that movie romances don't exist. Its just a part of the Hollywood magic. But I have to give him credit for trying.

I smiled at him as I shook my head. "You could've just took me to the beach to watch the sunset." I told him, walking up to the motorcycle.

He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me closer to him. "But this way, this one thing you will remember for many years to come." he smiled as he looked up at me. "This will be one of those memories to tell our grandchildren."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed, "You're right about one thing."

"And that is?"

"We write our own stories. And this one…" I bit my lip. "…I'm loving the beginning chapter."

He kissed my chin. "Oh wait, one more thing to make this official." he said as he reached around me, flipping a switch.

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard 'Your Love' playing through the speakers.

"You thought of just about everything didn't you?"

He nodded. "I love you so much, more than you will ever know." he told me before pulling me in for a kiss.

* * *

**Present:**

I don't know if I would ever fully get over him, he was my first love.

_First for just about everything…_

Remembering what we had and then what I've been through made me realize what a fool I would be if I trusted him once again. If he was willing to have an affair with an old friend of mine or even leave his fiancé, a woman he promised forever to, who's to say he wouldn't do the same to me?

There cant be love if there is no trust. And I know deep down inside, I could never trust him again. I could forgive him, but trust, he must earn. Knowing this will save me even more heartache.

_But I'm not willing to take that chance on him…not again._

Right in front of me is not only a really hot guy but a pretty good guy. How many guys can you say that risked their lives for you?

Sure, Alcide is being paid by Eric, another good-ish guy-vampire…whatever, but he's out here of his own freewill. I'm not forcing him to stay here. He is the one who chose to tag along. He could've threw me over his shoulder (caveman style) and dragged me back to New York for all I knew.

_But he didn't._

And its not like we're even romantically involved. Things is much too complicated on my end and from what he tells me, its just as complicated on his end as well, for anything more than friendship to develop.

But that's totally off the subject and besides the point I'm trying to get to. What I'm trying to say is, here I am dwelling on my past and all that I've gone through when I should be focusing on right now.

And right now there is a brand spanking new guy in front of me. He hasn't hurt me in the way Ryan had. And I don't know if he ever will. For all I know, we could live happily ever after and have dozens of babies.

_Not that I want that much children._

All I know is that I need to focus on my future and leave my past in the past. I've been there with Ryan, done that. I may still love him, but I'm not willing to go back to where we left off at. Doing so might damage my sanity. I know I wont be able to live with myself without looking over my shoulder wondering if he betrayed me again. That isn't living.

_I know what I have to do now. _

Life and living is about taking chances. I'm not saying that I'm going home with Alcide and fall madly in love with him…or Eric for that matter. But I will focus on me and what is best for me, for right now.

I don't want to wait until its too late before realizing what it is that I have in front of me. I want to take chances and breathe. I need to figure out who I am as a person. I may fall in love once or twice, or maybe never again. But at least I won't regret not giving it a try, taking a chance.

_Perfect timing for an effin epiphany…_

I tiptoed and whispered in Alcide's ear. "I have to put an end to this."

I'm guessing he knew what I meant because he stepped aside and let me walk over to Ryan.

* * *

"Dance with me…one last time?" I asked as I smiled over to his soon to be wife, who, by the way, wanted to literally rip my heart out. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise." I told her as I grabbed Ryan's hand, leading him to the dance floor.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I will admit, this felt too familiar and far too comfortable.

_Oh sugar._

I remember these arms holding me every night as I fell asleep, waking up in them as the sun rose.

_The past should stay in the past._

"I thought that day that I had left you in the office was the day that I closed the doors on us." I whispered as I bent my head toward his. "But when I came here, things hadn't changed much. I still loved you and you still loved me. It feels just like yesterday when…you know."

He nodded. "Listen, Isabelle-"

I shook my head and pulled away, placing a single finger to his lips. "No…Ryan, you're getting married tomorrow. And I'm here with Alcide." I sighed. "Things did change, more than you know." _Elena._ "I realized this is the final breaking point for the two of us. We have to go our separate ways whether we want to or not. I need room to grow, to be my own person. And going from one relationship to another wont benefit me in ways I need to."

He groaned, "You're talking about the vampire. That Eric guy?"

"Maybe. Who knows." I added, laughing to myself at the thought of actually having a _normal _relationship with Eric. "But whatever my future is…its no longer with you. In fact, I want you to marry Beverly. You promised her forever and I know that you're a good guy. You should at least give her that much."

"But-"

I grabbed his arms as I broke away, "This is my final goodbye Ryan. I don't want you to come looking for me. What we had is now in our past and in our memories." I gripped his shoulders and forced him to turn toward Beverly. "But that woman sitting right there, who seems as if she would be more than happy to see me dead…" I laughed softly, "…she is your future now." I paused, "And I am your past."

I watched as he slouched over in defeat. "Isabelle-" he began, turning to face me.

"Give her all of what you have to offer. Love her in ways you never loved me." I told him, smiling.

What I said was from my heart. I truly meant every word.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"My future is still unwritten…so to speak." I told him as I pulled him in for a hug goodbye. "Oh and the main reason why I'm here is because I wanted to warn you about Lily." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh no, not-"

"She's a vampire. She's not entirely dead." I kissed his cheek, "But you shouldn't have anything to worry about. That is why Alcide is here with me…sort of."

_I would have loved to see the look on his face when I told him that. _I sighed to myself. _I guess I'll have to ask Alcide about it later._

"She's a vampire?"

I nodded. "Don't worry about it." I shrugged it off, feeling more confident than ever. "Goodbye Ryan…again." I told him, squeezing his hands one last time before leaving him in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Alcide watched me, grinning from ear to ear as I approached him. "You could've laid it on him slower than that."

I laughed, "Sucks I never got to see his face though."

He chuckled as he shook his head, "Now I see what else Eric sees in you." he crossed his arms over his chest. "You have quite a power over people." I frowned, not quite understanding him. "Before you went over to Ryan, you sort of…let me into your memories...I think."

_Oh sugar._

"I'm sorry about that. Its something I haven't quite been able to control."

"No need to apologize Isabelle. That sort of helped me to understand how hard this is for you." he nodded. "Being here."

I laughed. "Tell me about it." then I sort of froze up. _I hope he didn't see or hear everything I was thinking. _"When you say everything…did you see anything about you as well?" I asked, praying to myself he only say my past memory.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned, "You were thinking of me?"

I gently shoved him, "Its hard to explain but no…not in the way that you're thinking of." I groaned. _I need air...I need to get out._ "Can you give me a few minutes to myself please?" I asked as I bent my right leg up to release the straps from around my ankle. "I need to take a walk." He hesitated. "I'll be fine. She's here for him, remember, not me." I told him as I nodded Ryan's way. "She wont do anything with all these people around…I think."

"Isabelle-"

I grunted, "Alcide, please. I just need to take a breather to clear my head. To take in what just happened between me and Ryan and…you." I told him switching legs to release my other ankle from the straps. "Ten minutes is all I need. If I'm not back by then, send a search party if you must." I said jokingly. "I'll be fine. Just make sure you keep your eyes on him." I reassured him before taking the steps down to the beach.

* * *

I tossed my heels on the sand below as my toes welcomed the rough feeling. For a moment I just stood there, looking out at the night sky sitting on the horizon of the ocean.

_We write our own stories._ I thought to myself just as I bent down to grip the hem of my dress. I took one look back at the wedding party. _And mine is still unwritten._ I told myself, getting closer and closer to the night waves crashing onto the shore.

I felt the ocean gently grabbing at my feet as I finally exhaled.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." was all I heard.

_Oh sugar…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry o-0 I couldn't help myself. The anticipation is dreadful, I know. **_  
_


	16. Mad World

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or not), && enjoy! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I tossed my heels on the sand below as my toes welcomed the rough feeling. For a moment I just stood there, looking out at the night sky sitting on the horizon of the ocean.

_We write our own stories._ I thought to myself just as I bent down to grip the hem of my dress. I took one look back at the wedding party. _And mine is still unwritten._ I told myself, getting closer and closer to the night waves crashing onto the shore.

I felt the ocean gently grabbing at my feet as I finally exhaled.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." was all I heard.

_Oh sugar…_

_

* * *

_

**Past:**

I remember the morning that I met Amy for the first time. My grandmother was in the middle of making my lunch when she turned to me and smiled.

"Bella, I think you're going to like today."

Lately, I've been feeling down. I grew up here in San Francisco for as far back as I can remember. But I always felt like an outcast, an outsider. No one wanted to be my friend. The girls in school always thought I was plain creepy. It also didn't help that I could hear everything they said without them voicing it.

I've been to five schools in the past two years already. My father was beginning to believe I had to be home schooled since I was always picked on. This all girls school was my last resort, according to his thoughts anyway.

"What makes you say that grandma?" I asked as I took another bite of my cereal.

"Oh you'll see." she told me, adding a wink.

She was right. That day was the first day when I actually began to enjoy life. I had a friend, my age, with so many things in common.

* * *

Then about three, maybe four weeks later, Lily showed up.

I didn't think that life good get any better.

"I think we should go over there and talk to her." I told Amy.

"Why?" she asked me, frowning. "She don't look like she'll have a problem making friends."

Amy didn't see what I saw in Lily. On the outside she was beautiful, but within, she was just as awkward as the two of us. In her own way of course.

"Amethyst Stone. Don't make me tell your mom on you."

She elbowed me gently as she grunted. "You wouldn't!"

I grinned, "Look at her." I said, nodding her way. "She's just as alone as I was before you came."

Lily sat in the furthest corner of the room with her head down.

I could sense sadness and isolation. I knew she was afraid of being in an unknown place with people she have never met before. And by the looks of things, no one wanted to give her a chance.

_I've been there ever since I started going to school._

It took a minute before Amy decided to walk over to her with me.

"Hi." I said gleefully.

She didn't bother lifting her head. "Hi." she groaned in response.

I glanced back at Amy who mouthed back to me, "Told you so."

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Lily. "My names Isabelle and this is Amy. You're Lily right? The new girl?"

She lift her head enough for a peak. "Yup, that's me." she said before returning to her previous position.

"If you want to have lunch with us, you can you know." She just grunted. "Okay, then." I said, turning around.

Amy grabbed my arm, "She's not as nice as you thought." she whispered to me as we took our seats.

I sighed, "Amy, she's just scared."

"If you say so."

* * *

During lunch was when she finally came around.

"I'm sorry about earlier." she told us as she stood in front of our table. "Can I sit with you guys?"

"N-"

"Yeah." I quickly said as I kicked Amy from under the table. "You can sit next to me." I told her as I grabbed my bag and moved it to the floor by my legs.

"Thanks." she said as she to take a seat.

"Here, let me get that for you." I said, reaching for her bag.

"_I was wondering when you were going to show up."_

_Before I could fully turn my head to see who had said that, something attacked me. I was picked up and tossed on the sand like a stuffed animal, landing on my stomach._

_I quickly turned onto my back in time to see a blonde woman jump on me as she began biting at my neck, tearing off my skin like some kind of a monster._

I quickly jumped back, knocking over my milk, as I yelped out in horror.

"Bella, you okay?" Amy asked.

I reached up for my neck, making sure it was still there.

_What was that? _I asked myself, trying to catch my breath. _It felt so real. Like I was really there. I could still feel the pain._

"Hey, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Lily said to me as she placed her tray on the table.

I glanced around only to see wary stares. The girls around me didn't try to hide the look of disgust on their faces either.

'_There she go again with her creepy stare.'_

'_She's so weird.'_

'_Not again.'_

'_I hate it when she looks at me funny. Its like she knows what I'm thinking.'_

'_She gives me the heebie jeebies.'_

I bit my bottom lip as I closed my eyes as tightly as I could. I tried to block out the voices in my head.

"Bella, you want me to take you to the nurse?" Amy asked.

I opened my eyes and shook my head at her, trying to smile to hide my fear and anxiety. "No, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

I nodded, "I'm fine now."

Ever since then, I was always frightened of Lily's mom. The woman in my dreams looked exactly like her but scarier. I could never get that picture of her out of my head. It was like pure evil, something what I thought the devil might possibly look like in a female body.

When Lily invited us over for a sleepover a few times, I always found a reason not to go because her mother began to look like the monster from my dream. So eventually, Lily just stopped asking.

For nearly a year, I had those nightmares, over and over. Then after awhile, I sort of grew out if and it just stopped.

* * *

**Present:**

I knew her voice anywhere. I didn't have to turn around to know the person standing behind me was Lily.

A part of me was scared shitless, but the other part of me knew this was coming. It was just a matter of time. I knew deep down in my gut that this would be the end of me. I could feel death's cold chill creeping up and waiting in the shadows to grab a hold of me.

Before I could fully face her, I felt her pick me up and throw me across the sand.

_Oh fuck!_

Landing hard on my stomach hurt like hell. It was much worse than a rug burn because this was sand, rough and coarse. And the impact of it literally knocked the breath out of me. I gasped for air, turning onto my back.

In a split second right before Lily jumped on me, I realized all those years ago when I dreamt this, it wasn't of her mother but of Lily herself, the adult Lily anyway.

_I'm so fucking dead!_

As she bit into me, ripping the very flesh from my neck, I felt like shit. I could've easily avoided all of this if I had just listened to Amy and left this bitch the hell alone.

Right before you're about to die, your life flashes right before your eyes. It seems like minutes, maybe even hours, but really, its only a few seconds. But that's all you need is seconds to realize everything that happened before then didn't matter.

Here I am, living in this mad world trying to be human, trying to be normal. But what is normal?

All around me, familiar faces, familiar places, but the people around me don't really know who I am or what I'm capable of. No one really even knows me. Living day by day in the same routine, school, work, and home. Mixing in love and sorrow. Every year, another birthday, another holiday.

And for what? Its the same fucked up circle that we call life. A circle that has us going nowhere.

But do you want to know the most fucked up part of all this? Up until I met Dominic, I wasn't living at all, but rather just going with the motions. My life didn't actually begin to mean anything until _after_ I woke up to this nightmare.

When I woke up this morning, I knew this would be one of those days that I would much rather prefer to curl up in bed and sleep the day away. However, I didn't know that there wouldn't be a tomorrow.

_Not for me anyways._

I gurgled a scream as she bit into me once again, tearing me apart, piece by piece. Ripping my flesh from the outside trying to get in.

With all the strength I had left in me, I reached for her face, digging my fingers into her, clawing my way under her skin.

She jumped back, growling like an evil dog as her mouth snapped at me.

I could barely breathe. Blood was gushing from just about everywhere, my neck, my arms, my shoulder.

Instinctively, I pressed my hand to my neck, trying my best to stop the blood or at least some of it. By the size of my neck wound, I knew I wouldn't make it if I just stayed here.

I slowly stumbled to my feet and tried to head back to the party, to Alcide, to anyone. I struggled to hold on to what was left of my life a few minutes longer.

_Human instincts, I guess._

I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I was helpless and Lily knew it.

She just stood there, crouched over, as she watched me struggle to remain standing. Grasping for my life who was just out of reach, slipping further and further away.

Looking back at the terrace, it seemed light years away.

"Why?" I managed to ask, barely above a whisper.

If I was going to die tonight, I wanted to at least know why.

_And this bitch better have one hell of a good reason too._

But I wasn't even sure if she had heard me until she burst into laughter.

"You really didn't figure it out yet? He hadn't told you?" she shook her head. "It was always because of you!" she screamed. "Ryan and I was together long before you met him. And then out of the blues, he just ends it. No explanation, nothing! After all I've done, he couldn't at least give me that?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

My knees gave in and I collapsed onto the sand. My head felt as if it weighed a ton, so I just gave in and rest my head against the sand.

Lily kneeled beside me and grabbed my face. "Don't die on me just yet. You haven't heard the whole story." she cackled as she slapped my face, forcing me to focus. "We met in Vegas, while he was on his boys weekend getaway bullshit. Anyways, he ends it…over the phone like the asshole I know he is. Then I find out you're with him. Isn't that a bitch." she sighed. "It didn't take long for him to come back to me though. Its sad actually."

I wanted her dead. I could feel the anger in me rise. But I was running out of time. I could feel my life slipping away with every shallow breath that I took.

"No…" I gurgled.

I didn't want to believe it. But it was hard not to since I was on the brink of death and this was suppose to be her last confession speech.

She grinned down at me. "Before your heart comes to a complete stop, I want you to hear this." she pulled out something from her pocket and unfolded it. Then she shoved it in my face. "This is my son." she whispered. "The reason why Amy and I went on that last trip to Vegas was because I needed to get the fuck out of that city and away from him, from you." she shook her head. "Do you know what he wanted me to do when I told him that I was pregnant?" she asked me, not expecting an answer for obvious reasons. "He wanted me to have an abortion. He wanted me to 'take care' of it." she crumpled the picture within her hand as she punched the ground beside my head. "He didn't want to risk losing you. That asshole!" she was silent for a moment. "But I made sure I got his ass back. I planned that night perfectly. I knew you and Amy would be back just in time." she cackled again, glaring down at me, searching my eyes for something. "The look on his face was worth it though." she sighed. "Then you disappeared changing things between the two of us. I felt like we were getting close once again. It felt as though we were going back to how it use to be. He confided in me in ways no other man had..." I watched as her face hardened. "But then you come back in our lives again and he's back to Isabelle this, and Isabelle that." she growled. "He blamed me for you leaving. Isn't that some shit? I mean, I know it was true." she paused. "At that moment that was when I realized there would never be an 'us'. So I left. And well…" she laughed. "…you can guess what pretty much happened to me."

_This bitch is blaming me for her becoming a vampire?_

From the side of my eye, I saw her pull something out from behind her back. I caught a glimpse of a reflection of the moonlight just before she pierced me with it.

I gasped, "N-"

Within seconds, I felt a sharp pain in my side, breaking right through one of my ribs. "I'm sorry but you have to feel what I've felt. What I had to go through before becoming this…this…this _monster_." she whimpered. "I cant keep blaming everyone else when really it was you. Not Ryan, not Victor, it was you, its always been you." she sighed, stabbing me again, this time, slower and deeper than the last.

"Stop…" I gurgled as I coughed up blood.

I thought I was dead, no, I wished I was dead. Oh hell, I wished I had at least lost consciousness. Anything would've been better than actually laying there helpless as the one person I believed to once had been a close friend of mine murder me in more ways than one.

The pain I endured was excruciating. I could feel my insides burn with every stroke of the blade. And after the fifth or sixth puncture, I just stopped feeling all together.

"If I never met you that day at Sacred Heart, maybe I would still be human."

I felt my eyes roll back as I slowly gave in to death himself.

* * *

_**Eric's POV:**_

The bond that I had with Isabelle wasn't as strong as it would've been if we had at least exchanged blood rather than simply feeding from her. But it was strong enough for me to feel all the pain that she had to endure.

The weaker her heart began to beat made it that much harder for me to find her. All I had to go on was the scent of the newborn but even that seemed to be masked with magic of some sort.

I didn't waste valuable time trying to find that fucking dog. Instead, I closed my eyes, trying to pick up on Isabelle's scent.

The night's soft breeze brought me just what I needed and with my vampire speed, I followed the trail.

"…Sacred Heart, maybe I would still be human."

Before the newborn could do anymore damage, I grabbed her by her neck and hair and tossed her as far from Isabelle as my strength allowed.

She quickly got to her feet and watched me with piercing, blood thirsty eyes.

I roared with anger as I gripped the chunk of hair and scalp I held between my fingers.

"Come here little girl." I called her out.

She was no match for me and she knew that. So she took off running in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

It took all the strength of me to ignore running after her. I could easily catch up to her and tear her apart, limb from limb, hair from scalp, skin from flesh. But in doing so, I would risk losing Isabelle.

"Jävla bitch!" I rumbled as I gathered Isabelle's near lifeless body within my arms.

Her heartbeat was so faint, you could have easily mistaken her as already dead.

_Fuck!_

Without hesitation, I bit into my wrist and brought the blood to her mouth. Never have I tried to heal someone who was this close to death as she was.

"Isabelle, you have to drink." I pleaded with her, hoping she could at least hear me.

But nothing happened. She laid there limply as my blood coated the insides of her mouth.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw someone running in our direction.

"What ha-"

"Find her! Before she gets away!" I bellowed toward Alcide.

I didn't have to see his face to know it was him. I could smell him.

_Sending a dog to do a man's job is like sending a child into the world to fend for themselves. Pointless._

He stopped in his tracks and turned, running the other way as he stripped off his clothes, transforming into a wolf.

I turned back to Isabelle and moved the hair from her blood stained face.

_Fuck!_

I never felt this helpless in my vampire life. I didn't know what to do. Hell, I wasn't even sure that what I was about to do would actually work.

_Fuck it!_

I gently placed Isabelle back down onto the sand. I rolled up my sleeves and bit into my left wrist, pressing it to her mouth. With my right hand, I ripped her dress, exposing her deep wounds.

I knew if I was about to do this, I had to do it now and work as fast as I possibly could.

Without further hesitation, I bit into my right wrist and let the blood trickle into her wounds, starting with the deepest. I watched as it slowly began to heal.

I will admit, this was a bit awkward, twisting and draining myself to replace the blood that she lost. But it was working.

I pulled back and bit into my left wrist again, reopening my wound and pressed my wrist to her mouth again, repeating the process with my other wrist.

I could feel her slowly pulling her way back to life. Her heartbeats got stronger and stronger by the seconds. And when she was aware enough to communicate with me, I ordered her to drink from me.

"That's good." I coached her, moving the rest of her hair from her face.

Seeing her like this made me feel that much more guilty. She could've easily avoided all of this if I had just helped her like she asked. But as stubborn and selfish as I was, I wanted to make sure I get what I wanted first.

_I would never admit that to anyone. _I thought to myself. _Least of all, her._

"What are you doing?" a guy screamed as he tried to push me off of her. "Get away from her!"

I cocked my head back and flicked him off of me like an irritating fly.

"I'm trying to save her life. Call 911." I shouted back, turning to face him.

I recognized him as the idiot in her San Francisco apartment.

_Ryan._

"This is Mexico!" he screamed in panic. "What the fuck am I suppose to do?"

I realized sitting here was getting me nowhere. I knew what I had to do.

I grunted, "She'll live long enough for me to take her back across the border."

"What?"

I turned toward Isabelle and gathered her in my arms. "Stay with me." I told her as I held her against my body.

Within seconds, I took flight into the night sky.

* * *

_As I rung the doorbell, I heard whispering above. A few seconds later a heart beating at a fast pace seem to get louder as the heart got closer toward the door. I knew it was Isabelle. The sound of her nervousness was beginning to make me nervous._

She's just another human, another great fuck, so get a grip and act like the fucking vampire you are!

_But as soon as the door opened to reveal Isabelle, cat caught my tongue for the first time in over 1000 years. She looked magnificent, mouth watering. I wanted to tear off the thin fabric that stood between her naked body and mine and devour her against this very door._

_"Is this too much? I didn't know where we were going so…" she began rambling._

_"No, what you have on is perfect." I said. I couldn't help but smile, my thoughts were getting the best of me. "Excuse me for being rude." I told her as I put out my hand toward her. "You are beautiful…quite strikingly so."_

_"Thank you. You look beautiful yourself." She said as she placed her hand in mine._

_I inhaled the scent that danced across her warm skin, rose water. Very few women I've come across has such delicate tastes._

_She bit her bottom lip. That simple gesture was so erotic, I had to hold back with all my strength to prevent myself from _fucking_ her right here, right now.

* * *

_**A/N: The last part of the chapter, if you're lost, is from Isabelle: The Beginning, chapter 10-Truth, Dare, Double Dare. This would be a memory of Eric's, at least the way he wanted to remember her.  
**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! ^-^  
**


	17. Pawn

**A/N: So far, I'm mainly sticking to the storyline from the Southern Vampire Mysteries when referring to these characters. I do however like some things from True Blood. Jessica being one of them, amongst others. Just thought that I should make that point across.**

**Now without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^  
**

_**

* * *

Eric's POV:**_

After hours of waiting around in the sitting area, a nurse delivered good news.

"She'll be fine. She'll be groggy and probably wont remember what happened, but at least she's still alive." the nurse reassured me. "You're lucky you brought her to us in time. Although your blood had healed most of her wounds, she had lost a tremendous amount of her own blood."

"When can I see her?" I asked immediately.

"I'll let you know." she told me just before returning to Isabelle's room.

I was glad that within our supernatural community, we had a large circle of connections. From doctors and nurses to policemen and lawyers, just to name a few. It comes in handy when hit with a dilemma such as this one.

_But privacy comes at a price as well._

If I had took Isabelle to a regular emergency room, there would've been too many questions asked and nothing being done. By the time they had all the information they needed on her, she would've already been dead.

I looked at my phone, still waiting on Bill to return my call.

_He has some explaining to do._

Before boarding the plane, I made a few phone calls. One was to Alcide, obviously he got the message. The other was to Pam. Clearly she got the message because the moment I landed, I received her text informing me that Bill was on his way as well.

But how is it that a few hours into the night, Bill is still nowhere to be found? At least, not anywhere near Isabelle or the newborn for that matter. I specifically asked that he find the newborn and fast.

The newborn had enough time to lurk within the shadows, waiting for the right moment where Isabelle is isolated, and attack.

_He hasn't even answered his damn phone either!_

The entrance door to my right opened, in walking Bill, calm and collected.

With vampire speed I picked him up by his throat and threw him across the room. He slammed right into the wall and then collided with the chairs below.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I roared with anger.

I wanted to smash his face in.

He stood up, dusting off his clothes. "I was searching for the vampire."

"Hey! Take that shit outside!" the same nurse ran into the room yelling. "Go!" she shouted louder when she realized we didn't move.

I waited for Bill to pass me before turning around, following right behind him.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Sookie asked, closing the door behind her.

_Idiots._

I grunted, "You brought her?"

_Cant do shit on his own anymore?_

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well who the hell you think would drive him? The sun was still out if you might've forgot."

"Stay here." I told her as I passed her by.

"I don't have to listen to you." she told me rolling her eyes.

"This doesn't concern you! Now shut the fuck up and sit your ass down!" I bellowed, irritated with just about everyone. "Bill, cant you tame your human?"

Bill gripped the doorknob, nearly crushing it within his grasp. "Sookie, wait here."

She snorted, "Like hell I will! You don't own me and neither does he!"

I fist my hands, slowly turning to fully face her. "I'll ask you one last time. Stay here, shut the fuck up, or I'll personally take your ass to the queen before this night ends."

Of course, I didn't actually mean it. But still, this got her attention. In fact, this sort of pissed her off with Bill again.

_I'm guessing she remembers how they met and how much it wasn't much of a coincidence like she had thought._

_

* * *

_

"Where have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"We were searching for the vampire. I tried to track her but-"

"Her scent was masked?" I asked, impatient.

He hesitated, trying to pick the right words. "Her trail was covered somehow."

_Fuck!_

"So why didn't you just search for Isabelle?" I asked, irritated with myself. "You knew exactly where to find her."

"Something came up."

"You're walking on thin ice right now Bill. What was so important that you chose to go against me on this one?"

My fangs extended, waiting to attack.

_I had just about enough of his shit. _

"Queen Sophie Anne informed me that the warrior had escaped. Since you were absent, she ordered that I find him and return him to the Palaestra." he paused, "And he just so happen to be in my area."

"And Sookie?"

He hesitated. "What was I suppose to do? You know how stubborn she can be."

"So she knows everything?"

"I told her what was necessary."

I punched the concrete wall behind me. "She shouldn't have been there in the first place! This is vampire business and you know that!"

"So its only alright to get her involved when you think its convenient or when you say so?"

I growled, "If it doesn't involve her, yes."

He laughed at me as he shook his head. "What are you really afraid of? Sookie finding out the truth about Dominic or Isabelle?"

_Fuck!_

_

* * *

_

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I woke up in a semi dark room with icy cold feet. For a minute, I actually believed I was dead. I thought I was lying somewhere either in the ground or in a morgue.

It took a moment more for me to realize where I was when I heard the beeping of the machines.

I sat up slowly, feeling as if my limbs were too weak to move. I found the switch on the handle of my bed to switch on the light.

Amy was asleep on the recliner near the window.

"A-" I struggled but couldn't manage to call out to her.

My throat felt dry and somewhat raw.

_What the hell happened to me?_

I tried to go back to the last thing that I remembered but everything was simply _blank_.

I tried again, "Am-" but couldn't fully form her name. I cleared my throat, trying to loosen my vocal chords. "Amy." I managed to whisper.

But that was no use. She was deep asleep. I would have to scream if I wanted to get her attention but I knew I couldn't do that. If I could barely talk, I knew I wouldn't be able to scream for the life of me.

I looked around the room and noticed the pitcher and two cups on a table on the other side of the bed.

_Great._

I scooted as far off the bed as I could, reaching out for the edge of the table. It took three tries before I managed to bring the table closer to me.

I grabbed one of the cups and threw it at Amy, or more like tried and missed. The cup tumbled at her feet.

_Shit._

I was never one for sports when I was normal. But feeling as if I hadn't moved for weeks, I knew I would never make my target. I was down to one cup and a pitcher.

_She's going to kill me but oh well._

I grabbed the cup and poured the water. I took a sip before throwing the rest at her.

She jumped out of her seat so fast, stepping on the cup at her feet, and plummeting to the floor at the foot of my bed.

That moment was just too comical, I wanted to burst into laughter but couldn't. All I managed was soft chuckles and a huge smile.

"Amy." I struggled again, trying to get her attention.

Her head shot up with her body following right after. "You idiot! You scared all of us half to death!" she shouted as she ran over to me and pulled me in for a bear hug.

I felt my lungs collapse and tried to gasp for air. "Amy…"

She pulled away, gripping my shoulders, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry! You stay right here, I have to call your dad…don't move!" she screamed as she ran out of the room.

_Fudge…_

_

* * *

_

Moments later I heard two people arguing right outside the door. Their voices were muffled but still clear enough to understand.

"…away from her!"

"Amethyst, move out of the way or I'll be force to move you myself." I heard Eric warn her.

_What the hell is going on?_

I slipped off the bed, holding the rail, I took a wobbly step.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? Getting him out of the way to make room for yourself? That is pathetic!"

"Don't test me witch."

She scoffed, "Don't test me _vampire_."

I grunted and forced myself to walk the short distance to the door. I yanked it open and found Amy guarding my door while Eric, Alcide, and Bill stood on the opposite.

"What the hell is going on?" I slowly asked.

And I do mean _slowly. _

"Bella-"

"In." I motioned for everyone to get in the room.

Amy grabbed me, holding onto me. "You don't want to-"

"Not out here." I told her, voice raspy.

Bill stepped forward but Eric immediately turned around toward him. "This is none of your business. You've done enough damage."

Bill flashed me a grin before retreating down the hall.

_What the hell is that suppose to mean?_

* * *

Eric walked in, passing Amy.

I smiled at Alcide who just frowned at me. He tried to force a smile but looked strangely funny doing so.

"I'll stay out here." he told me. "Glad to see you on your feet again."

"Come on. You shouldn't be walking just yet." she told me, helping me back to bed.

"Can you leave us?" Eric asked as he gazed out the hospital window.

Amy looked at me and turned back to him. "No."

He half turned to her and paused. "I'll tell her. But not with you here."

"Why? In case I call your bluff?" she muttered.

"Witch-"

"Amy, please."

"Bella, don't let this monster trick you. You don't know what he's capable of!"

I groaned, "Amy." I could feel my voice slowly coming back. "Five minutes."

She squeezed my arm. "Five and not a second more." she said before leaving the room.

Eric stood there, staring out of the window, waiting for the moment the door closed shut.

* * *

"How much do you remember?" he asked, not bothering to look at me.

I shrugged, "Nothing really."

"What is the last thing that you remember?"

I thought back as far as I could. "I remember dancing with Ryan." then it hit me like a bowling ball, me being the pins. "Oh my god, Ryan!"

"He's fine. Married. But alive."

"What about Lily? Did anyone find her?" I asked as fast as my voice would let me.

He sighed. "Unfortunately, no. We think a witch might be helping her."

"What?"

"Her scent is being masked, magically, we think. That's why it was a challenge trying to find her…and you."

My head began to pound as I absorbed what I was hearing. The room started to spin when the doorway to my memory opened up, flooding my room with pain, blood, and whispers.

I felt as if I was moving at a hundred miles an hour. I immediately gripped the handle of the bed as I regurgitated onto the floor.

* * *

…_I felt her pick me up and throw me across the sand. _

_Landing roughly on my stomach hurt like hell. It literally knocked the breath out of me. I gasped for air, turning onto my back. _

…_As she bit into me, ripping the very flesh from my neck, I felt like shit. _

…_I gurgled a scream as she bit into me again, tearing me apart, piece by piece. Ripping me from the outside trying to get in. _

_With all the strength I had left in me, I reached for her face, digging my fingers into her, clawing my way under her skin._

_She jumped back, growling like an evil dog as her mouth snapped at me. _

_I could barely breathe. Blood was gushing from just about everywhere, my neck, my arms, my shoulder._

_Instinctively, I pressed my hand to my neck, trying my best to stop the blood or at least some of it. By the size of my neck wound, I knew I would make it._

_I slowly stumbled to my feet and tried to head back to the party, to Alcide, to anyone. I struggled to hold on to what was left of my life a few minutes longer. _

…_She just stood there, crouched over, as she watched me struggle to remain standing. Grasping for my life who was just out of reach, slipping further and further away. _

_Looking back at the terrace, it seemed light years away._

"_Why?" I managed to ask, barely above a whisper. _

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm going to be sick."

I wasn't grossed out by the images of blood and uncovered flesh. No, that wasn't what was sickening. What was sickening was the fact that Lily, whom I once called my friend, tried to kill me.

I went over it again and again in my head. It seemed as if the Lily I grew up with was an entirely different Lily from the one who attacked me that night. I couldn't believe this was the same girl I once considered my sister, my bestie, my girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what? It wasn't your fault." I told him.

_Maybe I should've been more cautious. _

I was so sure that she was after Ryan by the note she had left. I guess I was wrong by the looks of things.

Thinking back now, it was clearly a lure onto _her_ playing field. She wanted me there, all by myself. And knowing me all too well, she knew I wouldn't waste time alerting anyone. She knew I would go there _alone_.

"I had to give you most of my blood." he said after a moment of silence.

I felt the cold creep down my arms. "Am I one of you now?" I asked terrified. "Am I a vampire?" I asked slowly, voice trembling.

He glanced back at me and then returned to the window. "No. The process is much more complicating than that."

I released the breath that I was holding with a long sigh of satisfaction.

_Thank the heavens above!_

I may have an attraction toward this vampire but that didn't mean I wanted to be one of them. I seen what came of Lily. I wasn't about to hop on this vampire train going at full speed.

_I'll pass on that one, thank you very much._

"Wait, why did you give me your blood if you weren't trying to turn me into a vampire?"

"Vampire blood has the power to heal…amongst other things."

My jaw dropped in aw. "Heal? Like the sick and stuff?"

He laughed softly to himself. "The wounded. The same with our saliva."

_Doctors would love to get their hands on vampire blood. That would change the whole ball game!_

"That's so cool…"

"But you mustn't share this information with just anyone."

"Why?"

He turned to face me full on this time. His face tormented. "What do you think will happen to the vampire?"

I thought about it. "Oh…"

I wasn't sure if I should thank him. And even if I did, I didn't know how to thank him. What I did know was that I wasn't about to give him any ideas.

"Isabelle, there is something I must tell you." he said, taking a seat on the recliner Amy was sleeping on just minutes before. "What you're about to hear, you wont like it."

_Uh oh…_

"Then don't."

He shook his head, "I must. And its best you hear these words from my mouth rather than from the mouth of other's." I gulped knowing this wasn't going to be good. "I'm the sheriff in my area."

I nodded. "I know. You told me once remember."

He lowered his head into his hands. "Being sheriff, I was given an order to capture…" the words were forming but he couldn't quite get it out. "…to capture…the warrior."

I raised an eyebrow to him, "Warrior?"

"Your friend…Dominic."

I pressed my hand to my chest.

_Oh my god._

"Is he dead?" I asked, praying it wasn't so.

I felt my heart sinking lower and lower.

_Please not Nick. Not Dominic._

All I could feel was sadness for our daughter. It was bad enough that she wouldn't know who her real parents were, but to find out her father has died? The lost of a parent hits so close to home, I actually wanted to cry.

"He's alive. But imprisoned."

I couldn't help but feel resentment towards Eric. I knew he had orders that he had to uphold. But this was my daughter's father we are referring to.

"Why are you telling me this now? After the deeds been done?" I asked, sounding a bit more bitter than I intended.

"I thought that you should know."

I scoffed, "Bullshit."

He grunted as his fists pounded the arms of the chair. "This is bullshit! Do you know why I'm here telling you all of this?" he paused. "This is Bill's way of getting back at me, I'm sure of it."

I rolled my eyes, "So this is some sort of a game that the two of you are playing? No matter who gets hurt in the process?"

"No, its not a game. He found out through Sookie that you were linked to Dominic and he threatened to tell you everything. How he was given orders by me to capture him and deliver the warrior to Queen-."

_Assholes._

"You're full of shit. Why the hell would he care?" I asked.

It took him a few seconds before answering. "Because he's doing this to get back at me for what I did to him."

I crossed my arms over my breasts. "And just what did you do to him?"

"I ordered him to tell Sookie the truth…of his true intentions."

_Sookie?_

"So Sookie and I are nothing more than pawns on your retarded game of chess?"

"Its not like that. He went to Bon Temps in search of Sookie, the telepathic barmaid. He did that to gain a place next to the Queen. He seduced his way into her life, he-"

_Fudge._

"So you figured that you could sell me out to this Queen of yours to top his Sookie?" I snickered. "You two are truly meant for each other, you know that?"

"The Queen doesn't know of you. No one does. I'm trying to keep it that way."

I nodded, "Right, to protect me." I said sarcastically.

"I _am_ trying to protect you. I don't know why but I do." he sighed. "Bill watched and waited in the shadows as Sookie was left for dead. He could've killed them himself but he chose not to. He wanted her to need him, to drink of his blood-"

"Like you. Just like what you've done? Like how I was attacked and needed your blood?" I scoffed at him, realizing that's similar to how things had just gone down. "You're no better than him. And right now." I paused. "You're just digging a deeper hole for yourself."

"Isabelle-"

"I think its time that you leave. Thank you for all that you've done. I am more than grateful." I said trying not to look at him. If I did, I would only want to kill him. "I'll be sure to send a check for what I owe you."

From the corner of my eye, he stood up and walked over to the door. He paused a moment longer before finally leaving my room with his words, "I'm sorry…" lingering behind.

* * *

Being back in New York only after a week since my near death assassination attempt was a bit unnerving. My father nearly had a heart attack when he found out I was leaving.

_I cant let my fear rule my life._

And then Alcide insisted that I return with him to Shreveport. He felt as if he was now in debt to me since his negligence nearly cost me my life. Of course, I had to decline and insist that he go back to his own life.

It wasn't no ones fault, not even Eric's, just mine. I was the one who made the decision to play hero and try to save the day. In fact, I put just about everyone's life at risk for simply being there.

_My own carelessness almost cost me my own life as well as many others. _I thought to myself. _Just peachy._

"You already have an enemy here, you know that?" Amy told me the moment she closed the door behind us. "She's not a very nice woman either. I would hate to get on her bad side."

I turned to her, "Why does she hate me? What did I ever do to her?"

"You broke into Cristiano's apartment. She saw you I think. She lives right down the hall."

I squished my eyebrows together, "Are you serious?" she just nodded. "Where is Cristiano anyway?" I asked suddenly realizing I hadn't heard from him since that night of the elevator scene.

_Oh sugar…_

"I don't know." Amy said, collapsing on the couch. "There is so much I have to tell you, its pretty much unbelievable."

"After what I've been through, I doubt you could surprise me."

It took her almost two hours to tell me everything that happened right here in this very living room.

"So his real father is a demon? A higher demon than the one he believed to be his father?" she just nodded. "Wow, that is bologna!" I laughed in her face. "You almost had me believing you. Well until you added that whole Rumplestiltskin twist."

"Fine, if you don't believe me, when you see him again, watch, he'll tell you exactly what I've told you." she sighed as she sat back into the arm chair. "So now what are you going to do?"

I laid against the pillow and glanced over to Amy. "I don't know. Maybe I'll go back to Alcaeus. I still haven't finished my training." I half lied. "Wait, maybe Cristiano went back to Alcaeus." I shrieked as I sat up quickly.

"Maybe."

"How do I get back?" I asked her.

"How should I know? I didn't even realize that place was real until you told me." a moment later she sat up straight. "Wait, you are going to be back in time for my wedding right?"

I smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	18. Trust

**A/N: Sorry in advance if you find this chapter slightly boring. I would also like to apologize for the long wait! **

**Without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

Its been 3 weeks since I last heard from Eric. In a way, it was best since I really didn't know who I could trust anymore.

From what he told me, he was the reason why Dominic was where he was.

I know at the time, a part of me hoped Dominic would somehow fall out of the picture, making way for Eric. Its very hypocritical of me to despise Eric entirely because of what happened. But the way it was done and with possibly a hidden agenda, it made him seem less honorable.

Then there was Bill, who, for the life of me, can't trust him at all. Not only did he capture Elena's father but it seems as if he wanted Lily to find me and then murder me.

It was far too convenient he showed up hours after my attack. If I had depended on him to begin with, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I would actually be laying somewhere six feet under.

_And why? _

Well, why the hell not? He wanted revenge on Eric and what better way to get to him than through me? It also didn't help hearing how he lured Sookie into his spider web.

_Through his blood._

But I can understand how hard it is to resist the vampire who gave you a blood transfusion. Believe me, I know exactly what she went through. In fact, I'm going through that right now. Although in my case, Eric isn't one of my favorite people.

_Try explaining that to this certain part of my mind that only wants him._

Cold showers have been apart of my daily life. It's the only thing that has help me get my mind off of Eric.

For the first week, the dreams were untamable. I dreamt of us having sex anytime, anywhere, day or night, in all sorts of positions. Most of the time, the sexual encounter is just between the two of us but once in a great while, someone would join…more frequently, Pam.

_This is just weird. I wonder if this is what guys go through on a daily basis._

And then to wake up only to realize that none of it was real made me that much more horny. I wanted him, I had to have him regardless of how much I didn't trust him or how much I hated him. I didn't care, I just wanted to have him. The need was growing stronger by the day.

I even picked up the phone and began dialing his number at my breaking point.

_That's how much of a loser I am…_

* * *

**2 weeks ago:**

"Isabelle, what the hell are you doing?" Amy exclaimed as she ran over, grabbing for the phone. "Give it to me!" she yelled as she yanked the receiver from my hand and slammed the phone down. She grabbed me by my shoulders, "You, my friend, you need an intervention."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I don't need an intervention. I can get through this."

"Really? By getting your fix? In this case, sex?" she shook her head. "I've been watching you for almost a week now and I have to say, this is just sad. I swear, sometimes, I think you're fucking bipolar or something." she grunted, taking a seat next to me. "Just a few days ago you were pissed at him, ranting on how much you wanted to see him burn. You wanted to stake that fucker. But now?" she sighed heavily. "Now, you're having wet dreams about that same guy. And…" she shook her pointer at me, "…and you're just about ready to jump his bones and ride your way back to Bon Temps."

"I'm not having wet dreams." I said defensively, obviously in denial. "And its not like I really want to do that."

"Really? I sleep in the room right next to yours and honey, I can hear you right through the damn walls. You even call out his name!" she shivered in disgust.

"I do not!" I cried in a high pitch voice. "You're probably dreaming of _me _having dreams of him."

She laughed, "Highly unlikely but whatevers. My point is, this has got to stop." she paused. "Now, I'm not sure how this blood thing between the two of you works, but I do know that what you're going through is normal."

"Amy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You, dreams of him, that's normal." she licked her lips, "I asked around and found out from an acquaintance that this is one of the many side effects from drinking vampire blood. Its stronger if drunk in large doses as well."

"Like in my case."

_Thanks for the heads up Eric…_

Being that Eric is basically on my shit list, having wet dreams of him makes it that much more nauseating.

"There is no cure, if that's what your thinking."

"I wasn't. So what am I suppose to do about it?"

"I don't know. Just…" she paused, glancing back to me, "…stay clear from him."

I laughed, "Like I would really want to be in the same room as him?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Um yeah. A minute ago you was just about to give him a booty call."

_True._

"So what should I do? Being here is just making me feel ridiculously horny."

"Why don't you go back to Alcaeus?"

"But I'm your maid of honor and your wedding is-"

"Isn't for another six weeks."

"Exactly. I'm suppose to help with the wedding arrangements and do stuff a bridesmaid is suppose to do remember?"

"I'll manage. Besides, honey, your mind isn't on my wedding, your mind is on Eric's dick."

I shoved her playfully, "So was yours at one point as you well remember."

She stood up, rolling her eyes at me. "Please, don't remind me. Anyways, I found someone who would accompany you back to Alcaeus."

I felt my face brighten up. "Cristiano?"

I couldn't help but miss him. Alright, I didn't really know him. But we shared a special connection a few too many times.

_That's got to mean something right?_

"No. Actually, she came to me. She says that you two know each other and that since she was heading back there, she would show you the way."

I felt my heart sink. I wasn't too sure about 'who' she was speaking of. And at the moment, my trust meter is running pretty low.

"_Who_ is she?"

"Anita, she said her name was."

"Did she say anything else?" I paused. "I haven't seen her in quite some time."

Actually, that was sort of an understatement. I haven't seen her since the day I was brought to Alcaeus.

And that same day was the day that she gathered her children and fled this realm, leaving her husband behind. Why? I don't know, at the time I had a much bigger problem to deal with.

"She told me to give you this. She said it had all the information you needed." Amy told me, handing me an envelope.

"I cant leave."

Amy laughed. "Bella, please, you need this. Trust me. At least if you were in Alcaeus, it would be a bit more difficult to get to Eric than it is staying here." she looked at me. "I'll be fine. My weddings going to be fine." she sighed. "You're going to be fine. Now go."

I knew that she was right about one thing. Being there will be difficult to get to Eric.

And maybe this is what I actually needed. I mean I could possibly take out my sexual frustration out on Cristiano.

_Assuming he's there, of course._

* * *

**Present:**

"Why are we here?" I asked Anita the moment I walked into her hotel room.

"Awhile back I had bought Dominic at the games." I nodded, not quite understanding her. "Since then, he has made a name for himself in the Arena and has attracted quite a lot of attention."

"Do you really want to torture me with the sight of watching him fight?"

I don't think that I would be able to handle it. I may not love him as much as I had loved Ryan but still, there was something there. And that something told me this was going to be a bad idea.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to hold yourself together during the games so I arranged a special meeting with him afterwards." she told me, handing me a mask.

"What is this and what kind of meeting did you set me up with?" I asked, holding the mask to the light.

It was beautifully crafted of ivory. It sort of reminded me of those angel faces they have in paintings.

_I hope she don't expect me to wear this thing._

"This meeting has to take place." she told me. "You have to get pregnant again. This time, it will be twins." she added with a huge smile.

_What insane pill has she been taking with her coffee?_

I handed the mask back to her. "You're crazy! I am not going there just to have sex with him. And then hope to get pregnant with twins?" I stepped away from her as I shook my head. "I couldn't even see myself raising our daughter alone and now you expect me to raise two? No way!"

"But I've seen this. I've seen you with twins."

I laughed. "Well its definitely not anytime soon, so drop the subject because I'm not volunteering myself to get pregnant _again._ No way, no how…" I turned around and grabbed the doorknob, "…see ya."

I felt her grip my shoulder, "Please…"

"What do you want from me? I'm not some baby making machine." I told her, turning to face her.

"I don't understand half the things I see. But I do see you with twins. Its in your future." she captured my gaze. "A boy and a girl."

I closed my eyes, "Well its not with Nick because he's in there and I'm out here. I didn't do it the first time and I'm not about to do it again this time. I don't know if I'll ever get this thing right or how many times it will take, but I'm not ready to try it again…not alone."

She looked at me and nodded, understanding my feelings. _I think._ "I know its hard raising a child by yourself, even harder with twins, but my visions are pretty accurate. And I just assumed its Nick who fathers the twins because you're alone again."

_Way to tip toe around my feelings…_

I slowly walked pass her and sat on the edge of the bed. I could feel the room around me getting smaller with every breath I took.

_I was crazy to think I could do it the first time. But with twins? _I felt tears falling down my cheeks. _How many times will it take for me to get it right? When you make a mistake, you learn from it, not repeat it. _

Sitting here knowing what's awaiting my future is scaring me half to death. This time, I have no one to turn to, no one to raise my children. I have to do this myself…alone. And why? Because I failed, yet again, to use protection.

_Will any of my kids be planned and not accidental?_

"You'll be fine Isabelle. I know you will."

I looked up at her, "Will I? Because I was so close to keeping her. You don't know how hard it was for me to give her up."

She took a seat next to me. "You did it to save her life."

I scoffed, "Everyone keeps telling me that. But I'm her mother, no one will protect her better than me. I will lay down my life for hers." I shook my head. "And somewhere in my near future, I'm gonna make the same mistake again…this time, I'll end up with two."

"You can always change your future. This hasn't happened yet." she shrugged. "But I'm hoping it does."

"Why? I cant let this happen again. I don't know if I could do it alone."

"I'm doing it alone."

I shook my head at her, "No, its not the same. You're raising your kids alone by choice. Me? I don't have a choice. If Nick is the father, then what am I suppose to do while he's in there?" I paused, "Wait, why is he in there?" I asked, totally going off subject.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. But yes, it is my choice because I'm trying to keep them safe. And he's in there because he is in debt to the vampires."

I grunted, "I know that. But why?"

"He murdered a house full of them."

_Oh sugar…_

I was shocked to hear such a thing. But then again, that would explain Eric's order to retrieve him.

"Why did he do it?"

She shrugged, "He isn't saying. He refused trial as well and just took punishment."

I sighed. "I cant see him like this. I cant go there…seeing him the way he is." I told her, standing back on my feet.

_Just the thought of him in there breaks my heart._ I thought to myself as I clutched my chest.

"He wont be in chains."

"But he's-"

"Have you ever dated anyone in prison?" I just shook my head. "Me neither. But anyways, this is sort of like those conjugal visits."

"But why are we masked? And stop trying to set up these _conjugal _visits. Its not going to happen. Not in my near future anyways. I'm going to make sure of that."

_Birth control is what's in my damn future…_

"One thing at a time Isabelle. You're losing me here. But during these arranged private meetings, masks are worn because that is how the ancient vampires do it. The Roman ones, anyway." she looked at me and grabbed my hands. "And…I'm not sure if he's the father…but soon you'll have them."

"So you figured you set up this special meeting with him and expect me to get pregnant?" I raised my brows at her, "That doesn't sound like fate at all but rather an arrangement. I write my own future and unless I'm married, I don't want to get pregnant again."

She bit her lip, maybe a sign she is sort of giving up hope on these _twins _she speaks of.

"Do you want to at least see him?" she asked.

I hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get mixed up with vampires and these _games_…?"

She motioned for me to take a seat. And after I did, she began.

"The day that I met you was the same day that Catalina showed up. She said that Nick might know something about the death of her sister and that he might be getting close to solving that seventy something year old case."

"But then Queen Sophie Anne put him there…"

She nodded. "The same woman who murdered her sister."

I was shocked but not so much surprised. I knew vampires could be ruthless and just down right evil. And from what I've learned about this queen bee, she didn't sound like she had a maternal bone in her body.

_If she is willing to use Sookie for her powers, there's no telling what this woman is capable of._

"Did Nick find out anything?" I asked anxiously.

She shook her head. "For months he refused to talk to anyone." she paused. "There is sort of another reason why I brought you here as well."

"You think he will open up to me?" I asked, already knowing her true intentions.

She shrugged, "He gave you a daughter."

I laughed, "Yeah, one that he knows nothing about and I would like to keep it that way."

She nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. But if you could get some answers from him, that will be great." she said, smiling. "And if you could get pregnant, that be even better."

"Oh come on Anita, just give it up." I smiled, admiring her stubbornness.

I wanted to give her answers, I just didn't want to get pregnant in the process.

_I just better not regret this…_

"I'm just saying…"

"Fine. But don't expect to throw me a baby shower just yet because I'm not going there to get pregnant..."

* * *

"When we get in there, try not to say anything." she whispered as she rummaged through her clutch. "You might even recognize a few people but its best you remain anonymous."

I bit my bottom lip, "Aren't we going to be surrounded by vampires?"

"Amongst other creatures, yes."

"And you don't think they'll recognize my scent? The ones I might know anyway."

She smiled up at me, "Don't worry. I thought of just about everything."

"Meaning?"

She handed me a bottle made of emeralds. "Dab some of this on."

I looked at it and then at her, "What will this do?"

"This is a concoction that will mask your scent. Or more like give you a new scent. An unrecognizable one anyway."

My bullshit radar went off the charts and instinctively, I tossed the bottle on the floor and slammed her against the car window.

"You helped her didn't you?" I hissed through my gritted teeth.

"What? I don't even know what the hell you're talking about! Get off of me!" she cried.

She tried to push me off but I gripped her shoulders and slammed her harder against the window, "Lily! You helped her mask her scent so that she would drain me dry! It was you all this time!"

She shook her head as she put her hands up in defense, "I swear on the lives of my children, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't know you were attacked. I would've seen it…"

"Bullshit. That perfume or whatever it is, Lily wore something similar to it. That's how she altered her scent. A witch helped her! You helped her!"

She looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Isabelle, think about it, it's a potion. One that any witch can make, even you. I didn't help whoever attacked you."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know. It could be any number of witches."

_I don't know anyone that would want to harm me. No witch that I can think of at the moment anyways…_

I released her and leaned back against the seat, "You said that you would've seen if I was attacked?" she just nodded. "Why didn't you?"

She shrugged as she straightened up. "There's several reasons why I'm unable to see your future. The main reason and the reason why my cousins were unable to see your future as well was because Eric was in it."

"Is it because he's a vampire?"

"Maybe. We're not entirely sure. But out of us all, only Melanie saw a future with Eric in it." she grunted as she glanced out the car window, "We're almost there. Lets talk about this later."

I knew that now wasn't the right time to have this conversation. But it made me cautious about who I could trust. And so far, the list keeps getting smaller by the hour.

"This conversation isn't over, just so you know." I warned her before giving into a sigh of semi defeat. "And what do I have to do again?"

"Just relay a message to him. If he wants, he will open up. Its that simple." Anita grabbed her clutch off the floor of the car, "I'll try to ask around about the witch who helped the person who attacked-"

"Her name is Lily and she's a vampire." I straightened out a few facts.

"Right, Lily, the vampire. I'm sure she probably just bought that potion on the black market. You'll be surprised to know what you can buy in the underground community." she informed me, reaching for the emerald bottle and handed it over to me.

"Okay, okay…later. Right now, I'm suppose to meet Dominic…" I said, taking a hold of it.

"But don't mention my name." she reminded me as she handed me the ivory mask. "Its important that we both remain anonymous once we enter that room, especially you."

I nodded as I put the mask over my face, concealing my identity. Then I dabbed the masking potion on as if I were applying perfume.

_I'm not Isabelle…not tonight._

* * *

The car began to come to a slow stop. Seconds later, the car door to my right opened with a hand's invitation.

Immediately Anita grasped the hand and exited, me following seconds behind.

As I took a look around, I imagined this was what celebrities who graced the red carpet must feel like. Cameras at every angle, flashing rapidly. Voices trying to overpower one another. And crowds and crowds of people trying to trample over each other.

_This is a dream…it has to be._

Anita leaned toward me and whispered, "To the outside world, this appears to be nothing more than a fancy event with a very exclusive guest list."

"What's with the paparazzi?"

She laughed. "Its normal in these parts of town. The media treats the vampires like celebrities."

I looked down at my feet and noticed we were walking down a purple velvet carpet.

"This is ridiculous." I laughed, glancing around at the cameras flashing as I kept up the pace. "This is only boosting their egos."

"America thrives on gossip and these idiots are more than happy to dig it up any way they can." she said, stopping at the entrance.

"Names…" the Lurch look alike standing at the podium asked.

"Anita Thompson plus one."

He nodded, stepping aside as he unhooked the rope from the stanchion, allowing us through.

_Must be a short list…or a really good memory._

As we walked down the corridor, following those in front of us, I realized the security measures they took here were serious.

"Metal detectors? Really?"

Anita glanced to the side and smiled. "Don't ask…"

I scoffed, "You would think that since they are vampires, they would down grade to wooden detectors."

That last comment received a roll of laughter from Anita as well as the guests behind us.

_Did I say it that loud? _I thought to myself as I glanced back.

"Wooden detectors, I would never have thought of something like that…" the man behind me said, still chuckling. "…you, my dear, you have quite a sense of humor."

"Well…my father told me once or twice that I should take up comedy if I didn't make it to college." I added. "Though it makes me wonder, since I didn't finish, does that still apply." I told him, smiling.

He grinned at me as he held out his hand, "Felipe…"

Anita nudged me. "The line is moving…"

I didn't want to be rude, so I half ignored her and shook his hand. "Nice to-"

"Ivana! Watch your step!" Anita shouted at me dramatically as she quickly pulled me onto her side.

The stupid mask almost fell off of my face and I might've gotten a whiplash in the process.

_What the hell? Ivana? She couldn't come up with a less suspicious decoy?_

"Thank you, Anita darling." I said, partially irritated with my_ decoy_ name.

"Oh no sweat. Have you ever ran into those ropes?" she shook her head at me, "I did once, I was drunk of course and I ended up with my feet in the air."

"Ivana is it?" Felipe asked smiling. "Very…unique."

"I'm guessing the parent who chose to name me Ivana wasn't thinking of all the crap kids would give me growing up." I flashed a grin at Anita who looked somewhat embarrassed. "Can you imagine all the cruel names that came after Ivana?" Anita just shook her head at me as I continued. "Hump-a-lot. Suck-a-cock."

He cocked his head to the side. "Ivana Humpalot?" he said slowly, clearly lost at the name joke, well that, and he wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"Yeah, it's tragic really. Its like, 'Alpha, Kenny, One'. Get it?"

"Alpha…Kenny…One?"

I laughed, "Say it faster but make sure you listen to what you're saying."

"Alpha kenny one." he repeated. It took him two more tries before realizing what it actually sounded like he was saying. That got another round of laughter. "Ivana Humpalot." he shook his head. "Ivana, did you enjoy the games?"

Anita quickly stepped in, "I'm afraid we missed it. It's a shame though, I really do enjoy the games."

He nodded, "Maybe next time." then he turned to me, "So, who are you meeting this evening, if you don't mind me asking."

I hesitated at first but then realized no one knew who I was beneath this mask. Right when I was about to lift it slightly, I felt Anita grip my arm.

"Next! Come on ladies, you're holding up the line!"

_Talk about perfect timing…_

Anita quickly walked forward, "Ivana." she called after me, pointing to the second guard.

I glanced back, "Tonight is actually a gift from my dear friend here. So your guess is as good as mine." I said. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

He nodded, "The pleasures mine."

I stepped over to the side with the other guard and he quickly froze up.

"Your majesty, I do apologize-" he stammered as he spoke to the man that was behind us.

_Majesty?_

"Its not an issue. Take care of the women first."

"Are they with you?" the guard asked.

I glanced over to Anita who was now walking through the metal detectors. She just shook her head at me.

'_If you're listening to me, its about damn time! I'll fill you in later.'_

I nodded at her.

"Unfortunately, not this time." the man said.

I giggled, "Unfortunately? I'm sure there are many other women, beautiful even, who would love to be in your company."

'_Isabelle! Shut up already!'_

"This way miss." the guard lead me through the metal detectors when he realized I didn't have a clutch.

"Maybe we'll meet again."

Anita grunted as she turned the corner, "Ivana…"

"I'm coming." I glanced back. "Maybe…"

* * *

"We cant talk much here, but what the hell was that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she whisper screamed at me.

"No. Hey, he spoke to me first."

Anita sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "He is one of the vampire Kings. Speaking when not permitted will get you killed."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I'm suppose to know that? I don't hang around these parts of town if you might've forgotten. I'm brand spanking new to this alright? On a normal day, vampires aren't my close circle of friends. I know one, maybe two. But not on a personal level. Just mutual…ish."

"Fine. Just try to keep your mouth shut. I'm only doing this to save your life alright?" she sighed heavily again as she placed her hands on her hips. "When we go in there, you will probably see things out of the normal. But in here, its _very _normal. So try not to freak out…please."

"When you say normal…you mean?"

"Wild orgies. Feeding off of one another. The _normal._"

I gulped. "Are you into all this?"

"If by that, you mean did I take part in these orgies? Not exactly."

"And you thought this was something I might enjoy?" I laughed softly. "I'm a very sexual person. Just not that crazy."

"Well the warrior you're going to meet tonight, he will be worth it."

I knew by the way she spoke of Dominic, she was speaking in some sort of code. Maybe she knew someone was listening or even watching. So it was safer to act as if I never met him.

"Worth it? You had him before?"

She looked down, "I'm not proud of what I've done. But it wasn't by choice really."

"Did he rape you?" I asked, shocked and somewhat sorry.

She looked up at me and laughed. "No. It was mutual. It was a seal of bond, so to speak."

"Because you bought him?"

She nodded. "Maybe they get a kick out of watching two people having sex, I don't know. But lets just forget it, okay?"

"Okay…"

The thought of Nick having sex with many other women besides Anita just turned my stomach.

_I think I'm going to be sick…_

* * *

The moment we walked into the 'orgy' room, the smell of sex, alcohol, and blood was so strong, I could easily get drunk and pregnant if I was as naked as the women surrounding me.

_Eew, gross!_

The room itself seem to be made of pure white marble. In the middle of the large room was a shallow pool, maybe two feet deep with marble stairs at all four corners. Around the pool were four large columns holding up the high ceiling.

And in the middle of the pool was the one person I prefer not seeing…Eric.

_Like ever…_

Naked women surrounded him as if he was the honey comb and they were the bees. One was giving him head, another was rubbing a sponge over his bare chest while he fed from the other.

I gripped Anita's hand, "You didn't tell me _he_ was going to be here."

"Like I said, you'll probably see someone you recognize. Just let it go." she linked her arm with mine, "Come on."

Moaning, groaning, growling, hissing, the many sounds of sex echoed the room. If you listened carefully, you could actually hear the thrusting. That's how much sex there was in here.

_I shouldn't be here. Not with my hormones out of whack!_

"Anita, you made it…" said another masked woman. "…I see you brought a friend."

I glanced around and saw two lines of men, all wearing masks similar to mine, on both sides of her platform.

"Ivana has chose my warrior for the evening."

The masked woman giggled, "Well word has got around of his _skills._" she glanced back and motioned for the _warrior_, aka Nick, to join us. Within seconds, he stepped forward and took the steps down to stand opposite me.

_Oh my god!_

I was shocked at how much he has changed. Last I remember, he was pretty big and buff, but the man standing before me is monstrous. Adding to his large body are scars telling a story his mouth may not be able to voice.

I felt my heart sink so low, tears escaped me. I didn't care what his sentence were, I wanted to help him escape, to get away any way I can.

"Ivana, follow Dominic. I assume you would appreciate some privacy?"

I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod as I followed Nick.

* * *

The moment the large door behind us closed, I quickly turned around and walked up to him, tearing off his mask, tossing it on the floor. I didn't care if it broke, this was bullshit. He didn't deserve this, no matter how many vampires he murdered.

As my fingers grazed the scar above his brow, he closed his eyes as he inhaled my scent.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly.

His eyes fluttered open and quickly grabbed my wrist. For a moment he stood there capturing my eyes with his as he slowly lift the mask from my face. His jaw hardened as he closed his eyes.

With my free hand, I cupped his face. I felt his grip around my right wrist loosen and in seconds I wrapped both arms around him as I embraced the larger Nick.

It took a moment before he wrapped his arms around me.

I looked up into his face and realized the man in my arms isn't the same man I once knew. The man before me has burned off his emotions as he thickened the skin over his wounds. He didn't want to love, he didn't want to be loved. He was doing what he was ordered to do and that was to please the woman he was ordered to bed.

I released him, seconds later he did the same. I took a step back and really looked at him.

"What happened to you?" I whispered as I removed the mask fully from my face and placed it at my feet.

He just stared at me, eyes filled with anger. I wasn't sure if it was anger towards me or towards this place. But I had a feeling it might be too late.

He stepped forward, closing the gap within seconds. "Are you going to undress or shall I do it for you?" he asked, voice raw with no emotion.

I took another step back, "I didn't come here for this. I came here to talk to you."

His jaw tightened again. "If you're here to cuddle, you came to the wrong party."

I winced at that comment. "What did they do to you?" I tried to capture his gaze but it was no use. His eyes were empty. "Nick-"

"Dominic." he corrected.

I was beginning to get pissed. "No…" I closed the gap within seconds and placed my hands on his face. "…remember." I showed him my memories of him, of us.

He immediately gripped my hands and ripped them off of him. "Stop." he growled.

I wasn't going to stop, not now. I wanted him to remember what it was like on the outside. I wanted him to remember that he isn't some monster like how they want him to be, he is a man.

I rest my face against his cheek and whispered into his ear, "You have to come back to me. You just gotta."

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me back as he looked at me. "I cant." he told me, shaking his head.

I placed my hands on his, "I love you still, always will."

"You need to move on. Its too late for me. If I made better choices in life, maybe I wouldn't end up where I am…" he watched me carefully. "…but its not too late for you."

"Are you giving up? On me?"

"Its my duty to fulfill my punishment."

"Bullshit!" I scoffed, pulling away from him as I paced at the foot of the bed. "That bitch is keeping you at arms length because she doesn't want you to find out the truth about what really happened that night."

His arms fell to his side, "How do you know-"

"Is this why you chose to stay here?"

His eyes darted mine as anger froze over. "Choose? I didn't _choose _to be anywhere!"

"Then why are you still here?"

"You don't think I tried to escape? I did! But the same vampire that put me in here was the same fuck who brought me right back!"

"Bill?"

"You know him?" he asked angrily.

"I hate his guts, but yes I know him." Remembering that night, I wish I had the strength to kill him. "Because of him, I almost died."

"What? You're not suppose to be harmed!"

Ignoring his last comment, I continued. "Do you remember Lily? The stupid bitch who slept with my boyfriend at the time?" he just nodded. "Well, long story short, she's a vampire. She tried to kill me because according to her, I stole him from her without knowing it. And it was Bill who was sent to protect me but never showed up."

He frowned at me, "How long ago was this?"

"About a month ago, give or take a few days."

His jaw tightened again, "Fuck!"

"What?"

"He wasn't there because of me. I tried to escape, I tried to get out. But that night, instead of protecting you, he captured me."

_Oh fudge!_

"You cant blame yourself. You didn't know that was going to happen."

"But it did. My own fate is linked with yours somehow."

I scoffed, "You cant believe that." But the look on his face told me otherwise. "So what, you're going to remain here, locked up?"

"I will do what I have to do to keep you safe." he plainly told me as he walked over to me. He brushed his knuckles against my cheek. "You're all I have to live for."

I shook my head as I pulled away. "That's not true."

I know I'm suppose to keep Elena a secret. But who better would keep her identity a secret than her own parents?

"You're all that matters in my life now. You're the reason why I keep fighting. If it wasn't for you, I would've given up months ago."

I bit my bottom lip as I glanced up at him, hands on my waist. "If I confide in you, promise me what has been said here will never be spoken of again."

I frowned as he watched me carefully. "Isabelle…"

I licked my dry lips before blurting it out. "I had your child."

"You lied to me…that night." he said softly after a minute.

"I'm sorry, I did what I had to do-"

"You lead me to believe that what I was saying was foolish. But the whole time, you knew the truth."

I could kick myself in the face right now for being such an idiot for believing Dominic of all people would betray his own blood.

"I did it to protect her."

"And what! You thought I wouldn't do the same?" he shouted as he looked at me with disappointment. "Her…?" I simply nodded. "You should have trusted me with her life just as you trusted me with yours."

_I know that now…_

"I'm sorry."

He nodded, "That's what I've been hearing a lot lately." he shook his head at me as he turned around. "Where is she?"

Tears fell down my cheeks, "I don't know. I had to give her up to protect her."

He laughed, "A small sacrifice."

I couldn't believe what it was that I was hearing.

"How dare you. You didn't know her. You didn't carry her for nine months and then only for a moment, hold her in your arms. You never heard her cries or seen her beautiful smile. Giving her up was the hardest thing I could have ever done. I didn't even know her and yet I loved her." the tears began streaming uncontrollably. "I mean how can you love someone you just met right? But I did. She is equal parts of both of us. She is a part of me and to give her up breaks my heart every waking moment knowing I cant hold her. I cant even watch her grow or see her first steps. I will never be there to wish her happy birthday, for her first day of school or for anything. I cant do any of that because if I chose to, it would be the death of her." I walked over to the mask and picked it up, turning it over within my hands. "My daughter wasn't a small sacrifice because you have no idea how much or how hard it took for me to release her from my grasp." I wiped my cheeks before putting the mask over my face. I turned to him. "It took all the strength I had left in me to let her go and that was nothing _small_."

And with that, I left the room. I didn't care who saw, I walked out the same way I came in, with or without Anita.

* * *

"Wasn't the warrior satisfying enough?" said a deep voice behind me several blocks later.

_I went through hell and back to avoid his ass and fate had to lead me right to him. _I stopped and turned around and smiled. _Fudge!_

"If you should know, he was extremely satisfying. I got exactly what I wanted, more in fact than was expected."

Hey, I wasn't about to let him gloat right in front of me. I saw him having a fantastic time with not one but three women doing all kinds of nasty to him.

_Screw him._

"Why'd you risk coming here?" he shook his head, "All you had to do was make that phone call and I would have came willingly."

I felt the anger rise within me. "Do you think I came here for you?" I scoffed, "Eric Northman you have quite the ego." I grunted. "Maybe I risked coming here to feel him in me once again. Ever thought of that?"

_Bite on that asshole._

"And did you?" I didn't bother answering him. I just crossed my arms over my chest. "Oddly enough, maybe you did, maybe you didn't. But the emotions I got from you wasn't of pleasure but rather of pain…"

"Go to hell." I told him before turning on my heel and continued walking.

"No use in loving him, he will be here for a long time." his voice echoed behind me.

I felt the anger in me rise with every breath I took. Everything around me began to go south. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed with anxiety.

Here I was, emotions holding on by a thread that was ready to snap. It did. I was angry, hurt, shocked, oh hell I wanted wreak havoc on this town, starting with Bill Compton. I wanted to stake Eric in his sleep just for being an asshole and for putting me in this compromising situation. And above all, I wanted to hate Dominic with all the anger left in me. I wanted to watch him fight and see him lose. I wanted to beat my fists against his chest. I wanted his blood.

_But I cant…_

No matter how much I try to blame him for what has happened or be pissed for how he's feeling, I cant. I'm going through hell as we speak but he's _in_ hell.

The scars alone tells a tale of a dark triumph. The man I saw tonight wasn't the same man I met years ago. Dominic is no longer a free man but a prisoner of his own body, trained to fight and to fuck like some kind of a caged animal.

_For what? For the pleasures of this fucked up underground community, that's what._

Knowing all this made me even more angry, with everyone, even with myself.

_Especially myself…for almost sleeping with the effin enemy._


	19. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: I totally suck at these sex scenes, just so you know. Lol! My apologies!  
**

**Now without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

Anita showed me where to find the crossover. She reminded me that the crossover was only open for a few minutes at a time and _always_ at the bridge between day and night.

_Mental note…check, again._

But when I got to Alcaeus, I learned that Cristiano wasn't there. In fact, the last time they saw of him was a few days ago when he cleaned out his room.

When I say clean, I mean empty…as if he was never there and he was merely a figment of my imagination.

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked, concerned.

"He didn't say one word to any of us." Ronnie told me when we found a minute alone. "What did you do to him?"

My head whirled around so fast, I almost got whiplash. "Me?" I asked him, shocked at such an accusation. "I didn't do anything to him."

Right at the moment I said that, I went over the last time I saw him.

_Oh sugar…_

Maybe I should've rephrased that.

* * *

_As I collapsed against Eric, I realized the elevator doors behind him was wide open._

Oh fudge.

_And the one person standing there watching was the same person I swore to earlier that I wasn't trying to screw Eric._

_"Cristiano-" I began as I unfolded, pushing Eric off of me._

_"I'm sorry I interrupted, please continue." he said, backing away with his hands up in defeat. "I thought you might've been in trouble but I guess I should've trusted my gut first."_

_"Actually, she already came." Eric arrogantly told him as he licked his fingers._

Jerk!

_I pushed Eric aside and exited the elevator. "Listen, you were right. Lily was here but had she left..."_

_Cristiano laughed, "Isabelle, its okay. Stop explaining yourself to me. You're a grown woman."_

_I felt my guilt sort of fizz over the top as I watched Eric walk down the hall to his suite._

Double fudge brownies!

_"I'll speak with you in the morning. Goodnight Isabelle." Cristiano's voice echoed the hall…_

* * *

"Well he's definitely a changed man." Ronnie informed me.

"And by change, you mean back to his old self destructed self?" Jo added, walking into the Arena with a splash of bitchiness. "So whatever you did back there, was that payback for the damage he did to you your first day here?"

I turned to her, looking her dead in the eye, "I don't know what your problem is with me but what happened that day, we squashed it long before we went to New York."

She rolled her eyes, "You know I may not know you as well as Ronnie here, but I do know you are one manipulative bitch. You use what you got between your legs for leverage. But why Cris?" she asked bitterly as she stepped towards me.

"Is that what you think? I slept with him to get my way?" I scoffed, "With Ronnie too?"

She watched me with raised eyebrows. "Why else would he come here hurt once again?" she paused, eyes glazed with anger. "I seen that look on his face only once and that was when his family died years ago. So what did you do to him huh?"

_I couldn't have affected him that much, could I?_

"How can he love me? He don't even know me…and our relationship wasn't anywhere near sexual!" I explained with a pitchy voice.

I knew him, what? One day? I've heard at love at first sight, and don't think for a second I'm cynical, but come on, that isn't what happened here.

"Jo, come on, cut her some slack." Ronnie stepped between us, gripping her by the shoulders.

"No!" she shouted as she shoved him off of her, peering pass his head. "I'm not scared of you, the others might be, but not me. And your _relationship_ isn't anywhere near sexual?" she asked, voice tense. "Then why did the guard who saw you both leave show us all a _very_ sexual kiss?"

"Show?" I asked confused.

_What the hell? Are we on video surveillance too?_

Ronnie shrugged, "The guards are guards because they are like walking video cameras. They have the power to show us through their touch exactly what they saw."

_Ooh…like me. Sort of._

I laughed, "That kiss was a distraction, an excuse for us being there in the first place."

"Bullshit." Jo shouted, calling me out. "Cristiano don't flirt with anyone, never have. He never kissed anyone except Omi. That sort of thing, he don't take lightly."

Then it hit me, she has a grudge against me because she might have a crush on Cristiano.

_This is just classic…_

"How would you know?" I asked, hiding my grin.

Okay, I didn't want to be a bitch but seriously? This was beginning to be ridiculous. Being heartbroken over his family, understandable. Over me? Unbelievable. And me catching the wrath because of this is uncalled for.

Ronnie shook his head at me as he mouthed, _'Don't.'_

"I grew up with him! I knew him almost all my life!"

"That's funny because I don't recall him ever mentioning you. Omi, Brad, Char…but not you."

'_She did. She just had to go there.' _Ronnie thought to himself as he took a step back towards the wall. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

'_He let her into his past? He didn't-wouldn't do that even though I begged him to open up to me. But her? He didn't know her!'_

"What's going on in here?" a deep voice shouted from the entrance door, "Jo! Ronnie! Someone better explain and fast!"

Jo and I quickly stepped down and backed away from each other as Amadeus jogged in.

Ronnie cleared his throat, "They are trying to get some facts straightened out."

Amadeus looked at Jo, "About what?"

She lowered her head, "Cristiano."

He grunted, "Jo, you of all people should know never to let your eyes deceive you."

"I'm trying to tell her that there is nothing going on between me and Cristiano. We are just friends. But she wont listen…"

"You're so full of sh-"

"Jo!"

"I'll go to my room now." Ronnie quickly said, ducking out.

_Damn it!_

"What she's saying is true." he said firmly. "Cristiano explained to me before he left what he's going through and this is unnecessary. Joanne, go to your room and think about it. Isabelle, we need to talk."

Without another word, Joanne retreated to her room like Amadeus asked. But I could tell she wanted to take this subject to another level. Its just it was no use in trying with Amadeus.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked clearly peeved.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following. What do you mean?"

"Are you planning on staying here, in Alcaeus?"

"Yeah, if that's okay."

"For what?" he asked softly. "I don't understand why you returned."

I couldn't help but feel as if he didn't want me here.

"To learn."

"We tried that once, remember? But the moment you had an opportunity to leave, you took it."

I scoffed at his statement, "I left to warn my friend." I paused, "What did Cristiano say to you? Was it about me?"

"That isn't important." he grunted. "What we need to figure out now is your schedule and what you need to learn."

"I already know what I want to learn." I told him, standing my ground. "Just tell me when to start."

I had nothing but time, twelve weeks until Amy's wedding to be exact. I didn't know what was in my future or where I was going from here. But what I did know was that if I stayed in New York, I might get into trouble. Maybe deeper than I anticipated, given the feelings I'm trying to keep hidden.

* * *

Weeks of hard training had taught me to use my powers as naturally as I used my senses. I was taught how to control them, turning it on and off with the flip of my emotions. It took a little longer than Amadeus expected me to, but I caught on eventually.

_I think Eric's blood had sort of affected my ability, slightly…_

At times, during class, I would feel as if Amadeus wanted to get this over with. I was beginning to get the same feelings from almost everyone there, especially Jo.

I felt as if they wanted me to hurry up and get the hell out of Alcaeus. Maybe they blamed me for what happened with Cristiano. I don't know.

But then again, I couldn't blame them exactly because I had lots of time to contemplate my circumstances. And time is never good for an idle mind. In fact, the more and more I rummaged through what became of me, the more it turned me into a very angry woman.

No one wanted to be around me. No one cared to talk to me. It came to the point where I spent majority of my free time in my room staring at the walls.

And just like Cristiano, my world was crumbling at my feet. I felt as if my grip on life, _my life_, was slowly slipping away. I had no control on _my_ life or what happens anymore and that pissed me off more than anything.

Ryan is now married, I couldn't be more happier, trust me. But how the hell does he get the happy ending with all that he's done and I get nothing? And when I say nothing, I do mean nothing. Unless you're counting pain and misery as something, then well, I did get something out of this.

Then there's Eric…

_I don't know if I could truly trust my life in his hands again..._

I know I keep saying this over and over but I feel more screwed over than a prostitute on a good night. I tried to find a logical explanation for how things turned out but the more I think about it, the more hatred I would feel towards him.

I mean who does that? Regardless of his position, he is the reason why Dominic is where he is. Plain and fucking simple.

_I feel as if I'm partially to blame as well. _I thought to myself as I glared at my own reflection. _No…I am the one to blame._

And Dominic? He couldn't be more distant from me than vinegar is from oil. I thought I knew him but that night proves to me just how wrong I was about everything. He's turned into some kind of a heartless brute.

_They shaped him exactly into the man they wanted._

But push aside the male drama and you'll find the root of my pain.

"Elena…" I whispered to myself right before my fists collided with the person staring back at me.

Pieces of the mirror shattered at my feet as I just stood there feeling like shit.

The emptiness I feel deep inside is eating me up and I don't know how to deal with it. I cant even talk about this with no one because she isn't even suppose to exist. And when I tried with Rose, she immediately changes the subject and moves on as if any conversation that would end up leading to my _secret_ didn't begin at all.

The more I stared at myself in the broken mirror, the more I wanted to break down the person in front of me, piece by piece, round after round.

_Starting with me…_

I was beginning to hate myself and the men I stepped on to get here. I wanted to make them feel all the pain that I'm feeling. I wanted to bring them down to my level, no, lower than me. I want them to drown in their own pain and suffering just as I, or preferably worse.

_Misery loves company and I want them to welcome it with open arms…_

* * *

After six weeks of non stop training, I finally decided to take a break from Alcaeus. I think everyone needed a break from me as well. So I followed Lorraine to Chicago one morning.

"Remember, if your ass gets into trouble, you didn't see me. Clear?" she told me.

"Crystal." I replied smugly.

Without another word, I walked out from the alley and into the streets. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I needed to get out.

_Anywhere._

I've always been the kind of girl who knew right from wrong. I was afraid of the world, always hiding within the shadows. I wouldn't, couldn't, step out of my comfort zone and take chances.

_That was the old me. _I told myself as I glared at my own reflection in the plate-glass mirror of a boutique store.

I already cheated death once or twice. I wasn't about to live my life hiding in Alcaeus. I needed to breathe, to release some stress and built up anger.

_Its time for a change. What better time to start than now…? _I told myself as I continued walking.

* * *

Feeling free as a bird, I hitchhiked my way to Las Vegas. I wanted to take life by the horns and ride my way into the sunset. It took me a few days but I made it in one piece.

The moment I stepped foot in Vegas, I went straight to the bar and partied like there was no tomorrow. I went from one bar to another and then as the night rolled in, I jumped on the clubbing bus and went at it with full speed.

While I was waiting for an open stall, a woman came up to me and introduced me to a friend she called Euphoria aka ecstasy.

It didn't hit me until about twenty minutes later. But man oh man, when it did, everything that I was feeling was replaced by a cannon of freakishly beautiful butterflies.

I wanted to hold my new bathroom friend and rock with her as we danced the night away. And we did just that. Then when she placed her hands on me, my skin tingled, literally down to my toes.

I pulled her in for a wet kiss.

I was amazed at how sensitive I was, both physically and mentally. But what was more astounding was the fact that despite all that I've been through, I was utterly happy, happier than I've been in a very long time.

And as our kiss lengthened, I received something I wish I didn't.

'_Oh come on, I've been buying this shit from you for years!' I yelled as I fumbled with the strap of my purse._

'_What part aren't you getting? Get the fuck out of here!' Lafayette bellowed._

I pulled away and wiped my mouth. "You're from Bon Temps?" I screamed over the music.

She laughed and shook her head, "Monroe actually." she frowned at me, "How'd you know I'm from around that part of the states?" she shouted back.

"Wild guess…I guess." I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked, hesitant with her true intentions.

For all I knew, she could be one of Eric's spies or something.

"My cousin lives out here and she told me Halloween here is really huge. I grew up in a small town so this to me darling, it's a big deal." she glanced around and flagged down the tall and very leggy blond dancing on the platform with the Go-Go dancer. A moment later she joined us. "Trish, this is my new friend."

She grinned, "I know, I saw!"

"Tell her about tomorrow night!"

"Oh you have to be there. Krave is having a Halloween contest. They do this every year and it gets crazy!" she shouted.

_Okay, maybe they are telling the truth…maybe._

"Say you'll come! You can stay with me at the hotel and in the morning we can get you a costume. Its going to be a night you wont forget!" my bathroom friend squealed as she gripped my arm. Only then did I realize she had a thick southern accent. How I missed that, beats me. _Could be the liquor impairing your judgment._ "Please!"

I glanced back at her cousin and nodded. "Sure!"

_Why not? Its not like I have better things to do right?_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache the size of a dinosaur brain.

"The best way to cure that darling is this…" my bathroom friend handed me a tall glass of something red with a piece of celery sticking out. "My grams special recipe."

Without hesitation I drank it like it was water. "So…what's your name again?"

"Daisy." she told me, adding a southern dip. "I got more V if you want some."

"What?"

She smiled widely as she placed a small piece of red paper on the breakfast tray between us.

"I ran out of aspirin but this will do."

"Um…"

"Unless you prefer a waker upper?" she asked as she reached into the side table and tossed a small bag of something white, I'm guessing cocaine, onto the tray. "This is some really strong stuff. About as pure and uncut as it can get without the dangers." she giggled. "Just don't take too much."

Since I didn't know what V was, I pointed to the bag. "That'll do."

I wasn't being pressured into doing this. I actually wanted to try it since I've never touched this stuff before. I'm tired of who I was.

Being the good girl only got me into a heap of trouble. So maybe if I got in touch with my naughty side, maybe things will finally turn in my favor for once.

* * *

"How brave are you feeling?" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs.

I closed my eyes as I lift my head to the sky, feeling the warm air caress my skin.

_How was I feeling?_

I felt like superman. I felt as if I could tackle the world and then some.

"I'm superwoman!" I screamed.

She laughed, "Then lets do something crazy. Something that I've always wanted to do!"

* * *

A little over an hour later, I walked out of the tattoo parlor feeling more rebellious than ever. Not only did I get a black panther the size of my hand on the front right side of my hipbone, but I also got a nose ring.

Daisy got a small butterfly on the back of her right shoulder.

"My mom is going to kill me for this." she giggled.

I knew my dad would die if he saw me now. He would be tossing in his grave if he knew how I was behaving and what type of substances I was using.

_Its your life. Now live it!_

"Who cares? We're young and its my life! I want to live it the way I want to…" I bellowed, trying my best not to sound like a special needs woman. "…and I say lets party!"

Daisy cheered as she drove to the nearest adult store.

* * *

"You're so hot. Even I would fuck you." Daisy told me as she licked her lips.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

_Damn…_

I was wearing a black leather halter top that barely covered my breasts, a matching short leather mini skirt, fishnet thigh high stockings with a garter belt and straps holding it up, and four inch stilettos.

I was dressed to kill. And I wanted to start with Eric…maybe Dominic.

_No…I'm dressed to dominate._ I corrected myself when I put on the finishing touches to my costume.

I cracked my whip, "Lay down!" I demanded.

Daisy fixed her sexy nurse dress before getting down on her knees. "Where's the chain?"

I cracked the whip once more, "Did I say you could speak?"

She froze. "No…?"

I burst into laughter, "I think I'm going to like this." I said as I grabbed the chain and leather collar from the bed. "Lets make tonight ours."

* * *

We began our night at Krave but ended up club hopping. We drank like fishes, snorted like pigs, and danced like strippers on a Saturday night.

"Okay, don't freak out but there's a guy out there and I think he's following us." Trish told us as we gathered in the bathroom stall to do a line.

After I snorted my line, I pinched my nose as I felt the burning feeling go to my head. "What guy?"

"You're just paranoid. Maybe you should slow down." Daisy said snorting not only her line but Trish's one as well.

"I don't want to stay here." she ducked out.

I closed the door behind her, latching it as I laughed. "Maybe this nose candy is getting to her head."

"She never mixed well with snow." Daisy informed me as she lift the hem of her dress and pulled down her thong.

"I'll be outside." I told her when I realized she was about to use the toilet right in front of me.

I quickly grabbed my whip and chain and ducked out of the bathroom, waiting in the hall.

* * *

"Want to go to a real party?" a guy asked from behind.

I half turned and grinned, "How do I know its better than this?"

He leaned in as he whispered. "You ever been to a vampire party?"

_Vampire party?_

The only _party _I been to here in Vegas that involved vampires was that orgy after party Anita took me to.

I thought about it and came to the conclusion it wouldn't be so bad this time around.

"I have one question for you…"

"And that is…?"

I turned fully so that I was now face to face with him, "Will this be one of those orgy parties involving the gladiators from the games?"

"You been to this party before?" he asked not sounding at all shocked.

"Lets just say I heard about it through the grapevine." I said with a smirk.

* * *

As I walked through the doors, I hoped that not only Dominic was there to witness what I was about to attempt but Eric as well. I wanted to get back at them for all the shit that I've been through.

Although Dominic was a different man, I'm sure deep down he still had feelings for me. And Eric, well, he always wanted to fuck me but never got the chance.

_Sweet revenge…_

"What do we have here?" the same woman as before asked as she looked me over with a raised eyebrow. "I find your costume very…_interesting_."

I didn't understand that out of all the days, they weren't in costume.

_Its Halloween for crying out loud. Maybe any other day, they use masks. But not on Halloween?_ I grinned as I glanced at the two rows of gladiators on both sides of her.

This time, they weren't masked, just painted in gold.

'_What the fuck is she doing back here?'_

"I was approached and decided to put on a show just for your viewing pleasure." I told the woman. "With your permission of course."

Okay, I know what I was about to attempt was crazy. But fuck it! I've been guarded all my life. Its about time I had fun and I would enjoy watching the look on their faces as I did it.

I turned around as my eyes searched the crowd and found just who I was looking for. Actually, I didn't expect Anita to be here as well. But then again, this seem to be her new thing nowadays, so I guess it isn't much of a surprise.

She stood up and walked over to me. "A show you say?" she grinned at me, "I will be honored to purchase a gladiator of your choosing."

Eric stiffened as he sat up watching closely.

"Thank you." I told her gratefully.

"Well, join me up here then." the woman told me.

I placed my whip in Anita's hand and gripped the chain and collar. I took the steps up the small platform and paced down both rows, waiting for the man who was willing to look me in the eye.

I stopped in front of Dominic and smiled. "Dear friend, may I choose two of my liking?" I asked, glancing back at Anita who seemed to be confused with my question.

"I don't see why not." the woman added sounding slightly amused. "Anita, two for the price of one?"

Anita nodded hesitantly, "Two, you say?" I nodded in response. "As you wish."

"And a jar of honey please…" I added as I grinned up at Dominic. "You're in for a real treat." I told him sweetly before placing the collar around his neck.

I gripped the chain and tugged at it. In response, he released a low growl, clearly letting me know he wasn't appreciating my newly found behavior.

I glanced at the man who was standing on the left of Dominic and smiled when, for a few seconds, he met my gaze.

_Perfect…_

I ran my finger down his chest and licked my lips at the sight of this man. I may be doing this out of spite but who said I couldn't enjoy it as well?

I placed my lips to his ear and whispered. "I want you."

And with that, I gripped the chain and turned on my heel, taking the steps down the platform with both men following behind me.

What fascinated me was how swiftly the servants were. Within the time it took me to pick my men, they set up a round bed with white satin sheets at the foot of the steps along with a jar of honey in the middle of the bed.

_I can see why Anita comes here quite often. _I positioned Dominic to stand on the side of the bed, directly across from Eric's point of view. Then I grabbed the jar of honey and opened it, inhaling the sweet scent.

"I want you on there, naked." I ordered the other man. "Now." I demanded.

Without protest, he did as I asked.

_This can be addicting!_

I placed the jar of honey on the bed and began to undress, starting with my boots. I made sure I undressed as sexy as I could as I captured the gaze of both Eric and Dominic. Strangely enough it was Dominic who was gritting his teeth as I slowly crawled onto the man, straddling him. Within seconds he grew very hard and very large.

_Eat your fucking hearts out fuckers!_

I reached for the honey and tossed the lid as I slowly poured it down his chest. I handed the jar to Anita who seem to be at a loss for words.

_I made sure I prepared myself this time, sorry Anita. Twins are not on my agenda tonight._

"Do me a favor, can you reach into my boot and pass me the condom?" I giggled, "Don't want to get pregnant." I turned to the guy who just watched me. "No offense."

He just smiled up at me as he waited.

_He is a very attractive guy. A total catch if you ask me…_

Maybe he was fascinated with me, I don't know. But he never took his eyes off of me. Even after Anita handed him the condom, he continued to watch me as he placed the condom over his rock hard dick.

Feeling very much wanted and the center of his attention, made me yearn for him even more. I licked my lips before bringing my head down to the lower part of his abdomen and slowly began licking up the honey. All the while, I kept my eyes on him and watched him close his eyes as he released a growl.

I grinned and glanced back at Dominic who seem to be fuming. His eyes darted to the guy I was with and then back at me.

_This is just the beginning sweetheart. _I mentally told him.

I continued up the trail of honey until I reached his chest. I gently gripped his face, "I want you to watch me." He nodded, his breathing getting heavier. "Never take your eyes off of me."

My tongue continued up the trail, stopping at his nipples, I wrapped my lips around them as I gently nibbled. My hand wondered down south, gripping his shaft, releasing a moan of satisfaction.

I positioned my center right above him as I glanced up to see him nibbling at his lip.

_He actually wants me…_

I grinned at him, "What is your name?" I breathed heavily. "I want your name on my lips as you enter me."

"Zander." he whispered.

I brought my hips down onto him as we became one, releasing a moan as I threw my head back, "Zander…" I breathed as I rotated my hips, riding him harder than ever.

I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips as I glared down at him, "Fuck me Zander. I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

At my demand, he gripped my hips as he slammed into me harder and harder with each thrust. I gripped his neck as I rolled my hips, bringing him back up with me as I arched my back. His face smothered my breasts as he selfishly took one into his mouth while he gently gripped the other, flicking at my nipple.

"Zander!" I moaned loud enough to hear my own echo.

I wrapped my arms around Zander's head as I glanced between Dominic and Eric.

Dominic had no other choice but to stand there and watch. But Eric seemed to be in a trance as he slowly approached, inching his way towards us.

I bent my head to his ear, "Take me anywhere you want, in any position."

Within seconds, he flipped me onto the bed as he mounted me, pounding harder into me. From there, he picked me up, still connected and carried me to the nearest column as he pinned me against it, deepening his thrusts.

I giggled at how he was traveling with me and with such ease. I didn't think this was possible but he made it possible.

He turned to the servants standing in front of the large doors, "Open it."

As the servants opened the doors which lead to another room with a four post bed, he practically ran with me. The moment we entered the room, he calmed slightly as he gently placed me onto the bed. He found my hands and brought them over my head as his lips came crashing onto mine.

For a moment in time, we were lost within each other. It was as if the room around us blackened and the only ones left was just the two of us. His rhythm came to a slow thrust as his lips wondered down to my neck.

"Zander…" I moaned his name as my hands gripped his face, bringing his lips back to mine.

I felt him smile, "You're ready?" he asked.

I nodded as he thrust harder into me, gripping my leg to deepen his thrust as we slowly reached our peak.

I shivered against his chest as I released a moan while he slowly rocked, coming to a slow. Finally he collapsed next to me and sighed with a look of satisfaction.

"Wow!" I exclaimed softly.

He chuckled, "I haven't enjoyed this in a long time. I mean really enjoyed it."

I sat up on my elbows and looked at him, "Really?" he just nodded. "I haven't been fucked like that…_ever_."

And that's the truth.

The doors slammed shut, trapping us in with Anita and Dominic.

"What the fuck was that about?" Anita whispered.

I shrugged as I ran my finger down Zander's body. "_That_ is what a good fuck looks like."

"You're crazy for coming here dressed like that, acting like that." she added as she pulled Dominic behind her. "I hope you enjoyed yourself because you wont be coming back."

I frowned at Zander. He immediately stood up.

"Fix this!" she yelled as she shoved Dominic towards me.

I knew exactly what she wanted of me but I wasn't about to have his baby.

_Never again._

I crawled off the opposite side of the bed and walked up to Zander and pulled his head down for an intense, juicy kiss.

I pulled away with a grin, "Thanks."

I turned to Dominic and Anita and saluted them before gripping the handles and pulling the doors open.

I made my way over to the mess of clothes and slipped into my halter and mini skirt. I grabbed my boots and picked up my thong and garter.

Then I kissed the woman on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Come back anytime…" she sighed softly as he fanned herself.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." I told her before walking toward the exit.

"I'm sure everyone did." I heard her reply.

I turned to Eric who was standing where I last saw him and tossed my thong and garter at his feet before walking through the doors.

_Revenge is bitter fucking sweet!_


	20. Scarred

**A/N: ****The title itself is self explanatory. ****This chapter is basically sort of a teaser for whats to come, opening a few doors for the story to fall into place. Not anytime soon though or in this particular story. = )  
**

**Plus, I had to fit in that '_winged creature_' tattoo Eric has embedded in his head somewhere. ;)  
**

**And also, I had to get Amy's wedding out of the way. You'll understand (later) why I didn't make such a big thing about it. But initially, I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to just her.**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**Oh && another thing, this was my theory on how the Werewolf reproduction process goes. I mean, in the books, little was said but not enough to understand. So maybe, just maybe, their rarity was because of the additional dangers && complications it brings.  
**

**Anyways, without further adieu...**

**I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review (or not!) && enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

When I returned to New York City for Amy's wedding, I found out Cristiano was back. Maybe for good.

_Perfect timing?_

"I ran into him the other day and I invited him to my wedding." Amy informed me when she picked me up at the JFK airport.

I looked at her, "You don't really know him."

She raised her eyebrows as she sighed, "True, but I like him."

_Uh oh…_

My eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to set me up with him?"

"No." she paused, turning to me before starting her car. "Listen, since Cristiano's back, I figured you could stay at Eric's, I mean I still have the-"

I gagged, "Nope. I will stay at a hotel until your wedding day, anywhere but on his territory."

"Oh my god, Eric isn't there. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"I know." I shrugged, "There's quite much I need to tell you."

* * *

It took the car ride and a few hours long for me to tell Amy everything, well almost everything. Of course, minus the conversation I had with Anita about Elena as well as the line from Nick's lips that actually set me over the edge.

_And this is just the beginning…_

Amy sat there shocked and very much speechless.

"Are you okay?" I asked when she didn't respond. "Are you at least breathing?" I asked as I placed my hand on her leg.

"You little slut!" she chuckled as she slapped my hand. "I would never, not in a billion years, imagine you of all people doing something like that! Lily, even me, sure, no…hell yeah, but you?" she turned to face me, "Aw man, you should've took a picture. I would have loved to see the look on Eric's face!"

"It was very satisfying, might I add. He was just the icing to my cake."

"I bet." Amy sighed, "Did your dad see that nose ring yet?"

"Not yet. I just hope that he don't shun me from his life. Its just a nose ring after all."

Amy laughed, "A nose ring, then a lip ring, then a tongue ring. What else, nipple rings?"

_Maybe?_

"You know, that nipple ring actually sounds pretty tempting."

"Bella!"

I laughed lightly as I shook my head, "So what are we going to do with the last few days of your non married life?"

"I don't want a bridal party if that's what you're thinking." she grinned, "That would only get me into a heap of trouble. You know me. Especially with the _new_ Bella."

I chuckled lightly as I thought to myself.

_If no party, then what?_

I quickly stood up the moment the thought entered my mind. "Get up, I just thought of something."

* * *

"A tattoo?" she asked as she stared at me with raised eyebrows. "Try not to break all the commandments in one week okay?"

"You're so stupid." I said laughing. "Its going to be like a friendship tattoo, a tattoo that will remind us of who we were before marriage, before motherhood, _before_ becoming our parents." _Of course, biologically, I'm already a mother. But since I'm not raising her, does that still count?_ "We can get the same one, just in different places or not, it doesn't matter."

It took five minutes to convince her and another twenty to agree on Tinkerbell.

We decided to go with Tinkerbell simply because she reminded us a little of our childhood and Peter Pan. We use to lay around my living room after school watching Disney movies from Peter Pan to Aladdin to Beauty and the Beast. That and because she's a bitch who will try just about anything to get what she wants. Head strong, stubborn, bitchy, pretty much like us.

"Oh my god, I cant believe I'm doing this…I mean, with you." she laughed to herself. "Just make sure when your dad finds out, I wont be the one to blame."

"Where do you want it?" the artist asked Amy.

"I'm getting married in three days."

He smiled, "Congratulations." he thought about it, "And your dress?"

"Strapless." she glanced to me and smiled, "Since she's getting hers on her lower back, I'm thinking of getting it on the back of my neck. At least my hair will be covering it during the wedding."

"Okay."

Getting this tattoo done the second time around didn't hurt as much as the first. In fact, I wanted to come back and get another panther on the back of my neck after I saw how beautiful Amy's tattoo looked there.

_Or maybe a tiger…_

* * *

Since Amy refused to have a bridal shower, I had to think of things to do. We spent the next day getting our nails and feet done. Shopping and lunch took place afterward just like the good old days. And then a movie night in my hotel room consisting of our favorites from Titanic to Dirty Dancing.

"No one puts Baby in the corner." we repeated Patrick Swayze's line simultaneously.

I stood up and grabbed my camera, I wanted to remember this day.

After many poses later, Amy just decided to blurt out something I never would've known otherwise.

"I had an abortion…"

Cat caught my tongue, I just stood there with the camera frozen.

_Did I hear her right?_

Personally, I'm against abortions. But as for others, what they decide to do is their choice. In the end, they will be the ones to pay for what they have done.

So hearing my best friend in the whole world had an abortion and never told me was _very _surprising.

_I shouldn't judge because she doesn't know about Elena…_

"I don't know what to say to that." I finally told her when I found my voice again.

She grabbed the pillow and hugged it. "Oh I was stupid and young. It was long before Darrel."

* * *

_**Amethyst's POV:**_

I didn't expect to get pregnant. Things really do just happen when you least expect it. And to be brutally honest, I was careful every step of the way. Not only was I on the pill but I also made sure Zander used a condom.

But here I am, somehow pregnant.

_Fuck my life…_

I didn't know how I was going to deal with this. I didn't even know how I was going to explain this to Zander.

"Hey…we have to talk."

I nodded, "Yeah, we do." I shrugged, "You first."

I could tell he was tense. "We have to stop seeing each other."

"Huh?"

Now that just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting this, not right now. Definitely not in my condition.

"Its complicated-"

"You're telling me."

I was never one to cling onto a man who didn't want to be. Simple as that.

"I told my father I didn't want to marry her but-"

"Whoa! Marriage too? Are you telling me you're a married man?" I pushed him out of my way. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Amy, wait!" he quickly stopped me, holding me at arms length. "I'm not married, not yet. It's a family thing-"

"And its hard to explain…blah blah blah."

He frowned down at me, "Its an arranged marriage. She's a Were just like me and that is why I have to marry her."

I pushed him off of me and continued walking to my car. "Listen, Zander, its fine. You don't have to explain yourself to me. We had fun while it lasted and that's all it ever been, _fun_." I turned around to face him. "Just cut our losses and go our separate ways." I saluted him before getting in my car and burning rubber out of that parking lot.

I cried all the way home. At some point, I had every intention of having an abortion. But knowing that something was in me, growing, I couldn't get myself to actually do it.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later:**

I was managing to hide my pregnancy and my symptoms from my friends and even my family. I only did that because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do exactly. I know the longer I waited, the harder it was for me to do anything.

_Keeping the baby will mean dropping out of college and living off of my parents. _I thought to myself as I glared at my growing baby bump in the mirror. _Do I really want to do that?_

For the past few days, I've been spotting every so often. Then once in a while, I would feel cramps as well. It started out mild at first but then a week later, it began to get worse.

I immediately went to the doctor and she performed an ultrasound.

"Your baby looks fine. Healthy even for fourteen weeks."

My head whirled faster than I could catch my breath. "What do you mean fourteen weeks? I thought I was only seven weeks along."

She frowned as she checked her chart, "Well when you came to me less than three weeks ago, you said you were about maybe four weeks but judging from the size of your fetus, you're almost four months along."

_Impossible!_

* * *

I didn't care what time it was or how long it would take for me to make my way to Las Vegas, but I had to speak to Zander as soon as possible. I needed answers and I needed them now.

I may not have been pregnant before but I at least knew that this wasn't normal.

_I'm a freak!_

As I was driving, it began to get dark. I noticed the full moon rising slowly.

_Oh crap! _

I never met with him on the nights there were full moons. In fact, I didn't know where to begin now. I didn't know much about him or his home life. We only met up with each other and had our fling. And only twice he brought me to his house.

_Maybe I should start there..._

* * *

The cramps were starting again. I gripped the screen door, waiting for the wave of pain to pass.

"Can I help you?" asked an older woman.

I looked up putting my hand up as I squinted and hissed at the pain. "A moment…" I manage to tell her slowly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, walking over to me, grabbing my arm. "Come, lets get you inside."

I started to walk and felt something wet slowly dripping down my inner thighs.

"Oh my god…what is-"

Worry froze over not only my face, but her face as well.

Suspiciously, she asked. "Are you looking for my son?"

"Zander?" she nodded. "Yeah-" then I felt another pain, this time in my back. I yelped out in pain as the older woman helped me inside.

She laid me down on the couch in the living room. "That damn kid. This is why he shouldn't mess with humans."

* * *

**Present:**

Isabelle slowly sat at the foot of the bed facing me. "Why are you telling me all this now?"

I didn't know where to begin.

"I'm getting married in a few days and no matter how hard I try, we cant get pregnant."

She bit her bottom lip, "Do you think something went wrong during the abortion?"

"It wasn't the abortion that had scarred me." I told her as I paused. It was hard for me to say this, but I believe it to be true. "It was the baby." I blurted.

* * *

**Past:**

"You're carrying his baby aren't you?" All I could do was nod. "The baby is growing much faster than normal?" Again, I nodded as I gripped the back of the couch, trying to endure the pain. "And these cramps, do they only happen on a full moon?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. They would happen every so often though."

She hissed, clearly disappointed. "Us shifters have a hard time carrying a baby as it is. Majority of the time, we miscarry when we change during a full moon. But the baby you're carrying-he should've told you. That was careless of him." she told herself as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"What's going to happen? Is the baby going to be alright?" I asked when the pain finally subsided.

She looked at me strangely. "The baby that you're carrying is placing your own life in jeopardy and you're worried about its?" she shook her head without saying another word.

I may not know the baby or her but this is her grandchild we're talking about. I couldn't begin to understand why she felt so detached.

"Aren't you?"

She sighed, "Its you that I'm worried about." she said, watching me carefully. "I've had three miscarriages before finally carrying Zander to full term. Even then, I risked my own life in doing so. He was my first and last pregnancy."

I didn't need to hear her say it to understand her meaning. I'm guessing having a baby with a Werewolf not only risk the lives of both you and the baby but risk being infertile as well.

_Just my luck._

* * *

An hour later, an old woman walked in. "What's the problem?"

"She's with child by my irresponsible son."

The little old woman walked over to me and pressed her hand into my lower abdomen. "Has she been monitored?" she asked as she began feeling around, pressing and thinking.

"Not by one of us, I don't think so."

"Tell me witch, how far along are you?" she asked as she reached into her black bag.

"I thought I was only seven weeks but then I was told by my doctor that I'm almost four months along."

She just shook her head. "What you have is a high risk pregnancy. Its very common amongst the Werewolf community."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and began to hear my insides tearing. The pain was so excruciating, I nearly blacked out.

The voices around me sounded so far as I braced myself for another wave of pain. I could hear every word but I couldn't react.

"We have to do something."

"The options are limited, as you well know. We've been through this a few times with you and you know the risks if we continue to wait." the little woman said as she stuck a needle into my arm. She looked down at me and sighed, "This should help with the pain."

What she didn't tell me was my body would react differently and put me under as well.

_Or maybe that was her intention?_

* * *

I woke up feeling different. I could tell that the little woman had done something to me but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I tried to sit up. "What happened?" I felt too weak, so I laid back down.

"You shouldn't move so quickly. The medicine hasn't worn off just yet." I heard a male voice tell me just before switching on the lamp.

"Zander…?" I was caught by surprise. "Where's-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the baby?" he asked angrily.

I sat up far too fast, my head began to spin. "The baby…?" I felt for my baby and knew it was missing. "What did you do-"

"If I didn't make a decision and fast, you would've died."

I sat there in disbelief. "You're lying."

He grunted, "Amy! The baby was shifting within your body and would've torn you apart!"

* * *

**Present:**

"How is that possible?" she asked, shocked.

"I was having a fling with a Were and unexpectedly got pregnant. I didn't know the complications."

Isabelle looked down at her hands, "So its not possible for regulars like us to carry their child?"

"From what I was told, not really. Its rare but very dangerous. Like in my case, I didn't know what was going on. My baby was growing at a faster rate than a regular pregnancy and because I wasn't seen by a supernatural doctor or whatever, the baby scarred me pretty badly to where its difficult for me to conceive. And if I do end up getting pregnant, its difficult for me to even carry the baby to full term."

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

It pained me to hear Amy's misfortune. Getting married was only the first step. Having kids would've came soon after. Starting a family, raising a family in a cute little suburban home. A dog or a cat as well? That is what was suppose to be in her near future.

_How she managed to get through this? I could never understand. And without me by her side?_

* * *

__The day of Amy's wedding would've been stressful for the bride to be, but with a mother like Juliette, everything went by smoothly.

Amy had only two bridesmaids, her mother and Darrel's sister.

_I would tell you her name but I only met her once and with the crowd being noisy, I didn't catch it. _

And then there was me, her maid of honor.

_A title I felt I sort of didn't deserve._

* * *

Juliette and the wedding planner had us get ready first.

"Ladies, we only have six hours left. Now remember, its just like how we rehearsed."

I didn't understand why we needed to rehearse a wedding. I mean, it should be simple and from the heart, you know?

_Not, you stand here while I stand here. And the walk has to be choreographed as well because this has to be perfect._

But it wasn't my wedding, it was Amy's and this is exactly what she wanted.

_I wonder if she actually knew all the people she had invited to the wedding._

Guests flew in last night from all over the country. Money spent without no limits, left and right. All the while Amy sat on the edge of my hotel bed with her head between her legs.

"Isabelle, darling, here's your dress." Juliette handed me my dress still in its garment bag. "Don't put it on until after you get your hair and makeup done okay? And you're next."

_Seriously? How old did I look? Five? _I thought to myself as I reached for the garment bag. _I think I can manage getting through the ceremony without stains.  
_

I wore a black satin strapless dress with a white chiffon belt, below the knee length and very fitted, hugging my curves in all the right places. My hair was pulled to one side with a gardenia at the base of my pony tail and elegant soft curls completing the look.

_Just remember, you're doing this for Amy._

* * *

I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. I needed a drink and fast.

Everyone was too happy, too bubbly, too chipper. Every woman in that room was smiling a mile long as if today was their wedding day.

_Just kill me now._

I walked down to the lobby of the hotel and found the nearest bar and ordered me a Long Island Iced Tea.

"How did I know that this was where I might find you?"

I half turned to see Cristiano in a crisp black suit against a matching unbuttoned dress shirt.

_Damn…_

I only seen one man who could wear a suit such as him but currently, he's still on my shit list and hopefully a few hundred thousand miles away somewhere.

"Well, look who it is. The ghost himself."

He took a seat next to me and ordered himself a beer. "I could say the same about you."

"I doubt that. I didn't fall off the face of this earth or fall down some time warping tunnel. I was seen by a few, unlike you."

"So I've heard." he said bitterly.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"We're all adults. What you do is your business."

_Wouldn't be the first time I heard those words._

I rolled my eyes as I sipped on my drink. "I'm glad I ran into you." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Really?"

I was beginning to think this wasn't the same man I rescued in the alley that fateful night. In fact, he seem to be that same man that I first met when I entered Blue Haven.

_That damn brute._

"Explain to me this, why the hell does this certain someone believes I've messed with your head and that we had a very sexual relationship?"

"Are you referring to Jo?"

I placed my drink back onto the napkin and faced him fully, "Did you tell her something about me?"

Cristiano grinned at me and placed his hand on my thigh, "I didn't tell her a thing. But as for the guards, I cant speak for them."

I cleared my throat and stood up, brushing his hand off of me. "You're drunk." _Reeking of Whiskey. _I reached into my hand bag and paid for my drink. Then I bent my head toward his, "What happened between us in that cemetery was _only_ to throw them off, nothing more if I'm correct." and then I walked away.

* * *

Alright, I know that this was Amy's day and that I'm suppose to be supportive and happy for her. But being here made me feel like an outsider, like I don't belong.

_And in Amy's world, I didn't. _

The only penny I had to my name that I've earned was spent many moons ago. All that I had left was the money Nick had left. And being that I would much rather rip out his tongue at the moment, I hated myself for spending any of it.

_But at times like these, you have to do what you have to do. Even if it kills me in the process._

Did I mention things between Cristiano and I were, well unknown. And when I say unknown, I do mean just that. I don't know what happened or why he's changed. I was beginning to think that it was because of me but after hearing what Amy had saw, I'm beginning to doubt that.

_I would rather be in Vegas._

The thought of reliving that night with that gladiator was making me wet. I had to bite my bottom lip and cross my legs to contain myself.

_That's how good he is. _I thought to myself as I squirmed in my seat watching the bride and groom dance their first dance. _Behave Bella, for Amy. It is her wedding day after all. _I had to remind myself, again.

The ceremony itself was beautiful, rehearsed, yes, but still beautiful. This was one of those days that we all dreamed of. And back then, out of us three, we all thought that I would be the first to take that leap.

_And before things went south between Ryan and I, that's exactly where we were heading._

Also in that little dream we had for ourselves, Lily would be sitting right along side with me. But as luck has it, things didn't happen the way we all dreamed.

I stood up, excusing myself from the table.

"Are you okay?" Juliette asked.

I put on my fake smile and nodded, "I'm fine. I just need some air, I'm feeling light headed."

Juliette cleared her throat.

'_The last time I felt light headed was when I was pregnant with Amethyst.'_

I know Juliette and she wouldn't let me in if she didn't want me to. But what she wanted to say wasn't meant for anyone's ears except mine.

I closed my eyes and laughed softly as I shook my head. "I'm fine."

She sighed in that motherly way that she does, "Alright. But if you need anything, I'm right here."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "I know."

* * *

I quickly exited to the nearest balcony, closing the doors behind me.

I glared out at the big city and its bright lights and for the first time, I felt trapped. I was beginning to feel the need to break free. And with a sample of possibilities, I was yearning to do it again.

After what happened in Vegas, I couldn't go back to being the girl I use to know. I hated who I was, more now than ever, and I wanted to break free from her image, from her insecurities, from her fucked up life.

The new me wanted to take the first guy that walks through the balcony doors and fuck him like crazy.

I glanced back in time to see Cristiano closing the doors behind him.

_On second thought, I'll take the next guy._

"What do you want? Are you here to torture me?" I asked bitterly.

"You think that I've changed don't you?"

I shrugged, "A ghost of the man I thought I knew, yeah."

He shook his head as he walked over to me with his hands in his pockets. "I could say the same for you." he frowned, "Others may not see it but I do. I can smell the scent of drugs and alcohol escaping through your pores."

"Guess we're on the same boat then huh?"

"I have my reasons."

I scoffed, "And I don't?" I closed the gap between us, "You don't know what I've been through these past weeks. You weren't there for me remember?"

"So what happened to you is my fault?"

"No, you're right, its mine. I'm that stupid naïve girl who so easily takes the bait." I laughed wickedly as I turned my back on him. "Not no more. I hate her, I hate me, I hate everything I use to be."

There was silence between us for a moment. Then he stood along side me, looking out at the city. "Looks like you're right."

"About what?"

"Same boat. Separate destinations though."

I glanced up at him, and that's when I saw it. He was going down the same downward spiral he went down all those years ago.

_We're both fucked up. _I sighed to myself. _Of course he's changed! He had to live to see his wife die again!_

"So, you're back to your old ways? Living within these prison walls?"

"Yup." he replied.

"A different woman each night?"

I wasn't trying to sound bitter, it just makes sense, he did it before, he'll do it again.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers."

* * *

_**Cristiano's POV:**_

It took whatever control I had left in me to resist the urge to take her in my arms right here, right now. I wanted her, maybe I always did, but not like this. Not when we are both lost.

"Looks like you're right."

"About what?"

"Same boat. Separate destinations though."

I know where I was heading and I doubt we were both trying to get to that same place. I've been there before and knowing what I've gone through and how far I've came since then, I wasn't going back.

_She must find her own way._

"So, you're back to your old ways? Living within these prison walls?"

_Prison walls? Yes. Old ways? Still debating on that one._

"Yup."

"A different woman each night?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers." I told her.

The gossip columns are simply that, _gossip. _Just because I was seen with a different woman on my arm every other event doesn't mean we were fucking.

"Cris, do you want to get out of here?"

_Uh oh._

"Isabelle…" I turned to her, "…you're a nice girl. But-"

She didn't even let me finish. Immediately she closed up like a clam and left me standing in her dust.

_Damn it!_

I may be slightly tipsy from the drinks I had earlier, but I knew better than to take advantage of her. Especially in her current state.

_I'm sorry Isabelle._


	21. Good Girl Gone Naughty?

**A/N: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. Read, review, && enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

When I returned to Alcaeus three weeks ago, Rose and Amadeus had everyone gathered around, waiting for the moment that I stepped foot into the arena. I didn't have to be a psychic to know that what was before me was a fucking intervention.

_Like I really need it? _I laughed to myself.

"You're out of control." Rose began.

"How would you know that if you've never left this realm?" I rolled my eyes at her as I collapsed on the mat, folding my legs as I leaned back on my hands.

"I don't have to stand next to you to know that you reek of alcohol and sex." Rose shivered in disgust.

* * *

**Three Weeks Ago:**

Leaving Amy's wedding party the way that I did was childish of me.

_Did I mention how rejection was a blow to my ego?_

I couldn't face Cristiano after he had rejected me. I let down my guard for a few seconds, hoping maybe, just maybe that he felt the same. Turns out, he didn't.

_Clearly..._

But the strange thing was, rejection didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would. In fact, it just pissed me off, adding another name to my shit list.

_Fuck it.  
_

I couldn't pretend anymore. I wasn't the same girl. I could feel it deep within me and the new me was inching her way out. I was ready to embrace my wild side and wreak some havoc.

_Embrace those shadows that's lurking within...starting with Vegas._

* * *

The woman from those orgy parties, whom I came to know as Ivory, became my new best friend. She introduced me to the many pleasures there were to offer. From fine wine to amazing animal sex (not literally) with as many gladiators as I wanted, even the purest drugs she could get her beautiful hands on.

Of course, all of it came with a few strings attached: she gets to watch anytime she wanted.

_Fine by me._

I partied harder than a rock star. And fucked wildly like a porn star. But she treated me very much like a movie star. She dressed me in the finest of fabrics, the rarest jewels, and even the finest makeup money could buy.

"Would you like to join me in tonight's game?" she grinned. "Your favorite warrior will be fighting one of the fierce shifters we had since Quinn."

When she say, _favorite warrior_, she means Zander.

* * *

Have you ever had a one night stand that turned into more than just one night? The sexual chemistry between the two of you was so intense, the need to feel one another was more important than eating or even drinking. In fact, the only appetite you have is lust for one another?

Well, that's what sort of happened in my case. Of course it didn't help the fact that majority of the time I was with him, I was either intoxicated or high as a kite on a windy day.

_And enjoying the many pleasures this new life has to offer. _I thought to myself. _At least for the first week._

Suddenly, I began to withdraw every now and then from the drugs because I hated the side effects.

I'll admit, the cocaine and ice (crystal meth) help intensify pleasure but it also came with a down side. I became paranoid and constantly moving and twitching.

_Even my visions were out of whacked!_

At one point, I lost control and sent fire streaming across the room, nearly burning a hole in the wall.

_That moment was a wake up call for me. _

I was loving the fact that I could take risks and not regret it.

_But was it really worth it?_

Losing control, even for a moment, risked myself to exposure. A risk that I wasn't ready to take.

_Nope._ I answered my own question.

Not long after, I slowly stopped drinking as well.

_It didn't only impair my judgement but it also sent my conscience on vacation._

That was when I realized I was still yearning for him between my legs even without drugs or alcohol.

_And here I thought it was because of the use of substances, that's what increased the temptation._

He's been the best I've ever had and every time I think of him, I get soaked and wet. It was ridiculous! I know initially it was only suppose to be sex, but I have to admit, its right down addicting.

At one point, I tried to rationalize what this was and sort of came to the conclusion that it was simply because of the wet dreams I was having of Eric. I mean, no matter how much times I fucked, I still wanted Eric. The more I hated him, the more dreams I would have of him.

_Fucked up right?_

Well, here's the kicker, Zander was now in my dreams along side Eric. So having those dreams now weren't that bad anymore. In fact, I began to really enjoy it.

And I have to say, the thought of having sex with Zander (who is awesome) and with Eric (who is just as amazing in my dream, if not better) well, that's one hell of a wet dream. One that I don't mind having.

_I would put that on replay. _I thought to myself one morning as I awoke from one of those dreams. _But sadly, its just a dream._

On the other hand, having Zander at my disposal was living out half of my fantasy. And when I fucked him in front of an audience, watching Eric as I did sort of topped it off.

_Bite on that mother fucker._

* * *

I shrugged, "You know I cant stand the sight of that."

"Please? Just this once?" she begged as she gripped my hands. "Zander performs much better after a good fuck. And since you have such an effect on him, maybe seeing you there will ensure his win…" she smiled at me, "…you're his good luck charm."

"I can meet with him before he goes out tonight." I suggested.

I've been strung out for nearly two weeks straight. I needed a breather and now that I'm sober, I doubt I could hold myself together during such a torturous event.

I may not have deep feelings for the guy, but I'm not entirely heartless. I can watch wrestling or boxing. But majority of these fights usually ends in death. That is the highlight of the evening for the guests. Then the climax is, of course, the orgy parties.

_Kinky, I know..._

She sighed dramatically as she released my hands and reached for her glass of wine. "Ivana, darling…"

I closed my eyes for a second, "What shall I wear tonight?" I asked, giving in.

* * *

I had the servants bring Zander in during my bath.

What I loved about this mansion was how ancient the surroundings were. I understood that Felipe owned this estate and that he liked to keep some things old school. But being here, right now, in what most would consider a toddler pool, was like stepping back into the Roman times.

"You called for me?" I heard his voice from behind me.

I stood up and slowly turned around, letting the rose water drip as I nodded. "I did."

The servants closed the doors behind him.

"I understand that you must fight tonight."

He was standing in the shadows, but I could feel him watching me. "Its nothing."

I motioned for him to join me. "Come…" I said softly. At first, he hesitated. Then he stepped into the light and that's when I saw his face. "Oh my god, what the hell happened to you?" I partially panicked as I walked over to him as fast as I could.

"This is what I do. I fight for a living." he said, sounding slightly bitter.

I brushed my knuckles barely over the deep cut on his right cheek bone. "You didn't have this last night."

He frowned, "Can we be honest with one another?" I let my hand drop to my side and just nodded. "You want me in your bed every night, waking up next to you every morning…"

"Its not what you-"

"Is it to get back at him? At Dominic?" he asked.

That was when I realized who had done this to him. It wasn't a fight in the arena. It was a fight between him and Dominic.

_The question is, how did it begin?_

"Did you get into a fight with him?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Its the opposite, but yes, in general." he gritted his teeth. "You two were once lovers?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ages ago…"

"So this is to get back at him isn't it?"

_Fuck…_

"I'll be honest with you, that first night with you _was_ to get back at him." he shook his head as he stepped back. I closed the gap he created and grabbed his hand, "But since I'm being honest, you should know that halfway into it, I sort of got lost with you." I practically begged for his understanding.

"I know."

"I know that what we have between us isn't love, but our chemistry is what keeps you in my bed at night." _Well, that and the fact that he continues to win every other night. _I thought to myself as I gripped his hand, placing it between my legs. "I need to feel you here. I know you want the same." he nodded. "Dominic has nothing to do with you being here right now. At first, yes-"

Without another word, his mouth came crashing onto mines as he picked me up, carrying me back into the rose water.

"I didn't bring a condom this time…" I informed him right before he was about to enter me.

He grunted, "I'll pull out…" he nodded as he bent his head toward mine, "…don't worry."

* * *

"If your favorite warrior wins tonight, he has a choice to leave." Ivory informed me as we watched the men fighting before us.

"What do you mean, a choice?" I asked, glancing up at her and then back at Dominic and another male, battling it out.

"He came to us. His contract was only for fifteen months."

"They can do that?" now she had my full attention.

"What we pay is worth it." she smiled, "That's what keeps them coming back."

I frowned as I turned back to Dominic. "What about them? Will they ever be able to leave?"

She placed her hand on my lap and sighed. "Lets take him for example, Dominic." she began. "He is here to serve out his punishment. But if he wins a hundred fights in a row, he earns his freedom."

"How many has he won so far?" I asked hopeful.

"Six. If he wins this one, it will be seven."

I felt somewhat nauseous. I stood up and walked out into the hall. I had to breathe.

* * *

"Is it true?"

I turned to see Anita. "Is what true?"

"You're playing house with Zander?" she whispered.

I laughed, "We're not playing _house_."

"Rumor has it, he's planning on losing…"

I braced myself against the wall. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're playing with fire and now it will cost someone their life."

"He wouldn't do that." I laughed in her face. "Why would he do that?"

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me. "Think about it."

_No way…how could he have feelings for me? I was a train wreck._

"Where is he?"

"Its too late." she grunted. "I suggest you leave after tonight. You're just making things harder for everyone." I began walking as fast as I could down the hall. "Its too late! He's next!"

I stopped in my tracks and froze.

_What the fuck am I suppose to do now?_

* * *

_**Dominic's POV:**_

_Why the fuck is she still here? _

Isabelle showed up several weeks ago with an agenda to torture me in any way she knew how. It was jaw breaking to see her all drugged out and drunk majority of the time she was in my presence. But then to throw herself at a man that I believed was a friend? She cant even begin to realize how much this hurts.

I tried to take out my anger on my opponents in the ring and it helped, _slightly_. But every morning that I wake, I see _him._ I can _smell _him. The scent of her stained upon his skin is more than I can handle. Its to the point where I want to gut him like a pig.

_He lives like a pig, he should smell like one too!_

When you live in a place like this, surrounded by men, and bathing is a luxury, the scent of a woman, any woman…it's like Christmas morning to your nostrils. You can sift out the difference. But the scent of sex is the strongest.

_She's fucking with my head…_

I guess at one point I do deserve everything she dishes out to me for hurting her the way that I did. I could've picked at anything, but I chose the sour subject of our daughter.

_Fucking idiot._

I may not have seen her, or held her, or even smelled her. But I knew what the loss of a loved one can do to a person. I didn't only see it for myself, I also experienced it.

_It was wrong of me to assume that giving up our daughter was a 'small' sacrifice. I should've known better…_

"Zander…" I heard one of the men say. I could hear the grin on his face. "…whipping that pussy? Or is that pussy whipping you?"

I growled, "Shut the fuck up!" I bellowed.

I was at my breaking point already. I could feel the earth beneath me move.

"Whoa, what is your problem?"

"Hey…" Zander placed his hand on my shoulder, "…cool it man. You know…"

The scent of Isabelle on his skin drowned out his words.

I closed my eyes, envisioning the first night with her.

* * *

_"Since I don't have the pleasure of knowing your name, the least I could do was give you a ride home."_

_She bit her bottom lip and smiled, "Thank you. But that really isn't necessary."_

_She took a deep breath before walking over to me._

Damn she is beautiful…

_With her right hand, she placed it behind my neck and pulled me down to her, kissing me passionately. Warm, hungry kisses. Without warning, my arms found their way around her waist, pulling her up against me._

I wanted her…again.

_Suddenly, she pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Bella." And just like that, she walked out without turning around. _

* * *

And before I knew it, my fists swung straight up into his nose. Seconds later, my right hook collided with his face.

Zander quickly recovered and began throwing fists, missing with his first hit but striking goal with the second and third as it collided with my ribs, cracking slightly underneath my skin.

I winced but continued to fight him. I didn't care if I win or lose. It wasn't about that, I just wanted to hit him as many times as I could before the guards broke us up.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" was all we heard before hearing the sound of the whip, then feeling it around my neck.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" Zander screamed as his fists collided with the stone wall.

I knew for a fact that was painful because I've done it several times. Breaking my hand in three places the very last time.

_But he is a wolf, he heals quickly…_

"Is she doing this to get to me?" I asked him in an icy tone. "Or is this apart of both your plans? Fuck her and pretend to be my friend!"

He frowned, "What? Who?"

"The woman you refer to as Ivana!" I shouted loud enough to hear my voice echo the halls.

For a moment he stood there, gripping the bars as he stared at me, "Why would she want to hurt you? Who are you to her?"

I knew he was a fool when it came to women. I just didn't know he was blind as well. How he missed the icy grins she flashed me every now and then, is beside me.

"You're kidding right? Surely you must know, maybe scented me on her…"

"Ivana? Is that-"

"Yes, her! She was mine! She loves me, I know she does. Otherwise why would she risk coming here?"

His eyes fell to the floor. "So she's using me?"

"To get to me?" I laughed. "Probably." I shook my head, "Don't feel so bad, she has that kind of hold on men." But the look on his face told me otherwise. "Don't tell me you love her." I waited for his response, but he remained silent.

_What an idiot!_

* * *

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

I took my seat next to Ivory and tried to act as if I didn't know what was about to happen in a matter of minutes. I gripped my hands within my lap and sat at the edge of my seat, waiting.

The iron gates lifted, releasing a very naked man.

"What is this?" I turned to Ivory who grinned widely.

"Just watch."

I turned back to the arena and watched carefully. As the iron gate lifted opposite of the naked man, Zander emerged just as naked.

_What the fuck kind of game is this?_

Zander began working the crowd as he circled the arena. The crowd cheered and roared as he got closer to them. Then he stopped just below me.

I watched him with pleading eyes, hoping he will see how much I cared for him. But he just clenched his jaw as he stared up at me, saluting me before taking his place opposite his opponent.

I tried to find Anita in the crowd, but that was harder than trying to find Waldo.

In here, everyone wore similar clothing, not really differing one from the other.

_Shit!_

Suddenly, I heard snapping and turned back to Zander in time to see him transform into a…_wolf?_

_Oh my god!_

Opposite of him wasn't another wolf, it was a black panther.

_That is so not fair!_

Their movements were so fast, I was having a hard time keeping up with them. Watching this fight was like watching a dog fight.

_Not that I've been to any, of course._

I covered my eyes every time I heard a yelp or a howl. It was disturbing.

"Oh no…" I heard Ivory gasp.

I looked up and saw something fly in the air, landing with a loud thump at the foot of the gate.

I stood up and gripped the railing. Waiting with anticipation for the cloud of dust to rest.

_Zander…_

Slowly, he began to change back into his human form.

"Get up!" Ivory's scream echoed the room as the crowd grew silent.

The panther crouched a few feet away, changing back as well. He straightened up and walked slowly over to Zander's body, lifting him by his neck then tossing him across the arena.

Off from the side, someone tossed the panther guy a knife. He caught it in midair and pumped his fists into the air, trying to get the crowd roaring once again.

"No…" I whispered. _Double fudge…_"Zander!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was at the point where I was willing to risk my true identity to save his ass.

"Don't even think it." I heard his deep voice warn me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

_Eric._

Just as I was about to lose hope, Zander rose and with one final move, he beheaded the man before us all.

Eric slowly pulled me into his arms and lead me out of there.

* * *

"I suggest you leave."

"But-"

"He survived." he bent his head towards mine, "And what you feel for him isn't love…its guilt."

_Damn his blood!_

* * *

**Present:**

I grunted, "Oh my god, are you seriously judging me right now?" I looked around and found that the room was beginning to spin. I quickly closed my eyes and pushed the nausea back down. "I don't need this, not from any of you!" I exclaimed.

"Here we go again…" I heard Jo snicker. "I wonder who she reminds me of."

"Maybe Cristiano's demon attached himself to her. Is this why she's acting out the way she is?" Lorraine asked sympathetically. "Is it possible?"

I scoffed, "You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through!"

Jo stepped forward, arms crossed. "Oh but Isabelle, I do know you. You're _were _this sweet, fragile woman. But underneath that mask hid this trampy drunk who finally hit rock bottom."

"Jo, keep your rude comments to yourself! We're trying to help her!" Amadeus said angrily.

_I couldn't believe him! He had the nerve to say this? In front of me?_

"Bullshit! You couldn't wait until I left! All of you was just sitting around, waiting!" I stood up slowly, trying to maintain balance as I did this. "From the very beginning no one wanted me here. I stayed here less than forty eight hours and no one came running to New York after us." I scoffed at them as I stared them down. "Even when Cristiano returned, asking for help, did any one of you get off your fat asses and come to the rescue?" I shouted more angry now. When Rose was about to say something, I flipped her off. "Oh, don't even try to defend your sorry selves now!" I laughed wickedly as I shook my head in disgust. "That vampire that went around terrorizing may have been an old friend of _mine_ but that was no reason to turn your backs on _him_. If it wasn't for me, I don't know where he would be."

Jo rushed towards me but Amadeus was too fast for her, he quickly gripped her by her arms.

"You're right! It is because of you! You're the reason he went there in the first place!" she screamed at me, her eyes bulging.

"Oh shut the fuck up you jealous bitch!" she asked for it, now she's going to get it. "You're standing behind the glass looking in. If you had the balls, you would go and get what you want, but you don't! So lay off of me because you _think_ I want something you've yearned for since who knows when!" I continued my wicked cackle. "I fucked many times but honey, none of them included Cristiano…" I smiled. "…but just to prove to you how much of a bitch I can be, I will. I will fuck him into the twilight…just…for…you!"

I may have been pissed off, but I didn't really mean that. Not entirely. I just said that to piss her off. And it worked.

"Don't come back." she warned me.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm done with this place. With all of you!" I screamed, slamming the doors behind me.

* * *

**A Week Later:**

I had to go home to my dad to remember who I was. I've been straying away from all that I've known ever since that night I found Ryan with Lily. Its been a downhill battle ever since.

I thought that this was who I wanted to be, a bitchy vengeful sour patch witch. But then I realized using drugs and alcohol for comfort didn't change a damn thing. It just made things harder for me.

_However, I don't regret seeking revenge. _

Being a good girl didn't seem so bad anymore, but like hell was I going back. No more will I let anyone walk all over me. I may not like who I was or what I was becoming, but in order to grow, I needed to make mistakes.

_And I think I made enough to know better this time...maybe._

* * *

I started by going through all of my things and throwing out anything that reminded me of Lily. I even cut her out most of my pictures as well. I wasn't sure if we could ever be friends again.

_I mean, she did try to kill me._

Being here, in my room, took me back to a time and a place that I would love to go back to. This was where I had my slumber parties with my small circle of girl friends. This was where I talked on the phone with Amy and Lily for hours about anything and everything. This was where I even got ready for prom.

And the most recent moment spent in my room was when Ryan stayed the weekend here with me, getting to know my dad. Of course he had to sneak in after my dad went to sleep, but still it was a memory I couldn't forget no matter how much I tried.

_A twin size bed was never made for two grown people._

I sighed as I pulled out Elena's ultrasound photo and placed it behind a photo of my grandmother and me when I was nine, Christmas morning.

"You deserve a place in here as well." I whispered to her as I placed the picture frame next to my bed.

* * *

"Bella, I do hope you're here to stay." my dad told me when he saw my bags packed. "I missed you and its been nice to have you home again."

I smiled, "I would love to dad, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I need to live my life and let you live yours."

He nodded, "I don't know what you've been through these past couple of years, I'm sure one day you will open up to me, but until then, know that I'm always here." he smiled. "Your room will always be your room."

I kissed his cheek, "I know dad and this is exactly what I needed. I'm coming back. I don't know for how long, but I'll be back." That brought a smile to his face. "But I have to get going, Amy is throwing some kind of banquet in two days."

He laughed, "Right! I almost forgot!"

"I wish you could be my date, but I wont hold that against you." I smiled. "And I'll make sure to drag Amy back here for Thanksgiving. Mrs. Stone is making her famous feast."

He cleared his throat, "You mean she's hiring a famous chef to cook that_ famous_ feast."

I shook my head at him, "I would hire a chef too. Cooking for a large crowd must be time consuming."

"Yeah, yeah." he chuckled softly. "What time is your flight?" he asked as he grabbed him a bottle water from the fridge.

"Not for another four hours." I pulled out a DVD copy of Beauty and the Beast. "So I figured we could watch this until then."

He choked on his water as he laughed. "Bella, you know I always fall asleep every time."

I smiled, "Then it would be just like old times. My head on your shoulder while you're snoring through the entire movie."

He watched me for a moment longer before sighing, "Let me change my clothes."

* * *

My dad drove me to the airport. "You be careful now. And give Amy and her new husband my wishes."

I kissed his cheek, "I'll give them a hug and a kiss as well." I told him as I grabbed the handle to my carry on suit case.

"Bella…" he whispered.

I turned back toward him, "Yeah daddy?"

He smiled, "You will let me walk you down the isle right?"

I grunted, "Oh my gosh dad, you don't even have to ask me that question."

But I knew what he meant by it. He wanted to know if he will still be alive when I finally get married. Or maybe,_ if_ I get married.

"Okay. Have a safe flight and call me the moment your plane lands."

I waved to him as I placed my carry on onto the belt, "I will. Drive home safely!" I shouted as I watched him turn around and leave.

_Will I ever get married?_


	22. Game of Lust

**A/N: I know Isabelle's departure from the _naughty_ Isabelle is sudden. But going on and on about all the many naughty things she could possibly do would only prolong this story. && no offense, but I'm ready to put in my final chapter, lol! Just saying, hehehehehe!  
**

**Anyways, without further adieu...**

**I do not own the rights to any of the characters from the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood! Read, review, && enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Amy would've picked me up from the airport if I hadn't insist on taking the subway. She was busy with the banquet anyway, I didn't want to be a burden.

_Besides, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself quite well now. _

"Bella, your room is down the hall, to the right." Amy told me the moment I walked into her penthouse suite.

I knew Darrel had money but I didn't know his family held a social title along this ladder. I found out later on as well that he knew Cristiano through their families.

_He just better not be there._

What the hell was I saying? I was over it, over him. Rejection from him was quite a blow to my ego, I won't deny that. But hey, I got over it awhile ago. Besides, I had other things on my mind.

_Or more like someone in particular on my mind and my body on his dick. _I grinned to myself. _Whats that saying? In order to get over someone is to get under another?  
_

I stood there in the middle of their sitting room waiting for directions.

'_Why did she insist for her friend to stay here knowing what we're going through? I offered to pay for her hotel stay and anything else she needed.'_

I told Amy I didn't want to intrude but she insisted, no wait, she begged for me to stay here. I was perfectly happy staying at a hotel just like the last time I was in New York.

_Trouble in paradise already? Ugh, I should've trusted my instincts.._

I gripped my suitcase and smiled at Darrel, "Thank you for having me here. It will only be for three days."

Pretending not to know how one truly feels is a lot harder when you're face to face with that person.

_And being stuck here for three whole days?_

Amy cleared her throat, "Four…" she said, holding up four fingers.

_Double fudge!_

I bit my lip and smiled through my gritted teeth. "Maybe I should get a room. I'm sure they have something available." I said, sighing. "I feel as if I'm intruding and I don't want to be."

'_You read his mind didn't you? Ugh, I'll tell you all about it later, when we have a moment to ourselves.'_

'_Damn it. Was it something I said? Maybe I looked at her wrong? I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. Its just having her here just makes matters worse.'_

"Isabelle, there's no intrusion."_  
_

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. I didn't want to be placed in the middle of their war. No matter the reason.

_Amy, you owe me one big time for attempting to place me here._

I wanted to be here for Amy but that also meant keeping my guard up twenty four seven.

_And trust and believe, I wasn't that talented._

Did I mention having to pretend Darrel isn't sending me weird vibes would only make me feel miserable? I mean, its not the fact that he don't care much for me, if he was any other person, I wouldn't care.

_But he isn't just anyone, he's Amy's husband._

"Don't be silly. There's a room here for you. I insist." Amy told me, smiling. "Right honey?"

I knew her and I knew that smile. She was hiding something.

"Yes, Isabelle, you're our guest. It would be wrong-" he began.

I shook my head, "No, I'm intruding. I will be more comfortable getting a room." From the corner of my eye, I saw Darrel flinch. "Amy, could you please drive me?"

* * *

As soon as we got in her car, I turned to her, "What the fuck was that about?"

She grunted, "We're having problems."

I scoffed, "Yeah, I think I got that memo but why the hell would you want me in the middle?" I asked, semi pissed off. "I can't believe you tried to use me."

"I'm sorry. I just hoped that having you around, things would be different. Less arguing, less everything."

I closed my eyes, "Amy, how bad is it?"

I figured it must be pretty bad because the last time I saw Amy, she was ten pounds heavier than she is now. In fact, she looks slimmer than she did when we originally left LA.

"We were fine until we returned from our honeymoon. Now, we fight everyday and its always about the same things. Family, appearances. Here in New York, it matters what you look like, what you do and who you talk to."

"And since when did you give a shit about any of that?" I asked, knowing she grew up in that sort of lifestyle, given who her mother is.

"Since I married into one of New York's royalties. His parents, his mother especially, they're socialites. Worse than my mother."

"Uh oh…"

"Yeah…and whatever happens today ends up in the gossip columns tomorrow." she sighed. "The people are starting to talk and raise suspicion."

"About what?"

She grunted as she turned to me, "About my infertility. About the troubles we're having trying to conceive."

I frowned, "Amy, you two were just married about a month or so. They cant honestly expect you to start a family so early into a marriage."

"That don't matter. They were hoping it was a shotgun wedding since we rushed into marriage to begin with. But now…"

"Why does he care what people think?"

"He grew up in this world Bella. He grew up caring, thriving on what people thought of him, of his clean image."

"That cant be the only reason."

She closed her eyes, sighing. "They dug up some dirt on me, photos." she grunted. "Stupid shit, from my past. From my Las Vegas vacation years ago."

"The trip you took with Lily? That Vegas vacation?" she just nodded. "And you don't think Lily had anything to do with it? I mean seriously, how convenient was it that those pictures popped up?"

She shook her head, "You didn't see them. They're not the same pics. Its as if someone had followed me. Took photos of everything I did, everywhere I went." she paused. "Even when I was with…_him_."

I didn't know who she was referring to when she said _him._ But I was about to find out.

I placed my hand on hers, "Why did you marry him?"

Maybe I shouldn't have touched her because at that moment, I received a vision of her _him_.

* * *

_He stepped forward, towering my five foot three, and sniffed me._

_"Witch?"_

_"Were?"_

_He flashed me another toothy grin, "You're not from around here are you?"_

_"And what would give that away?" I asked, batting my eyelashes dramatically with a Southern Belle accent._

_He bellowed, "You sure know how to attract the wrong type of company." _

_He stepped closer, closing the gap between us. I could feel warmth radiating off of his skin. My body took control and I had to touch him. As soon as my hand came into contact with his skin, there was a static shock at first, but then his warmth began to settle with my own. "Wow." I breathed heavily._

_His jaw tightened as he frowned down at me. _

_Before I could finish, "I'm sorry." his mouth clashed down onto mine with such hunger, I lost my footing and stumbled backward. He quickly caught me, pinning me up against the wall. At that point, he deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against mine._

_I could feel his bulge growing as he lift me up against the wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't help but release a moan in his mouth. I felt his growl rumble in return. His hands fumbled up my skirt, moving my thong out of the way so that he could slip his fingers into my center. I pulled away and bit down on his shoulder as another moan escaped my mouth._

_Someone from a distance, cleared their throat. I felt him tense up as he placed be back onto my own feet. _

_I nearly tumbled off to the side before he held me by my arms._

_I looked up and met his gaze as he whispered, "You are dangerous." I licked my lips before flashing him my own toothy grin. He turned his head slightly, "I thought you had everything in control."_

_"Well, no thanks to you, that fucking vamp got away!" the man growled._

_I peaked around him to see a naked half man, half wolf. He was still changing back into his human form and by the look on his face, I could tell that he was furious._

_"Why don't you track him down while I take them home?" the naked man said as the other looked back down at me and frowned. "Zander, you do realize that the more time you waste here, the further away he'll get."_

_"I'll see you around." Zander said with a grin right before disappearing into the night._

* * *

_Oh my god! _I panicked as I snatched my hand away as if I had just touch fire. _I want to throw up until I die!_

She shrugged, "I don't really know anymore."

I had to quickly gather my thoughts and throw them out and return to the conversation.

_At least before she realize I just had a vision of her and Zander. _I thought to myself, biting my lip, trying to focus on anything but what I just saw. _Eew! Gross!_

What made it more disgusting was the fact that technically, we shared the same guy. I thought of Amy as my sister and never in a million years or in my right state of mind would I ever attempt such an insult to our friendship.

_Think of anything except Zander. _I told myself._  
_

"Maybe you both need time away from here. Get out of the country where no one cares how far up the social ladder ass you're in. Remember why you both fell in love."

I may not know too much about love and relationships but I did know that having problems this early on into their marriage wasn't a good sign.

_Not that I should be giving advice, given the circumstances._

But I had to be here for Amy. No matter the outcome, I had to make sure that I was here to help her up when times got tough. And by the looks of things, it was only the beginning.

_And she must never find out about Las Vegas. That might tear her to pieces._

* * *

We went to whatever hotel there was available and with my luck, they were all booked up.

_Is this payback?_

But I guess I shouldn't be surprised since Thanksgiving weekend was just around the corner. And from what the last concierge told me, folks fly in from all over the country to be here this time of year. Whether its for business or pleasure or everything in between, rooms are booked months in advance.

_I would have better luck with a motel._

I didn't care at this point. I needed my own room, I needed space. I couldn't stay under the same roof as Amy. She's going through enough problems with her husband. Knowing about my so called fling with one of her ex lovers, well that would just complicate things even further.

_Between us…_

* * *

"I still have the keys to Eric's suite. I tried to reach him, to return the keys but I can never get a hold of him."

_Uh oh…_

"How do you know whether or not he's in town?"

_Yes, I'm desperate._

She raised her eyebrows at me, "You're kidding right? It's the holidays and he's a vampire. I don't know any vampire who celebrates the holidays since all their families are long gone and turned to dust."

_True…_

"You didn't invite him to this banquet of yours did you?" I immediately asked.

I wouldn't put something like that pass her since she invited Cristiano to her wedding at the last minute.

"No. Why would I? He lives in Shreveport."

"Good point."

"There is always Cristiano. According to the papers, his stepmother and half brother moved out of state so he sold his fathers home. He obviously still has his apartment but he moved somewhere outside of town."

"These papers, are they any useful?"

"Sometimes. And at others, you tend to find out stuff you never knew about yourself until the moment you read about it."

I had to laugh at that. "Then Eric is my very, _very,_ last resort."

* * *

"Are you sure he said that it was alright for me to stay here?" I asked, hesitating at the last minute. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

Amy grunted, "Oh my god! You couldn't tell me this before we drove here? We are already here. You might as well stay."

"And he wont just pop up right?"

_That was one of the reasons why I couldn't stay at Eric's. The risk of losing control with him was far greater than with Cristiano._

"Bella, I don't know what kind of issues you both are having with each other, but I think its time you push that aside because you have very limited options. Its either here, or Eric's." she looked back at me before unlocking the door. "And by the looks of things, I doubt you found a way to control…you know."

* * *

As soon as Amy closed the door behind her, I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out.

_Eew! Eew! Eew!_

I felt so disgusted with myself, I took a scorching hot shower, burning my skin until it turned red.

_I don't know how Lily could live with herself knowing Ryan was screwing me as well._

I stepped out of the shower and stood there in front of the foggy mirror. I was afraid to look at the person staring back at me. Seeing my misty silhoette was torture enough.

_Fuck it._

I got dressed and went to the only place that I knew could take away my thoughts..._temporarily._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Do it before I change my mind."

"Getting them done at the same time is a wiser decision." she told me.

'_Otherwise she wouldn't want to get the other one done as well.'_

Within seconds I felt the pain and double fudge packing brownies did that hurt!

_At least I'm no longer thinking of Zander._

"Its going to hurt for awhile before your endorphins kick in."

_Lucky thing I stashed some of that cream Rose had made to help heal quickly. _I smiled to myself. _I just hope it heals enough before the banquet._

The pain I felt took over and cleared my head. All I could think about was the pain and anything and everything I could do to prevent from causing more pain.

_I'm such a genius._

* * *

_I didn't even get a dress yet. _I realized after I had left the tattoo shop.

And now that both my nipples are pierced, it would be painful to simply try on a dress. Hell it was painful to put back on my top. I can only imagine how much it will hurt taking it off and putting it on several times.

_Very smart Bella._

Alright, I wasn't thinking about the future. I was just thinking about the now and trust me, I would much rather jump into the future and make the now my past.

Trying on dresses made it very easy to keep my mind clear of anything but curse words.

_Or Zander…_

I was holding off as long as I could. But anything that came into contact with my nipple, even the sheerest of fabrics, it pained me so. A simple brush of fabric against my already painful nipples sent my mind into determination to get this damn thing over with.

_Fuck what the dress looks like!_

Finally after the third dress, I decided to just go with a red over the shoulder mermaid style dress, flaring out at the knees with matching pumps.

_How can I numb the pain?_

* * *

I couldn't wait to close the door behind me and slip off of my jacket and tear off my top. I ran to the refrigerator and grabbed two cubes of ice and pressed them to my nipples, sighing with relief as I collapsed on the sofa.

"Um…"

_Now this is awkward._

I quickly cupped my breasts as I sat up, still managing to hold the ice against my newly pierced nipples.

"What are you doing here?" I panicked, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Cristiano looked away, using the folder he held in his left hand to cover his face.

"I was hoping to be in and out before you returned. I had to get these."

_What a coincidence._

I stood up and ran behind the couch, crouching down. "Okay…"

"I don't want to know-"

"Then leave."

Without another word, he ducked out as fast as he could.

_Maybe he was just as embarrassed as I to find me laying on his sofa with ice on my nipples._

I sighed as I stood up, glancing down at my nipples. They seemed slightly more numb now than they were minutes ago.

Then the damn door flung open once again, "Sorry! I forgot my keys!" he said covering his face as he searched for the keys on the table with his hands.

Without knowing, he ended up knocking them down.

_Oh great._

I grunted, wanting him to hurry up and leave, I practically ran over to the keys, picked them up and handed it to him.

"You're welcome."

"I'm not a pervert." he said immediately.

"Of course not. Because if you were, you could've easily used that invisible power." then I caught myself. "You better not get any ideas!"

He looked down at me and grinned. "You're the one."

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me!" I turned my back on him.

Seconds later, I heard the door close behind me.

* * *

"Let me see them." Amy shrieked as soon as she opened the front door.

"Could you at least close the door first?" I told her, waiting until I heard the click before revealing my breasts. "I've been using this cream that heals quickly so the swelling has gone down."

"Wow." she whispered as she approached me, mesmerized by my pierced nipples. "Do they hurt?" she asked, bringing her finger to my left nipple.

"Yes! Not as much as they did yesterday, but they still hurt." I freaked, pushing her hand away.

"They look so cool!" she smiled up at me. "Oh and Eric's in town." she added bluntly.

"How do you know that?"

"He's looking for you. So I told him that you were going to be at the banquet."

I leaned forward and slapped her arm, "Why'd you tell him that?"

"Well, he claimed it was business so I didn't think it was such a bad idea. Besides, would you rather have him here with you…_alone_?" she grinned as she winked at me, "You know I could always arrange that."

I groaned. "The banquet is fine…"

At least with people around, the need to be with him should subside. Plus the thought of anyone, even him, touching my breasts right now turned me off entirely.

"He wouldn't say what it was that he needed to speak with you about. But it has to be important if he had to hunt you down. Do you have any idea what it is that he wants?"

I laughed, "Nope." I thought about the last thing that we had said to each other which sort of freaked me out.

_Zander._

I couldn't tell Amy about that. I could tell her parts of it without mentioning his name but the risk involved was too much for me to even try. It wasn't worth losing our friendship over.

You're probably wondering why I'm so scared of hurting her right? Well, I don't know how she actually feels or felt toward Zander. But if she felt the way that I felt about Ryan, it would tear her up inside regardless if she's married to another man.

_The way that I felt with Lily._ I paused thinking that one through. _Except Lily actually knew what she was doing and her true intentions._

"Well, anyways, I came here to let you know that we have a three o'clock appointment with my hairstylist. He's going to be at my home, so make sure you're there alright? Oh and bring your dress." she looked at me, "You did bring one right?"

I smiled, "Of course."

"Are you up for a late lunch?"

I looked down at my breasts, "In public?"

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "Yes, in public. This new topless look, honey, its daring but its not going to fly here in New York. Its freezing outside and you're nowhere near a nudist colony."

"Whatever."

"Or the Las Vegas Stratosphere pool." she added.

_Of course Amy would know about something like that._

* * *

It took way too long for us to get ready just to go to some banquet. And then when we got there, what Amy forgot to mention was what type of banquet this was that I was attending.

"An auction?"

"For charity." she added, smiling from ear to ear.

I watched her carefully and knew right then and there that she was up to something. There was a really good reason why it took four hours to get ready and I was going to find out. Plus, this _extra_ day had to do with this, I'm sure of it.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise. Please, don't ruin it."

I glanced across to Darrel who seem to be phasing out into his own world.

_I don't think we even said more than a few words to each other since we met._

"Amy, please don't make me regret this or you're going to owe me big time."

* * *

The moment we stepped out of the limo, it was like Vegas all over again.

_Minus the purple velvet carpet._

I couldn't wait to hurry on inside. Being treated like a celebrity is a pain in the ass. I was surprised I didn't fall flat on my face being that I was blinded by all that damn flashes to where I couldn't see my own feet, let alone the carpet in front of me.

I felt as if I had held my breath all the way until we walked through the doors.

"How do you do it?" I asked, semi irritated.

"You'll get use to it." Amy said.

Darrel scoffed, "I've lived through this my entire life and I can never get use to it."

_Wow, that just painted a different picture of the man I thought he was._

Amy quickly linked her arm with mine and walked ahead of Darrel.

"The auction doesn't start until midnight."

"Okay…"

"Lets get a drink." she quickly told me.

* * *

I noticed as the evening carried on, Darrel and Amy stayed on opposite sides of the room. The only time they were seen together was for photos or schmoozing.

"Amy, I know that things between-you know…is on the rocks. But are _you _okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. I'm a strong woman, I will get through this." she cleared her throat. "Don't look now but Cristiano is approaching and fast."

_Oh crap._

He didn't even give me enough time to really think.

"Amethyst, Isabelle." he greeted us.

Immediately the cameras flashed the moment his lips brushed against our hands.

'_That will end up in the gossip columns tomorrow morning.' _Amy thought to herself. _'Great.'_

I cleared my throat, "Cristiano, its so nice to see you out." I stepped away from Amy, "Will you please excuse me?"

_Like hell will I be apart of that gossip crap these people thrive on._

I turned on my heel and headed for the nearest exit.

Of course, I didn't make it too far without Eric stepping into my path.

"What a coincidence." he said with a smirk that I wanted to slap right off of his _beautiful_ face.

I laughed as I gritted my teeth, knowing people are watching. "No coincidence if Amy told you I was going to be here."

He nodded as he reached for my hand, pressing his icy lips to them. "You look beautiful by the way."

I snatched my hand back and rubbed it behind me trying to wipe him off. "Lets just cut to the chase. What do you want?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Oh, that…I think we should save that for later."

"Is it about the…" I paused, glancing around. "…wolf?" I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and placed it in his, "Dance with me."

Before I could object, he gathered me into his embrace and swept me onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around me, pressing his body against mine.

"Is he okay?" I asked soft enough for only him to hear.

"He's fine. But that's not why I'm here."

Surprised, I looked up to meet his eyes, "You're not?" I asked, glancing around.

"Did you forget our little deal that we made?"

I could feel my body tighten up. I wanted to burn a hole in his head. But instead, flames peaked from my hands, burning his.

I couldn't express how awesome that felt.

_Asshole._

I grabbed the hem of my dress and found the nearest stairwell exit. I had to get out of there and fast because I didn't know how much longer I could contain myself before the flames-

I felt someone grab a hold of me, pushing me into the stairwell.

_Oh shit._

"Its just me, don't worry." Cristiano assured me from behind.

The fire within my grasp was growing larger to where I could no longer control it.

I turned around to face him, on the verge of panicking, trying my best to cup my hands.

_Fudge!_

He quickly grabbed my hands, blending in his flames. "There are cameras all over."

"I think I kind of figured that."

_That's all I need, my damn face plastered across the TV screens._

"That's why I'm here." _Oh…his invisibility trick. _"Calm down."

I tried to breathe, trying to regain control. "I cant."

The fire was only getting bigger the more I panicked. It was now the size of basketballs.

Cristiano captured my gaze, "Focus on me."

I cocked my head to the side, "Huh? I thought I was suppose to regain control."

He clenched his jaw. "Focus on me." he repeated as his left hand brushed against my cheek, gripping my neck gently.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to do what I think he wants me to do.

"No." I firmly said.

He grunted, "Isabelle, if you don't calm down or focus your energy elsewhere, you're going to set this hotel on fire."

"Why do you care if I'm exposed or not?"

"You saved me once-"

I scoffed, "Bullshit!" I stepped back, but he immediately gripped my arms.

"Stop fighting me! You wanted me once, why is it so hard for you-"

"Were you there that night or what? You rejected me remember?"

"Are you seeing him?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Who?"

"Eric!" he shouted.

I had to stop and think, "That's none-"

Before I could finish what I really wanted to say, he pulled me into his arms, muffling my mouth.

Seconds later, the door to the stairwell opened with a couple rushing in. As the door closed behind them, they started kissing intensely as they made their way up the stairs.

_Oh please don't have sex right here in front of me. I would feel like a peeping tom. _

I'm guessing he read my mind or something because within seconds, Cristiano picked me up and ran down to the level below.

"That worked as well." he told me, nodding to my hands.

Steam rose from my palms, "And you were trying to use this as an excuse to start something that you know damn well you cant finish." I laughed, "That's amateur, even for you."

I turned on my heel and walked through the side doors, returning to party.

* * *

Amy found me at the bar sipping on a Long Island Iced Tea.

This was what I needed. Something that would take my mind of many things. For one, Eric expected me to return to Shreveport and be his damn puppet? After what I've been through? No, after what he put me through?

_What an ass!_

And last I checked, didn't he already have a psychic on hand? AKA Sookie? Why the hell does he need me? Or what, since Sookie doesn't put out, maybe this psychic will?

_Fuck him…_

"It would be nice if you socialized a bit."

I glanced back at her, "I am. This here, my bartender, his name is Aaron." I stated with a hiccup following shortly after.

"Mark." he corrected.

I smiled, "Close enough."

"How many has she had to drink?" Amy asked Mark.

"Not enough." I added.

"That would be her fourth."

Amy immediately grabbed my drink from my hands and pushed it toward Mark.

"Hey!"

"Come with me." she grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the party. "The auction will begin momentarily and honey, you're in that auction."

I hiccupped, "Excuse me? You put me up for auction?" another hiccup, "That is so mean! You could've auctioned off something more valuable, like a painting or something."

Hiccups only occur when I drink on an empty stomach. I noticed that during my whirlwind vacation in Vegas. And since I was high majority of the time, I wasn't hungry, not for food anyway.

_Sex with Zander was all the food I needed._

"Bella, doll, this isn't that kind of auction."

"Huh?" My brain had to catch up with my head, need I remind you, this took a minute or so. "Wait, are-no! I don't want to do it!"

"What happened to the crazy, spontaneous Bella I grew to love? Come on now, you got your damn nipples pierced. This will be much easier and far less painful." she tried to reassure me, "Its just dinner, that's all."

"Yeah, dinner with the idiot that wins the auction!" I whined. "What if he's some psycho?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Are you serious? You been through hell with a Fae and then a vampire nearly killing you. On top of that, you have another vampire with lust in his eyes, as well as a…" she leaned in and whispered, "…demon for a mutual friend." she shook her head, "The crowd you keep my darling girl, well isn't of the normal."

"I'm not going to do it."

* * *

I'm so going to kill Amy tomorrow for making me do this.

_And here I thought I was coming to help support her debut as an official socialite. _

Standing on stage with a huge spotlight in your face didn't make things any easier. Regardless if I couldn't see the faces of the crowd who placed bids, this was still awkward.

I felt as if I was under a microscope with hundreds of people dissecting me.

_How degrading is this? Charity or not._

I managed to tune out everyone, including the host of the auction.

"Isabelle, Isabelle…" I faintly heard someone call out to me after what seemed like _forever_. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Hey."

I turned to her, "Is it over?" she smiled at me and nodded. "Oh thank god." I said as she lead me off of the stage.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Cristiano.

_Great, Amy put him up for auction as well?_

The young woman handed him a slip, "Take this to the cashier." then she turned around glancing at me and grinned, "Congratulations." and proceeded up the stairs.

I turned around, "Congratulations for what?" I shouted loud enough for her to hear.

She paused at the top of the stairs and laughed softly, "You got yourself a winner. Trust me, I've been to three of these and you got yourself the pick of the litter."

"Oh no…" I turned around and for a moment forgot that I was on the last step and nearly fell flat on my face, if it wasn't for Cristiano's speed.

He gripped my waist, helping me back onto my feet. "Don't sound so surprised."

I shoved his hands off of me, "Well I am. I didn't even know this was what Amy was planning when she booked my flight last week." I said with irritation. "Speaking of which, where is she? I'm so going to wring her neck!"

"She didn't mean that." I heard Cristiano say as I marched my way around the stage.

Or at least tried to. But for the life of me, I couldn't find my way back to the crowd. I was literally walking in circles with large dark curtains blocking every possible exit.

* * *

_**Cristiano's POV:**_

This was entertaining watching Isabelle walk in circles trying to find her way out. Not only did she look great in that dress, but it was just to comical to resist, I couldn't ruin it just yet.

_She would know the right way out if she just looked up and follow the exit sign._

"Let me know when you need my help finding your way out." I told her knowing that would make her even more furious with me.

I know right now she would rather be anywhere but with me. But I couldn't let _him_ win. I know what he's capable of and I've already seen how he affected her.

_I don't care if this is costing me a few hundred thousand of my dad's money or millions, I owe her this much._

After five minutes, I finally grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the cashier.

"You cant buy me." she whispered.

I smiled to myself as I signed over the check to the cashier. "I figured out that part about you awhile ago."

"Congratulations." the cashier told us before I lead Isabelle to my driver.

* * *

I watched her get into the car.

_You're an idiot._

It took great restraint to go against what I was feeling.

"Get a good nights rest." I told her. Then I walked over to my driver and slipped a few hundred. "Make sure you take her straight to her hotel. No stops along the way. And please…have someone escort her to her room."

"Yes sir."

I stood along the curb and watched as the car drove away.

"You deserve a round of applause." I heard _him_ say from the side. "You won this round and by the looks of things, you probably won her over as well with that New York charm." he stepped forward, out from the shadows. "But don't think I'll roll over so easily next time." he warned.

I chuckled to myself. "Eric, this isn't a game."

He shook his head, "Oh but you're wrong. This is and you got the girl this time…" he grinned, "...but I cant promise you the same results next time around."


	23. So Long New York City

**A/N: Read, review (or not!), && enjoy! ****^_^**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with one of those major hangovers.

_Ugh!_

Memories of last night were very vague. I didn't know where I was for a minute after and I definitely don't remember how I got here.

I stumbled to the bathroom and found a note taped to the mirror.

'_You were a hot mess last night. I saw you leave with Cristiano. I can only imagine what went on. = ) Anyways, when you see this, call me ASAP for details. Love always, Amy'_

I crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash.

_Obviously nothing happened since I'm still in my dress. _I thought to myself as I began to undress.

I took a hot shower, trying my best to wake up.

Afterward, I called Amy and had her meet me at the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

"You look like shit." she told me the moment she walked in.

"Thanks." I flashed her my fake, irritated smile.

"Had fun last night?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Would be nice if I could remember it. Let me get back to you on that." I told her before sipping my coffee.

"Okay, lets get this part over with." she began, clearing her throat. "This is how it works, you go on a date with him, just dinner. After that, that's entirely up to you. But you're only entitled to dinner."

"Hold on, rewind and say that again. You're speaking so fast, I think I'm going to throw up."

"Cristiano, he won. He's entitled to a dinner. Of his choosing of course."

_Huh?_

I cocked my head to the side, "Amy, honey, we aren't on that sort of level. And what the hell are you talking about, he w_on_?" I laughed to myself, " Besides, I doubt we're even on a speaking level."

"Bella, sweetie heart, pay attention. The benefit you attended last night, it was an auction." She told me slowly, waiting for me to catch up. "You were in that auction and Cristiano was the highest bidder." she grinned, "Although it was a pretty tight win might I add."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I asked, leaning back with my coffee still in my hand.

"Well there were many bids but near the end, it was down to just two and I'm pretty sure you know who was the second bidder." Still lost, I motioned for her to hurry up and tell me. She grunted, "Ugh! Eric!"

I jumped, nearly spilling my coffee on myself. Immediately I placed the cup down onto the table, "Oh my god!"

She laughed so loud, it attracted attention. "Thank you! I was waiting for that exact reaction!" She shook her head as she continued to laugh. "You wont believe how much Cristiano had spent on you…" she paused, flashing me a grin with an added wink. "…for charity of course."

"And because he 'bought' me, for _charity_, I owe him dinner?" she nodded. "So I'm suppose to cook?" I scoffed, "Hell no!"

"Bella, you cant stand him up! That's rude!"

"I have a major hangover. I am so not in the mood to go to dinner…no matter how much money he spent."

Amy groaned as she stood up, "Come on." she motioned for me to stand up. When I didn't, she stomped her little feet, "Isabelle, come on!"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, making sure she saw it too. "Where are we going?"

"Well, you need to get dolled up and ASAP if you're going to look amazing for dinner."

I looked at her with raised brows and scoffed, placing my butt back into my seat, "Um, no I'm not. Why don't _you_ get dolled up and _you_ go to dinner with him because I want nothing more than to go back home and lay in bed."

Amy grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the coffee shop. "Why must you be so damn stubborn?" she shrieked. "I think I liked you better when you were still a sweet little virgin. And I don't mean sexually, I mean virgin to everything!"

I couldn't help but smile at that statement.

_Oh you have no idea how much I've changed._

* * *

I made a deal with Amy, I would let her _doll_ me up. On just one condition, she intoxicate me with whatever liquor she has.

Four hours later, _again_, I was ready for a dinner that I didn't want to even go to, with a man I don't really want to be around. I didn't know where or when it was but here I am, ready and waiting.

Amy even bought me a black cocktail dress for tonight.

_She had this already planned. Damn her!_

"Let me call him to make sure that he's coming." she said, picking up the receiver. "And he should at least know where to pick you up as well."

A moment later, she hung up more confused than ever.

Her front door opened and in walks her husband, Darrel.

"Hello ladies." he said with a smile. "Isabelle, you look beautiful. Where are you going this evening?"

Amy grunted, "Weren't you there last night? She owes Cristiano a dinner."

_Owe? What the fuck?_

"I don't owe no one jack shit, thank you very much!" I scoffed. "Dinner, my ass!"

Darrel closed the door and laughed, "Well, you shouldn't have to worry because I was told that Cristiano left for the Caribbean's this morning."

"Caribbean's? What! Why?" Amy exclaimed.

Darrel took a seat, "I don't know. With his new flavor of the week, I'm guessing."

I could not only feel the fury radiating from Amy but from within as well.

_Asshole stood me up?_

"If he was planning on running away, why the hell didn't he just let Eric win?" Amy shouted as she stomped around, cursing as she slammed the doors on her way down the hall.

I knew exactly why he didn't let Eric win. It wasn't so that he could get the satisfaction of standing me up, making me look a fool. It was simply a game, _'if he cant have me, no one will' _bullshit.

I stood up and grabbed my clothes.

'_Fuck, I shouldn't have said anything. But if I didn't, she would be sitting here waiting. Fucking Cris...'_

I closed my eyes and turned around to face Darrel, "Its fine. I didn't want to go anyway. You know Amy…"

"No, its not fine. Amy has a point. That's really screwed up of him to do this to you..." he paused. "...to run away with some other woman."

"I'm glad you said something. Thank you." I told him before heading to the bathroom to change.

* * *

As I slipped on my top, that's when I noticed the scar on my arm.

_Cristiano…_

I know at the time I wanted to keep it, to remind me each time that I look at it exactly how I got it and not to be so naïve when it comes to who to trust. But at this point, I wanted to erase his entire existence from my memory. I didn't want to look at this scar and be reminded of _him_.

* * *

_"Have you fought anyone before?" he asked._

_"Not really."_

… _I heard the whip snap in the air. A second following that sound was the sound of the whip wrapping around my right arm, pulling me to the mat with a thud. As it pulled away, whatever it was that had dug its way into my skin, tore away at my flesh._

_I screamed at the agonizing pain._

That fucking silver shit has small spikes at the end! _I thought as I quickly scrambled back to my feet._

_"I thought this was practice." I asked, voice shaky._

_He grinned, "This is." he paused. "Now fight me!" he demanded._

_His whip wrapped around my wrist this time but I managed to catch the tip before it latched onto my skin. Then, using his whip, he pulled me closer to him, as I tumbled to the ground. This time, I didn't scream even if it hurt just as bad as the first time. I wrapped my hand around the whip and pulled back. He didn't move of course._

Go figure.

…_I felt the fire burning through the whip as it grew bigger and bigger in my hands. I threw the first one toward his stomach, causing him to fall back. The second one, I used to light up the ground, separating the crowd from Cristiano and I. Then I ran up to him and kicked him in the face. I was going for another one to his ribs, when he grabbed my leg out from under me, causing me to fall flat on my back. He stood up with his arms burning with wild flames._

Oh fuck me!

_I quickly scrambled to my feet and spotted a pile of punching bags at the bottom of the stage. I used my telekinetic powers to knock him down with them one by one. But he got up as if I was throwing bean bags at him instead of two hundred pounds of sand._

_I only had one option left. I knew I wasn't any good at spells, yet (not under pressure either), so I manipulated the air around us, turning it into a whirl wind tunnel and isolated it around Cristiano. The flames that surrounded us blew out, sucking up the oxygen around the tunnel. A second later, the wild flames that was blazed along his arms died out as he collapsed to the ground, digging at his throat desperately trying to get a breath._

_The moment he hit the ground, I calmed the wind tunnel until the air stood still once again. Cristiano was gasping for air as he glanced up at me. My eyes pierced his. _

_I was furious at him for taking out his anger on me. Fuck that shit, this was something much more than just practice. He wanted to hurt me and he did just that. Blood trickling down my arm is evidence enough about his intentions._

* * *

I returned a few hours later with my bags in hand.

"You're leaving already?" Amy asked, partially saddened.

"There's no reason for me to stay. Everything that I came here for is done and over with." I told her.

"I'm sorry." she said, holding her door open.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. For Lily, for that Eric drama, especially Cristiano." she said, tearful. "Its my fault you came here." she rushed over to me and gave me a hug, squeezing my newly tatted arm.

I winced in pain, "Ow!"

She jumped back, "What?"

I laughed as I placed my bags on the floor. I pulled down the right side of my jacket, "I got another tattoo."

Lifting the sleeve of my top, I showed her the rose thorn band covering the scar that was left behind.

"Bella…"

I shook my head, "I didn't get it as painful therapy…not really."

She sighed, "Then why did you do it?"

"I had to cover up the scar that I had there..."

For a moment longer, she just stood there, watching me."You're starting to worry me."

I smiled, "Don't. I'm fine."

"Promise me you'll be back to visit."

"Amy, just because you're on the other side of the map doesn't mean we wont be friends." I rolled my eyes, "Besides, I'm here to make sure that you'll be home for Thanksgiving."

Amy pulled me in for a long hug, pulling away with a dramatic sigh. "I love you Isabelle Knight."

I smiled down at her, "I love you more Amethyst Stone." she cleared her throat as she flashed me her wedding band. I shook my head at her and grinned, "No matter how many men you marry, you will always be my best friend, my sister, my other half…" I paused, feeling tears burn the insides of my lids. "…my Amethyst Stone."

I hugged her once more and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Isabelle."

I grabbed my bags and turned around, "Goodbye Amy…"

_And so long New York City._

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I rushed the ending a little too fast, but I had to end it some time. Lol! The ending might suck to some but I honestly didn't know how to end it. At least I didn't leave it with a cliffhanger. ;p  
**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed reading, stay tuned because I'm in the process of continuing her journey. **

**Again, THANK YOU for reading!**_  
_


End file.
